Spirit Crystal Chaos: Shadows of the World Domination
by KurumiFan97
Summary: After the 1st and 2nd wars, the remaining people from the Shadow Legion are here to cause havoc since Kurumi still keeps getting brainwashed by it, and she succeeded on turning Mouse Boy into the Death Knight, not to mention that the Shadow Legion now has new recruits to face. Will our heroes save the Earth and Spirit World before they're doomed? (Part 5 of Spirit Crystal Chaos)
1. Prologue

**Note: This story is a sequel to Spirit Crystal Chaos: The Second War, and it takes place after Kurumi's origin story. Unlike the first and second stories, the Saurians will make a return in there, especially maybe Miku Izayoi later on (Not 100% sure on that, but we'll think about it), so to avoid confusion to the readers for the one from Date A Live and the one from Vocaloid,** **I have to put in the initials of the franchise the two Mikus(Vocaloid and Date A Live) are from in citations right after the dialogue of each Miku,** **the people from DEM will make an appearance in there, and I might think about putting in a few Danganronpa characters in there, if it's possible for me and my friends who's RPing this with me for that. Like I said before with the prologue to the first and second stories, t** **his one was also more than two franchises for a crossover, but the stories only have room for two franchises, depending on any more characters from franchises that made an appearance in them. Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own the characters from Date A Live, Vocaloid, Omamori Himari,** **Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series,** **etc.,** **but Mouse Boy(my friend's OC from the pic of it on SuperOddBros's channel** **banner that is like the one from the pic citybear made on DeviantArt)** **belongs to whoever owns him and t** **he other villains and characters that are not from franchises may belong to my other friend who I did this RP with**

* * *

From where this trilogy all began, Mouse Boy's biggest misadventure of his lifetime begins from the mark where Himari and Kurumi had their battle in his house. Kurumi Tokisaki, the nightmare spirit who was created by Lord Illidan as one of the most immortal weapons, is now becoming a deadliest spirit of all, and it'll be impossible to stop her, unless the Xavai Sorcery can figure out a deadly magic that can end her reigning nightmare. During the first war, Mouse Boy and his new friend he encountered, Rin Kagamine had a big battleground for survival to save all human beings. Mouse Boy is a holder of all the 7 Spirit Crystals and the Millennium Crystal and had a battle against Lord Illidan to see who will reign dominance in the universe, and Mouse Boy shocked the world as he killed him along with Himari to save her and his friends from their pain. During the summer after the first war, the second war begun when the new gang of enemies encounter the Spirit World to steal the Millennium Crystal after Mouse Boy secured it back to Comet and return it back to the Kingdom where it belongs. And now, the Millennium Crystal is missing, the second war has begun, and Kurumi is back in the dark side as ShadowWing, Illidan's deadly spirit dragon, is with her. Shido had a final encounter against ShadowWing for the sake of her little sister, Kotori Itsuka, who was killed by that dragon from a terrifying look of it, and Shido will seek vengeance on killing the dragon. The Ambassador successfully killed Illidan's mother for almost rampaging the kingdom for the sake of his son's death. Captain Comet has been revived after a surgery of getting his body split open by Kurumi's deadly gun shot as he will seek revenge on her for what she did to him. Shido got his vengeance by killing the deadly dragon and his miracle that Kotori is back alive from her death, and it's all thanks to Rin Kagamine who was still alive after she got her out of ShadowWing's body. And now, after you witnessed the backstory, a year after the first war and several months after the second war, Kurumi is now back to being controlled by the Shadow Legion and is about to make a huge outbreak to betray Mouse Boy and expose the secret behind his true identity after she witnessed the backstory of her and his origin. The new empire is about to cause a deadly outcast and new outcries across the galaxy as the third war is about to begin. Kurumi continues to grow jealous of seeing Mouse Boy continuing his date with Himari and such.

Kurumi clone: Why is it working on him lately?

Kurumi clone #2: We've been spying on him on the past days and such, how will our master respond to this?

Kurumi: No idea, but we must not give up on this. This time, he will be mine.

All of the sudden, they got an incoming transmission.

Lord Dragaunus: Kurumi, report your progress.

Kurumi: Doing well so far, Lord Dragaunus. It's just getting started.

Siege: Hahaha, with the new army we got, you better make sure you got our Dark Knight of yours with us.

Chameleon: Yes, Kurumi, don't fail us.

Siege punches Chameleon in the shoulder.

Siege: Lighten up on this and get back to work on making more weapons.

Lord Dragaunus: Anyways, Kurumi, we have set up a new alliance and the old one you remembered from our Ancient War we had. We are creating a new revolution army to dominate anyone in our path, including those dirty rotten Spirits from the Millennium Kingdom. Make sure you find a perfect specimen to become a new...Death...Knight.

Kurumi: I got this, I know the dark lord told me that we need a new army since he and I'm the only remnants in the Shadow Legion.

Lord Dragaunus: Good, because the DEM, Jeagers, Shadows, Xisians, and others are on their progress on their World Domination.

Kurumi: Wow, never expected that so soon. Btw, is that Siege in there? Can I ask him something?

Siege: Siege here at your service, nightmare mistress.

Kurumi: Well, it's been for like a while ever since you were sealed back in the green spirit crystal during the first war on Earth last year. How did you manage to get out of that spirit crystal?

Siege: Well, it's a long short story, but we have our new friend who will be guiding us to create a new empire of world domination and bring more war and richness for the Saurians.

Kurumi: Who is it?

Chameleon: Should we say it to her?

Siege: Well, I don't know if you heard about this spirit or not, but her name is Phantom.

Kurumi: Never fully heard of her, but the only thing I do remember about her is that she told me about someone named Shido Itsuka and his power to seal the spirits' powers while I was at Earth. Besides that, I don't know who she really is.

Lord Dragaunus: If you don't mind, she is in parts of unknown, and she is also responsible to create an elite force with me and the rest of the demons who are on our side. Kurumi, we informed her that you will bring us the new Death Knight that will bring a huge advantage against the enemies in our path during our war of destruction, so we are hoping you'll get the perfect subject who defeated Lord Illidan a long time ago.

Kurumi: I see, and I know who will be my first target for this.

Lord Dragaunus: That's the spirit, Kurumi, do this for us. We are waiting for your latest achievement from your progress.

Kurumi: Don't worry, I'm sure this will be achieved as soon as possible, Lord Dragaunus.

Lord Dragaunus: Excellent.

Wraith: Don't fail us, Kurumi, you have given us a chance to show us legit power in this war domination.

Kurumi: Not to worry. This time, I will succeed, even if it'll take time for this to succeed.

Chameleon: It looks like Kurumi and her mes just showed us something, Wraith.

He transformed as Kurumi.

Chameleon (Kurumi): Oh, look at me, I'm a little gothic spirit girl who loves wearing random underwear, thinks herself as an immortal spirit, and is so obsessed with Mouse Boy who killed Lord Illidan.

Kurumi: Geez, you never changed, Chameleon.

Chameleon (Kurumi): Oh there you are. Hello there, would you like to take a look of my ass, since I'm so horny?

The Fake Kurumi (Chameleon) takes off her skirt and shows her full moon at the real Kurumi.

Kurumi: Put your clothes on! There's no need for distractions!

Lord Dragaunus electrocuted the Fake Kurumi out of his way and looks at the real Kurumi.

Lord Dragaunus: Listen up, my minions! There is no time to be wasted, we must distract those damn Earthlings so we can have that mouse to be one of us, so our master can create him as a new weapon of ours against the Spirits. Failure is not an option, Kurumi!

Kurumi: Don't worry, Lord Dragaunus. Even if this will take time, I'm sure I wouldn't fail this.

Lord Dragaunus: Good. Kurumi got this under control, hopefully, the Jaegers Army, DEM, and the Shadow Empire will do the same.

Kurumi: Now if you'll excuse me, I got my first target to take care of.

Wraith: We must not fail the Dark Lord. Kurumi must not act foolish on this one.

Lord Dragaunus: Right... With our Dark Lord and a Dark Spirit in our hands, hopefully, the Shadow Realm will not fall, so we can create the world domination. Together, we are unstoppable.

Wraith: The Destruction of Alliance has reborn.

Lord Dragaunus: Hahahaha! Yes, the name itself is reborn with our new refreshments, our new name, and our new chapter against humanity!

Kurumi turns off her pad to let herself do her own job. After Kurumi's clones went into her shadow, suddenly, Kurumi's eyes went back to normal, and she felt like she got a severe headache as her outfit transformed into her dress.

Kurumi: Ow, my head! Why does this have to happen to me every time I'm near Mousey? Whatever this is, I have no choice but to stay away from him for his own safety. I can't let the dark lord make me do this to him. I got to need some help to stop this.

Kurumi decides to run away from Mouse Boy and Himari to get some help for her problem. Meanwhile, Rin Kagamine is doing some dusting to keep her house clean ever since the second war several months ago.

Rin: Ahh, what a peaceful day out there. I'm glad that my house still haven't got destroyed ever since the second war, and throughout those months, no sign of anyone from the Shadow Legion causing trouble to both this world and the Earth, and I'm also glad that Kurumi changed and moved on from this. I sure hope both of these worlds will remain in peace now that we took care of Lord Illidan, his mother, and ShadowWing.

All of the sudden, as Rin's now done with her dusting, she heard the knock on her door.

Rin: Huh? Who could this be now?

Rin opens the door as it reveals to be Kurumi.

Rin: Oh, it's you, Kurumi. Wait, are you feeling ok?

Kurumi: Rin... please help me. I'm feeling really sick. Something bad is happening... to me...

Kurumi fell down and remained unconscious as she fell on Rin's shoulder.

Rin: Kurumi!

Rin checks Kurumi's heart and realizes that she's unconscious.

Rin: Oh no, this is not good. I'm gonna have to take care of her in order to figure out what's wrong with her.

Rin takes Kurumi to her room and put her on her bed. A couple of minutes later, Kurumi woke up.

Kurumi: Argh, my head. Wait, where am I?

Rin: You're in my room. I have to bring you here cause there's something wrong with you.

Kurumi: There is?

Rin: Yes, you said that you're feeling really sick, and as I felt your head, you felt like you got a really bad headache. Do you have an idea on what's causing this to you?

Kurumi: I don't know if I should tell you, but if I did, I'm worried that there's going to be upcoming danger nearby.

Rin: Upcoming danger? What do you mean by that?

Kurumi: I'm guessing the Shadow Legion ever since I finally remember everything I did from the past time with it before I met Mouse Boy and the others. I know everyone from it is already defeated, but only one is still remaining, and he's trying to get me back to it, just like with what Lord Illidan and his mother did to me.

Suddenly, Kurumi felt that the dark sensation from the Dark Lord is returning to her as she's starting to struggle.

Kurumi: Ugh, there it is again.

Rin: Kurumi, is there any way to help you from this?

Kurumi: ...Need some water please...

Rin: Ok, just stay here and I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere.

Rin heads off from her room to get Kurumi a glass of water.

Kurumi: My head's killing me. Why can't the Shadow Legion just give up on me already? I told them I'm not going back, and I'll never will.

All of the sudden, Kurumi somehow gave in to the Dark Lord's power as her clock eye is now red and her eyes now have a red glow surrounding them, including her clock eye as she got out of Rin's bed and transformed to her spirit form.

Rin: I'm back now, Kurumi. I hope this will make you feel better.

As Rin got back, she saw Kurumi and dropped the glass of water to the floor, breaking it as she feels shocked of what happened to Kurumi.

Rin: Oh, what the? You got to be kidding me.

Kurumi: You think your distraction can stop me? I have a new plan coming up for the Dark Lord, and I do not want any interruptions before that time. We'll shall meet again, Rin.

Kurumi teleports from her shadow to escape.

Rin: Oh no, not this bullshit again. How is that even possible? The Shadow Legion is already taken care of, so she should be fine, but about her saying that the Dark Lord is causing her to be like this, something tells me that he's still alive and could be the mastermind behind all of this. I got to warn Comet and the others about this.

Suddenly, Rin's phone rang as she figured out that Len's calling her.

Rin: Oh, it's Len. What does he want during that time?

Rin answered her phone.

Rin: Hello?

Len: Hey, Rin Kagamine, what's shaking, babe?

Rin: Oh, nothing much, just taking care of my house like always ever since the Shadow Legion is taken care of months ago.

Len: So Rin, we haven't got within each other since we covered the war together, so can we finally have a date tonight?

Rin: Well, since you asked me that, I was thinking tomorrow will work for that since I got some things I need to take care of for this day.

Len: Awesome! We will go out and do something romantic since we finally got our freedom after we took care of them in the war.

Rin: Yea, I'll see you tomorrow afternoon for our date.

Len: Alright, it's official. You'll take care, Rin, I'll pick you up tomorrow for our important date.

Rin: Alright, but how are you going to pick me up? I live in the Spirit World, and you live in Earth. How are you going to get to my home from there?

Len: Gah...

Len is worried about that since she told him that she lives in the Spirit World.

Len: Oh man, how am I suppose to pick her up like this!? I will figure out the way to pick you up, Rin. How about you can teleport yourself to Earth at the Italian District Area?

Rin: Good idea, Len. Good thing I can transform into a priestess for that since as a priestess, I can summon portals to go to Earth and the Spirit World.

Len: Awesome, that sounds great! Thank you for your help to cover things out for our date. We really need something to do together after our hard times we had in the war.

Rin: No problem. I'll see ya later, Len.

Len: Alright, goodbyyyeee!

Rin hangs up on her phone as she's still continuing to keep her house clean.

Rin: I can't believe I have to do this, but there's no other choice. I just really want some peace for once, but because of what happened to Kurumi recently, if I tell Comet, the Ambassador, or anyone else about this, I fear that this may cause another war, which is something I really don't want ever since the first war last year and the second war several months ago. Whatever's going on right now, I hope Kurumi will be ok, and same thing with Mouse Boy and Himari since they're already married.

Meanwhile, with Mouse Boy and Himari as they return home from their date since they are married.

Mouse Boy: Himari, you've been acting weird lately ever since we got back home. What happened?

Himari: Something is not right here. This doesn't feel like we are safe anymore. I guess some snitch is causing a dramatic change that is affecting our lives right now.

Mouse Boy: Okay, now you are scaring me, honey. Listen, we already took care of Lord Illidan and that damn dragon of his. I don't think there are any demons left...

Himari: Mousey...

Mouse Boy: How about we go inside so we can be safe?

Mouse Boy pushes Himari back inside the house.

Mouse Boy: Okay, Himari, what in the world are you-?

Himari's hand covers his mouth to tell him an important message.

Himari: You do realize of what the woman needs from a man so badly, and he does to what the girls need so badly. That's what's not right here. This love needs to go onto the whole new level between a cat and mouse.

Mouse Boy: Whaaat!? The cat and mouse are going at it again!? I think the world is changing! Rivers and Seas boiling, 40 years of darkness, Earthquakes, Volcanos, the rising from the dead, Human Sacrifice, and a Cat and Mouse living together! Mass Hysteria!

Himari pins Mouse Boy in the ground in the living room.

Himari: ENOUGH! If the world is going to end like this...

Himari takes off her clothes and goes naked.

Himari: ...We must do something that we shouldn't do a long time ago... Please... Do me...

Mouse Boy suddenly closed his eyes and starts making out with Himari as they're enjoying their important love after Himari's cat instinct about the weird and unforeseeable future that is going to hit them soon. As Mouse Boy and Himari continue to kiss wildly, he takes her to their bed and is actually doing it with her for the first time ever. A Cat and a Mouse having sex in the bed. Both of them are naked, and Mouse Boy starts riding on Himari Noihara to make sure they have their love stick with each other forever...But all of the sudden, as Kurumi arrived to Mouse Boy and Himari's house from her shadow, she suddenly saw Mouse Boy and Himari having sex with each other through the window as she's starting to grow jealous.

Kurumi: Wha... This can't be! Why are they doing this together? This is not fair, I should be the one to do it with Mousey. No wonder she has those big tittes for him, but he doesn't need those for love. He deserves a better love of his life, and that should have been me. With my and the Dark Lord's plan, I'm sure he'll make me his better love than Himari, but if they see me before this will succeed, I'm screwed, so I have to wait until Mousey's alone before I can convert him to my side.

Kurumi is devastated from her heart that Mouse Boy is actually going along with Himari's relationship very well with their first sex ever in their life, but that makes Kurumi's heart go on fire...EVEN WORST than you can possibly imagine with demon anger inside of her.

Kurumi: Oh, boohoo, my heart feels like it's starting to break from that jealousy of Mousey and Himari being together, but I must have him while avoiding any suspicions from the others, including Himari before this plan can succeed.

On Kurumi's background, the storm is brewing around her with anger and shame as it's starting to feel like she wants to destroy Mouse Boy's relationship with Himari so she can have him! Kurumi's clock on her eye is starting to grow flames as her clock is ticking faster with a horrifying look of her Zafkiel.

Kurumi: I must... I must have him! He will be mine, and there's nobody who can stop me! Zafkiel, Zayin!

The clock hands in Kurumi's right eye moved clockwise at fast speed to 7 o'clock as the shadow was absorbed into the muzzle of Kurumi's handgun, and as she recognized that the window to Mouse Boy and Himari's bedroom is open, she shoots Himari with it while trying to avoid being caught by her or Mouse Boy, and then, she took Mouse Boy to someplace far away from Himari with her shadow.

Mouse Boy: What the!? What is going on, where am I? Is this a dream!?

While Mouse Boy didn't notice, he's in the forest, where Kurumi took him to where he'll be far away from Himari.

Mouse Boy: What is this place? What happened, and where are my clothes?

Mouse Boy covers his cute naked body as he's in the spooky, foggy forest.

Mouse Boy: Hello! Himari!? Is someone there!?

Mouse Boy begins to shout to see if anyone can get his message as he's scared and frightened like a poor mouse. All of the sudden, Kurumi sneaked up behind Mouse Boy with a smirk on her face and bit him on his right cheek. Mouse Boy suddenly screams in fear as Kurumi attacked him as she bit him on his right cheek. He then placed his hand on it and felt blood running off from it.

Mouse Boy: What the heck!?

But before Mouse Boy can see Kurumi, she hid behind the tree to tell him something.

Kurumi: Well, Mousey, I'll let you spend your last day of freedom for now, but when tomorrow night comes, your freedom shall remain gone, and you'll belong to me.

Kurumi teleports with her shadow from the tree she's hiding behind.

Mouse Boy: I know that voice! Kurumi, what are you doing, and why did you bite me for!? Is this some kind of trap that you are finally going to kill me for!? YOU MONSTER!

Mouse Boy suddenly realizes that she's finally going to kill him since Illidan's death. Meanwhile, with Kurumi, she headed back to Mouse Boy and Himari's bedroom with Himari still remained frozen from Kurumi's Zayin.

Kurumi: Zafkiel, Hei.

The clock hands in Kurumi's right eye moved clockwise at fast speed to 5 o'clock as the shadow was absorbed into the muzzle of Kurumi's handgun, and she shoots Himari with it as she gave her commands.

Kurumi: Now, Himari, once I freed you from my Zayin, you wouldn't remember anything that happened and know what's going to happen to your Mousey. And now...

Kurumi snaps her fingers to stop her Zayin as Himari fell down to her and Mouse Boy's bed and felt like she was sleeping. As Kurumi left with her shadow, her shadows brought Mouse Boy back to his and Himari's room. Then, without notes of what happened, Mouse Boy and Himari are back together as they are sleeping together naked, but all because of what happened from Kurumi, there is the new danger that is coming back to them. Kurumi's Shadows return back into her mind as she resumes her duty since her father's creation, and the new destiny is to bring back the Shadow Legion. Kurumi's goal before her deadline from the Saurians is to steal the soul from the suspect who killed Lord Illidan and create him as one of their own Death Knights, the new deadly weapon of the new rebirth of the Shadow Legion. As the Earth is on his peace without dealing with the others' conflict, what they didn't know is that the third war has just begun. The Saurians began their war game against the Spirits' Secondary Systems, while the D.E.M., the Jeager Army, and the Shadow Legion began their big impact through the Spirit Kingdoms and the Xavai Secondary Territory.

Queen Silveria: The war... It's back, and the Shadows are back...

Ambassador: We must alert our spirits and reform the Star Force at once.

Queen Silveria: No, something is not right about this, but I can't quite catch the mysterious figure that is bothering me in my mind right now...

One Day.

Mouse Boy: Himari...?

As Mouse Boy wakes up, he sees Himari naked with him.

Mouse Boy: That last night was crazy...And what a dream I had...

Mouse Boy plays with Himari's butt as they start their routine, but what they didn't know is fom the outer world, the war just broke out, and they are ready for a bigger problem with Kurumi's deadly trap. Meanwhile, with the Saurians' deadly fleet with the spirits.

Wraith: Lord Dragaunus, we are almost even against the spirits.

Lord Dragaunus: I hope Kurumi's plan is not stalling us. Siege and Chameleon are already making progress here with the new friend we had, so I hope Kurumi is not late for this.

Wraith: Yes, I hope she won't be late for this. I know what she's doing, and she will return back with the important suspect who will be our big thing for the Shadows' Rebirth.

Lord Dragaunus: With a new war crime already happening, we will have our powerful empire as long as the Dark Lord of the Shadow World will share his great power with us, and the Saurians will be the most deadly species of the universe!

Incoming Transmission

Wraith: This must be Kurumi, Lord Dragaunus.

Lord Dragaunus accepts the Incoming Transmission.

Kurumi: Lord Dragaunus, I manage to get the suspect where I wanted him.

Lord Dragaunus: You did? Finally, I'm happy that you manage to get our mission done as quick as a double. Great work, Kurumi. Your Dark Lord and master will be pleased by your success. It is time to make our final step, and I hope that shadow inside his vessel will control 100% of his body in a sap.

Kurumi: Not to worry, but however, since the suspect had a love of his life, I'll let him have his last moment of freedom for now. That will happen right around tonight.

Lord Dragaunus: Tonight, eh? Well, I hope that tonight will be your deadline where we need that chosen one who killed Lord Illidan that will be ours. We need him to help out our Saurians so we can have our way to control the domination throughout the galaxy. Read my words, Kurumi. Tonight is the night is where you get that Mouse and bring him to us in a sap.

He smashes his fist on the remote with serious behavior.

Lord Dragaunus: Got that!?

Kurumi: Don't worry, I'm sure this will succeed. To kill some time for me while I wait for tonight, I'll just handle my thing with the Dark Lord while you and the others will have company to not let the others interfere my plan.

Lord Dragaunus: You better not kill our wait, time is now, time is everything for our impact as a Destruction of Alliance will let the Shadow Legion be reborn and bring the new era of World Domination. Thank you for your time, Kurumi Tokisaki, just remember our deadline. I will inform the others of your progress.

Kurumi: Ok. I have something else in mind for this new impact, but I'll tell you about it later once we have our suspect in our side.

Lord Dragaunus: Alright, ending transmission.

End Transmission as they both sign off.

Lord Dragaunus: Wraith, contact Issac for me at once.

Wraith: Should I contact the rest of our alliance?

Lord Dragaunus: No... We got this under...Control...

Meanwhile, back in Earth, Len Kagamine begins his first date with Rin in the aftermath of the second war that they took care of.

Len: Oh wow, Rin. I cannot think of the thousand words of how beautiful you look.

Rin: Oh my, thank you, Len. I really appreciate on what you said about me.

Len: Hehe, that's my style of being a gentlemen, Rin.

Rin: I see.

Len: So, are we-?

All of the sudden, the wind suddenly blows strong out of nowhere as the sky looks like it's about to explode. But then, it was a giant ship flying by, and it was the the Xavai Proton Battleship.

Len: What the-!?

Rin sighs.

Rin: What now?

Meanwhile, with Himari, her cat senses are tingling strong.

Himari: Mousey, I sensed trouble. You stay in the house safely, I'll go check it out.

Mouse Boy: Himari!? Wait, why are you doing this!?

Mouse Boy grabs her in the shoulder to stop.

Mouse Boy: Himari, you didn't answer my question.

Himari: Master, let me go at this instant.

Mouse Boy: No! I'm not letting you go until you explain to me about what's going on! So in that way, I won't be confused by this conflict.

Himari: It's scary for me to say this, but I want to do this to protect our lives, and I don't want to lose you.

Mouse Boy: But why is this ship here?

Himari: It's just an important meeting, please, I won't be gone for long, but please stay home and make sure you're safe. I know you can handle this yourself like last time, right?

Mouse Boy: Honey, if there is a problem, please say it.

Suddenly, in the moment of silence, Mouse Boy slowly kissed Himari in the lip in a full deep kiss. With a dramatic moment, Mouse Boy and Himari's tears are coming out of their eyes, as they are worried that they might lose each other one day when another danger comes. He really wants this nightmare to end so they can end up living together forever. But then, Himari lets himself go with sad tears of goodbye as Mouse Boy is shocked and depressed as her hand lets him go as she flies away with her powerful samurai skills.

Himari: I'm sorry, Master.

Those are her final words as she flew away through the sky with a sad scene of Mouse Boy's hand in the air with tears running down from her eyes and watching Himari fly away without any idea on what is going on.

Mouse Boy: Hiii..maarr..iiii. *sniff sniff*

As he didn't notice, Kurumi appeared behind him from her shadow, but this time, she's in her normal state as she saw him crying.

Kurumi: Hey, Mousey, what happened here? Is there something wrong?

Without a response, Mouse Boy's knees landed in the ground with tears and shame as the shadow is showing half of his face to cover his depressing face as his tears continues to run down from his eyes, but Kurumi touched his left shoulder to help him calm down.

Kurumi: Mousey, tell me what's wrong. I hate to see you being so sad like this.

Until she heard one word that he spilled out.

Mouse Boy: Hiii..m-marr-iiii.

Mouse Boy's hands covered his eyes as he's about to have a breakdown. Kurumi can't believe what she's seeing right now.

Kurumi: Did you said Himari? What happened to her?

Mouse Boy: *sniff sniff* Yes...Himari... I'm afraid of losing her!

Mouse Boy suddenly begins to have a breakdown.

Kurumi: Losing her? What do you mean? Did something happened that made you like this?

Mouse Boy: I don't want her to be killed! Himari was my life ever since I met her, she was meant to be there for me, she protected me from danger, and she helped me guide a better life for me! If she dies, I don't know what's going to affect my future without her!

Kurumi: Oh, poor Mousey. I know how you feel about that. Perhaps maybe this will cheer you up a bit.

Kurumi kisses Mouse Boy in the cheek to help calm him down.

Mouse Boy: Kurumi?

Mouse Boy is confused since she kissed him in the cheek.

Kurumi: I'm just trying to help you since you're feeling sad right now.

Mouse Boy suddenly hugs Kurumi and tries to calm down his breakdown crying onto Kurumi's shoulders.

Kurumi: Mousey, it's ok. You still have your friends who care for you, like me and Rin.

Mouse Boy cries hard and tries to calm down his nerve as Kurumi feels his tears from his shoulder. Suddenly, Kurumi pets Mouse Boy in his head to help calm him down. His ears twitch like a cute pet mouse, and he wiggles his mouse tail.

Kurumi: Hehe, I hope this will make you feel better, Mousey.

Mouse Boy sniffs and sniffs as his nose starts to run as his tears are coming down from his eyes.

Kurumi: You ok now, Mousey?

Mouse Boy looks down as the shadow is covering his face from his sadness.

Mouse Boy: ...Yes, I'm alright for now...

Kurumi: Oh, thank goodness. I was worried about you.

Kurumi hugs Mouse Boy as he speaks inside his head.

Mouse Boy: *I can't believe Kurumi is hugging me, and I can feel her heart beeping strong...What is going on?*

Kurumi: So, Mousey, tell me what happened that made you cry like this.

Mouse Boy: Himari left me without telling me on what is happening. I just had that bad dream the other night, and I don't know what happened last night. I thought today is where we can live in our normal lives in Earth and maybe have a better pattern together, and Himari left me without any signs of danger coming. Well, she sensed danger coming, but I'm scared...It's because I love her, and I don't want to lose her in my life. I don't want her to end up like what happened to her parents back in the Ancient War. I just can't bare of what'll happen next, Kurumi.

Kurumi: I see. I know how you feel about losing the one you loved. She really does care for you, and she'll do anything to protect you from danger at all costs.

Meanwhile, with Wraith.

Wraith: Hehehe, Kurumi is in the right time.

Meanwhile, with Rin and Len.

Rin: Geez, what is up with those Xavai people and that ship of theirs?

The spaceship that has disturbed their moment opened up to reveal Comet and the Ambassador.

Comet: Rin, Len, we are sorry for this inconvenience, but something struck us, and we are being attacked very hard. We need to report back to the Spirit World at once.

Rin: What do you mean? Can't you see we're about to go on a date here?

Ambassador: Sorry, Rin, but that date has to go, the Shadows have returned, and everyone in our Galactic Federation is getting torn apart by this quick attack that is hitting the universe hard. We cannot stall like this, we need to take actions now!

Rin: Oh, come on! You interrupted us just for this? Sorry to say this, but I'll think you guys will take care of it on your own for now. I'll join in later after my date with Len.

All of the sudden, Comet uses his bubble magic attack to silence Rin's attitude.

Comet: Rin, you are part of the Spirit Family, and we must stick together as family and help the others from the Shadows' returning, so I cannot let you dispute our order like this.

Rin: But, but, wait, I can make this up. I'll have one of my clones to take my spot for this, while I'll stay on the date with Len. So in that way, it makes it more easier for me to be in two places at once.

Ambassador: Rin, your behavior is putting us on the bad standards against you. Do you want this Earth to die? You must fight against the Shadows.

Comet: He's right, Rin, if you want to make this easier to save your planet, then you shouldn't say so with a better mind to it.

Rin: Guys, what I'm trying to say is that I'll let my clones fight for you, at least many of them can be summoned as they can, so you don't have to worry about that.

Comet: Alright, send us the clone of yours so we can get into-

?: Comet!

Ambassador: It's Himari, master Comet.

Himari jumped out of the wall and arrived at the scene.

Himari: I know where this is going, my lord, but it ain't going to be pretty.

Comet: I bet your demon cat senses sensed a terrible danger coming in from our home. The Shadows have returned.

Himari: How bad can this be? We killed Lord Illidan. How can the shadows return?

Rin: Yea, I don't get this. How is that even possible? We took care of everyone in the Shadow Legion, and Kurumi changed sides and is with us now.

Himari: Kurumi... That monster can never be trusted... It can be her! She must be behind this! But where can she possibly be!?

Rin: I don't know if this is really her, but if it is, then there must be the mastermind who's now controlling her, so we can't focus on her now. I'm really scared of having another war happen so soon.

Comet: Wherever she is, Kurumi can be anywhere she can possibly be, but remember, she is a part of the Shadow Family.

Ambassador: The third war is already happening, Kagamine.

Rin: God dammit! After one year of the first war on Earth? I thought this will end already.

Himari: Damn those Shadows.

Rin starts to cry of what Comet and the Ambassador said about the third war happening.

Ambassador: Kotori and the others have already taken actions from this, we need you at once.

Rin wipes her tears off as she sends out one of her clones to take her spot for the war.

Rin: Alright, fine, but you're still gonna let me be on the date with Len while my clone can take my spot for the war. I'll join in later after the date, which is tomorrow.

Ambassador: I'm sorry you have to cry through this, but the lives of the others matter. You will not realize how suffering the others are when it comes to finding new homes and living in their lives, but things need to work out someway, and hard work can pay off. We have to do this to save our people and be rewarded big for our kind. Now do you get it, Rin?

Rin: I think so.

Ambassador: Come on.

Len: I hope I know what you're doing, Rin, because I think I'm feeling uncomfortable from this about the third war.

Rin: Me too, especially with what happened to Kurumi, but it's not important for us now.

The Rin clone heads off to the ship.

Himari: I don't like where this is going from Kurumi...Even if the Shadows Return...Kurumi can be ego to resort herself back to the dark side.

Rin: But there's no way she could do this on her own. Someone must be controlling her.

Comet: And that is why we need to stop them again.

Ambassador: Even though the Shadows runs these demon spirits, it can make the war even difficult to stop them if Kurumi is back to the dark side. As we all know, Kurumi is unstoppable.

Comet: None of the less, I can prison her for eternity with my black hole spirit crystal.

Ambassador: Ahhh, good point.

Rin: Well, good luck on that.

Ambassador: You too, Rin, your clones better not fail us.

Comet: Or else, we might be good as dead like the others...

Rin: I hope so.

Comet: And we cannot let that happen to us, especially my daughter who is a half alien and half human sorcery that survived from that terror attack as well as the Ancient War.

Rin: I see. Well, I wish you guys the best out there.

Himari: ... Don't tell me...

Ambassador: Is there something wrong, Himari?

Himari: Don't tell me if Kurumi is near my master...

Comet: That can't be right.

Ambassador: There is no possible chance she can be near that Mouse Boy.

Meanwhile, with Wraith.

Wraith: Well, I think it's time to make it happen... Mr. Westcott?

Westcott: Hmhmhmhmhm, he's perfect. He will lead us to total annihilation.

Wraith: And our Dark Phantom will be pleased, shall we begin?

Westcott: Yes, Wraith, it is time that the new dark age...

He presses the button.

Westcott: ...Begins.

Meanwhile, when Westcott pressed the button, with Kurumi and Mouse Boy after he stops crying, this happens. The mysterious electricity sparks on Mouse Boy's right eye where she bit his right cheek.

Mouse Boy: Ow, my eye!

Mouse Boy covers his right eye.

Kurumi: Are you ok?

Mouse Boy: OWWW! DAMN IT!

Mouse Boy lands on his bed as he's still covering his right eye.

Kurumi: What happened to your right eye?

The electrocution is still affecting his right eye as he rolls on the bed in pain with his hand still covering his eye. Westcott then lets go of the button and Wraith smiles after the process is complete. Mouse Boy gets up as his skin is showing a tattoo, but it's actually the shadow vessel on his skin.

Mouse Boy: Ugh...What the!? 0_o

Kurumi: Wha... what is that?

Mouse Boy: What is going on!?

Kurumi: No idea, but what happened to your eye? Is it ok?

Mouse Boy is in panic mode and goes to the mirror to see for himself as the black tattoo vessel as the shadow demon is controlling the Mouse's soul. And when he uncovers his right eye, it turns out to be a bloody red eye, not like his other eye, which is plain red, but wait, it's not a red eye, it has a red clock on his bloody red eye that is almost symbolized as a clock like Kurumi's clock on her right eye, which it was after she ate his right cheek. Now Mouse Boy has a Zafkiel like Kurumi.

Kurumi: Mousey... your painful eye kinda looks like my right one.

Mouse Boy: Do I feel like I have a clock in my eye?

He looks in the mirror.

Mouse Boy: What the heck!?

Kurumi: I think so. I don't know what happened that made you got it.

Mouse Boy: Now I'm a freak! A Mouse Boy with a clock in his eye!? Oh god, why!?

Mouse Boy lands on his bed again as he's confused by his look.

Mouse Boy: How am I supposed to go to work or play lacrosse with this weird clock thingy in my right eye?

Kurumi: How about trying to cover it just like what I do or using one of the contact lenses for it if you have any?

Mouse Boy: Oh right, I might look even worse with that hair, and I'm married with Himari. I don't want to look like a silly pirate, you know. Wait a second, this is some kind of trap, is it? Don't even think about stealing me from Himari!

Kurumi: Don't worry, I'm not going to. I know that you're married already.

Mouse Boy sighs as he looks back in the mirror and looks at his red clock on his eye.

Kurumi: I hope you'll be ok like this for a while.

Mouse Boy sighs.

Mouse Boy: I hope.

Kurumi: Good luck on that.

Mouse Boy: Thank you, Kurumi.

Kurumi: No problem, Mousey.

Mouse Boy left to figure out some way to hide his scary look on his eye since after what Kurumi did to him back then. As Mouse Boy left, Kurumi hides herself and reverts back to her evil persona as she smirked, her eyes start to have a red glow surrounding them as she blinked, and her clock eye turned red.

Kurumi: Starting tonight, Mousey, you cannot be able to resist the darkness inside you that will take over your mind, heart, brain, and soul from my bite, and soon, you'll be mine to help me get recruits to the new army of the Shadow Legion for our dark lord since all of them are gone except me.

Kurumi looks at the picture of a drawing of a black mask with a red diamond gem on it that looks like the normal persona mask from NiGHTS Journey of Dreams.

Kurumi: And with that out of the way, I got to get the dark lord to help me on making a couple of those by tonight for me to test them out before I can use the last one to let the others make the cloning machine of to spread as many of these to the entire population on Earth, and soon, the Spirit World if there are any survivors there, and no one will stand a chance against us.

Kurumi uses her shadow to teleport away from Mouse Boy's house. Meanwhile, with Rin Kagamine and Len Kagamine.

Comet: Himari, I think it's the best to leave now. If Mouse Boy is not included, then we should not need him.

Himari: Are you mad? My master needs me...Just in case, but I might not see him again, because there is danger out there that might kill us all.

Ambassador: As long as Rin and Len are in Earth, he will be fine without getting harmed.

Rin: Yea, and besides, he has work and lacrosse to take care of, so he should be fine.

Himari: Alright, I'm ready for war.

Ambassador: Let's move, time is wasting.

Len: So long, Rin's clones.

Rin (clone): Take care on your date, you two.

Himari: Oh, and Rin...

Rin: Yes, Himari?

Himari: Please take good care and keep a good eye on my master, will you? And you too, Len.

Len gives his signal that he gets it.

Len: Right-o!

Rin: Ok, if anything goes wrong with him, I'll sense it since I have spiritual power, whether if I have to do it by myself or with Len.

Himari: Thank you.

Himari is pleased and felt confidence as she enters the spaceship as she's feeling better right now.

Rin: No problem. Good luck out there, Himari.

And with that, Comet, the Ambassador, the Rin clones, and Himari have taken off to war.

Rin: So, Len, where do you think we should go to for our date?

Len: Well, originally, I want to take you out to the Italian district where they have the lovely river with boats, it's where it'll takes us to that romantic Italian Restaurant.

Rin: Wow, that looks like fun.

Meanwhile, Mouse Boy looks at himself with an evil look on his face with his red clock on his eye.

Wraith: Hmhmhmhm, that demon mind control on Mouse Boy has made him now on our side. It is now complete to attempt our first...Assassination.

Meanwhile, with Rin and Len.

Len: Ready to set sail?

He showed his hand to Rin.

Rin: I sure am, Len.

Rin holds Len's hand together.

As Rin and Len sit together on the love boat, they begin to sail through the Italian District River Area, until...

Wraith: Perfect...This will be a history making to see them getting killed...Make your move, Mouse Boy.

Mouse Boy suddenly gets controlled and is ready to attempt his move as they enter through the tunnel.

Wraith: This is it, now, Mouse Boy!

Mouse Boy goes berserk as his clock is sensing strong power from his Zafkiel, and he's pointing at them with his hand with an attempt to use his Dark magic on them. As they enter the tunnel, without warning, the mysterious vorpal portal came out of nowhere to suck in Rin and Len Kagamine into their dangerous purgatory!

Len: What the!?

Rin: Is this supposed to be a secret shortcut to the restaurant?

Len: It doesn't look like it, it looks like we are about to enter a dead meat restaurant!

As she can see, the inside of the portal has dangerous hungry demon dogs and vicious man-eating aliens with green drool, who are ready to eat them to the other dimension.

Rin: Ok, someone must be playing a trick on us, and I don't want that interfering our date.

Rin transforms into a priestess to save herself and Len. All of the sudden, they are being pushed and flying around in the sky, as if they're being controlled like a voodoo doll!

Rin: What the?! Is this some kind of joke?! If it is, it's not funny!

Wraith: Hehehe, not anymore.

Mouse Boy: Welcome to your purgatory.

He said that with a demon voice.

Rin: Huh? Who is this? Show yourself, you freak!

Then all of the sudden, the shadow figure who almost looked like LORD ILLIDAN appears.

?: Now, my demons, flesh out this delicious meat of yours!

He's pointing at Rin and Len as the vicious alien-eating Zergs launch the attack on Rin Kagamine! Unfortunately, Rin used her strong spiritual power to break free from being controlled like a voodoo doll as she summoned her staff and used her magic to attack the zergs.

Rin: Sorry to say this, but you do realize that Len and I are humanoid robots, so with that endoskeleton of ours in our bodies, you can't be able to devour me or him.

?: I won't take any chances from your knowledge of your mind that the spirits will be fallen again! Your act of disincentive has brought us to something new against the world. Your self-centered mood made you look like a weakling spirit with your new outsiders, time for you to make history... Die!

He throws his hand in the air, and the flying suicide swarms are ready to kill them.

Rin: Weakling?! Who you're calling a weakling?! Whoever you are, you shouldn't be there to interrupt our business, and that business has nothing to do with you or the Shadow Legion!

Rin uses her magic at the swarms.

Len: RIN, WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE! HE'S SUMMONING MORE ZERGS TO EAT US!

Rin: Idk how are we supposed to get out of here. We're stuck in this purgatory.

Len: Look! A portal, it's closing!

Len suddenly spotted a portal, but all of the sudden, it's closing, so Rin has to act fast.

Rin: Oh, didn't see it there. I'll carry you there with one of my spells to get you free.

Rin uses her psychic spell to break Len free from being controlled like a voodoo doll as she's now carrying him to be safe.

Rin: Finishio!

Rin uses her spell to turn herself and Len invisible since she's carrying him with her psychic spell to avoid being chased as they're heading quickly towards the portal.

Rin: Next time we meet again, I want to see who you really are!

Wraith: Hehehe, one day, you will, Rin Kagamine.

Mouse Boy: Himari...

Wraith: Hmmm... Is there something wrong with his mind?

Meanwhile, with Rin and Len.

Len: Phew...WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!?

Rin made herself and Len visible as she putted Len into the ground.

Rin: Power down.

Rin transforms herself back into a normal Vocaloid.

Rin: I have no idea, but I don't want to remember that during that time, and I don't know who is that guy who attacked us out of nowhere. Whatever this is, I just hope there wouldn't be any more interruptions like this again during our date.

Len: Whoever they are, the Shadows are being reborn. Now it scares me twice when I go to bed after I finish eating dinner with you!

Rin: Don't worry, at least I'll help on taking care of them tomorrow after our date.

Len: Okay.

Len lifts his hand up.

Len: Ready?

Rin: I am, Len.

Rin holds hands with Len. As Len walked away with Rin to resume their dating since she has nothing to do with the Shadows returning...

Wraith: Hmhmhmhm, I guess they are self-confident over their home planet, I guess that really means something. Kurumi...

He snaps his finger until...

Mouse Boy: Huh? Where am I? Where are the spirit crystals? Something is not right here, and I need to know. Himari left, and I want to know what danger there is so we can keep my home safe. Gawww, I need to get the heck out of here!

Westcott: Hmmm...Time is now... Do it again, Wraith.

All of the sudden, Wraith is now using his powerful dark energy on Mouse Boy.

Wraith: You will be ours as you command, feel the darkness inside you, you are now overwhelmed with darkness and strength, come and feel the goodness inside of you and end the spirits.

All of the sudden, the shadow vessel where Kurumi bit him is now triggering from his body, but he's trying to fight it.

Wraith: Why is it not fulfilling his body yet? Is the demon blood already onto him?

Chameleon: I'll take care of it, you are not doing it right! You'll be mine as our new world order, in the name of Lord Illidan!

Chamelon uses Wraith's staff and uses it to lose Mouse Boy's mind as his demon blood is now acting up.

Mouse Boy: AAAAHHHH! GRRRRRR!

Chameleon: It's working! It's finally happening! The shadow blood inside of him is awakening!

Kurumi: Guys, what did I just say?! Now's not the time for the completion yet!

Chameleon: Kurumi!?

Kurumi: How many times do I have to say it? I know you guys want to have some fun with him for a while, but our control over Mousey is not complete yet, and I have not yet prepare the completion until tonight.

Chameleon: ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS, KURUMI!?

All of the sudden, the staff magic lets go of Mouse Boy, but it hits the rope and burns it off, and it releases a giant steel as it crashes onto Kurumi.

Chameleon: Ummm...

He's busted as he decided to throw it to Wraith.

Chameleon: It's your fault, not me, I'm out of here.

Chameleon decides to escape from his trouble after a giant steel hit Kurumi in the ground.

Kurumi: Oww! Chameleon, where do you think you're doing?

Suddenly, one of Kurumi's shadows grabbed Chameleon by his tail.

Kurumi: Where do you think you're going now?

Chameleon was shocked and gasped.

Chameleon: It wasn't my fault! Why are you doing this to me!?

Kurumi: Why did you try to interrupt my business with Wraith?

Chameleon: Damn it, you freak! You were supposed to control Mousey already! Were you busy smooching with him some more!?

Kurumi: I'm not ready for the completion of our control over Mousey yet. We'll save that for tonight when I get done with my stuff I need to work on with the Dark Lord.

Wraith: Time is fading Kurumi, we need him in our lead to our Shadow Region. You must not seize this operation.

Kurumi: I know, but my business with the Dark Lord is almost done, and it's right almost the night for my preparation for this. When that time comes, I'll tell you when I'm ready so we can be able to make our control over Mousey complete.

Wraith: That stalling isn't necessary. Even if the Dark Lord is almost done with his commence, I expect this to happen immediately for Lord Dragaunus and the rest of our Region.

Kurumi: Don't worry, it's still going to happen whenever I'm ready.

Wraith: You better not fail.

Chameleon: Yeah...Failing is not an option.

Kurumi: I got this, guys. I know what to do. I'll tell you when I'm ready so we can make this happen.

Wraith: Good.

Chameleon: Good, and you can let go of my tail now!

Kurumi's shadow lets go of Chameleon's tail as he runs off.

Kurumi: Btw, Wraith, can I talk to you about something?

Wraith: What is it?

Kurumi: About someone you just attacked recently, the priestess named Rin Kagamine, I know I can't have her running around and ruining our plans and you're distracting her to keep her from trying to stop us, but I can't have her be killed and draw suspicions to what's going on. However, since Rin's close to Mousey as friends, we'll handle her later, but since her spiritual power is like pretty high and she's already become strong since then, I'll have a plan for her later after we completely converted Mousey.

Wraith: Let's not forget Comet, his energy is existential as Rin's, but his spirit power level is monumental. Remember when he almost killed you at the Ancient War?

Kurumi: Yea. But perhaps with Rin, we can work this to our advantage.

Wraith: We can distract her, she is almost as sensitive as Comet. We have to be cautions about this, Kurumi, this is a serious task that we cannot take a huge risk on.

Kurumi: I know, but perhaps I have a better plan for her, which I'll tell you later after we completely converted Mousey.

Wraith: It sounds like you are secretly in love with this so called "Mousey", huh?

Kurumi: How did you know about that?

Wraith: You sounded like you have a crush on him...Maybe for a long...While!

Suddenly, Kurumi's face turned red after hearing Wraith saying that.

Kurumi: Ok, you got me, it's true ever since he reminds me of someone I know for a really long time before he died, right before I first met Mousey. However, please don't tell Lord Dragaunus or anyone else about this, I hate to get that secret of mine exposed. But since you and Chameleon are the only ones who knew about this, just keep this to ourselves and don't reveal it to anyone else or let them know about it, especially Lord Dragaunus.

All of the sudden, things changed as Wraith begins to curiosity question her, regardless of what punishment she'll get if she gets exposed or whatever punishment they get if they hide her secret or something.

Wraith: What...Are you suggesting, Kurumi?

Kurumi: Yea, please don't tell anyone else or let them know about this. I prefer to keep this private between us.

Wraith: What? Are you certain?

Kurumi: Yes, just to be safe for myself.

Wraith: Wait!? How did it all began from you and that Mouse Boy!?

Kurumi: I don't remember, but ever since after the first war and I remember my memories about my past, he reminds me of someone I know for a really long time before he died, right before I first met Mousey.

Wraith: HOW!?

Kurumi: Idk, but he is a humanoid mouse, just like Mousey, and he was in our side before he died.

Wraith: On your side!? But that doesn't- Bah...

Wraith is massaging his head to cool himself down from this confusion love sickness from Kurumi's heart that she really means it, she really loves the Mouse Boy so badly since the Ancient War.

Kurumi: It's all true. You got to believe me.

Kurumi shows her innocent face to show her truth about this.

Wraith: ...Rrrrrrrr...

Wraith growls from the looks at Kurumi's innocent face to show her truth about this.

Wraith: Fine... You better owe me something right for your misguidance, I will guide you, but that Mouse Boy belongs to us! You better claim that you will get the Mouse Boy for us, in the name of the Saurians!

Kurumi: No worries, Wraith. I got this organized.

Wraith: You better.

Kurumi: I will. Trust me.

?: I heard that...

Kurumi sighs.

Kurumi: Don't tell me...

Chameleon: BUSTED!

Lord Dragaunus: Are you telling me that you are in love with Mouse Boy and you are in sides with him with Wraith!? Have you gone mad!?

Chameleon: It wasn't my fault, Kurumi, I was just getting backup until he arrived.

Kurumi: Lord Dragaunus, I can explain!

Lord Dragaunus: You do realize on what you just done to upset your master...You made him SICK to his HEART! And now...With that shocking disappointment of yours!

All of the sudden, Kurumi is stating to sniff as she's about to cry like a poor princess for the trouble that she's going to get.

Lord Dragaunus: I will make sure that you will never get to see your-

Wraith: WAIT!

Kurumi: Wraith...

Wraith: Master, may I help you understand the solution to this problem? I believe the purpose of this situation is that she doesn't want to be on her natural side, I notice that she wants to be with him in her heart because she loves him since the Ancient War. Just imagine this, Lord Dragaunus, if those two can get along, think of it of how the immortal couple can go across the galaxy. You, her, and that Mouse Boy, taking over the universe, and you can control them by their ultimate powers for good! If I may be correct, that is what she's materialized all along, correct?

Kurumi: Well, you are right on that, Wraith. However, I feel that a catgirl named Himari Noihara might get in the way for this since I feel that she's really in love with Mousey, and she can sense any move we try to make. We might have to do something about her for that.

Wraith: Lord Illidan remembers this catgirl. She was the Ayakashi survivor from Lord Illidan's Deadly Invasion.

Kurumi: I know.

With Lord Dragaunus thinking, Kurumi has another thing to say for her forgiveness of what purposing she wants for Mouse Boy and what will she do to take over for the Shadow Legion.

Kurumi: Lord Dragaunus, with Mousey in our side, I bet he and I will be the king and queen once we take over the Spirit World and Earth and make them ours for the Shadow Legion.

Lord Dragaunus continues to think and hopefully make a better situation about this as best as he can, until...

Lord Dragaunus: Okay, fine. I guess that will work then.

Kurumi: Thank you, Lord Dragaunus. I'm glad you understood what Wraith and I'm trying to say about this.

Lord Dragaunus: This Mouse Boy will be ours, Kurumi. You would do well to remember the fact. We will watch the wayward from the Star Force and wait. Despite his failure, he may still be useful to us.

Kurumi: I know. Wraith and I can handle this on our own once we're both ready.

Wraith: Let's do it.

Lord Dragaunus: I will be watching you, Kurumi. Don't let me down, especially with your fallen dark master.

And with that, Lord Draganus begins to teleport back to his main station with Siege and clumsy Chameleon.

Kurumi: Speaking of that, the Dark Lord recently contacted me that his work with me is now done, and I have to head to him to pick it up. When it's time, I'll tell you to start the completion, but you have to avoid letting Mousey see you to avoid suspicions, and I'll talk down to him to avoid letting him resist and make him completely submissive.

Wraith: Alright, make sure your time is right to get Mousey in our side before suspicious things happen from the spirits.

Kurumi: I got ya.

Kurumi teleports with her shadow to prepare herself to complete her and the Shadow Legion's control over Mouse Boy. As the story continues, Comet, Rin's clones, the Ambassador, and Himari are taking stations to discuss their mission process for another war they have to take care to regain justice across the galaxy as the Shadow Legion is now growing stronger ever since the Ancient War, where Illidan made shocking history were he killed the King of the Millennium Kingdom. Siege is now worried about Kurumi's suspicious move since she exposed her true feelings about him SINCE the Ancient War.

Siege: Boss? Are you certain about Kurumi's situation of controlling and handling Mouse Boy for the Shadow Legion? I'm not too often about this.

Lord Dragaunus: Don't go too far on this, Siege. Keep on contacting with the other Shadow Legions. One day, the Saurians will have our time to create impact to the universe. Once the spirits are fallen, we will have our hands to create a new empire to credit Lord Illidan's success and his en-dearly Shadow Royal Family. The world will be mine.

As the picture of it is shown, the war rages on as the scene from the battleground shows the Xavai group of aliens being attacked by a landslide from the Zergs and Space Orcs as their planet is on code red in the third war. Meanwhile, with Mouse Boy as his shadow vessel is continuing to trigger though his body hard after what Chameleon did to him with Wraith.

Mouse Boy: What is going on?... What is wrong with me?...Kurumi, you...

All of the sudden, his voice is changing, which will shock Kurumi, as it's Lord Illidan.

Lord Illidan: Evil awaits, the world will be perished in these new rising hands of the new generation of the Shadow Empire.

Mouse Boy: I'm hearing Illidan!

Lord Illidan: Your evil has almost matched the same level as mine. Remember the good old times you had with me and my precious shadow child, Kurumi at Egypt?

Mouse Boy is going delusional as it looks like he can't walk normally. His Zafkiel eye is ticking hard on him.

Lord Illidan: Listen, I know you are scared and horrified to see me coming back, but I'm in your vision now, and I want you to know that I'm surprised to hear everything from you and Kurumi.

Mouse Boy: Wait!? Did you!?

Lord Illidan: Exactly, after years of my life, creating this new regime of chaos, and when the vile supreme Queen of all Millennium is still alive in this time around. If I were you, I would begin combating against the Queen and make sure this universe belongs to the shadow, yours truly. But beware, she is very crafty and rarely appears often.

Mouse Boy gasps shockingly.

Mouse Boy: Are you saying that you want me to assassinate Queen Silveria!?

Lord Illidan laughs normally.

Lord Illidan: Faithfully as it sounds. Your new disguise won't be spoiled in the frame of you killing the Queen Silveria. Don't worry, you have your shadows regimes taking care of it for you while you have a chance to take down the Queen of the Millennium Kingdom.

Mouse Boy: No...No, it can't be! I won't allow you to use me as your pet to kill that Queen! What if she'll found out about it!? Yeah, Kurumi! Grrr...

Mouse Boy's feeling the pain from the shadow vessel on him.

Mouse Boy: What will she do? I bet she won't like it!

Lord Illidan suddenly starts to laugh crazily like the good old times.

Lord Illidan: Oh, she will have a little choice to notice me in no time. If her memory serves well, you and your powers will be quite formidable. I will like to see you how well you take good care of my precious spirit of mine, she is very comfortable by your kind, your energy will be quite unstoppable by the shadow blood in your body. Your instincts know that the changing of you will be quite monumental.

Meanwhile, something went wrong from Wraith's head, something that he can't believe what he's sensing, whether it is true or not, it is?

Wraith: Grraaahh! Something is a mystery! Is it really? I can't believe what I'm feeling. This sensing is burning in my retina.

Wraith continues to follow Kurumi in her path as her mission is to get Mouse Boy to be 100% controlled with his fully shadow blood as a new shadow crusader against the world by the shadows' power to regain the powers of the new Shadow Legion.

Mouse Boy: Noooo! This can't be! I need help!

All of the sudden, Kurumi arrived just in time along with Wraith as they manage to spot Mouse Boy without being noticed yet.

Wraith: His behavior is now getting worst then we thought it would.

Kurumi: How surprising. I don't know how this is happening so far.

Mouse Boy: I'm scared. I can't believe that he's turning me into a monster. He's trying to make me lose things that I love...No, it can't be!

Mouse Boy is now heading to the foggy alley.

Wraith: He's getting away.

Kurumi: We'll handle him later until it's time. I'll let him have his last remaining amount of freedom for now until I'm ready for this.

Wraith: Kurumi, I don't know what has gotten into you about this time. I don't think you are using your time rightly. Mousey is acting suspicious, and if we don't handle it soon, it will be too late to handle his vulnerability!

Kurumi sighs.

Kurumi: You know what? Since you're getting impatient about this, I guess I'm ready for this now.

Kurumi managed to follow Mouse boy at the dark alley, the same place where he first met Himari. He starts to have a vision/flashback where the horrifying gang of cats are ready to attack him, until the white cat stood by with strong energy of this demon cat that scared off the thug cats away from them. Mouse Boy was so scared that his tears is running from his eyes. Himari looks at this poor innocent mouse boy terrified in fear from this horrible gang of cats who were about to attack him. Himari decided to cheer him up by snuggling him through his legs and purring. Mouse Boy's fear is weakening, and he is now feeling bless that the white cat saved his life. Mouse Boy begins to hug Himari in the rain with joy since he never had a friend who saved him from his nightmare and decided to carry her to her new home from this heavy rain.

Mouse Boy: Himari...

His vision now begins with good old memories from her, where she surprised him as a new student on his Westside Academy, began to share lunch with Mousey, helped him with his homework, and tried to go way with him, but she fails at it since Mouse Boy is too scared to do it since he's not ready.

Illidan: Your heart... Is broken...

Mouse Boy is now feeling paranoid.

Mouse Boy: What about it!? She belongs to me, I killed you because you were going to kill my fiance!

Illidan: Your fiance!? Oh, how amoral, my little one. Even if Himari really cares about you...She wouldn't leave you behind... As a matter of fact, didn't she make a will that she will protect you after she took care of the war?

Within seconds, Kurumi and Wraith arrived at the ceiling balcony in the alley, looking at Mouse Boy talking to himself for some reason.

Wraith: His energy is suddenly growing already, it seems like the dark energy you put on Mousey is about to be fully complete by about now.

Kurumi: How is that possible? We're not doing anything. But that doesn't matter. Now it's time for me to make sure he doesn't try to resist.

Kurumi teleports to Mouse Boy nearby with her shadow.

Kurumi: Surprised to see me, Mousey?

All of the sudden, without knowing what's going on inside Mouse Boy's head, Kurumi is shocked by the look of his face. His face had TURNED SHADOW, and his eyes are glowing red ALOT LIKE Kurumi's master, Lord Illidan!

Kurumi: Is... is that? It couldn't be...!

Mouse Boy: HIMARI BETRAYED MY HEART, LORD ILLIDAN!

With those words, Kurumi can't believe what she's seeing. Could this be really happening!? Is it really what she think it is!?

Kurumi: Did he said Lord Illidan? Is it true that he's still here? I though he's dead. Could he end up being a ghost now just like with Kuro?

Mouse Boy: I'm back...I feel like I'm being reincarnated back into this world!

With the vision from Mouse Boy, Illidan is behind Mouse Boy, petting him in the head with his grieve welcome back smile! HE'S BACK!

Kurumi: Is...is that you, my lord? Did you really possess Mousey to show your comeback?

Mouse Boy: I felt betrayed...My heart just fell into my grave...My revenge is against the world and all of those who hate me. Now I feel the ultimate power of my master, revenge is against the spirits and the person who back-stabbed me will pay dearly. Lord Illidan, I'm ready to reincarnate and bring revenge against this wretched universe in the name of your Shadow Empire!

And then, Kurumi's mind suddenly blown when she heard Illidan's laughter.

Wraith: ...Kurumi! Could that be possible!? That shadow energy you gave him, is Illidan really back!?

Kurumi: I have no idea, perhaps he must have came back as a ghost, just like with Kuro.

Mouse Boy: I'm going to bring him back from the dead...Kurumi.

Wraith: Wait? How can this be the big news? There is no reincarnation, is it, Lord Illidan?

?: There is.

Wraith: A reincarnation spell, but how!?

Mouse Boy's shadow glows as Illidan begins to talk when Mouse Boy talks.

Illidan: It was forbidden to be defined as the code of the Gods. There is the philosophical concept that the soul or spirit, after biological death, can begin a new life in a new body. This doctrine is a central tenet of the Krokmord.

Wraith: Krokmord, I haven't heard of those species in ages...

Kurumi: Me neither. How did you know about that?

Mouse Boy talks to Kurumi with the voice of Illidan's voice.

Illidan: Kurumi, I studied more about this race that no one knows about them better. This species holds the mystical energy of the Gilbert Fountain that secretly lies in the underworld of the Spirit World, from which the Krokmord holds the immortal power, but it's not that easy to get it. It also holds the most powerful ancient Golem monsters, and they are almost unstoppable to kill them.

Wraith: That was unbelievable information. The Gilbert Fountain. With that!? It...can reincarnate...Lord Illidan.

Kurumi can't believe what is happening.

Kurumi: Could this be true? Was it the only way to revive you?

Illidan: Yes...Use the Mouse Boy that I'm with right now as his ghost vision. Since this is your destiny, you will be using him along to make you comfortable since you are very close to him of your love.

Kurumi: Wait, how did you know about that? Don't tell me... You know my secret, didn't you? If you did, then... please don't punish me for that! I've been keeping it ever since the Ancient War to avoid punishments from anyone in the Shadow Legion, including you. You tried to punish me before when you found out my secret of being in love with the Mouse guy who died in the Ancient War that you almost killed!

Illidan: I was quite suspicious from Wraith's mind that I read that you kept the darkest secret about it since the Ancient War.

Wraith: Oh no...You're busted, Kurumi.

Kurumi: Please, forgive me, my lord. I'm too young to be punished!

Kurumi begs for mercy as she's now starting to cry from this.

Illidan: Why are you crying, my child!?

Kurumi: Because I'm scared that you're going to punish me for my secret, just like last time.

Illidan: Keeping a secret away from me, it's a violation of our family code. But after what you did this time, it pleases me that you are trying to create one of your own.

He's pointing at Mouse Boy which Kurumi used the shadow blood to turn him to the dark side to make him one of her own.

Kurumi: You mean, you're not mad at me for that?

Illidan: I'm happy of what you did. With that strategy you lead out, you put a remarkable job on trying to steal the mouse from that demon cat to make him on your side. The boy who killed the Shadow Lord is now going to revive me from the Gilbert Fountain.

Kurumi: I'm glad...

Kurumi wipes her tears from her eyes.

Wraith: Wow...I'm surprised that happened.

Kurumi: Yea, but thank goodness Lord Illidan doesn't mind it.

Illidan: And now, you will do as I command. While you are taking over the world, bring me back...Aliiiiive!

Kurumi: I got ya, my lord. But before that, I have something that the Dark Lord and I made together that I really want to do some testing with Mousey before I can think of a full plan with it.

All of the sudden...

Mouse Boy: Argh~! What!? What have you done to me!?

Wraith: Illidan, are you there? I guess he left, which means his shadow energy inside of the Mouse's body have dropped.

Kurumi: Oh, I'm surprised you're still trying to break free, Mousey. It's something that you'll find out soon enough. Just relax and don't resist from my and the Shadow Legion's power. I could need new recruits for the new Shadow army.

Kurumi whispers to Mouse Boy through his ear.

Kurumi: For now on, you'll serve me as my knight.

Mouse Boy: A...A knight?

Kurumi: Not just any knight, a shadow knight.

Mouse Boy: No...Himari...Help...

Kurumi: Just surrender. You new life is about to begin. Join me, you know you want to help me and the others for the Dark Lord and Lord Illidan.

Kurumi touches Mouse Boy in his chin as he feels shocked about it.

Kurumi: Don't you want to have a little fun with me? Listen to me. As my knight, you'll always be loyal to me and serve and please me, the Dark Lord, Lord Illidan, and Lord Dragaunus for all eternity. Submit and feel this new power for yourself that I gave to you. This is your new destiny.

Mouse Boy: Oh...

Mouse Boy blinks as his eyes are covered in darkness, and as he opened them, they now have a red glow surrounding them, including his clock eye like Kurumi's.

Kurumi: Will you accept this new destiny and obey me, Mousey?

Mouse Boy speaks his final thoughts about Himari in his head.

Mouse Boy: *Forgive me, Himari...* Yes... I will be your royal Shadow Knight.

Kurumi snaps her fingers as Mouse Boy surrenders to her. As this happens, his outfit turned into black and white armor that kinda looks like Strength's armor, except it looked more manly, and he obtained dark powers.

Kurumi: Now that's a good boy. Promise to me that you'll accept your fate to be my servant forever and swear your loyalty to me, the Dark Lord, Lord Illidan, and Lord Dragaunus.

Mouse Boy, who is now Kurumi's Shadow Knight, grabs her hand like a Royal Shadow Knight and kisses Kurumi.

Mouse Boy: I am yours to command, my shadowy love.

Kurumi giggles as if she's figuring out that it's because it kinda tickled a little or the power she had to him that it sorta reminds her of what Rin did for her while being hypnotized.

Kurumi: Now, come, my knight. We got my new project to test for our new recruits for us to get for our new army as the Dark Lord promised until I have the last one left for me to plan out the whole thing with it.

Mouse Boy: Yes, Kurumi.

He bows to Kurumi and then kisses her hand again. She giggles again as she took out 7 masks that looked like the same one from her picture of it, and they went off to get new recruits for the new army.

Kurumi: Wraith, while Mousey and I'm busy on our testing for my new project, I want you and Chameleon to capture Rin and bring her to me. I have plans for her once Mousey and I'm done.

Wraith: With pleasure, Kurumi.

Wraith summons a portal and left to contact Chameleon.

While he left, Mouse Boy looks at himself with his suit, and he has a metal tail swinging around as he looks behind.

Mouse Boy (Shadow Knight): I have an armor tail...

He looks at Kurumi, who is not amused.

Mouse Boy: Really?

Kurumi: Weird, I don't know how that made you got an armor tail. That wasn't supposed to happen, but oh well. At least I hope you're the only one that had this effect on, but you'll get used to it eventually.

Meanwhile, with Wraith as he arrived on set with Chameleon.

Chameleon: So, what's the next operation?

Wraith: Kurumi wants us to capture Rin Kagamine for her and return back to the main base.

Chameleon: Rin Kagamine, eh?

Wraith: She's a well-trained sorcery from the Millennium Kingdom. I think it's a perfect time to kidnap her and return her back to Kurumi.

Chameleon: Hmmm, hopefully, by the time we don't find out about- eh, why not? Let's just get the move on because I already set up a booby trap just for her.

Chameleon shows Wraith a disk that has electric sparks that can lay a trap net at the priestess.

Wraith: Excellent, this girl will fall into our trap in no time.

Meanwhile, with Rin and Len Kagamine, after they got the table, the FOX News showed the 3rd war sparking outcry across the universe with the shocking return of the Shadow Demons who are now known as the Shadow Legion.

Len: Damn! The Shadows are back again, and I can't believe they've made it even worst...Damn, I thought they were dead already... Why couldn't they just stop already!?

Rin: Well, no shit, the others are handling them. I don't know what are they doing in here. This is no time for them to start this during that time.

Len: This is impossible!

Meanwhile, when this happens, Siege and Chameleon teleported as they arrived at the Women's Bathroom, opened the bathroom door from an inch, and peeked through it.

Siege: Yes, found her! My calculation found her on the right track.

Chameleon: Well, on that case!

Chameleon suddenly throws a booby trap right at Rin, and then, he comes out with a surprise with a laser gun that hits Len Kagamine to the ground. And without warning, Rin has been electrocuted and being zapped into this trap.

Siege: GOTCHA! YOU LITTLE BRAT!

The crowd suddenly starts to panic as 2 aliens are attacking them, as they begin to scream with broken plates shattering on the floor, and they start running away.

Rin: Wha... What the hell?

Chameleon: Hahaha! Let's see how Kurumi likes this. We got her.

Siege: Now since everyone has run away, you have no choice to come with us, little girl.

Rin: Hey, you creeps! What is the meaning of this?!

Chameleon gets his face closer to Rin.

Chameleon: Just quite your blabbering and get a move on, you know who wants you?

Rin: Wha.. who is? Why are you doing this?

Chameleon: We are taking you back where you belong, girl.

Siege: Haha! That's right! We are taking you back to our favorite playground!

He's pointing a laser gun at Rin's forehead.

Rin: Ow! Hey, that hurts! Whatever this is, I can't let it happen. Finishio!

Rin uses her spell to teleport away from Chameleon and Siege's trap on her.

Chameleon: What the!?

Siege: She's escaping!

Siege begins her gunpoint at Rin's escape to shoot her down. Suddenly, Rin teleported back to Len's hometown to get away from Siege and Chameleon.

Rin: That was a close one. Good thing I lost those two. Oh shoot, I forgot about Len, but if I go back, they'll try to get me again, so I hope he'll be alright at that. I'm sorry if I have to leave him out like this, but there's no other choice for me to escape.

All of the sudden, she sensed danger coming from here.

Rin: Huh, now what? I'm sensing something in here, and it's coming from Miku's house. Oh no, I have a feeling that she could be in danger. I got to make sure she's okay.

Rin went off to head to Miku's house.


	2. Act 1: The Beginning of the Dark Victory

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Date A Live, Vocaloid, Omamori Himari, Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series, etc., but Mouse Boy(my friend's OC from the pic of it on SuperOddBros's channel banner that is like the one from the pic citybear made on DeviantArt) aka now the Death Knight** **belongs to whoever owns him and the other villains and characters that are not from franchises may belong to my other friend who I did this RP with**

* * *

In the Saurians' Main Command Center...

Wraith: Lord Dragaunus, me and Kurumi successfully turned Mouse Boy into a Death Knight. He will lead us to big crusade over the spirits.

Lord Dragaunus: Excellent, I've been waiting you guys to complete the mission just in time. Great job, Wraith. Now, I want you two to return back to proceed your next mission so you can get started on your journey with Kurumi and that Death Knight.

Wraith: Yes, Lord Dragaunus.

*End Transmission*

Siege: Hey boss, Sir Isaac wants to know the progress of this new movement of the Death Knight. Did she do it?

Lord Dragaunus: Yes, Siege. Kurumi finally got to make him our own Death Knight. Now we can say that we are getting started with our new operation against the Spirits and the other pity who can stop the Shadow Legion.

Chameleon: Wow, with that, there will be great signs for all of us though.

Lord Dragaunus left to begin his guidance of his new plan against the spirits as Siege begins messaging Sir Issac from the DEM, and Chameleon is beginning to dialogue his new set trap plan since his plan failed against Rin Kagamine. A flashback appears where Rin Kagamine escaped from her trap.

Siege: Damn it, Chameleon, I thought your trap can control her body and magic so she won't use it to escape!

Chameleon: I guess my trap didn't work well, I guess it needs more juice to trigger her body to weaken it without making her use it.

While they are talking, Len tries to escape, but then, Siege sensed him quickly that he's escaping and then quickly fired his laser gun at him. Len got hit in the back and fell into the ground as Siege stood by on top of him and captures him.

Siege: Well, since Rin escaped, I guess we'll use you as our bait then!

Chameleon: Yeah, I get the feeling that she's going to alert her spirits about this. But with this, we will trap that spirit girl in no time. Hey, that gives me an idea. Take him with us.

Siege: With pleasure.

Len: Oh god, Rin!

Siege takes Len away as they head off back to their command ship. Meanwhile, with Rin Kagamine, she teleported back to Len's hometown to get away from Siege and Chameleon.

Rin: That was a close one. Good thing I lost those two. Oh shoot, I forgot about Len, but if I go back, they'll try to get me again, so I hope he'll be alright at that. I'm sorry if I have to leave him out like this, but there's no other choice for me to escape.

All of the sudden, she sensed danger coming from here.

Rin: Huh, now what? I'm sensing something in here, and it's coming from Miku's house. Oh no, I have a feeling that she could be in danger. I got to make sure she's okay.

Rin went off to head to Miku's house. Flashback over. Meanwhile, at Miku's house before Rin arrives, she heard a scary warning from the Spirits that the Shadow Legion is back, and the war begins to outcry against the innocent people from the returning terror along with DEM and the Jeager Army.

Miku (Vocaloid): Wha... This can't be. Did the news just said that the Shadow Legion has returned? I don't believe this, but I have a bad feeling that this might affect Rin, Len, Kaito, even all of us.

Suddenly, Miku starts to yawn.

Miku (Vocaloid): But it's really getting late, and I'm already tired, so looks like I need some sleep. Hopefully, nothing can go wrong in here tomorrow.

Miku went off to her bed and went asleep in there. All of the sudden, the two shadow figures appear from Miku's room, and with the look of the shadow figures, it's Kurumi and Mouse Boy as a new Death Knight. And then, Kurumi begins to tell the Death Knight her first order in this new order of the Shadow Legion.

Death Knight: Miku...

Lord Illidan: Who is not a sorcery, but a droid that was made by the spirit family.

Kurumi: Well, Mousey, I found the first target just for you for our testing since you know her. I'll leave you into finding the last one you know on your own after you succeeded on getting the first one while I'll handle the other four I know to be my test subjects for my own testing until I have the full plan with my last one.

Kurumi gives the Death Knight two of her seven mind control masks as she went off in her shadow to handle her own victims and let her Death Knight handle his victims.

Death Knight: Yes, Kurumi.

With his deep dark voice, the Death Knight begins setting up a mind controlling device above Miku's eyes without waking her up. The Death Knight is almost done setting up to make sure it connects to her hardware wires and the virus gets through her wires all over her body once it sets up completely on Miku's eyes. And with that, he did it.

Illidan: Now, activate it, and once she's awaken, she won't remember what happened, as her mind will be controlled by your hand.

Death Knight: Yes, Lord Illidan. I need to make sure it works before I can use it to trap the victim. Here we go.

The Death Knight checks his control pad and begins to activate it. All of the sudden, the control device is activating above her eyes, and it woke up Miku. As it activates, suddenly, Miku felt something within it, as she realized that she had the mask on.

Miku (Vocaloid): Wha... What is this? What's going on? Get this thing off from me!

She tried to get it off, but it was stuck above her eyes as she's trying to struggle. All of the sudden, her struggling woke up her Hachune Miku as Hachune went off to Miku's room to help her.

Illidan: Her mind doesn't know that you are still here... Are you aware yet?

Death Knight: Not really...

Illidan: Just take your time until your time is right...

Death Knight: What's that...?

Illidan: You know what I mean.

As Hachune arrived and tried to get the mask off from Miku, all of the sudden, the laser came out of nowhere and knocked off Hachune from aiding Miku. Suddenly, it was too late for Hachune to save Miku as she now fell under the dark power from her mask as she's now under the Shadow Legion's control. Because of the laser attack that hit Hachune, she realized that the Death Knight is responsible for this as she started to attack him with her own leek, but then, the Death Knight's mechanical hand he is controlling grabs her hard and slams her hard to the wall as her system is now completely broken.

Death Knight: Your might is weak as it is. I'm sorry, but Miku is mine in my hand.

Illidan: Great use of the force, Mouse Boy. Well done.

Death Knight: Now this is the time.

Meanwhile, with Rin Kagamine, she arrived to the scene to help Miku, but she was too late to save her, and she's now shocked about what is happening right now.

Rin: Miku? And...is that really you, Mousey? This can't be. I got to get out of here and warn the others about this.

Death Knight: It's you!

The Death Knight quickly uses his control pad as he manage to control Miku on the right move and begins her move as she manage to grab Rin Kagamine. Miku tackles Rin and captures her for the Death Knight.

Rin: Miku, let me go! Why are you doing this? And Mousey, what happened to you? You look like some kind of dark knight.

From Rin's struggling, the Death Knight came by with a new dangerous look since Kurumi give him a new Death Knight attire to hide his identity.

Death Knight: I'm not Mousey anymore, you will now call me by my new name, the Death Knight. And with that, you will be on my hands and become my mind controlled slave with Miku!

Rin: What? No, please, don't do this to me!

She tries to struggle against that, but Miku keeps holding her still.

Death Knight: Silence! You will not alert your friends about it, not even Shido and the others, nor Comet! You will be mine! No one understands my true feelings of my lost loved one, and now, they will feel the same way, just like you. And there is no way you can't stop me now!

And with that, the Death Knight begins to use his hand to open her eyes wide open. Poor Rin Kagamine, with the terrifying look on her face, the Death Knight begins to put a mind control device on her eyes with a mask setting up on her face. Rin tries to ease the pain from this, but suddenly, her spiritual power protected her as it acted like a barrier to her and reflected the mask to the floor.

Death Knight: What the-!? GYAAAAAHHHH!

The Death Knight got hit by Rin's mysterious magic attack from her barrier attack on him. He lands in the ground and lost his mind-control device after that, but because of Rin's spiritual power, it was dropped to the floor.

Rin: Sorry, Miku.

Suddenly, Rin kicked Miku to make her let go of her as she's trying to find a way to free Miku and the Death Knight. Rin Kagamine is free and needs to make her move fast as the Death Knight begins slowly getting up after her attack, but since she doesn't have time for that, she quickly makes an escape.

Rin: Finishio!

Rin teleported away from the Death Knight and Miku to get away from them.

Death Knight: NOOO!

As Rin managed to escape with her teleportation, the Death Knight gets furious with anger.

Death Knight: NOOOOOOOO! DAMN IT!

He throws his mind control mask down in the ground while being angry with Miku.

Death Knight: Gyyyaaahhhh! I ALMOST HAD HER!

Meanwhile, with Rin Kagamine, she teleported to Mouse Boy and Himari's house, but since she realized on what happened to Mouse Boy, she used one of the notes from the notepad to write a message to Himari about what happened to Mouse Boy and left it on the table for her to get it when she gets back, but she's starting to feel anger and shame that she failed on keeping Mouse Boy safe for Himari as she teleported back to the Spirit World. Meanwhile, with the Spirits and Shido as they call it a night.

Kotori: I hope you two had a great date together, huh, Shido?

Shido: Eh, it's always as usual with Tohka.

Kaguya: I cannot wait to go on a date with Shido.

Yuzuru: You better make sure what date plans you have, because I already got mine settled.

Yoshino begins to plan a date on her notepad along with Yoshinon.

Tohka: Mmmm! My stomach is so full...Mmmm! Those foods are really yummy.

Yoshino: I'm glad you had fun, Tohka.

Yoshinon: Hopefully, our date is going to be great, because I know where we're going with Shido!

Yoshino: Mhm.

She's agreeing with Yoshinon. All of the sudden, Kotori got an alert notification from Ratatoskr by Rinne.

Kotori: Oh shoot. What is it? Ummm...

She speaks to Shido.

Kotori: Let's call it a night.

Kotori quickly teleports for an quick emergency message, but what they didn't know is that Kurumi is following them.

Kurumi: Hmm, so looks like I figured out my 4 victims I'm going to test those masks on. I figured out of all of those spirits, I'm going to do it with the youngest one, Yoshino, the two twins, Kaguya and Yuzuru, and one of the strongest ones and the one Shido's in love with, Tohka. But as for the rest, I'll save that for later once I have the full plan with my last mask.

Kurumi teleports with her shadow to do her testing. Meanwhile, with Kotori, as she's now in command mode.

Kotori: Report.

Rinne: This is bad, Kotori, you got to see this.

As Kotori begins to see what event is going on, meanwhile, Yoshino is ready to get some rest for tomorrow morning.

Yoshino: Well, tomorrow is Kaguya's date. Hopefully, when my day comes, I hope I can have a great quality time with Shido, something that I really want to go so badly with him. Goodnight, Yoshinon.

Yoshinon: Goodnight, Yoshino!

And with that, Yoshino cuddles in her cute, blue, royal bed, and begins to sleep. As she's already asleep, Kurumi used her shadow to teleport to Yoshino's bedroom since she's sleeping and sneaked up to her quietly to put her mask on her without letting the others know about it. As she put it above Yoshino's eyes, it has now begin activating. All of the sudden, Yoshino awakens as her mind control device is already controlling Yoshino's mind.

Kurumi: Heh, just as I succeeded with my first target.

Kurumi disappears with her shadow to handle the rest of her victims.

Kaguya: Do you really think so, sis?

Yuzuru: Yes, I have strong support for you, sister, because we have better support for each other as twins.

Kaguya: Ah, thank you for your kind, sister! I love you so much!

Yuzuru: I love you too, and good luck on your date with Shido tomorrow.

Kaguya and Yuzuru begin walking upstairs to go share a bath together, but what they didn't know is that Kurumi's following them.

Kurumi: Enjoy your fun time, girls, but it's not going to be your last.

Since she's worried about being seen if she makes her move, she let the 2 masks automatically fly off to the Yamai Twins and attach themselves above their eyes before they can reach the bathroom door.

Kaguya: Shido!?

Yuzuru: Huh!?

Suddenly, the power from the masks started to activate, but the Yamai Twins are trying to resist it as they started to struggle. Without words, they begin to lose their minds as they are acting like mindless zombies as Kurumi successfully turned them into her dark side.

Kurumi: Yes, 3 down, 1 to go, and I'm glad someone didn't try to interfere this time. Now all that's left for me is Tohka.

Kurumi teleported with her shadow to head to Tohka. Meanwhile, with Shido and Tohka.

Shido: I wonder what Kotori was flappering about.

Tohka: Shido, isn't it great!? I cannot wait to go out on the date with you tomorrow!

Shido: Umm, I hate to break it to you, but you're last, so that means you have to wait until I finish dating with the other spirits.

Tohka: But when is it going to be my turn to go on a date with you, Shido!?

Shido: You pulled out the #5 ball, so that means you're dead last, but hey, try something creative for our upcoming date, and hopefully, we can make some better arrangements between the two of us. Don't worry, I'm going on a date with you, I am. I wish you the best of luck on our date soon.

Shido looked and walked away.

Tohka: Shido?

Shido: I'll be fine, Tohka. I just need to calm down and refresh my mind outside, I'll be out for a minute or so.

And with that, Shido opened the door and went to his backyard to refresh his mind. Shido went outside as he begins to think of a better way to help refresh Tohka's mind about this dating game from the Yamai Twins, Yoshino, and Kotori.

Tohka: Shido...

Kurumi arrived near Tohka and Shido's spot.

Kurumi: Now that Shido's out of the way, I can finally get Tohka, but if he comes out, he might try to find out. I got to think of a way to separate her from him.

Until she came up with the idea as she sent out her shadows to grab Tohka and teleport her far away from Shido. Tohka gasped as she cannot break free from the shadows who are grabbing her arms since she is trapped.

Tohka: What the heck!? Shido!

Suddenly, the shadows teleported Tohka to someplace far away from Shido.

Tohka: Where are you taking me!? SHIDO!

Tohka ended up being teleported to the forest, far away from Shido's house.

Tohka: SHIDOOOO! SHIDDOOOOOO!

Tohka shouts more and more as she's scared and trapped, and she doesn't know where she's at, until Kurumi made a surprise attack by grabbing Tohka from behind and placing the mind control mask above Tohka's eyes.

Kurumi: Surprise!

Tohka gasped.

Tohka: AAAAHHH! KURUMI, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO OUR SISTERS, AND WHERE IS SHIDO!?

Kurumi: You'll find out soon enough with your sisters once the same thing is done with you.

Suddenly, the mask is starting to activate. Tohka seems to be trying to resist the power from it, but cannot get the mask off.

Tohka: GET AWAY FROM ME, KURUMI! DON'T HARM YOUR OWN SISTER LIKE THIS! THIS IS MADNESS!

Kurumi: Oh, don't worry. I'm not here to harm you.

Tohka: You're not!? Because I have a feeling that...You are!

Kurumi: Trust me, you'll believe me soon enough.

Yoshino: Join us, Tohka...

Yoshinon: We are servants to Kurumi.

Kaguya: What is your next order?

Yuzuru: Awaiting orders.

Kurumi: Don't you see, Tohka? 3 of your other sisters are now seeing things my way. Just relax for a while, I promise this wouldn't hurt.

Tohka: ...Shido...

Kurumi: Just forget about Shido for now. He doesn't even care for you, and he cannot do anything to be with you.

Meanwhile, with Shido.

Shido: I just think it's just the right way before Tohka, who I want to be there for her and be happy about this. Just say it's like a contest, so Tohka won't do something chaotic during this dating game. There, I think that statement might solve out anything for her.

All of the sudden, the light lantern burned out as his backyard is now dark.

Shido: What the!? Power outage!? Wait a minute, something is wrong here!

All of the sudden, the hole begins to summon from the ground as the shadow begins to swirl as something is rising from the horizon and here comes a surprise!

Shido: Kuru-Kurumi!?

Kurumi: Were you surprised, Shido?

Shido: Kurumi, I haven't seen you for a while! What are you doing here!?

Kurumi: Oh, I'm just here for a little visit.

Shido: A visit? But it's almost midnight...

Kurumi: I know, but it's just only a quick one.

Shido gasped.

Shido: A...A quick one...

He starts shivering.

Kurumi: Indeed.

Kurumi got close to Shido as she touched his face. Shido is frozen and worried of what is going to happen next after Kurumi touched his face.

Kurumi: And there's no way to escape from me now.

Kurumi shows her smirk to Shido. He stood back when she saw that hot smirk on her face, as he can tell, it's a TRAP! But Kurumi used her City of Devouring Time to prevent the others from interfering, and her shadows came out to grab Shido from his arms and legs to not let him escape.

Shido: Gaaahh! Kurumi!? What is the meaning of this!?

Kurumi: I thought I can finally be able to get close to you in order to consume you and get the Spirits' mana that you've sealed.

Shido: What!? No! You cannot make me!

Kurumi: Too bad, there's no escape for you now.

Shido's eyes looks fearful as Kurumi is finally getting what she wants since Date A Live Episode 7. She now prepares to make her move to devour Shido. She then opens her mouth to prepare to have her taste on Shido. She's now ready to devour Shido as she bites him through his arm, making it bleeding. Shido screams as Kurumi bites him in the arm for the first time. Kurumi then continues to seduce Shido and eat him, starting with his arm as so much blood is coming out from it, until... The fireball comes out of nowhere as it actually interfere Kurumi's City of Devouring Time, and it breaks it all up. After that explosion, the mysterious fire spirit grabbed his arm and magically teleported themselves away from Kurumi. After that explosion and the escape, Tohka, Yoshino, and the Yamai Twins who are possessed with Kurumi's service, guided her after that surprise attack.

Tohka: Mistress, are you okay!?

Kurumi: Just what I expected. Well then, if I can't devour Shido and get his power from him, I guess he's gonna have to spend his life as another shadow knight of mine, and he will have no choice but to give me his Spirits' mana, if that is possible and the others are okay with it.

All of the sudden, the Saurian droids arrived to face in front of Kurumi with a live transmission message.

Siege: Master, we just got reported that our Death Knight failed to capture Rin Kagamine to become our dark servant.

Kurumi: Just as I suspected, I knew that was gonna happen since she has high spiritual power to protect herself from the power from my and Dark Lord's new project. No worries, I'll just let Wraith and Chameleon do the trick on getting Rin for me. I have something in mind for her because of that.

Siege: Yes, Kurumi, and also, Lord Dragaunus will like you to report to his main station immediately, that's an order.

Kurumi: Well, since my testing is now done, I'll be there right away. Btw, any status reports on the Death Knight's testing of my and the Dark Lord's new project?

Siege: No, Kurumi, we have not heard of the testing process yet.

Kurumi: Oh, then once I'm done with Rin, I'll tell you my full plan I have with my and the Dark Lord's new project later on.

Siege: Yes, Kurumi.

The Transmission ends, and the Droid is ready to teleport them as well if they're ready.

Tohka: Are you okay?

Yoshinon: Do we wish to follow you at your service?

Kurumi: Yea, I'm fine, not even a scratch on me. According to Siege, Lord Dragaunus wants me to head to his main station immediately. I'll let you all come with me.

As her servants follow her, the droid hologram appears and then teleports them to the main station from the Saurians. Meanwhile at the DEM ship.

Professor Grimm: It's you, it's great to have you accompanying with us, Death Knight.

Death Knight: We need to discuss about our new reborn weapon of yours.

Professor Grimm: Yes, yes, yes, yes, we have it under control. It's still under progress as we can.

Death Knight: Good.

Professor Grimm: Do you want to see our progress we have done so far, so you can see that there might be some possible changes?

Death Knight: Fine, but I also will like to see Westcott at once to make some rearrangements of our war strategy.

Professor Grimm: Rearrangements!? Are you mad? Because I'm not sure that he will-

Death Knight: I know what I'm doing is the right thing, because I know he will not outsmart me, because this idea will not fail. If Illidan was there, he will know what to do.

Professor Grimm: He's dead, milord, but how can you-

Death Knight: I believe I can outsmart your discussion on why, but time is wasting. Take me to your special lab where the new reborn weapon you're doing is in.

Professor Grimm: ...Yes, Death Knight. Follow me.

Professor Grimm felt soft after this as he follows him to his lab, and when he reaches his lab room area, ShadowWing is being rebuilt with half of his remnant body after he was killed by Shido, half of them are machine parts filled with numerous new weapons he can use with his memories as ShadowWing is being reborn. Meanwhile, with Kurumi as she is being teleported to the Saurians' main station.

Lord Dragaunus: Ahhhh, Kurumi, it's good to see you again.

Kurumi: Same here too, Lord Dragaunus. So what is it that you want to tell me?

Lord Dragaunus: I felt kind of mixed from your progress. One of them has to be finally turning that Mouse Boy who killed Lord Illidan to become one of our deadly weapons as an Death Knight. The other is that DEM has more of their own more controllable benefits of taking over planets and using them as their own obligate justice and somehow, leaving other alliances to possibly tear us down with treason!

Kurumi: I see.

Siege: This is what we are worried about since we are allies with those bone-heads. I feel like I have no trust in their kind, sir!

Chameleon: I agree, I think we are being used as puppets!

Kurumi's minions are talking behind their back like if they're being used as weaklings by the DEM.

Kurumi: This is something I don't get.

Lord Dragaunus: You see, I don't trust this guy at all, he overpowered us with his dirty mind, that is why I caught his suspicious act along with his army.

Kurumi: What do you mean? What is he planning to do?

Lord Dragaunus: Something that he'll do when he finds something powerful.

Chameleon: Hey I got it, why can't I find a secret file to know about him and what sneaky thing he is doing while we are being treated like a labor?

Wraith: If I remember correctly during my dark times in the Blood Kingdom, Kurumi rescued me as she manage to get through the Maximum Security Force.

Tohka: Did she?

Yoshino, Yoshinon, & Yamai Twins: Did she?

Kurumi: Yes, it is true. At least my stealth is good enough for me to get pass the Blood Security Force without getting caught or letting them trigger any alarms.

Lord Dragaunus: Good! With your help, we can figure out more blueprints behind this trickster. Kurumi, can you help us while we take care of this war games?

Kurumi: I guess so, but before I do that, there is someone I need to take care of first.

Lord Dragaunus: Then who you may ask?

Kurumi: Someone who I told the Saurians to capture for me, the priestess, Rin Kagamine.

Lord Dragaunus: I have not heard anything from your Death Knight lately since you are using him to kidnap Rin Kagamine for you.

Kurumi: Yea, but unfortunately, that ended up leading to failure because of how high Rin's spiritual power really is. That is why I told the Saurians to capture her and bring her to me instead.

Wraith: I knew this is going to happen, because I was kind of afraid of that since she was trained to be strong by her tutor, the Ambassador.

Kurumi: Same here, Wraith.

Lord Dragaunus: Damn, he taught her to be strong just like how he taught the rest of his brotherians, but enough of this. Kurumi, Chameleon, I chose you two to lead the spy mission, I want you to act natural with the DEM and try to sneak into the secret file of their cabinet to see what they are really up to. If it's true that they are overpowering us, then they are trying to not only corrupt Earth, but us as well.

Kurumi: What about Siege and Wraith?

Wraith: We will deal with the humans and the other enemies in our hands.

Siege: And since we have a shadow army in our hands, we will be fine, Kurumi. We will crush those who stand in our way.

Kurumi: What about Rin? I told you and the other Saurians to get her for me.

Siege: That's what we're planning to do, Kurumi, if we can find a way to track her down if we can.

Kurumi: Alright, let me know once you succeed on that.

Siege: Don't worry, hopefully when we find her, we will capture her and take her as our prisoner to you. Will it work?

Kurumi: Yep.

Siege: Then let's go.

Wraith follows him after the situation they're planning. Meanwhile, with the Death Knight as he looks at the latest structure from ShadowWing's revival All of the sudden, Lord Illidan's vision comes out from Mouse Boy's mind.

Lord Illidan: What in the world are they doing to my pet!?

Death Knight: As of what I heard from the weird professor, I assuming that he is re-constructing your dragon, Lord Illidan.

Lord Illidan: A dragon? My pet dragon? My deadly dragon of all? What kind of pea-brain are they thinking that it'll work!? Do they even know the right formula for my dragon!? They must not know the right detail about it or what about it? They must be totally biased about it! Mouse Boy, those num nuts are using my dragon the wrong way, no way this test can possibly be deadly then I remember.

Death Knight: Then do I...Do I need to stop it? But I don't want to get exposed, Lord Illidan, what if DEM or the others found out about-

Lord Illidan: Who cares? No one is going to kill me, nor Kurumi, I created my little child as an immortal spirit. She cannot be killed, you know... Besides, what will you think she'll do this time?

Meanwhile, without knowing, Kurumi and Chameleon have arrived safely at the DEM Main Commander Spaceship with a small teleportation ship.

Chameleon: Alright, we just need to find a location of the filing cabinet without warning. It is very prohibited to go in there.

Kurumi: Let me guess, people might find out if we did?

Chameleon: Ah, and that's where I can say that no one knows that we are behind this.

Kurumi: I see.

Chameleon: Yes, here is my cue, listen up girl.

He points at the blueprint screen with a funny animation.

Chameleon: Okay, as you can see, I manage to find the location of the file cabinet behind the files of Wescott and other secrets from the DEM along with the Shadow Legion. If it's true that they are making a secret treachery about this, then our deal is off and we'll go free for all war against DEM to teach them what's not right of double-crossing the Shadow Legion. Okay, all you have to do is to easily sneak up through the hallway, while I hack the security cam and shut them off as quickly before they turn on when you get to the filing room on time.

Kurumi: Are you sure this will work, Chameleon? What if I get caught?

Chameleon: LIKE I SAID, I WILL HACK INTO THE SECURITY CAM SO THOSE DAMN CAMS WON'T CATCH YOU! ALSO, DON'T GET CAUGHT BY THOSE SECURITIES! YOU GOT IT, GIRL!?

Kurumi: I got ya. I hope this will work.

Chameleon: It will! Anyways...

He points at the next slide at the screen.

Chameleon: ...Once you get there safely, there is a key lock in that filing cabinet behind the clues of Westcott. Once you give me a signal, I will immediately hack into it and reveal the secret code to unlock that lock. And once it's unlocked, you will immediately get the file for me so I can hack into it and copy the files so I can safely put it on my important USB. And after that...

*Next slide*

Chameleon:...You will immediately return back safely back to our spaceship, and then, we'll maturely fly away without threatening them. SIMPLE AS THAT!

Kurumi: Got ya, Chameleon.

Chameleon turns into Winston Churchhill for randomness.

Chameleon (Winston Churchhill): My goodness sir, your idea will help us guide our victory in no time.

Then, Chameleon turns back to normal to bow himself to brag.

Chameleon: Yes, thank you, you know I'm really genius for spying those damn nazis for you.

Kurumi: You're always silly with those disguises of yours.

Chameleon turns into William Blake.

Chameleon (William Blake): Thank you, all of the great imagination will go into your head and make your story into a reality! That's a way to create art and writing!

He turns back into Chameleon.

Chameleon: Okay, anyways, I'm secretly hacking into their Security ID, so in meantime, once it landed in seconds, you will immediately go to the Prohibited Area where they hide their secret filing cabinet. Good luck, Kurumi.

Kurumi: Ok. Once you hacked all of the security cameras, let me know so I can sneak past them before they automatically turn on.

Chameleon gives a salute signal as if he got it.

Chameleon: Okay, I'm in.

*Landing Complete*

Chameleon: There is your cue.

Kurumi: Got it.

As Kurumi is ready to start her mission, one thing she doesn't know is that Mouse Boy is in there as well, as he's in the other room in the lab where Illidan's pet is being reconstructed in a different way. Kurumi starts to sneak into the hallway while hiding from anyone nearby to avoid being caught.

Chameleon: Good, Kurumi is at the hallway where the security is almost closing at her, time for me to...

As he start hacking into the camera.

Chameleon:...shut off the cam for the next 10 seconds or so. And...Now.

As he presses his last button, the camera shuts off.

Kurumi: Now is my chance.

Kurumi heads into the hallway to pass through the cameras while avoid letting anyone in there see her. Meanwhile, with Mouse Boy and Lord Illdan of the vision of his sight.

Lord Illidan: Hmmmm, do you still have the Dragoon Potion?

Death Knight: Excuse me, my Lord?

Lord Illidan: I believe you have that potion of your possession. If that so, I want you to say those magic words correctly. That suit Kurumi created for you has a magic capability to make it happen out of your hand. With the understanding of the Dark Magic, you will be able to pronounce it and make the magic happen correctly out of your hand. I hope you can pronounce it correctly. My child can do it right, and hopefully, you'll do the same as I tell you. Are you ready?

Death Knight: Yes.

Lord Illidan: Good, here it is. "Dragoo-Dala-Ka-ma-na-shi-shi-too-nah!"

Death Knight Hm... "Dragoo-Dala-Ka-ma-na-shi-shi-too-nah!"

As Mouse Boy manage to pronounced it correctly, the dark magic comes out of the hand and surprisingly comes out a potion glass of Dragoon.

Lord Illidan: Excellent, the shadow has enough potion where that came from. Now, Mouse Boy, since he looks ready, proceed face 2. Awaken my dragon.

Death Knight: What!? If I do it now, I might get in trouble!

Lord Illidan: That's an order. Trust me, there is no penalty where you can't be told by those dellusional DeMachinas. Those weaklings are not nearly your level type, nor mine. Just proceed now before you get caught!

Meanwhile, with Kurumi, she successfully manage to get through the security hallway with her shadow as she manage to get into the prohibited area without getting caught.

Chameleon: She made it! Good.

Ellen: Sir, there is some malfunction going on in tier-53.

Westcott: Tier-53?

Meanwhile, Kurumi tries to find a filing cabinet behind Westcott along with the big secret clue behind .Machina Industries (DEM) until she found it, as soon as she gives a signal to Chameleon.

Chameleon: She got it. Alright, time to hack this lock so she can open it.

Westcott: Tier-53!? That's where the important filing cabinet is at! Send the security guards to go check on it right away!

Ellen: Yes, I'm on my way.

Meanwhile, with Chameleon.

Chameleon: Come on, come on, come on. *beep* Yes! Kurumi, can you hear me? The secret code to unlock the lock is 6-3-5-1.

Kurumi: Got ya, Chameleon. 6, 3, 5, 1.

She successfully unlocked the lock.

Kurumi: It worked.

Chameleon: Good, now enter in the file.

Kurumi: Let me get it right away.

Chameleon: Once you turn on the system, grab that USB device and insert it in the transfer data set.

Kurumi: The system's already on now.

She grabs the USB device and putted it in the transfer data set.

Chameleon: Yes, I got it! Okay, now begin transferring it.

*File transferring Westcott DEM File. Progressing...4%...26%...*

Meanwhile.

DEM Marine Soldier: Sir, someone must be trespassing our secret filing area. Who is in there!? Come on out!

Kurumi: Chameleon, we got to hurry. I sensed someone who's about to come in here.

Until...BOOOM! Coming from the secret lab, all of the sudden, a siren was hit.

Chameleon: What the hell just happened!?

DEM Marine: Sir, Code Red! 10-2-8, the explosion happened at the secret lab!

Kurumi: I told you, someone's coming in here and knew what we're trying to do. We got to get out here.

Chameleon: But I didn't know someone is in there as well!

Kurumi: I sensed it when I heard a voice from the door.

All of the sudden, Kurumi can sense the voice and troubling sounds from miles.

ShadowWing: I...AM...FREE!

And then, ShadowWing spreads fire with deadly torpedoes launching out of his wing, firing the soldiers at them.

Lord Illidan: Quickly, hide yourself! Run, Mouse Boy! Don't let them find out about your identity!

Kurumi: Could...could it be? Is that ShadowWing? How is that possible?

ShadowWing is alive with a magic body showing himself as a half dragon, half machine. And all of the sudden, another shadow figure appears in the dense smoke, and as she can manage to see who's behind it, it was the Death Knight. He hides his face as he launches his long scorpion spike to attack soldiers who are close range at him, all one by one.

Kurumi: Mousey, what are you doing here? Chameleon and I had a mission to take care of.

Death Knight: Kurumi!?

ShadowWing: You're alive too!?

Kurumi: I still am.

Lord Illidan: What is my child doing here in this danger zone!? Tell her to get out of here in her own path! Trust me, find your own escape path, Mouse Boy, and follow my lead now!

Death Knight: Sorry, Kurumi, you need to get out of here as fast as possible, now!

Kurumi: But what about the DEM's important file? Chameleon and I'm on the mission to transfer it to Lord Dragaunus.

Chameleon: The Transfer File is now complete! Please wait, they are sending in the force to come get you! Report back to the spaceship now!

Death Knight: KURUMI, GO!

The Death Knight has no choice but to leave as he can't stall anymore as ShadowWing begins to follow him to fight his way out of here.

Kurumi: Perfect timing, if you insist.

Kurumi now leaves to wait outside for the spaceship to get her. Chameleon then blows a whistle to give her a signal that he's here. Meanwhile, with the Death Knight and ShadowWing.

Lord Illidan: Quickly, the escape pod is near right in your left.

Death Knight: ShadowWing, how can you escape?

ShadowWing: Once you use that escape pad, I will be on your back! Go!

DEM Marine: Hey, you, stop! STOP NOW BEFORE WE SHOOT!

The Death Knight quickly hops into the Escape Pod and quickly launches himself off out of space. As the DEM Marine troops arrived, they exploded to death as ShadowWing breaks himself free through the wall into space.

Kurumi: Chameleon, thank goodness you're here. We got to get out of here.

As Kurumi enters the ship safely, they immediately fly away, leaving the half of the DEM Commander ship on fire.

Commander Grimm: Sir, you might want to take a look at this.

As Commander Grimm shows what happened in the aftermath, it appears that the security cam caught Kurumi along with the mysterious shadow figure that they can't identify on who he is who broke though the testing center of ShadowWing.

Westcott: A spirit that I shouldn't know. Whoever this spirit is, bring her to me. She will pay endearly of what they did to my ship.

Commander Grimm: Yes, sir.

Professor Grimm: My lab is destroyed!? Whoever is behind this will pay for this!

Westcott: Not to worry, because we can easily handle this...

He looks up at him with his grimy look at his cocky face.

Wescott: ...Under control.

As they successfully hacked into the system file behind Westcott, Kurumi and Chameleon manage to safely fly back to the Saurians' Command Center to let Lord Dragaunus review the file, and it wasn't good for them. The Death Knight and Illidan are now are on their own path after freeing ShadowWing from his limb by the DEM, now they on their own against the unknown enemy they might encounter as the third war resumes. The Death Knight's secret mission is to revive Lord Illidan to resurrect the Shadow Kingdom back into their priority to return back to crusade world domination of his Shadow Empire.

Lord Illidan: Great work, Mouse Boy. Do not worry, Kurumi will be alright, but as she can take care of her own responsibility, we need to focus on something really important.

Death Knight: Wait, are you serious...?

Lord Illidan: Yes...We are GOING BACK TO THE SPIRIT WORLD!


	3. Announcement

Because of what happened last night with me and a friend of mine who was RPing this with me, this story is gonna have to take a long hiatus onto finishing up on act 2 for it. As of what happened last night, some drama happened with that friend of mine who was in the Facebook RP group I'm in with certain friends of ours who are also in there, and after that, I've lost a friend who's very close to me throughout years who is the same one who roleplayed this trilogy and AU with me, which made me very upset, and I really do not want this trilogy and AU to end like this because of it, otherwise, it wouldn't come to the conclusion of it. So, because of that, I have no choice but to give this story a long break until things get better for me and him. Thanks for the circumstances.


	4. Mouse Boy's Life with Rin and Kurumi

**Note: I know the third story's still on hiatus, but while it's on the break, I though I should give out a side story where it shows how Mouse Boy's life began ever since he first met Rin and Kurumi. I know it was shown before in the previous stories, but this one is more in depth so you can understand how that first begin.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Date A Live, Vocaloid, Omamori Himari, etc., but Mouse Boy(my friend's OC from the pic of it on SuperOddBros's channel banner that is like the one from the pic citybear made on DeviantArt)** **belongs to whoever owns him and the other villains and characters that are not from franchises may belong to my other friend who I did this RP with**

* * *

A long time ago, there was the gods' creation of this beautiful enchanted kingdom known as the Millennium Kingdom. This Kingdom was created to serve honor and justice across many new friends from another friend. Queen Silveria is a loyal and trustworthy person who created the new Constitution that created a new freedom to our living along with the Millennium Crystal. The Millennium Crystal was created by gods with their ultimate power, and this new power will make our living be in peace and use it for protection against trouble. Then, one day, things change. No one knew how dangerous it was since the Shadows have returned with new outsiders and demolished this enchanted kingdom ever built, which caused an out-spark across the universe with this grave news about the Millennium Kingdom. And even worse, the powerful gods' creation, the Millennium Crystal went missing. Meanwhile, in Earth, gods are worried how will this impact Earth as well with billions of people without warning that the advanced aliens will strike them down to hunt down the Millennium Crystal for the sake of the takeover. One creature may heard of it or not, and one could be a savior of this Earth as he's the only humanoid mouse creature on Earth, which is Mouse Boy. He encountered this new droid from the other world and managed to heal her off with soup and bandages, and that's where Mouse Boy made a new friend. And one thing that scares him the most is that he's afraid to show himself as a Mouse, until one day, a flashback with an old movie screen appears.

Homeroom Teacher: We got a new student with us, please introduce yourself.

Mouse Boy: Whaaa-

He's shocked when it outcomes...Rin Kagamine.

Rin: Hello, my name is Rin Kagamine. It's nice to meet you all here in this school.

Rin Kagamine is actually a priestess of the Spirits of the Alliance, but since she doesn't remember being it due to a heavy fall she had, she's hiding her identity as she wants to start getting along with humans, including her friend who cured her from her wound, Mouse Boy. The next page scene shows Rin Kagamine grabbing his Mouse Tail in the hallway during school. Mouse Boy is too scared to show himself in front of the school as he was afraid of being a freak in there because of his look. As Rin questioned him about his nervousness, he didn't answer it and tried to walk away, only to be encountered by Rin grabbing his Mouse Tail, revealing that this he is no human, but he is a humanoid mouse. When Rin grabbed his tail, Mouse Boy freaked out.

Mouse Boy: My tail!

Rin: Whoa! No way!

And half of his hat is exposed as a MOUSE EAR! Rin cannot believe what she's seeing right now.

Rin: I never seen a humanoid mouse like that, but this is the first time I've seen one!

Mouse Boy: The reason why I hide myself like this is because I don't want people to freak out or think I'm a freak, but I'm actually a mouse.

Rin: Oh, I see.

Random Thug: Hey, look, we got a new freak who is in love with a mouse freak!

Crowd: Hahaahahahaha!

The crowd starts laughing at Rin and Mouse Boy and left.

Rin: Gah, what is wrong with those people? I'm not even in love one bit.

Mouse Boy: Who said that we are lovers!?

Rin: Idk, but this is just crazy talk.

Mouse Boy: I just...I just want to be friends with you ever since I healed you.

Rin: I know, ever since the time when we first met each other when I fell from the sky.

Throughout the days, Mouse Boy and Rin hang out with each other a lot everyday at school during lunch, study breaks, and even the times where he helped her on learning the experimenting of Earth with humans, places, and such.

Rin: Umm, mouse guy, I forgot to ask you something. What is your name?

Mouse Boy: Me? My name? Oh my...

He's starting to go nervous after she asked that question.

Rin: I'm just curious so I can get to know you well.

Mouse Boy: Well, ummm...My name is...Oh, fine...My name is Mouse...Just call me Mouse.

Rin: Oh, nice to meet you, Mouse. Is it ok if I can call you Mousey?

Mouse Boy blushed hard.

Mouse Boy: Ummm, yes.

Rin: Oh, thank you. You know, I think we're starting to have a close bond together, well, only as close friends now.

Mouse Boy's heart is starting to beep.

Mouse Boy: Yes, I will love to be your close friend, Rin.

Rin: Thanks. Well, since school's already over now, I got to go. I'll see you tomorrow, Mousey.

Mouse Boy: Okay. Take care, Rin. =^.^= *squeak squeak*

Mouse Boy gasped in the silly way after he squeaked like a mouse towards Rin.

Rin: See ya, Mousey.

Rin leaves, leaving Mouse Boy behind. Mouse Boy and Rin became close friends, until one day at school.

Homeroom Teacher: Class, we got a new student with us. Please introduce yourself, young lady.

Kurumi: Hello, everyone. My name is Kurumi Tokisaki. It's nice to meet you all.

Mouse Boy: Whoa... She looks pretty.

Rin: And she does look kinda cute.

Kurumi: Hey, Mouse Boy, if you don't mind, can you give me a tour of this place? This is the first time I've been here, and I want to know anything about it.

Mouse Boy: Ohhhhh...

He blushed and then tries to stand up for himself.

Mouse Boy: Yes, why not.

The crowd goes jealous. Lol!

Kurumi: Oh, thank you. I really appreciate it.

After class, Mouse Boy begins giving Kurumi a tour around the school with the Cafeteria, the lounge, the nurse, the gym, and the office during class break, until Lunch Break...

Mouse Boy: Hehehe, you dirty girl, showing your panties to that boy. Boy, those ecchi mangas are really hitting hard so far.

He turns the next page.

Mouse Boy: Whoooa, man, these girls are really teasing those readers really good on that one, hehe!

Kurumi: Hi, Mouse Boy.

Mouse Boy gasped and got scared from Kurumi's surprise when he lost his manga in the air, and it landed softly on Kurumi's head.

Mouse Boy: K-K-Kurumi!?

Kurumi: Sorry if I scared you like that.

All of the sudden, Kurumi sensed a manga on her head and decided to take a look at it.

Kurumi: What's that book you're reading?

Mouse Boy: NO! NO! NO! IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!

Mouse Boy is nervous that Kurumi is reading it, and she realized he's reading girls with their hot panties and lingerie.

Kurumi: So, from the looks of this, I guess you want me to show you my panties, huh?

Mouse Boy: Eeep! Well, it's not what it looks like, I'm not really into those kind of things, I was just reading it for fun to learn their relationship from the story I'm reading. *squeak squeak*

Kurumi: I see. Would you like to take a peek at mine?

Mouse Boy: A peek of...Wait, you serious!?

Kurumi: Yes.

Without words, Kurumi decided to go for it as she is about to show her panties in front of Mouse Boy.

Mouse Boy: No, stop! I'm good! Thank you, Kurumi!

He cover his face with his hand and looked away with a red face. Kurumi covers her panties as she puts her skirt back down.

Kurumi: Oh, just as I'm surprised about this.

Until Kurumi grabs him from behind with love.

Mouse Boy: Aaaahhh...?

Kurumi: Oh, Mousey, thank you for showing me around this place and helping me know everything about it.

Mouse Boy: Um, um um um, no problem, Kurumi. I'm glad you liked it.

Kurumi: I do.

Mouse Boy: I see.

For the first time ever, that has never been told before. Ever since Himari first saved him from those evil bully cats in the alley, they became close friends. For Kurumi, she did saved him one time when Mouse Boy missed the bus, he decided to walk home instead until he encountered bullies in the alley with their paintball guns and decided to shoot Mouse Boy with their laughter.

Mouse Boy: Owww! Hey! What the heck!

Bully #3: Shoot that mouse down, it's mouse season!

Bullies start to continue laughing and shooting, but all of the sudden..

?: Hello, you guys. ^^

Bully #2: Hey boss, check out this hot gothic chick.

Bully #1: Damn, babe, you look smoking hot.

Outcomes...Kurumi!

Kurumi: Why, I appreciate those complements towards me.

Bully #1: Hey, no problem, darling. So, want to join in with us or something?

Kurumi: Sure, but I have something we can do in someplace private to ourselves to make up on what you're doing right now. I have plenty of you guys for that. Just follow me.

Bully #3: Whaaat?

Bully #2: Hehehe, sounds interesting.

Bully #1: Follow her, boys.

Kurumi leads the boys to behind the tree, until she had a devious smile on what she's planning to do to them. Mouse Boy doesn't realize what Kurumi is going to do is disturbing, as he quickly gets up from the paintball mark he had on his body because of the street gang. Suddenly, Kurumi devoured the boys and their time without letting Mouse Boy see her doing it.

Kurumi: Thank you for the snack, boys.

Kurumi licks the blood from her mouth with her tongue.

Mouse Boy: Oww...Kurumi? Kurumi...?

Mouse Boy tries to search as he walks in pain with blood from the paintball shot as Kurumi gasps.

Kurumi: Oh no, if Mousey finds out that I caused this, he'll be upset. I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I don't know if I should run away or tell a lie to him about that.

Mouse Boy continues to search for Kurumi.

Mouse Boy: Kurumi! What happened to her?

Suddenly, Kurumi decides to run away to get away from the murder she caused. As for Mouse Boy, he still continues to look for Kurumi until he recognized the blood near the tree. He screams in fear when he saw the blood near the tree.

Mouse Boy: Gang war!? Oh god! I gotta get out of here!

Mouse Boy tries to run from his paintball pain.

Kurumi: That was close. I got to get out of here.

Kurumi continues to run away after what happened. Mouse Boy then wakes up and looks around the room until he realized...

Mouse Boy: Hey, it's my room. Whoa, and my body is filled with bandages, oh god, I was so scared...Oh, thank goodness...

Mouse Mom: Oh, Mouse, look who's here.

All of the sudden...

Mouse Boy: KURUMI!?

Mouse Mom: This nice lady decided to go check on you after you were lost and got hurt by some gang, please be careful. Next time, I'll get you a iPhone so you won't get lost, and you can call me to pick you up if you're lost.

Mouse Boy: Why's Kurumi caring snacks?

Mouse Mom: She decided to do some homework with you as a study partner. Isn't it sweet? Well, I got to let you go, my husband wants me to watch a premiere prime time romance show on TV. Chow!

Mouse Boy: But But But, Mom! She's...

She closed the door as Kurumi is in Mouse Boy's room and he gulps.

Mouse Boy: Kurumi...How did you know where I live?

Kurumi: Well, it's a long story. I can't tell.

Mouse Boy: Oh?

Kurumi: Yea. Anyways, just came to make sure you are ok after what happened.

Then, all of the sudden, she's starting to sit on Mouse Boy.

Kurumi: Are you ready, Mousey?

Mouse Boy: What is the meaning of this!?

All of the sudden, Kurumi unzipped her top as her almost half of her bouncy breasts are exposed.

Kurumi: We are here to study together. Let's do it.

Mouse Boy: NOOOOO!

With this situation going on, suddenly...

Mouse Dad: Hey son, I was just checking if you guys need a refreshment.

His dad marches in the door to ask if they need more snacks. All of the sudden, it was just an illusion as Kurumi and Mouse Boy were studying besides..You know. Lol! Kurumi's clothes are back on as she's getting help with Mouse Boy with math.

Mouse Boy: This one goes on the denominator, Kurumi. Oh, hey, dad, sure, we don't mind. Me and Kurumi will like some more chips and a refresh of Coca-Cola.

Kurumi: Sure, I don't mind there.

Mouse Dad: Alright kids, I just came to see if you want more snacks, and don't worry, son, my show is on a commercial break.

His dad grabs his tray and left to whip up some more snacks.

Mouse Boy: Phew, that was close... *squeak squeak*

Kurumi: Thank goodness he didn't see us like this. Now then... Let's do some studying.

Mouse Boy: Aren't we doing it right now? Silly Kurumi.

Suddenly, Kurumi's breasts touched Mouse Boy.

Mouse Boy: Aaaahhhh!

Kurumi: So, how does it feel?

Kurumi did it for the first time on Mouse Boy.

Mouse Boy: Can't breath. Aaaahhh...

Kurumi: Oh, I'm sorry. Was this too much for you?

Mouse Boy: Kurumi...Please, this is no time for this.

But Kurumi for the first time ever refuses as she continues to do this to him.

Kurumi: But Mousey, don't you want to do some studying with me?

Mouse Boy: We are, Kurumi, but your breasts are bothering me!

Kurumi: Aren't they?

Mouse Boy gulps.

Mouse Boy: Yes.

Kurumi: How about this?

Kurumi kisses Mouse Boy through his lips. For this first time ever that exposed the spirits, Kurumi kissed Mouse Boy before Himari in this series.

Mouse Boy: !

Kurumi: Do you like it, Mousey?

Mouse Boy: Kurumi...

Mouse Boy turned red for the first time and had no words to say about this.

Kurumi: So, do you like my kiss?

Mouse Boy gulps after she questioned him about kissing.

Kurumi: Please answer my question.

Mouse Boy: Eeep..

Mouse Boy got nervous when Kurumi wants his answer so badly, until...

Mouse Dad: Here you go, son, I hope you like nachos with your new girlfriend.

Mouse Boy: Dad!

Mouse Boy got his snacks with Kurumi and whispers to his dad.

Mouse Boy: She's not my girlfriend.

Mouse Dad: Whatever you say, son, try to go groovy on her.

Mouse Boy's dad left to leave him at peace with Kurumi.

Kurumi: So, Mousey, got an answer to say?

Mouse Boy: Oh... should we resume back to our math problem, please? Here.

He puts nachos on Kurumi's mouth in a silly cartoon way.

Mouse Boy: Try our delicious spicy nachos! Is it good? Okay, awesome, let's get back to fractions.

Kurumi: If you insist.

Kurumi swallows the nachos after he put it in her mouth.

Kurumi: Wow, never knew these nachos can be this good.

Mouse Boy: Thank you. ^^

Kurumi: No problem.

One Day Later.

Mouse Boy: I'm glad we finished our homework last night. Well, tonight will be a perfect quality time with arts and crafts time for me. =^.^=

Kurumi: Me too, Mousey.

Mouse Boy: Kurumi!? You're here too!?

Art Teacher: Oh, does this surprise you? She will be joining with us for the rest of the semester. I hope you'll be a fine gentlemen to have a partner with her. Try helping her out with art, maybe she'll enjoy trying some new stuff, Mr. Mouse.

Mouse Boy: But...

Kurumi: Isn't this wonderful, Mousey? You and me, working together with our various projects in art class.

Mouse Boy: Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy...

Kurumi: Is something wrong, Mousey?

Mouse Boy: Oh, nothing.

Mouse Boy begins doing an art project with Kurumi.

Mouse Boy: Wow, I guess we are doing good with our house project.

Mouse Boy is pleased by Kurumi's teamwork.

Kurumi: We sure are.

Mouse Boy: Oh shoot, we are out of paper. Here, let me get more.

Mouse Boy comes back with paper to Kurumi's art project they're doing. All of the sudden...

Mouse Boy: EEE-OWW!

Kurumi: You ok, Mousey? What happened?

When Kurumi looked at what happened to him, Mouse Boy got a paper cut on his poor finger.

Kurumi: Oh, you got a paper cut there.

Kurumi sees Mouse Boy dripping blood out from his cut from his poor finger, and Kurumi decided to heal him in a different way. All of the sudden, Kurumi starts sucking his cut finger as Mouse Boy starts moaning and breathing from his pain from Kurumi sucking the pain out of his paper cut. And then, for a minute or so from this ecchi sucking, Kurumi's mouth lets go of his finger, and from the look of his eye, his finger heals like magic.

Mouse Boy: ...Whoa...Kurumi...

Kurumi: You feeling better now, Mousey?

Mouse Boy: How...How did you do that!?

Kurumi: Long story short.

Mouse Boy: Umm...Thank you. *squeak squeak*

Kurumi: No problem. Glad that I'm here to help you.

Mouse Boy: Thank you.

Mouse Boy smiles after that.

Kurumi: No problem.

Mouse Boy resumes on the art project with her partner, Kurumi.

Mouse Boy: Phew, what a hard work we did.

Kurumi: I know, at least we manage to get all done with our project.

Mouse Boy: I know, it took less than a hour, and it's all thanks to your healing.

Kurumi: No problem. Glad that I can help you since we're partners.

Mouse Boy and Kurumi are having great time as friends, and then, from the bottom of her heart, it suddenly grew from 2 to 3 sizes in a second, until one day when Rin Kagamine and Mouse Boy are having their Friday Night Gaming as Mouse Boy's parents let them have their night as they left for dinner.

Mouse Boy: I got cookies, Rin. =^.^=

Rin: Thank you, Mousey.

Rin takes one of the cookies and eats it.

Mouse Boy: Do you got games you can share?

Rin: Well, I only have a few, which are Sonic and All Stars Racing Transformed, New Super Mario Bros Wii, and Sega Superstars Tennis.

Mouse Boy: Awesome, sounds cool, Rin. Let's begin our Friday Night. =^.^=

Mouse Boy jumps with excitement and joy as he's ready to play video games with Rin, until someone knocked on the door.

Mouse Boy: Huh? Mom? Dad?

Mouse Boy grabs a door, until...

Mouse Boy: Yeah?

Kurumi: It's me, Mousey.

Mouse Boy: Kurumi!?

Mouse Boy flips out like he's being silly.

Kurumi: I just came here to join your Friday night.

Mouse Boy: Oh? I guess Kurumi just noticed our planning for our Friday Night, huh?

Rin: Guess so. I don't mind that.

Mouse Boy: Sure, Rin. It's Kurumi.

Rin: Wow, I'm surprised that she wants to participate in our Friday Night.

Mouse Boy: Well, I guess we don't mind having Kurumi in our party. =^.^=

Rin: Yep.

Kurumi: Oh, thank you for letting me hang out with you and Rin for this Friday Night, Mousey.

Mouse Boy, Rin, and Kurumi begin having a great time playing video games from their Nintendo Wii U, until one night... When Mouse Boy went into the kitchen to grab a snack during the sleepover, this happened.

Mouse Boy: Wait, who's there!? Oh, it's just a dream.

When Mouse Boy turns on the light, it's KURUMI! As Kurumi's gun is in position behind Mouse Boy's head, she exposed herself as a spirit.

Kurumi: Hey, Mousey.

Mouse Boy: Gah, you got a gun! What are you going to do with that thing, kill me!? Are you mad!? Why are you doing this to me!?

Kurumi: Sorry about that, I'm just only using it to defend myself.

Mouse Boy: Get rid of that gun, Kurumi!

Kurumi hides her gun for Mouse Boy's safety.

Mouse Boy: Kurumi, please stop it.

Kurumi pins Mouse Boy to the counter.

Kurumi: Why would you think you're trying to get away from me?

And without words, Mouse Boy makes a run for it and tries to get help, but all of the sudden...

Mouse Boy: AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

A Mouse Trap appeared out of nowhere onto Mouse Boy's poor tail. Mouse Boy is down and hurt and can't get up from his tail being trapped by Kurumi's Mouse Trap. Kurumi starts to laugh after her trap she pulled on him.

Kurumi: You know you can't get away from me that easily.

Mouse Boy: Kurumi...Why?

Kurumi smiles of seeing him cry and explains why she is doing this.

Kurumi: Oh, I just need to regain some time, that's all.

Mouse Boy: Regain? What?

Kurumi: You see, in order to restore my time, I have to consume other's people time.

Mouse Boy: ...Time?

Kurumi: Yes, humans are my pitiful, adorable prey for that.

Mouse Boy: Aaaah?

Mouse Boy is shocked and terrified.

Kurumi: So, any last words before your time is mine?

Mouse Boy: Why do you want to kill a poor mouse like me!?

Mouse Boy begins to cry in tears, but his cute crying didn't change her mind as Kurumi grabs his cheeks in both hands, just like what she did to Shido on Date A Live Episode 8 when she surrendered him for his soul.

Kurumi: Well, you're part human, so you're going to be my special meal for tonight.

Kurumi's tongue twirls her lip as she's ready to devour that delicious Mouse Boy for the first time. All of the sudden, they heard a cat noise.

Mouse Boy: Wait a minute, it's that same cat noise I remember...Where that cat saved me from getting attacked by a horrible gang of cats in the wrong alley I've been.

Kurumi: Huh? Who's there?

And all of the sudden, the white cat transformed into a samurai human cat girl.

Mouse Boy: It's her again!

Himari: Sorry, gothic freak, but this mouse is not on your menu! ^_~

Kurumi: You again. Since when were you trying to protect Mousey?

Himari: Since the first time I saw his beautiful look of his face and he's a perfect mate of mine, I will never let you harm my mouse.

Mouse Boy: Perfect...Mate?

Mouse Boy was shocked when she said that.

Kurumi: Well, I got to admit, you do look kinda cute in your cat form, but just stay out of my way.

Himari: Access denied.

She nods in a different direction, meaning no.

Kurumi: Well then, time to see what you're made of.

Himari pulls out her tradition samurai sword as a crimson blade.

Himari: Have at ya.

Himari got her sword ready in action. Kurumi showed her two guns as she's ready for action. All of the sudden, Mouse Boy grabbed Himari behind as his hands accidentally grabbed her breasts.

Mouse Boy: No, kitty, don't risk yourself life this. I will protect you!

And then, with that hand grappling her breasts, he made her face turned red, and then, she slapped him in the face.

Himari: Bad Mousey, let your guardian take care of this for you. Stand back.

Mouse Boy: But what about my tail!?

Himari: I will take care of it later for you, Mousey.

And that's where Mouse Boy's biggest misadventure of his lifetime begins from the mark where Himari and Kurumi had their first battle in his house.


	5. Regarding the Announcement

As of right now, me and a friend of mine who was RPing this with me are now back to being friends again after getting better from what happened before, so this story is now back in progress to finish up act 2. Expect it to come out as soon as possible when it gets done.


	6. Act 2: The New Destruction Begins!

**Note: Since this act is now released, we're now back onto the main story for this one.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Date A Live, Vocaloid, Omamori Himari, Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series, etc., but Mouse Boy(my friend's OC from the pic of it on SuperOddBros's channel banner that is like the one from the pic citybear made on DeviantArt) aka now the Death Knight belongs to whoever owns him and the other villains and characters that are not from franchises may belong to my other friend who I did this RP with**

* * *

Kurumi successfully escaped from the DEM Commander ship, leaving her and Chameleon on getting the secret file behind the clues from the DEM to see what plan they were backing up against the new repression of the Shadow Legion and the Saurians. During their time of need, Siege and Wraith have their own mission to take care of for Kurumi. Siege plans to make another deadly trap to re-capture Rin Kagamine after the Death Knight failed to capture Rin with the guidance by Miku. The Death Knight appears to be on his own path to seek vengeance on Queen Silveria for Lord Illidan and ShadowWing, but Kurumi is kind of worried of her new death knight she made that he's taking his risky mission that can harm him. Can Siege and Wraith capture Rin quickly so Kurumi can halt the mission for the safety of the Death Knight from his risk?

Len: Where am I!? Please, don't kill me! Spare me! Anything but that!

Len is terrified now since he was captured.

Wraith: Not to worry, young one, your life will be spared by us, but if you want to live forever in your new destiny...

Wraith begins to hypnotize him with his magic staff and spread magic around him, along with his Hypnotic Eyes.

Wraith: ...You must find Rin Kagamine for me, find her for me. Find...Rin...Kagamine.

Len is suddenly being mind controlled by the orders of Wraith and now acting like a mindless zombie.

Len: Yes, master. I will find Rin Kagamine for yooou.

Wraith: Excellent.

Wraith begins to laugh evilly after that, until...

Siege: Is he in our side now!?

Wraith: Yes, he is officially our puppet now.

Siege: Great, can we hurry up? I can't sit around like days, we need to capture that bratty old priestess so we can take her hostage to Kurumi, on the double!

Wraith: Watch it, Siege. Don't get too hasty on me. I was doing my job to turn Len into our puppet so we can easily use him as our bait to trap Rin.

Siege is looking into his monitor.

Siege: Good, now we have to find Rin Kagamine easily so we can track her down without distracting her. Let's see where she is hiding now!

Wraith: Hmmm...I sensed something... Try sending your hunter drones to the spirit world. Trust me on this one.

Siege: Hmmm, I can see where you are coming from.

He contacted 4 of his hunter drones.

Siege: Listen up, pipesqueaks, Wraith is going to teleport you to the Spirit World. Make sure you find Rin for me and avoid any obstacles from the Star Force or any Spirits, got it!? Good! Now move!

Meanwhile in the Spirit World, 4 Hunter Drones and the Zerglings arrived as their hunting begins here in the Spirit World to find Rin Kagamine. As the drone continues to run around the bushes, through the foggy trees, meanwhile, Rin was walking towards her house after what has happened with her as she's now in the bad mood because of it.

Rin: What is the Shadow Legion thinking?! Trying to make Mousey, Kurumi, and Miku like this?! When is this going to end?! I'm sorry, Himari. I failed your mission to protect Mousey for you. I hope you get my message when you get back home. As of right now, I'm gonna need some alone time to calm myself down until tomorrow. I hope nothing will ruin this day.

Rin heads back to her house as she's now heading to her bedroom to get some rest, until she heard a knock on the door.

Rin: Go away, I'm not in a mood to talk right now.

Len: Rin, it's me, Len!

Rin: Huh? It is? What is it that you want during that time?

Len: I heard you're upset right now, and I just want to come to cheer you up to make your heart better. I'm so sorry of what happened to Kurumi.

Rin: Ok then. I'm coming.

Rin opens the door, only to realize there's nobody there.

Rin: Hello? Len? Are you there?

Unfortunately, she didn't see anyone around here.

Rin: Someone must be playing a trick right there, but Len will never trick me like that. Whatever this is, this is something I don't have time for.

All of the sudden, Len grabs Rin with an assault and holds her tightly to NOT let her escape!

Rin: What the? What's going on?

Until she saw who is grabbing her as she recognized that it's Len, but as she saw the way Len's eyes looked now as they're now yellow, orange, and glowing red like in the original Mighty Ducks series, she recognized that something is wrong.

Rin: Len, why are you doing this? What is wrong with you? Whatever this is, snap out of it, man!

And then, the hunter drones enter her home as well as they watch Len tackling Rin and holding her as Len manage to lock her tight until Wraith arrived.

Wraith: Well done, my student.

Rin: Wait, that voice, it's you again. What did you do to Len, you monster?!

Wraith: Haha, on the contrary, you are the monster of this. Abandoning yourself from the Spirits was an unnecessary move just because you want to avoid the war. In this time, things are going to change around here. You are coming with us, and we will teach you what war is really meant for us and to mankind.

Rin: No, stop! What do you want from me?! This has nothing to do with me!

Siege: There is no time for this!

Wraith: Right.

After that, Len grabs both of Rin's arms tight and then handcuffs her!

Rin: Hey, what is the meaning of this? What did you do to Len?

Wraith: You will never know what we did to your partner. Now... Time for you to say nighty-night.

And all of the sudden, Wraith begins using his dark magic from his staff to make her unconscious.

Rin: Wha... What is...? Please, stop...

Because of the dark magic influencing Rin, she now succumbed to it as she's now unconscious from it. Rin Kagamine is now unconscious and blacked out completely as Len carried her with Wraith, the hunter drones, and the Zergling Dragons as they manage to safely leave the Spirit World and back to Reality. Meanwhile, in the war, the war spreads out in cry of tears from children as their mothers are carrying them to the new home after their old home got destroyed by the DEM Soldiers. The Shadow Legion had their own path with destiny to create the Shadow Empire as they begin to grow allies with newcomers to take on the Spirits and other enemies. The war has become stronger than ever since the death of King Star. Meanwhile, at the Millennium Capital at the Interior Large Conference Room.

Comet: Queen Silveria, we are getting outnumbered by the swarms of darkness hurting our world. We cannot let this Shadow Legion regain their domination again! We need requirement of funding for more soldiers, tanks, and teleportation at once. Can you make it happen?

Queen Silveria: I agree, unless we can make a share funding with your brotherians. Maybe we can handle it well against the third war, so we can end this reign of chaos, don't you think?

As Comet looks at the Ambassador with a curious face.

Comet: I'm sure your brotherians are highly skilled. With a better sharing revenue with your people, we can work hard and pay our price easily to handle the darkness along with Kurumi.

Ambassador: Yes. I can agree with your offer, but this sure is going to be double work for us if we want to waste our profit on it, but I will accept, and I expect my soldiers that I tutored with will pay their lives to fight against those monsters, so called D.E.M, and the Shadows.

After he's done talking with Comet, he then looks at Queen Silveria.

Ambassador: My Queen, I accepted your offer. I hope your strength can make it wise with our brothers' blood by this deal.

Queen Silveria: Excellent, thank you for your time and wise. I hope this offering will help your high powerful strength that will guide you to victory by Gods' happiness. Dismiss.

And with that, Comet and the Ambassador have left the meeting. As Himari looks furious as she's starting to wear her new armor suit from the new upgrade by the Blacksmith, Himari wants to finish this so she can have her way with her master, Mouse Boy, but she still doesn't know if he's dead or alive since she hasn't heard from him yet. Comet and the Ambassador are at the tower, watching their army of Spirits, tanks, Xavai Aliens, and more lining up to be teleported into a ship as they're getting ready for a war. Wife and children are in tears to see their loved ones leaving to sacrifice their lives to save mankind from the returning Shadows. The War of Destruction has returned once again. Meanwhile, Rin is about to open her eyes as her vision is still fading as she's trying to wake herself up to figure out where the heck is she.

Rin: Ugh, my head? What just happened?

Until she recognized that her arms, legs, and stomach are strapped to the operation table with a machine with a computer on it and Kurumi's mind control gun next to it, and she found out that there are plugs connected to her system from the machine.

Rin: What the? I can't get out. Why am I stuck here? What's going on?

And then, with the laughter of noise, the shadow begins to dance around the wall, and with that outcomes Kurumi!

Kurumi: So, looks like you finally woke up after such a long nap.

Rin: What the? Kurumi? What do you want with me? Why are you trying to do this and make those monsters do this to me?

Kurumi: I think you might want to answer that to Wraith. That's all I planned out since he and Siege succeeded on capturing you for me.

Kurumi snaps her fingers to call on Wraith for her. Then, Wraith comes out from the wall since Kurumi called him out.

Wraith: At your service.

Rin: Wait, Wraith? So that's the monster who attacked me before and made Len did this to me. Now I remember. But in all seriousness, what is with this machine and that gun next to it, you two?

Kurumi: Well, since you have strong spiritual power like Comet, I can make you better without letting it protect you from us since my masks don't seem to work on you because of it.

Rin: Wait, what? What do you mean?

Kurumi: With the programming from this machine that Siege made connected to you, Wraith's magic, and my new mind control gun, since I have no intention to kill you, I planed to convert you without any resistance and enhance your speed, agility, strength, and power to make you more stronger to beat Comet, the Ambassador, and the Star Force, and once this happens, it'll only be permanent, meaning that it'll be impossible for them to get you back, even with the spirit crystals.

Rin: Huh? Wait, stop. Kurumi, please don't this to me. I don't want it to end like this.

Kurumi is setting up the programming on the machine to make sure it's ready to begin.

Wraith: Fire at will, Kurumi.

Kurumi: Ok, the programming's all set up. Enjoy your last moments of free will, Rin. Until Wraith, the machine, and my power from my gun are done with their work, you'll be with us for all eternity, and there's no way you can stop us.

Kurumi presses the button to let the programming from the machine reprogram Rin like what Zavok does to Tails in Sonic Lost World, but with the power from Kurumi's mind control gun and Wraith's magic from his staff along with it as Kurumi leaves to let them do their work.

Kurumi: Wraith, do your move on combining your hypnotic magic with my power from my gun and the programming to make Rin completely in our side, I have some business I need to take care of for a while until this is completed. Let me know when it's all done so I can come and check.

Wraith: You want me to do that hypnotic magic on your gun, Kurumi?

Kurumi: Well, just combine it with the power from my gun and the programming to do the trick.

Wraith: Suit yourself, Kurumi.

Wraith begins to use his dark magic words as he begins to use his hypnotic magic on Kurumi's gun. Within the seconds, her gun can now be used for a hypnotic magic attack.

Wraith: All set, Kurumi.

Kurumi: Good, just make sure that the combined powers from my gun combines with the reprogramming to make sure we have complete control over Rin.

Wraith: I'm sure you did, now you have complete control over Rin Kagamine. Try using it and see for yourself.

Kurumi: If you insist.

Kurumi decided to come back for this and use her gun to get it close to the top of Rin's head without letting her notice her as it's now starting to glow, meaning that the power is now activating at Rin.

Rin: Wha... What is... What's happening? I'm feeling strange all of the sudden. Somebody, help...

Wraith: You are now being controlled by Kurumi. Obey her.

Rin: No, please, I... Someone, spare me...

Because of so much control over Rin, she now closes her eyes to let the effects take over, and because of the reprogramming to her, her ribbon is now black, her clothing and shoes are now dark with the colors of red, black, and gray, and her spiritual power and magic have become dark, making her look more like a dark priestess.

Wraith: Well, it looks like she transferred her spiritual magic into dark magic, Kurumi.

Kurumi: Well, it's all because of my reprogramming to her after all so I can make her more stronger.

Wraith: But she's a student, Kurumi. How can you be able to stop them with this?

Kurumi: That is why I have enhanced her speed, agility, strength, and power with this to make her stronger to beat the Star Force and the others.

Wraith: Now Rin, can you feel the dark magic inside your soul?

Rin opens her eyes, but instead of light blue, they're now red with a pinkish red glow on them like in Show by Rock!, but because of Wraith's magic combined with the power from Kurumi's mind control gun, her whites are now yellow.

Rin: Yes, I do.

Kurumi: Good girl.

Kurumi pressed the button to release the straps off from Rin as she gets up.

Wraith: Excellent, now feel the power of the dark side.

Rin: Yes, master.

Wraith: Hehehe, excellent.

Kurumi: I knew that this will work.

Rin: How may I serve you two?

Wraith looks at Kurumi to see if she has orders for Rin.

Kurumi: Well then, get yourself ready for our war with the Star Force coming up. Once you're at it, destroy anyone who gets in our way and help on getting the Spirit Crystals for us.

Rin: Yes, mistress.

Rin heads off to get herself ready for the war. Meanwhile, with Mouse Boy, who's talking to Lord Illidan inside his vision.

Lord Illidan: You have done well, you manage to escape from DEM. I can't believe this new organization is more like a Autocracy system, DEM is only using us for death.

Mouse Boy: I see... And I believe he is using his own men for his power and domination and as sacrifices.

Lord Illidan: Exactly.

Mouse Boy: Does he notice that you here?

Illidan: No, Death Knight. Westcott nor his marines did not see me. No one can see nor hear me, only you, so that is why I'm guiding you for this task. After seeing this, I can tell that he is using shadow demons and others as jailors. I will you tell more when I re-enter the world.

Mouse Boy: But how?

Lord Illidan: Like I already told you, return to the Millennium Kingdom and capture that fountain that will revive me from the dead. ShadowWing, my pet, will get the Urn for me and use it on the fountain, and once I enter it, I will be reborn and will take action against the D.E.M. Don't fail me, Mouse Boy.

As Lord Illidan fades away, Mouse Boy is onto his path. And throughout the adventure, Mouse Boy managed to grab the Urn, reinforced his shadow demons, and gave the captains his orders as he and his large fleet of shadow army began marching through the portal with ShadowWing. Meanwhile, with the Star Force.

Comet: Alright, troopers, you high veterans are being selected as "Elites", the Ambassador has already sent you all the important missions and you all know what to do. The success is the key word to victory for the Star Force. When your task is complete, send words to me at once.

Captain Spirit: Roger.

As his spirit troops are set, the spirit footmen, spirit magicians, Rin Kagamine clones, Gryphon riders, and the Goliath are set for battle. However, as anybody didn't notice, as the real Rin's already controlled, the Rin clones now look like the real Rin who's already controlled, and they now ended up just like her.

*Incoming Transmission*

Kotori: Captain Comet, my crew have just reported that the Shadow Legion is planning to invade the Millennium Kingdom, it seems like they're taking themselves farther north.

Comet: Farther north? Impossible. I'm glad your ship didn't get caught.

Kotori: No problem.

Shido: What is that thing?

Kotori: SHIDO, DON'T TOUCH IT! IT'S A FIGURE SCULPTURE OF A XAVAI ALIEN! FOR GOD'S SAKE, STOP BEING A COWARD!

Comet: Kotori.

Kotori: Yes, sir.

Comet: I want you to follow them as best as you can, don't let them spot you since your ship is invisible. Find out what they're doing and report back to me at once.

Kotori: Roger that, Captain Comet. Ending transmission.

Himari sighs.

Himari: ...Captain, I don't think I can get through this. I may be the last daughter of the Ayakashi Clan. I think what I did was wrong, but I shouldn't take this quest to abandon-

Captain Comet: Hush, Himari... Don't let this maturity hurt your instinct. I know you can fight better like your father, but the decision has been made. Good luck, Himari Noihara.

Himari: Mousey...Please be safe...

However, as Kotori or anybody else didn't notice, Shido starts to struggle and putted his hand in his hand ever since Kurumi bit his arm.

Kotori: Shido, what is wrong with you!?

Reine: I got this, Kotori. We'll take him to the emergency clinic as fast as possible.

Shido feels like he's in pain from all of this. Throughout this time, Captain Comet, Rin Kagamine (clone), and his army went on to attack the enemy capital located at the planet of Zoswuneus, which is an alien related family to the Xisian Empire.

Xisian Warlords: We are being surrounded, master, the Star Force has outnumbered us.

?: I remember them since the Ancient War, and their skill levels are nearly high as they were.

?: No matter, bring me my champion.

Until the champion comes out through the door, a giant armor muscle monster with flying black hair and his helmet shaped like an horse, almost making him look like a knight from chess with black-crimson color armor, appears.

?: I want you to lead my reinforcements in a comeback mission. Destroy the Star Force tanks.

The Champion nods as he later on went to his recruitment and begins his comeback mission with his mass group of knights with the future technology of motorcycles with 2 tires in the back with jam packs with missile back with their long pointy sword, and they manage to wipe out every spirit foot soldier in the path. Meanwhile, with Mouse Boy as the Death Knight before they invaded the Spirit World, the Death Knight with the returning of Sappiroth (In human form from ShadowWing) begins to watch the battle royale to see who will be their assassinator for the Shadow Legion. In the coliseum, the shadows of the demon people begin to cheer the strongest for demons, zerg aliens, giant beasts, and many more race aliens who are competing to become champions for the Shadow Legion. Meanwhile, at the VIP.

Lord Illidan: They seem strong, but I'm not sure one of them is really capable of assassinating Himari. You must find the real assassin who is capable of sensing strong impact of their surroundings.

Sappiroth: Not well so far, Death Knight. Do you have anything that might satisfy the chair-people?

Death Knight: Hmmmm, there is something missing. We need a perfect veteran who is top-notch with his or her surrounding, best strategy, and best skills. I need someone like-

The door slams. And here is the cloak spirit coming by, approaching against the Death Knight and Sappiroth, until...

Lord Illidan: I sensed something, Death Knight. I felt the confidence of her strength and monstrosity mind of brilliancy, and she's...a Shadow Spirit.

Death Knight: Do you think you can beat the other opponents down the ring, young lady?

After he questioned her, the mysterious inverse spirit jumped into the crowd and the battle zone as she manage to fight off one by one against the top fighters. The Death Knight is pleased by her skills as she unleashed her 2 light saber swords and manage to fight through them with her incredible samurai skills, and she managed to defeat them all. The crowd was pleased by this as they cheer louder and praised her by her victory. The Death Knight comes by and claps for her work, as the mysterious inverse spirit bowed to him. After the battle is over, the Death Knight awaits along with Sappiroth as the winner approaches to him.

Death Knight: Well done. With those impressive dark powers in your mind, I believe you are capable of your welcome to our team.

?: The Shadow runs through my mind, for I am your shadow champion.

Death Knight: Hahahaha.

Sappiroth looks at him while being weird.

Death Knight: You are not the Shadow Champion...Yet.

Then, her eyes suddenly glow from the shadow of her face inside of her cloak, as her eyes almost match Lord Illidan's.

Death Knight: If you want to fight like a champion, then you must ACT like a champion that you are, but this cannot be intimating. I can sense the power inside you, you are not much strong as you were...

With a moment of silence as they look at him...

Death Knight: I sense much fear inside you.

?: FOOLISH DEATH KNIGHT...Who knows nothing about the Shadow Demons?

The Death Knight's still looking at the different direction.

Death Knight: I see.

Without warning, the Inverse Spirit launches an attack on the Death Knight, until he raised his hand with a thunder struck with flash lightning as he strikes her down hard. The inverse spirit wonders in pain in a dancing way from that lightning, hurting her down hard. She's awakened, but without knowing, she is being taken to the bench where she was rested, as she's awaken and confused to find out where she's at. As she wonders around the balcony, she spotted her 2 light saber swords in front of the dining table, until the Death Knight launches an attack, attempting to attack her in the back, but she sensed it right away, managed to grab her 2 light sabers, and did a backflip. The Inverse Spirit fights back in combat against the Death Knight.

Death Knight: Foolish mortal, don't let that weakling mumble in your head, dark one.

?: Gah!

She pushes him back as they fight continually through the large master bedroom, until the Death Knight's incredible demon hands shielded him from her attack and used his force to hit her through chandeliers and knock her down hard, as the scorpion tail is coming out from the shadow portals from the Death Knight's power pointing at her, as he got her surrounded.

Death Knight: Well then, Nia, it's not that easy to defeat the spirits with that kind of fear...

Nia: Finish me then...

Death Knight: We got other plans to deal with. Remember, only the fear will cost you dearly, the strength and mind through the shadows will conquer to destroy the enemies' path. Like what Lord Illidan said, mind and strength will help you-

?: To defeat the weaklings of the spirits.

As they look after the words, it's Phantom.

Death Knight: Could this be...?

Inside his vision...

Lord Illidan: Yes, Mouse Boy, what you are seeing is really the REAL Phantom.

Death Knight: She's here!?

Lord Illidan: No one knew where she is or where she came from, she will remain unknown for the rest of her life, until she'll decide to reveal herself in the right time. To end the spirits once and for all.

Death Knight: But how...?

Lord Illidan: Listen to her! She's watching you! Don't act weird, Mouse Boy!

Phantom: Pay attention!

She's pointing at his face.

Phantom: Your new successor is as promised as your new disciple. She shall serve us well.

Nia: I am honored.

Lord Illidan: Trust her willingly, she is a very first Phantom, she is also a sister apprentice to our Shadow Royal Family. Since I'm dead as your companion, you'll listen to her.

Death Knight: What is your order...Phantom?

Phantom: The Ayakashi Warrior named Himari Noihara, a demon cat's last survivor who is still a companion with the Star Force, find her for us and eliminate her.

Nia: So, Himari Noihara...The last survivor of the Ayakashi Family of the Demon Corruption who's working with the Spirits, she must fall!

Death Knight: Good, you will need this as a gift.

The Death Knight gives Nia the silver box, and as she opens up the box, she saw the newly upgraded 2 light sabers. And after her award, the Death Knight watches her fly off alongside with Phantom, until...

Death Knight: Phantom, do you think she will be more of the match against Himari?

Phantom: It matters nothing to her match, she is more of the instrument to bring forth of the eradication of the spirits.

Meanwhile, in the battle at the capital in planet, Zoswuneus, Rio Sonogami sensed something from her binoculars as trouble is coming from the tanks.

Rio: General Comet, the tanks are being destroyed!

As he walks to Rio..

Rio: You gotta take a look of this.

As he looks through the binoculars, it's a one heavy armor beast with a long sword he uses to destroy tanks easily.

Comet: Battle-station, my troops.

Spirit Soldier: Yes sir.

As the first champion clears away the Spirits, all of the sudden, General Comet is armed with his new upgraded suit, almost like what you've seen from the Ancient War, as he joins the battle against the newcomer. The beast breathes hard with anger as he's ready for hunger to kill the Spirit General along with his demon army alongside with him. As General Comet and the spirits line up, the battle collides in one big war zone through the city. As General Comet grabs his light saber, the first champion comes out with 2 axes and uses them against Comet. Comet manages to destroy 2 axes and then stabs him in the chest. But...Something is not right. As he stabs him, he suddenly laughs at him. Comet is confused, but then, the beast fights back as he's still alive, beating him up with his fist, uppercutting him through the air, and knocking him down through the ground. The Giant Beast then uses his machine gun and fires at Comet, but then, he quickly gets up before hundreds of bullets hit him as he shielded himself, along with his flaming torch attack, as he runs through the flame with his shield and does a dropkick right at the beast. The beast then uses his backup, the Double Ball Medieval Flail with Steel Spiked Balls, but Comet easily destroyed them. Then, he uses his shield wrist, along with his big blade against Comet. Comet dodged his blade attack as he sliced off his arm and his body. K.O.

*Incoming Transmission*

Spirit Captain: General Comet, we are postponed.

As he grabs the cyber floating motorcycle...

General Comet: I'm on my way.

Meanwhile, at the Capital Building, the spirits, along with the Ambassador, the Xavai, and Rio, are in the attack to capture the chairmen who are controlling the Capital. As they manage to clear away the Xisian Imperial Guards, General Comet faces down against the chairman.

Chairman: Mercy, Spirits, I'm just a banker.

Comet can tell the lie from him.

General Comet: That is entirely up to you and your unconditional surrender.

Until he heard the noise he sensed, he can't believe what he's hearing and activated his light saber. The First Champion is back, who didn't get killed all the way as he's back to seek revenge against General Comet. As the spirit soldiers fight back, they bombed the first champion down for good as the smoke hit strong.

General Comet: I'm not quite sure if he's really dead.

Rio: I'm scared, master.

General Comet: Stay behind, child, you'll be safe in my hand.

All of the sudden, the scary tentacle form attacks the surrounding spirit soldiers, as Rio was terrified of what she's seeing, hid behind his legs, and witnessed the scary and most disgusting tentacle mutated alien beast you have ever seen.

General Comet: Jesus...

Comet is surprised by his new look of this alien beast as he fights off against Comet, and Rio runs away safely to a better side as she watches the tentacles fight against Comet's lightsaber through the conference table. Comet dodged his dangerous fist that smashed and destroyed the conference table. The backup spirits have arrived, but did not trap the Mutated beast as he fights through it and captures him inside it as it looks like his tentacles are eating him up as it goes through inside of him and then looks at Rio with her terrified look. But then, she decides to make her move as he shoots a wire at his forehead and tasered him. That taser made him so angry as he swept the soldiers away from him so he can get vengeful on Rio, until... Something went wrong on his body. It's blowing up inside him with alien blood gushing around him, as Rio is terrified of what is happening from him as she ducks and covers in fear, and without warning...BOOM! He blows up as General Comet managed to fight off safely.

Rio: Ewwwww...General Comet, you sure made a mess in this place.

General Comet: Hahaha, have I? So...Where is he?

Rio pointed out the Chairman who is hiding under the table as he's surrounded by the spirit soldier pointing the war guns at him.

General Comet: Well, well, well, I believe you were surrounded.

The Chairman looks upset as he's about to cry, face down in the ground as he punches the floor in defeat. Comet looks at the helmet of the first champion, starting to feel worried about his other great champions in the Star Force who are in the battle as well as the other battleground as Rio marches with his soldiers as they captured other chairmen to imprison them for questioning during their surrender. The Star Force are in the battle in the space patrol to protect the barrier territory against the outsiders for reaching the Solar System, as the Death Knight and his new champion, Nia is ready to fight off against Himari as he'll lead his Shadow Legion to a surprising invasion against the Millennium Kingdom. How will Kotori and her Fraxinus take care of him and Shido? What is Kurumi's next move against the spirits with her help of Wraith, Siege, Chameleon, and Lord Dragaunus?


	7. Act 3: The Spirit's Doom

**Note: About Makoto being Celestia's knight in this, if you haven't seen Celestia's School Mode ending from Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, it'll show that this takes place after it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Date A Live, Vocaloid, Omamori Himari, Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series, Danganronpa, etc., but Mouse Boy(my friend's OC from the pic of it on SuperOddBros's channel banner that is like the one from the pic citybear made on DeviantArt) aka now the Death Knight belongs to whoever owns him and the other villains and characters that are not from franchises may belong to my other friend who I did this RP with**

* * *

After the new apprentice was given command by the Phantom, Nia begins her mission on a Bounty Hunt Operation on Himari Noihara to distract her patrol duty with the Spirits of the Alliance. With her new move being set along with her booby trap, it can lead to a big attack against the barrier of the Spirit Patrol near across the Solar System. The Death Knight will also been guided to begin his invasion back to the Spirit World as he's now making his new trail from north to find the secret passageway to enter the secret lair of the well where they'll reincarnate Lord Illidan back alive. Kotori is being ordered by Queen Silveria for a disturbance reported that's laying far in the north, believing that the Shadow Legion is making their outpost. Kurumi knows that one spirit crystal can help the Death Knight guide his conquest, she must not waste time and find and guide the Death Knight against her rival Kotori before he might face difficult time to take down her firing spirit power along with ShadowWing. Meanwhile, in the battle at the Spirit Stations as they're under attack by the Zergs and Shadow Demons Air Strike as Himari Noihara is on her leading counter to help the spirits clear away those swarm of aliens from getting into the Solar System. During her battle, she was immediately being targeted by a large fleet of deadly swarms who are after her, until Himari thought of a risky plan that might work.

Himari: Captain, this is Himari speaking, I need you to fire your laser cannon at this distance.

Captain: Are you mad, Himari?

Himari: Do as I command! Now, on my mark!

Captain: Soldier, fire the cannons on my mark!

The Captain then has no choice but to accept her move, as he orders the Cannon Assistance to fire their cannons on his mark. And then, when the timing is right, Himari shouted "FIRE!". And with that, the captain ordered the soldier to fire as the Terren Battleship fired their cannons through the air. With the exact same distance between the cannon and Himari, she's hoping that she can get closer to the firing cannon so she can surpass, and with that, she manage to get pass the cannon to CREATE a trap onto the large fleet of swarm and destroy it completely. What a risky move that was. And with that, Himari decided to help the other fleets to clear away the orcs fleet that they are encountering in the eastward solar on the Terren Battleship that needs help. Himari's leadership manage to help them be friendly with her incredible flying skills as she and her alliance cleared away the space orcs out of this.

Terran Space Pilot: Great work, girl!

Terran Space Pilot #2: Yeah, we owe you one, beautiful cat girl!

Himari nervously blushed while being embarrassed by a crazy man who's praising her hotness with her thankful personality, until...

Terran Space Pilot: What the hell is that!?

The mysterious multiple lasers came with a screaming line drive and wiped out half of the fleet who are down into the plump.

Captain: Himari, that must be the rogue squadron, that must be-

Himari interrupts.

Himari: I got it, captain. You guys resume your mission. This one is mine.

There is an interruption from the mysterious rogue fighter who's designed as a butterfly jet that is almost as fast as Himari's jet fighter. The one on one battle begins between Himari and this mysterious butterfly jet fighter as the shooting collides between them. Himari managed to hit the rogue enemy at the wing, but then, the butterfly jet fighter shoots back at her as it hit her front cockpit. During the close battle, Himari is now behind the tail and targeted her in sight.

Himari: I have you now.

Himari triggers a fire button to shoot that thing down, but all of the sudden, it dodged her move as it missed her fire completely and escaped in full force.

Himari: Impossible, whoever this enemy is must not get away, because I can feel the demon power beneath that snitch of this pilot.

Himari begins to track that rogue butterfly plane down as it suddenly reaches the planet, Zoswuneus where Comet and the rest of his Spirit Millennium Troops are at! Himari begins to chase that rogue enemy down like Pac-man chasing down the ghost throughout the building maze, fire after fire, miss after miss, the chase still goes on in this incredible battle, and what something is a miss will be a big hard hitting for Himari and her Spirits.

Comet: What the hell is that?

Rio: I don't know, General.

All of the sudden, the Rogue plane suddenly passed by.

Comet: That doesn't look like our ship.

Rio: No, it isn't.

And what a shock, a veteran spirit jet fighter passed by as well.

Comet: THAT WAS HIMARI!

Rio: Not good, General!

With that, Comet immediately contacted Himari about this situation.

Comet: Himari!

Himari: I got this under control, sir.

All of the sudden, Himari accidentally misfire her laser gun at her troops where she meant to hit the rogue plane, but it dodged her, triggering her misfire at them. Rio, Comet, and his troops are okay with no harm.

Comet: Himari! You were supposed to be in space leading our forces.

Himari: I got it under control, master!

Comet: Under control!? I don't think so. Your place was with the squadrons from the Spirit Defense Force, NOT-

As the 2 ships fly by through him..

Comet: NOT CHASING ONE SHIP THROUGH THE CITY STREET!

Himari: Master! You don't understand, master. This is no droid pilot, I sensed the demon powers from it, I cannot let it get away!

And with that, Himari and the mysterious rogue butterfly plane continued their chase through the atmosphere and entered through space, until-

Comet: Himari, I sensed something strange beneath that demon power, but you must let that ship go. It's baiting you!

Himari: Jumping into hyper space? No way that thing will get away!

After pressing a few buttons...

Computer: Coordinating the ship, complete.

Comet: HIMARI!

Himari: Comet, I will take care of this situation. I can handle this.

Comet: HIMARI, DO NOT FOLLOW THAT SHIP! HIMARI, DO YOU HEAR ME!? DO NOT FOLLOW THAT SHIP! THAT IS AN ORDER!

Himari: I'm sorry, master, but your signal is breaking up.

And with that, Himari immediately pressed the hyper speed button to lose the signal from Comet. What a surprise.

Comet: Himari, what if you do-

And with that, both Himari and Nia began their chase battle through hyper space. Signal Lost. Comet is not happy from this situation as his face is not amused from it.

Comet: Rio! Do you have the coordinates on Himari!?

Rio: Yes, general, I got her right on our track.

Comet: Take your squadrons and follow her!

And with that, Rio and her troops entered the Spirit Dropship and began to track her down in hyper speed as they enter through the space zone.

Comet: I got a bad feeling about this.

Comet is not happy about this. Meanwhile, at Earth in somewhere near the coastal plain of France where Kurumi is with Chameleon, Wraith, Siege, and Lord Dragaunus.

Chameleon: If my map calculations are correct, we are miles away east to reach our destination to this castle. That's where the secret spirit crystals lie.

Kurumi: Just as I expected. From what I can tell, Rin told me that one of her clones succeeded on sneaking up to get the spirit crystals for us, but during her fight against the Ambassador, she accidentally knocked over the red and orange spirit crystals to her portal, which teleported them to that place since her power sensed them. That is why the real Rin contacted me and the rest of us to get them in here.

Wraith: And with that, we can capture 2 spirit crystals and represent those powers to Lord Dragaunus. And then, the Spirits will get easily roasted with our new powers.

Siege: And crumble down those nasty humans and make them our slaves!

Kurumi: Exactly.

Chameleon: Just like how we did to Rin Kagamine right now.

Chameleon turns into a fighting soldier.

Chameleon: What's ours is ours! We win, you lose!

Kurumi: You guessed it, Chameleon. Finders keepers.

Wraith: Shall we presume our mission?

Kurumi: Yes, that's what we're here for.

All of the sudden, Kurumi bumped inside of her as she had a bad sense of what is happening to her lovely Mouse Boy, who is now known as the Death Knight. The Death Knight and his invasion force had entered the Spirit World.

Siege: Then what are we waiting for!?

Kurumi: Let our mission begin.

Kurumi is on alert and kind of worried of what is going to happen from Mouse Boy after she sensed something bad that is going to happen since she knows her rival is coming near. As their mission begins, they are ready to start hunting down the spirit crystals inside the European Castle. Chameleon turns into a mouse and begins checking out the castle. He then turns into a hunchback after he found a stirring wheel that triggers to open the gate. And with that, Chameleon begins stirring the wheel to open the gate. When the gate is open, it triggers skeletons to summon from the ground with swords and their shields ready.

Wraith: Looks like it triggered the skeletons to attack us.

Siege: No problem, I will handle them easily. I'll roast them down with my bare weapons.

Kurumi: Exactly where did all those skeletons come from? Are they even from here?

Siege: Who knows, maybe they are inviting us to their party.

He brings out his laser gun and begins shooting them down.

Kurumi: Well, if they are here to interfere our plan to get the crystals from here, we wouldn't let them.

Kurumi uses her gun to shoot the skeletons. As an easy battle for Kurumi and Siege, Wraith manages to use his power to open the entrance.

Wraith: The door is open, now we can enter.

Lord Dragaunus: Move it!

Siege: Time to rock this place out.

Siege roars as he bashes through the skeletons and enters the entrance. Wraith flies above the floor as he enters in too. Kurumi enters the entrance as well. As they entered the castle...

Wraith: This brings me back memories about the dark ages in these forsaken artifacts.

Siege: No time to waste, Wraith, we are here to find the crystals and retrieve them to use them to become powerful.

Siege begins use his radar from his wristband.

Kurumi: Are you sure this radar will help on finding the crystals?

Siege: Got it! Follow me.

Chameleon: It's over here, guys.

Chameleon found a girl with a black dress along with big drill pigtails by the name of Celestia Ludenberg in the room who are looking at the 2 spirit crystals: the orange spirit crystal and the red spirit crystal.

Kurumi: Oh my, a gothic girl with black hair and pigtails like me. I can't believe this is the first time I've seen a gothic girl that I never heard of before, but she seems to have such beauty like that, especially with her look. And what's this? She seemed to have the two spirit crystals. No wonder they were accidentally teleported there. She must have found them before us.

Then, the hunchback comes by Kurumi.

Chameleon: You see, I knew those two were there!

Kurumi: I knew that you can be able to track them down without getting caught by anyone who's here.

Siege: Well, well, well, if it isn't the lonely girl who's carrying the most valuable gems that belongs to us.

Wraith: Surrender peacefully or suffer the consequences.

And then, Lord Dragaunus came out.

Lord Dragaunus: Those two gems you are holding holds the secret powers that lies beyond the gods, we are here to retrieve them peacefully. Do us a favor and hand those two to us.

Celestia sighs.

Celestia: Just what I see, a bunch of dinosaurs who appeared out of nowhere. Listen, whoever you guys are, I found those things first, and they're now my prized possessions since they look shiny and have such beauty for me to keep. If you're just only here for them, just leave, I don't want to consider any threats. I have my knights with me, and I'm not afraid to send them here to take care of you, including my precious one.

Lord Dragaunus: So, you like to do this a hard way, eh? It's too bad my great brotherians will take care of you and your knights.

Wraith: Hahaha.

Wraith is ready with his dark magic power.

Chameleon: Hehehe, systems on.

He got his weapon ready from his wristband. Kurumi got her gun ready.

Siege: No way you can stop me with your knights, my weight has more tons than your silly knights. Whatever they're right, bring it on!

He shoves his fist tight as he's ready to rumble.

Celestia: Ok, you asked for it. Makoto!

Siege: He's no good for me.

Wraith summons a fireball and launches an attack at Makoto.

Wraith: Time to roast that knight.

Makoto: Whoa!

He dodges away from that fireball.

Chameleon: Well then, in this case...

Chameleon summons a flamethrower from his wristband.

Lord Dragaunus: You and your one...Army.

He speaks to Celestia. Makoto meanwhile gets up after he dodges the attack from Wraith.

Makoto: Celeste, what's going on? Who are those freaks who tried to attack us?

Celestia: Makoto, there are intruders here, and they're here to take my prized possessions I just found. Take care of them immediately.

She points at the Saurians and Kurumi.

Chameleon: Time to make this knight nice and crispy.

Chameleon unleashes his flamethrower attack, but Makoto manage to shield himself from Chameleon's flamethrower. Then, Siege comes in to attack him to spear him, but Makoto does a backflip to avoid his spear as he crashed through the wall. Then, he encounters Lord Dragaunus.

Lord Dragaunus: So, you want to be better than me?

Makoto: I will not let someone harm Celeste like this, you ugly lizards!

Lord Dragaunus: Well then, prepare to face your fear with my deadly attack.

Lord Dragaunus brings up the big fist attack at him, but Makoto shielded himself from his attack. Lord Dragaunus breathes out his deadly fire attack at Makoto, but then, he almost stabbed him through the chest and knocked him to the ground. Then, Wraith makes an encounter to attack Makoto, but then, he super kicked him good. Siege gets back up from the rumble of stones and fires his torpedo from his wristband right at Makoto, but Makoto did a risky move. He grabs it with his hand and use it as a football to throw it back at Siege and blew him up. But then, Chameleon manage to steal the spirit crystals from Celestia, but then, he gets netted by Makoto with a bow arrow as he shot with a net to stop him. Celestia is now pleased by Makoto.

Celestia: Thank you, Makoto. I'm glad you trained very well before this happened. Send them out so they'll never come back here again.

Makoto: Sure do, Celeste.

He bows back to her like a princess and grabs the spirit crystals out of Chameleon's hand.

Makoto: Wait a minute, Celeste, I missed someone.

Then, he realized, after he took care of the Saurians, he actually forgot ONE...MORE...PERSON in their side...And that is KURUMI! All of the sudden, Kurumi aimed her gun at Makoto and prepares to shoot him, but he dodged it as he recognized it.

Kurumi: Well, look who it is. Someone who decided to interfere our mission. Stay out of the way if you don't want to get hurt badly.

Celestia: Geez, just only a little girl who's with them. Look, you bitch, stay out of our path if you don't want to end up like your friends.

Kurumi: Not until I can take care of that lucky boy of yours and get something you got from us first.

Celestia: Makoto, please.

Makoto: Right, I can handle this. No way this gothic creep can stop me this time.

Kurumi: I like to see you try.

She has her guns ready.

Makoto: I can handle this, just like I did with your rest of your friends.

He has his sword and shield ready.

Kurumi: Bring it. Do you think you'll be able to handle my power?

Makoto: Oh, watch me do this to you.

Makoto makes his first move to launch a sword attack at Kurumi, but then, she dodged it.

Kurumi: Missed me.

Makoto gasps, then he rolls on the floor to go far away from Kurumi and quickly gets his crossbow and unleashes his arrow and fires the magic arrow to attack Kurumi, but she dodged it again as she shoots Makoto with her guns. Makoto is being shot, but he managed to get up and tries to fire back with his crossbow, but then, she summoned her clones to surround Makoto and confuse him to figure out which one's the real Kurumi.

Makoto: What the hell!?

Kurumi: Can you take a guess on which one's the real me?

Makoto: Oh boy.

While being motionless, Makoto is looking around his surroundings and trying to find the REAL Kurumi. And with his decision, he picks the one on the right as he stabs her with a sword as Kurumi went down.

Makoto: Gotcha.

But all of the sudden, it was fake.

Kurumi: Wrong, looks like you're not the lucky one there.

Makoto: Darn it!

Kurumi: You got to try harder and better next time, but this game is still up until you can try to figure out the real me.

Makoto: Aaaaahhh!

Makoto screams as he begins slashing away many Kurumis as he can. Until one is left remaining, which is the real Kurumi, Makoto tried to slash her, but she dodged it.

Kurumi: About time you made the right choice. It's ironic that you're the so called lucky person, but didn't have the luck on that until the end.

Makoto: Don't you dare mock my luck, you shadow freak!

Makoto tries to slash her back, but she dodged it.

Kurumi: Is that so? Don't you think you're putting yourself to your own doom?

Makoto: I will never let you take the soul out of Celeste. If you want her so badly, then you have to go through me!

Kurumi: I don't have to.

As anyone didn't notice, the booby trap that was set up by Chameleon activated to trap Celestia inside the glass cage with electricity sparks on the outside of it.

Chameleon: Gotcha!

Makoto gasps.

Makoto: Celeste!

Celestia: Hey, what is the meaning of this? Get me out of here!

Celestia tried to get herself out, but to no avail. All of the sudden, the gas appeared from the bottom of the cage to all the way of the inside of it as Celestia coughed through it.

Celestia: What is this, gas? Is that all you got? Ugh, I feel like I don't feel good all of the sudden.

Suddenly, Celestia fell down and remained unconscious as the gas turned out to be sleeping gas.

Makoto: Celeste, no!

Makoto runs to Celestia and suddenly tries to break the glass cage until Chameleon stopped him with the taser gun and electrocuted him.

Chameleon: I wouldn't do that if I were you, Mr. Lucky One.

Kurumi: It's too late to save your girl now. She's coming with us. I have plans with her.

Makoto: No...Please...No! Celeste!

Siege, Wraith, and Lord Dragaunus are back in group after they were being taken down by Makoto's incredible attack.

Lord Dragaunus: Show..No..Mercy, kid, it's over.

Makoto goes upset and starts hitting the glass cage since Celestia hasn't answer him back.

Makoto: CELESTE!

Kurumi: Forget it, man. You're not as strong as us as you think.

Kurumi is behind Makoto as he looks at the glass, being upset with tears running from his eyes in fear from Celestia being fallen.

Kurumi: Oh, poor lucky guy, you think you can be able to stop us, but guess again. You may be strong to defeat the Saurians, but not against me.

Makoto: I can't believe you... You are a monster! Why...Why do you attempt to harm Celeste for? What did she do to make you guys harm her!?

Chameleon transformed into Celestia.

Chameleon: For the crystals, of course.

He grabs a bag and puts them in there.

Chameleon: I thank you for these lovely gems, Mr. Unlucky.

He bows to him to insult his mood.

Kurumi: Now with that out of the way, I have plans with that gothic girl of yours.

Kurumi takes Celestia and carries her.

Kurumi: Now then, farewell, you unlucky coward.

Kurumi and the Saurians left as the Saurians teleported with their wrists and Kurumi teleported with her shadow while carrying Celestia.

Makoto: Celeste...CELESTE!

All of the sudden, Chameleon is now disguised as the European Police and handcuffs him.

Chameleon: Sir, you are under arrest for a violation against the Saurians. Now I want you to move your head down and move as we take you to custody.

Wraith: Well done, Kurumi. We manage to get the crystals to control the powers for good.

Kurumi: I know. I'm glad that we worked together to get them, and if it wasn't for me, we wouldn't have gotten them.

Siege receives a radio transmission from the other space orc.

Space Orc: Saurians, we received a disturbance report from one of your important comrades who are making close impact to one of the spirits.

Siege: A spirit, eh?

Siege picks up a phone radio transmitter to respond back.

Siege: Who is this important comrade that is making a counter on the spirit?

Space Orc: That spirit is Kotori, sir, a Fire spirit! She is getting closer to one of your comrades, and it appears that he has a large fleet of his army with him.

Wraith: Could it be?

Kurumi: I knew that she'll show up.

Siege: Yeah... Yeah...

After the talk in the radio transmitter...

Siege: Hey, Kurumi, your comrade is facing against Kotori in a dangerous showdown, and that comrade is your Death Knight!

Kurumi: No way... Really?

Siege: For real, Kurumi, your Death Knight is making impact against Kotori.

Kurumi: I have a bad feeling about this.

Wraith: Wasn't the Death Knight your Mouse Boy? Why is he in the spirit world, dealing with Kotori and her Fraxinus ship with...ShadowWing!? This looks bad, Kurumi.

Kurumi: I know. Perhaps he may be ordered by someone else to do that.

Meanwhile, with the Death Knight, who is Mouse Boy, all thanks to Kurumi.

Death Knight: I sensed the fire of phantom who must be destroyed, she is the reason that is causing this trouble... Now that I found her...

Inside his vision...

Lord Illidan: Beware of her deadly fire attack, her powers are little more sensible to interfere our dark magic.

Death Knight: ShadowWing, attack!

ShadowWing roars in the sky as he spotted Kotori's invisible spot of her ship.

Commander: Kotori, he spotted us!

Kotori: Fire the missiles!

The Fraxinus unleashes multiple missiles at ShadowWing, but he then dodged them, leaving them to only get hit in the minor part.

Kotori: You take care of that dragon, make sure he doesn't damage our ship, I'll take care of the army by myself.

Kotori left as she teleported herself out of the ship and deals with the Death Knight along with the Shadow Fleet. Kotori transformed herself from commander mode to spirit mode as she's ready to clear away the shadow fleet out of the spirit world.

Space Orc: There she is, fire away!

The Space Orcs begin firing their guns and artillery at Kotori.

Kotori: Hehehe, you are making this too easy. How pathetic that your weapons aren't that effective against my firing will.

Kotori then launches her Camael and easily wiped them out, along with the zergs that are making their attack as well. With her easy combat skills back and fourth, Kotori cleared them all out in a easy battle within minutes. Then, she heard a slow clap.

Death Knight: Bravo, this is why they called you a fire spirit.

Kotori: So, it is you that you are transposing the spirit world. I strongly urge you to leave at once or prepare to die...

Reine: Kotori, there is a mishap behind this person you are facing.

Kotori: Wait, really?

Death Knight: No skills, no heart from you. From all the mistakes you have cursed, you have been threatening more innocents from your mishaps. Don't you think you are an enemy rather than being friendly?

Kotori: This guy is really up to something. What is he doing?

Reine: Kotori, I have bad news. He is not only a shadow, but a humanoid...I'm trying to get more details behind this enemy. Gahhh...

Then, she dodged from the attack by ShadowWing with a distraction.

Death Knight: Don't get overconfident by this, your negligent is really getting off. You can tell the truth that you are a true shadow...You killed many innocents back then. Fire is the cause, and the fire is to perish the lives.

Kotori: Whoever you are, you are not going to convert me to the Shadow! No way your words are going to ware me down with your mind control and convert me to turn me into the dark side because of my use of powers.

Death Knight: Heh, it would be easy if you just surrender, but your time just passed by. Now it's the time to suffer.

The Death Knight quickly unleashed his light saber and collides with Kotori with her Camael. The battle begins in fear as Kotori throws her firing wave at the Death Knight, but he uses his force to shield himself from her firing, and then back in combat battle as they both teleport each other in the different spot over and over again in DBZ style as they battle each other to the death. Then, the Death Knight's light saber gets closer of stabbing her in the chest, and within sword to axe collide, his light saber stabs Kotori in the chest. Kotori smiles within, and then, the flaming kaboom forced the Death Knight out of it and lands in the ground. Kotori immediately gets the light saber off from her chest and throws it back at the Death Knight, as the light saber hits him in the arm with a bad cut. Kotori fights back, but then, his mechanical tail comes out of nowhere and begins to choke her. And then, he uses his tail to slam Kotori in the ground again and again and again, and then, he throws her in the air as he rushes back to get his light saber. And then, he begins to use his force to use 2 giant ice boulders and then used them to crush her in the sky, and he did. And with that, the Death Knight flies in the sky to stab her in the chest, but then, Kotori wakes up with a surprise and shielded himself with her Camael. As they fly back in the ground, the Death Knight begins throwing another ice boulder at Kotori with his force, then Kotori destroyed it with her fireball. And then, she used her Camael and then her special weapon with her Camael as she dodged his light saber and fired her special weapon at him. The Death Knight got hit hard and landed in the ground, and he tries to get up until...

Death Knight: Do you think it'll be alright to kill the innocent of their loved ones, just like what you did with the other spirit, Origami!?

Kotori: What...!? How do you know the spirit who lost their loved ones is because of the spirit!? Who are you, Death Knight!? How do you know all of this!?

Reine: Ah...

With her surprise reaction...

Reine: Kotori...It's actually...

From her earpiece, she suddenly heard a disturbing cry, and her earpiece begins losing signal and lost connection from Fraxinus.

Kotori: Reine...Oh no...The ship...

Death Knight: Hahahahaha!

Kotori: You!

Death Knight: Just face it, the spirits know that you caused bad things, especially when you were a young spirit. Not only this almost caused a freak accident on Origami, but to Shido as well...

Kotori is shocked of what she heard.

Kotori: He must be someone who is with Shido or one of my sisters...Whoever is this person, I must expose his identity so I can understand this person...I can't take this mouth anymore.

Kotori grows furious from his words with anger.

Kotori: Now you've really done it, you are making me angry. I want you to stay out of my life!

With her final words, she unleashes her Camael in the air. And with her angry look of her face, she's really going to use it to kill him.

Death Knight: Hmmm... Now you are going to make this problem even bigger than ever... Would it be great if I ask you who I really am before you begin your claim of another freak accident?

Then, Kotori realized the giant spikes hanging on top of the cliff that was a trap, as the Death Knight immediately uses his deadly force to attack her. But then, Kotori managed to fight against the spikes and then clears away the smoke and goes after the Death Knight with her Camael. The Death Knight luckily dodges, until she immediately fires her Camael with her special bullet as it electrocutes him. Kotori teleports behind the Death Knight and uses his special attack from her Camael at him. And with that, the Death Knight got slammed hard in the ground with exploding black clouds, indicating that she can destroy him. Kotori then took a deep breath.

Kotori: That will teach that monster a lesson... Get out of my life, you mysterious freak...

All of the sudden... With his half mask cracked open, his identity is EXPOSED...It's Mouse Boy...With gray hair, his red clock eye, and his one mouse ear exposed.

Kotori: ...Mouse Boy...Why!?

Death Knight: Now you understand your feelings, the trouble you caused...The more the people will look at you with hate... All the things you caused with hate with fire... You almost killed your brother...And now, you almost kill...Me...What will Himari do...If I die in the...Cold?

Kotori: No...No... You are a traitor...Why...Why did you turn yourself to the Shadows!? If you love Himari, why did you do it!? Why did you work for the Shadows!? Why, Mouse Boy!? I demand an answer! If love is important to you, why did you double cross her like this!? Why are you trying to invade our world with your shadow demons!?

Meanwhile, the Kurumi clone arrived within the scene of Kotori with tears and anger, along with the Death Knight with his serious injury along with his quarter of his face exposed with his gray hair, red clock eye, and his mouse ear.

Death Knight: To relief my feelings of my decompression, I must end...The conflict from the Spirits... Prepare to face...Your punishment...So long...My friend...

Kotori: I'm sorry too.

She reloads his Camael to shoot again.

Kotori: But I got to do what I got to do, I'm sorry for your loss...Mouse Boy...

Kurumi (clone): Mousey, wait!

Kotori: Goodbye, Mous-

All of the sudden, the mysterious shadow person with dark gray armor and glowing gold eyes shields the Death Knight from Kotori's special attack, then the mysterious attack glows from her Camel and then explodes to wipe Kotori out of her misery and lands in the ground puzzled. The Death Knight laughs with a trap, but stops laughing as he's suffering a huge pain from his combat against Kotori.

Death Knight: Hahaha..Rrrr, the pain...Rrr...Great work...That will show her, she will be ours...Rrrr...In no time...

The Death Knight lands in the ground again as he can't get up from his serious injury.

Kurumi (clone): Mousey!

The Kurumi clone arrived to aid her Death Knight as blood is suddenly lose from his mask along with his special suit from a close battle victory. The Death Knight tries to get up, but loses his balance again as his injury looks serious then ever.

Kurumi (clone): Oh no, I should have warned you about battling against the fire spirit, Kotori, but I was too late. I got to get you back to the Shadow Kingdom immediately to get you all healed up. You can't go out like this until you're all better.

The Death Knight is slowly breathing as the snow storm brew stronger as he continues to grow weaker and weaker.

Death Knight: Make sure...She comes...With us...As well...I got her right...Where I want her... Good work...Shido...Take her with us if you would mind...*cough*

Shido *In Shadow form*: Yes, master...

Death Knight: But Kurumi... I don't need to go to the hospital, I need to complete...*cough* My mission to kill the Queen...*coughs harder*

Kurumi (clone): But you're badly injured. Going out like this will make it worse. We'll save that for later once you're fully healed. I'm sorry, but it's for your own safety. I can't let you sacrifice your life for us.

The pieces begin to come lose from his mask, and his picture begins to look bad from the looks of Kurumi as she hugs him and begins to carry him to return back to the Shadow Command.

Death Knight: Make sure...That she is...One of us...I finally got her... Now...We'll be...Immortal...

Lord Illidan: Let her heal your wound...

Death Knight: You can take me to the clinic...

Kurumi (clone): I got ya. You're safe with me until we get there.

Death Knight: ...Thank you...Kurumi... I know you're not real...But can you send her a message for me...?

Kurumi (clone): What message?

The Death Knight begins his message by grabbing her lip and kissing her deep.

Kurumi (clone): Oh my... What does that suppose to mean?

It somehow turns Mouse Boy's love cycle into a different path since he's now in LOVE with Kurumi as Kurumi blushes.

Kurumi (clone): Oh my, I guess you really are in love with me. I'm glad that we're meant to be together.

The Death Knight successfully defeated Kotori by a huge trap he laid after Kurumi turned Shido to the dark side. And now, Kotori will be a perfect bate to their plan to wipe out the Millennium Kingdom after he uses his words by Lord Illidan to loosen up her mind about her past. He is now being taken back to the Shadow World to receive a clinic from his serious injury he had. Meanwhile, Himari continues to chase the rogue pilot as it's making their course to defeat her and terminate her in Nia's own games, but Comet uses his squadron to follow Himari to help her avoid harm from Nia's deadly game. Now, with that, they have to deal with it in the hard way. Meanwhile, Himari managed to lock that target on the radar on the light blue planet where she was last spotted. She entered the planet and landed in the foggy ancient jungle where Nia was located at.

Himari: So that's where she is... Looks like I have to search for her in the old fashioned way.

Himari begins searching around this foggy jungle until in less than a minute, the explosion occurred. Himari rushes back to her jet to check, until she was encountered by Comet's squadron arrival as they followed her tail to this mysterious planet.

Rio: Hup 2! Hup 2! Hup 2!

Rio and her spirit solders scattered around in circle in position with their guns in set.

Himari: So-

Rio: Himari!

Rio was surprised.

Himari: Captain Comet?

Rio: No, it's me, Rio. Comet sent me here.

Himari: He ordered you to follow me?

Rio: Yes, that was an order.

Himari looks upset after hearing this.

Himari: FINE! Have the spirits protect the ship!

Himari then pointed out the directions.

Himari: The rest of you, scatter around the jungle, search for the shadow demon. If you find the veteran, kill em! That is an order!

Himari raise her voice to go strong on Rio.

Rio: You heard her!

She gulps.

Rio: Go!

And with that, Rio has no choice but to follow Himari's order instead as they scatter around the jungle to go on a man-hunt on Nia. It's a deadly war game between Himari and Nia in this mysterious ancient jungle. The storm begin to brew by as Himari begins to put on her coat as Rio and her soldiers are on the deadly survivor war game against Nia's dangerous booby trap that is waiting to be happened.

Rio: You are a strong demon cat, can you sense where she is?

Rio is scared from all of the sudden. With Himari's cat ears twitching...

Himari: No. She hasn't been sighted yet.

Himari jumps through the tree branches and looks at every squad of soldiers walking through the heavy grass field and through the swamps, and so far, nothing has been found yet. But until they went to the bushes, Nia's trap begins as some of the soldiers disappear without being noticed. Until Rio suddenly heard someone screaming for help, Rio holds tight on Himari's breast in a terrified state until she noticed something.

Himari: I can feel it.

Rio: I'm scared!

?: HELP!

Himari decides to run and follow it with her sense.

Rio: HIMARI, WAIT!

As she runs fast as a bullet, she arrived quickly at the ship.

Himari: Trooper, Spirits, where are you!?

One trooper gets back up in his feet.

Rio: Trooper, report!

Spirit Trooper: Argh...

All of the sudden, the explosion came out of nowhere.

Rio: Oh, this is unsafe, I can't be there!

Rio decides to run.

Himari: RIO, NO!

All of the sudden, the mysterious black cloak came out with a surprising assassin attempt and killed Rio in front of Himari as she is now dead. After she threw her into the ground, Nia stood by in front of Himari with a firing blaze in front of the ship.

Himari: I'm going to make you pay for what you did.

Nia begins to take off her cloak to reveal her face.

Nia: Yes...Come to me, Himari. Your fallen will come to me for the Shadow Legion.

Nia and Himari got their light sabers ready as the battle begins. Himari and Nia began a chase battle through the woods, missing a slice of dice to knock each other off the branch, until Nia managed to chop one wood down to make Himari miss the jump and fall into the ground. Nia is ready to kill her, but Himari dodges it and super kicks her in the chin. Nia uses her Inverse book of spelld to launch deadly attacks on her, and it hits Himari in a minor. Himari immediately gets up as the flying tree came by to attack her from Nia's force, then Himari managed to slice them off one by one. Himari then almost killed Nia as she dodged a centimeter away from getting killed as Nia is back with her light saber and battle each other until Himari knocked off her light saber and goes for the finish, but Nia jumps high in the air as she vanished through the deep jungle. As the light saber follows Nia, it follows the path to her hideout as Himari jumps through to join in. As Himari jumps into the branch, she begins looking to see where she is hiding, until Nia was hiding behind the branch, and she used her spell book to brake the branch tree as Himari begins to fall, until she grabbed the rope and flies through the jungle with it, but it gets sliced off by Nia, as Himari managed to land on the other branch. Nia jumps with a stare down sword to sword against Himari. And then, Nia makes her move by jumping away through the jungle, and Himari begins chasing her down through the woods again, sword to sword, back and forth, until Himari dropkicked her in the face. Nia crashed through the bushes, and is now back on feet. They both fight off until they entered the ruin lair of the ancient temples. Nia enters the temple as Himari tries to follow her, but all of the sudden, stones begin appearing out of nowhere as it hits Himari multiple times, and the last one hit her dearly was a big rock that smashed her in the chest, landing in the ground. Nia smiles after her trap worked out well against Himari. Himari's eyes suddenly turn from purple to red after that last rock hit her hard. During the stare down, the raindrop hits. And then, the rain begins, then the rain turned heavy. Then, Himari growls like a tiger since she's almost turning into her demon form, then makes her move against Nia. Through this fight in the rainy temple, Nia almost killed her as Himari dodged it in the swirl with a huge roundhouse kick as Nia was knocked out of the cliff, and falls into the shadow. Himari jumps through the shadow to follow her fall. Himari lands on the mysterious underground, with only a water drop noise in this muddy wet underground. Himari uses her cat ears sense to feel her surrounding to see that Nia is near her.

Himari: MEOW!

Himari sensed quickly in a second and managed to defend herself from the upcoming attack from Nia as she was hiding in the column as she almost made her move as she was walking right near her, and the battle begins. Himari kicks water to splash on Nia, and then, Nia jumps through the stairs and uses her spell to force the giant column to crash onto Himari. After the column crashes through her, Himari surprisingly comes out alive without damage, as Nia was super dropkicked hard by Himari and crashes through the wall back outside of the temple. Nia quickly gets back and falls back from Himari, until her anger grows strong on her as Himari continues to fight against Nia all the way to the dead end near the dangerous deep cliff at the end of the temple. With the looks of Himari's face with her demon look, Nia is terrified as she grew weaker as she gets a bad cut from her thigh arm and her chest, Nia was then hit by Himari's lightsaber on her chest, and then fallen to her death. Himari wins. As Himari does her victory roar as a demon cat, it awakens Mouse Boy from his surgery as he had to be reincarnated with his new suit that Kurumi designed.

Kurumi: Mousey?

The Death Knight is now being summoned by his new form with a new look of his deadly attire. And suddenly, with the hear of the demon cry from Himari in his mind, the Death Knight begins to lose his mind as he used his force to wipe out the surgeons and smash them down really good, wiping out every equipment from his space and dark anger from the Death Knight.

Death Knight: GNARL, VENGEANCE WILL BE OURS FOR THE SHADOW LEGION!

The Death Knight's new suit made his eyes glow than ever with anger as he looks at his new suit and his new technology that he's planning to use against his enemies as his mechanical mouse tail wiggles.

Death Knight: Time is now, my shadows, time to make history for our master! Time to set him...Free!

Kurumi: I don't believe it. That new suit I made must have made you stronger than before. I sure hope you'll be okay out there like this.

Surgeon: Yes, we made the Death Knight stronger with new upgrades, better armor, and-

The Death Knight is going crazy as his big transformation of his badass machine guns forms just like Strength from BRS.

Surgeon: Uh oh... Stronger weapons.

The Death Knight begins to fire them.

Death Knight: ENOUGH...

He looks around with his big ass machine guns around his arm.

Death Knight: Where is KOTORI!? SHIDO, TIME IS NOW! Time to bring back Lord Illidan.


	8. Act 4: Lord Illidan's Resurrection

**Note: About the spirits being inverse in this, I know in the previous acts, they're only wearing the mind control masks that Kurumi set on them, and as of this one, they're now inverse. Somehow, how this end up happening is not shown directly, so I though I'll explain it. When Lord Illidan was now alive, he still has all of the Sephira Crystals in his hands, so he gave them to the Death Knight to implant 5 of them on Tohka, Yoshino, Kotori, and the Yamai Twins' heads and tainted them with dark magic to make those spirits back to being Kurumi's inverse sisters again to join the war with her and the others, so I apologize if this is not shown in this story.**

 **Also, I just want to give you a warning. During halfway through this act, it will contain Danganronpa spoilers for Chihiro's gender, so if you don't want to be spoiled, I suggest you skip the part where Kurumi's going over the Hope's Peak Academy files and got shocked by Chihiro's real gender, unless you don't care about being spoiled like me.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Date A Live, Vocaloid, Omamori Himari, Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series, Danganronpa, etc., but Mouse Boy(my friend's OC from the pic of it on SuperOddBros's channel banner that is like the one from the pic citybear made on DeviantArt) aka now the Death Knight belongs to whoever owns him and the other villains and characters that are not from franchises may belong to my other friend who I did this RP with**

* * *

After the Death Knight's newly indestructible weapons were completed, he is ready to reform his Shadow army back on course. A scout send a huge report from Sappiroth with good news and bad news. The good news is that he managed to found the secret trail that actually leads to a shortcut to reach the holy fountain of all. That was when he took care of Fraxinus. Bad news is that the defense in this secret fountain lair by the Millennium Kingdom was loaded with deadly traps, along with great ancient guardians, and a great spirit, Rinne. None of the Shadow Demons manage to get through along with Sappiroth, so the Death Knight must help him and his shadows destroy the Spirits' Defense behind Rinne and her Ancient guards and then reach the ancient lair of the fountain to re-risen Lord Illidan back from his grave! Meanwhile, in the planet, Zoswuneus, Comet and his other great spirit leaders are on the hook against the Xisian army in the capital as the Xisian guards are being wiped out by the spirit foot soldiers, archers, tanks, and airstrikes, until...

Comet: The Xisian planet of Zoswuneus has surrendered. The day is ours, the Millennium Kingdom is victorious!

And with that announcement, the spirit wizards and the other spirit army celebrate in the battleground city with guns, robs, and artillery in the air with victory! Comet watched the Xisian Leaders and the Committees from Zoswuneus taking hostile peacefully in the teleporting ship along with the Spirits cleaning up the mess and searching for more clues behind this mess, until...

Spirit Captain: General Comet, the mysterious ship is approaching. It's the same ship that Himari Noihara followed in the hyperspace. We have tanks operated fire and ready.

As the same enemy ship arrived by...

Comet: Hold your fire, Captain.

As the enemy ship safely landed in front, the spirits are not sure what's inside this enemy ship that's approaching in front of Comet. But as the enemy pilot door opens, it outcomes...

Spirit Captain: It's Himari!

With the surprising look of the mess she has encountered against Nia, the captain orders his spirits to draw down their weapons in peace, as Himari is back to normal from her demon form with half of her clothing armor wrecked since the deadly battle she had against Nia. As she approached Comet...

Himari: I'm sorry, Master. I should have listened to you. It was a trap that was laid by the Shadow Legion, but I managed to lay down victorious.

And then...

Comet: I see... But that battle should never been fought. I find this very interesting of you of troublesome. This is why you must follow my order, if it wasn't-

All of the sudden, Comet is receiving an incoming transmission as he begins to answer.

Ayane: Master Comet, Master Comet!

Comet: Spirit Ayane, report!

Ayane: The Shadow Legion is making a secret path to reach the lair of our fountain. We cleared them off, but-

She begins running in search for cover from the attack.

Ayane: There is this new demon champion spotted, and- And -

She's losing the signal.

Ayane: He is unstoppable, he appears to be-

She's losing it.

Ayane: To appear as a- Death Knight- He is really hunting down us, including the Queen! We need-

*Lost Transmission*

Comet: Spirit Ayane! Can you read over!? Spirit Ayane!

The Death Knight stomps the radio transmission as Comet lost signal completely.

Death Knight: Time is now.

The battle begins through the large cave where the hidden fountain of reincarnation was located at with the big door at the end, the Shadow Legion was completely wiped out until... the Death Knight shows up after he attacked Spirit Ayane.

Sakura: Where is the other shadows?

Maria: Spirit Sakura, can you read my voice?

Sakura: Yes, I can hear you in my mind.

Maria: Watch out for the Death Knight, he is unstoppable, he took down Spirit Ayane!

Sakura: AAAAAHHHH!

With the scream out of nowhere, the Death Knight makes his surprising attack from behind and took her down.

Maria: Rinne...She's gone.

After that report, Rinne calls upon her Ancient Knights to awaken and guard the doors along with her spirit sisters in action. Rinne's spirit sisters, Maria and Marian arrived back safely as they rush back to their main lair where the main gate is. Rinne's other spirit friends, Spirit Maya and the Spirit Dragon, Lyndria "The Fighting Dragon" are back safely in guard after that suspicious attack by the Death Knight as Lyndria is breathing deeply.

Lyndria: He is...Grr...Unstoppable...

Maria and Marian: And strong...

They're shivering in fear.

Maya: Who in the world can stop this monster?

Akaito: I think this is the end of all of us and the world. His strategy is completely flawless!

Rinne: Nonsense! He may be strong, but do not spare your defeat! Focus, we are the spirits of the light! In the name of the Queen of the Millennium, we shall not fall!

Akaito: I believe in you.

Lyndria: Failure is not an option.

Spirit Maya is pleased by their optimistic behavior and positivism on their minds, strength, and courage as they group up with positive power...Until...

Death Knight: Hahahahahaaaaaaaa!

The laughter suddenly quickly forced them into action as they got their magic formed up along with Rinne's Ancient Knights grabbing out their swords and shields in action as they spread out to look out for the Death Knight.

Death Knight: You are surrounded with our Inverse Spirits, there's no way you can escape from me or the others! Your army is decimated. Make peace with the Shadow Legion or this is your final offer! But know that I, the Death Knight, the leader of the new Legion, will not show mercy from your weakling spirits. Your precious warriors will be in the nice resting grave. Prepare!

Rinne's face looks serious after that scary message she received from the Death Knight, until she heard the shadows' noise. The spirits are in position of any move from the other wall they're looking, ready to see if they are coming out.

Maria: Rinne...He's not there.

Maya: Nor his Inverse Spirits.

Rinne: Wait, they're not in the Iron Gate that we locked?

Lyndia: He is coming...Alone...

Marian: Wait, he's going to face us by himself?

Akaito: We can't do it!

Rinne: Don't be negative, master Akaito!

Lyndia: He's coming!

Akaito: He's around us!

Rinne: Calm yourself...

With the noise getting closer and closer...

Maria: He's here somewhere, but not in front of the Iron Gate, nor any rear area.

Marian: It could be a trap.

Rinne: Steady now... He's really pulling a trap here...He is already making his closing mark...

Within minutes, still no sudden action happening from Kurumi, the Death Knight, nor her Inverse Spirits.

Maya: ...

Rinne: Steady...

She can tell they are here... Until...

Akaito: AAAAAHHHHH!

Akaito's war screams as he runs through the open area to attack the Death Knight.

Rinne: AKAITO, NO!

The Death Knight comes by with an attack and crushes him with his giant iron fist, after Akaito stupidly comes out to attack. The Death Knight appears in front of Rinne's Spirits along with the Ancient Knights as Rinne is shocked and in fear of his arrival.

Rinne: De- Death Knight...

Death Knight: Welcome, my friends...

He transformed his tail into a deadly scorpion tail.

Death Knight: Let the games...Begin!

The Death Knight jumps out in the air as the spirits tried to fire at him until he disappears.

Rinne: He disappeared?

The Spirits are wondering around, looking at the wall to see any sudden appearance from the Death Knight.

Marian: How can he disappear like this?

Rinne: I can tell who...

She can tell Kurumi is there as well.

?: Aww, you totally guessed right.

The Kurumi clone came out to help since the real Kurumi had plans.

Marian: Oh no, it's her!

Maria: Watch out, Kurumi can be out of nowhere like the Death Knight.

The Kurumi clone starts laughing to get the spirits to notice her. The Spirits are now in group to look around their surrounding, until... The Death Knight is on the rooftop without being noticed by Kurumi's portal teleportation, who is ready to be dropped. The Death Knight gives the Kurumi clone a signal to drop him off to attack them. Following the signal, she drops him right at the group of spirits to attack them. With Rinne's tension, she and her spirits stepped back as the Death Knight comes back with an attack. The Kurumi clone watches and enjoys the Death Knight's incredible weapon he is using against the Spirits, along with the Ancient Knights. And with Rinne's surprise, the Death Knight destroys the Ancient Knight with his deadly Scorpion Tail. The Death Knight uses his defensive mode during 3 on 1 by Maria, Marian, and Lyndia. The Death Knight is unstoppable as they can ever imagine. He risked it to attack Rinne, but she shielded herself and threw him through the wall. Then, the Death Knight uses his teleportation signal from the Kurumi clone, and he dives through the floor, and with her signal, he dives through the portal. As they wait on their next move, Lyndia managed to feel the force from the Death Knight as the portal comes out in front of her, and it outsmarted him. And from the eyes of Spirit Maya, the Death Knight killed Lyndia. Maya gets angry and comes to attack the Death Knight, but his leg sweeps and kicks her in the gut as she crashes through the wall. Maria and Marian comes by to go 2 on 1 against the Death Knight, but he quickly kills them both at the same time with his claw and the scorpion tail stabbed at Marian's face, and he threw them off to their death, as we are down to 2 along with 1 Ancient Knight left. The Death Knight dodges Ancient Knight's move with every sword attempt he missed, as the Death Knight took down his leg with his Scorpion tail, and the Ancient Knight lands in the ground hard, and the Death Knight then quickly smashed his head off with his Iron Fist and then jumps by to attack Rinne and Maya with the final 2 remaining. Incredible combat skills in 2 on 1 that almost came as a reference to The Winter Soldier & Captain America vs. Iron Man. The Death Knight iron fists Rinne and knock her off through the wall.

Death Knight: Haha! This is too easy!

And then, he goes after Maya, outmatching her combat magic.

Maya: Rinne, help! I'm going to die here!

As the Death Knight is ready to make his fatality move on Maya, she was pushed by a gravity force, and it was all thanks to Rinne. The Death Knight looks back and sees if Rinne is still alive. Rinne summons her angel up as she's ready for her serious combat against the Death Knight in a stare down. And then, they fight! Meanwhile, in the Millennium Kingdom.

Queen Silveria: The storm is approaching. The tides of darkness... has returned.

The Ambassador can't believe what he's feeling too with Queen Silveria about this new tide of terror. The Death Knight manage to terminate the Spirits who are guarding the main gate to the magical fountain as he, the Kurumi clone, and her inverse sisters enter the room as they manage to get into the Magical Fountain.

Death Knight: SPIRIT WORLD FROM BEYOND, I HAVE GIVEN YOU OPPORTUNITIES TO SURRENDER! But instead, you have stubbornly refused! For now on, your entire race and your ancient heritage will end by the returning of the great dark wizard, Lord Illidan, who will soon claim back the Millennium Crystal once again!

As his vision saw Lord Illidan entering the fountain...

Death Knight: Now, Lord Illidan...Arise and serve the Dark Lord once again!

As his vision comes out of his mind as Lord Illidan enters the portal, the wind blows hard as the fountain begins to dry up quickly with dark energy floating over the magic, until from the look of Kurumi's eyes, a giant dark skeleton comes out along with the figure of Lord Illidan with his exposing flaming skeleton face with orange and yellow hue firing inferno. His cloak came out to cover his dark face as his floating evil eyes and evil smiling face is back, and his Shadow Warlock wardrobe is back on, as Lord Illidan is back from the dead!

Lord Illidan: I am reborn as promised! The Dark Lord has granted me another life!

Kurumi (clone): I... I don't believe it. My lord, he's alive!

Death Knight: Welcome back, Lord Illidan... Are you ready to teach me more about this dark world like we talked about?

Lord Illidan: Certainly, but not here. They have eyes and ears everywhere, we'll talk where it's safe.

Death Knight: Fall back to the Shadow World, my Inverse Spirits!

The Inverse sisters, Tohka, Kotori, Yoshino, and the Yamai Twins left from the Death Knight's order.

Death Knight: Kurumi?

Kurumi (clone): Yes, Mousey?

Death Knight: Aren't you going to leave as well and tell the real Kurumi that your father is back alive once again?

Kurumi (clone): I will immediately, as soon as the real me gets done with her plans she had with a gothic girl we captured.

Meanwhile, with Celestia, she woke up from her unconscious state as she blinked twice to keep herself awake and to make sense of her surroundings. All of the sudden, she was imprisoned in shackles in her arms and legs that are bound to the wall. She tried to get herself free, but to no avail.

Celestia: Oh, how typical. I've been captured by those freaks, they're all really cliche to do this to me.

?: So, looks like you finally woke up.

Suddenly, the real Kurumi and Wraith showed up.

Celestia: Great, it's you two again. What do you guys with me now? Don't tell me you took me just to take my prized possessions from me.

Kurumi: Well, we already had the crystals, but I still have plans with you.

Celestia: What are you yapping about? This has nothing to do with me.

Kurumi: Even since this is the first time I've seen a gothic girl like me, I thought that I never seen such gothic girl with enchanting beauty like that until now. You must be Celestia Ludenberg, the Ultimate Gambler and one of the former students from Hope's Peak Academy, along with someone who protected you on our mission.

Celestia gasps.

Celestia: How did you know about that? Are you the one who's behind Monokuma for this a while ago?

Kurumi: I don't know what you're talking about, but my friend, Rin gathered some data from you for me in order to help me figure out who you are. But I always though gothic girls look pretty, and since I have no intention to kill you because of it, I was wondering if you can be able to join me and the others on our legion.

Celestia: You're insane for such a harmful little girl like you if you think I'll be able to help you and your so called friends from your so called legion. Btw, where's Makoto? If you did something to him, I'll never forgive you!

Kurumi: Don't worry, he'll be out in here forever with no way of escape or trying to stop us. But enough of this, I knew that this was gonna happen, but since you're just only a human, too bad you don't have any powers like us. Looks like my friend, Wraith and I'll be able to give you some, and you shall be thankful of us for that, especially with your new leader.

The first move begins from Kurumi as she bites Celestia on the back of her neck.

Celestia: Ow! Did you just bite my neck? What are you, a vampire?

Kurumi: No, you got it all wrong, sweetie. Now, Wraith, help me on making our converting complete for this new girl and making her another shadow knight for me and the Death Knight.

Wraith: As you wish, Kurumi.

He grabs Celestia in the face as he begins to hypnotize and brainwash her mind completely.

Wraith: I call upon the power of the great ancient dark wizards from the Saurians. Your soul now belongs to us to use. Now you will work with the Shadow Legion, and you will listen to everything we say to you.

Celestia: Ugh, what's happening?

Wraith: You will now be known as our second member of the Death Knight's group of shadow knights.

Celestia: No, please, I... Make it stop...

Kurumi whispers to Celestia through her ear.

Kurumi: Remember your guy, Makoto Naegi, the Ultimate Lucky Student and another former student from Hope's Peak Academy? You just used him like a pawn, and he wants to eliminate you for his own will.

Celestia: Makoto... He... He... He backstabbed me and didn't give me the right to consider him to B rank!

After this, Celestia's eyes now had a red glow and her outfit changed as it looked exactly the same, but the white parts turned red, her gold earrings turned into red diamond earrings, she now has a black rose with an unknown dark curse within it on the top of her dress that can be imbued by her weapon-like ring when it touches it and regenerates itself every time it gets destroyed, and her outfit now became her protective metal armor with a black metal forehead visor that's only above her eyes while in battle. Not to mention that because of Kurumi biting her, and she became another shadow knight because of it, she now obtained dark powers, including dark fire, card manipulation, and a dark sword that can be transformed from her ring.

Kurumi: Excellent.

Kurumi removed the shackles off from Celestia to free her.

Wraith: Now, you are one of us.

Celestia: Yes, master. I will do whatever you, my mistress, and my leader will say.

Kurumi: Now that's an excitement for me. Now I have both a male shadow knight and a female shadow knight, both of which are mine and the Death Knight's servants. Ever since I first bit Mousey, he now became the Death Knight, the leader of the shadow knights, and anyone else I bit after him became mine and his loyal shadow knights. Btw, Wraith, good news. My me just contacted me that Mousey and the others have succeeded on reviving Lord Illidan. I knew that it'll be a success.

And with that news, Wraith begins laughing evilly with the sound of victory.

Kurumi: I love the smell of victory there, and my me also told me that Mousey confessed his love to me.

Wraith: Hmmm...?

Kurumi: Yes, it's true. This happened after my me saved him from Kotori.

Wraith: Hmmmm...That could be a bad sign... Like if he turns back to a normal mouse human being, his love confession will suddenly change, and the love connection between you and that Mouse Boy might be unfolded.

Kurumi: Oh please, our control over Mousey is permanent, so as long as Mousey and our shadow knights have the same strong dark energy as me from the Dark Lord, there's no way anyone from the Star Force can be able to get him back.

Wraith: Don't let his shadow form change or the history between you and Mouse Boy will remain untold. Himari is the only one who can change his heart. Beware... Especially the Ambassador, his Xavai Wizards, and his Sorcery. They might use their will to fill their power to change him back to normal. This is the warning that must be told.

Kurumi: I got ya, Wraith. I'm not letting this happen for Lord Illidan.

Wraith: Good, I'm glad you understand.

Until he receives an incoming transmission.

Wraith: Yes, Lord Dragaunus?

Lord Dragaunus: Have you two take care of the prisoners?

Wraith: We got Celestia under control as our new apprentice, but we'll bring Makoto with us.

Lord Dragaunus: Excellent, report back to the main center immediately. Things are getting heat up from the Spirits.

Wraith: We are on our way, my Lord.

*Ending Transmission*

Wraith: Let's get a move on, Kurumi.

Kurumi: Right, Wraith. Come on, Celestia.

Celestia: Yes, mistress.

Celestia follows Kurumi and Wraith to the main center. A flashback appears from Himari's childhood as her father is teaching her how to face fear in the foggy swamp in the land of Ostana.

Himari: Did you hear that, daddy?

Earth: Yes, the voice is calling you out.

Himari: The tree?

Earth: Yes, you must enter it...Alone.

The voice is now hallowing back.

Himari: I'm afraid... I don't think I can go in there.

Himari's father's knee is down as he puts his hand onto her shoulder to explain.

Earth: Control your fear, honey, your mother faced her fear when she was little, and she managed to conquer her fear with her strength and open mind. You must test it.

Himari: Wh-What's in there?

Earth: Only what's with you.

And with that, Himari enters through the heavy dense dog through the swamps like a brave little samurai girl.

Earth: Your final task is in your hands. Trust your force.

The flashback is over as we see the Ambassador opening his eyes after seeing the vision of the flashback from Himari's childhood as he's alone in his Chancellor office.

Ambassador: Hmmm...

Meanwhile, in the conference room with Drexor, a Chancellor for the Xavai Sentinels.

Drexnor: How can like 5 Spirit Knights handle this Death Knight and die from his hands like that? And I don't believe it, he shockingly revived the most powerful dark wizard of all. Lord Illidan is back, my Queen, we are facing danger again for our people. This war has to stop at what cost!

Travius (The Chancellor from the Dragon World): I agree, the Death Knight is reshaping the war by reviving Lord Illidan.

Shadilf (A buddhist look alike spirit from the other spirit world): Yes, we were fine before, and now, this.

Queen Silveria: I understand this situation, but the problem we are facing is worse. The Death Knight has revived Lord Illidan.

Comet: I understand the struggles we are facing from Illidan's reincarnation, my Queen, I strongly suggest that we should provoke our trail to promote Himari Noihara as our "Spirit Knight".

?: That's preposterous!

It was Travius.

Travius: We cannot settle this "Hallow" tradition.

Shadilf: I have no faith in this, but Himari's father was a great spirit knight. He helped us strive down the shadows a long time ago before his death.

Drexnor: I agree, she is becoming a great warrior so far and a great pilot like her father was. I say we should promote.

Comet: But she can be reckless against gifts, sometimes in the past, yes. Regardless, Himari has been through difficult times like her father, except the trials. Surely, she knows her test very well, and she managed to kill that dark assassin from the 3rd planet, Yarvin, and she manage to conquer through the large fleet of the dark army and helped on wiping the air attack from the Shadow Legion.

Shadilf: I see the point right there.

Drexnor: She must look in the mirror and tell herself "If I'm really worth it to become a Spirit Knight"?

Travius: And that's what really concerns me. She must be the face of the Spirits like her father, BUT it must require discipline! It often disobeys you, General Comet.

Comet stares at Travius when he said that.

?: You all have my wordings.

Outcomes the Ambassador as he interrupts the meeting with this trail.

Ambassador: As much as I like to join this debate, that Himari Noihara, even though she is a cat demon, can lead the war with a fearless mind. With her help, she'll help our spirit knights lead to victory and stop the Death Knight from this mess. Would you or not agree what I said, Queen Silveria, that she is well worthy to be the next Spirit Knight, like Earth, Comet, and Galaxy? Himari will take her father's spot as the new generation of the Spirit Knight. She must trust her powers, her family, and her force.

Meanwhile, with Himari Noihara and her demon friends.

Kaya: I'm very proud of you, big sister, you manage to escape freely without harm from these vicious demons, just like the good old times we had back in the Ayakashi Family.

She gives her a cup of tea to cool her off.

Himari: I'll be fine, but I'm getting tired of this nonsense from all the things I have been through!

After she killed that Dark Assassin, Sara and Shinsuki are being seen outside as Shinsuki is helping Sara train while Himari is talking to her little sister, Kaya.

Himari: My father taught me to become a true samurai, and all I got was misguided information, and I was trying to defeat the enemy on my own. Whoever I face, I should defeat em with my bare strength.

Kaya: Himari, the only thing it does matter is that our father really cares about your responsibility, and I bet he's happy right now in heaven, pleasing your fearless strength, that's what only matters to you. Your skills are incredible, you are a very sensible cat demon, and you control your anger to avoid your berserk form, I think you'll become a best Ayakashi warrior in no time.

Himari: Thank you, little sister.

Himari is pleased by her words until she got an incoming transmission from her mobile, and it's General Comet.

Comet: Himari, our chancellors will like to have a word with you at our Millennium Council immediately.

Himari: I'm on my way, Comet.

She hangs up.

Kaya: The Millennium Council!? That's huge! They have so many great leaders from the other spirit worlds! What can they possible want with you, big sister!?

Himari: I don't know, but I have to find out. Wish me luck.

Kaya: And I always will.

He gives her thump up as a signal that she really means it. Meanwhile, at the Millennium Council in the entrance.

Comet: Himari, you're late...

Himari: Sorry, master.

Comet: Himari, when it comes to the meeting, your schedule is really important.

Himari sighs.

Himari: If I'm late for your another scolding, does it really matter?

Comet: Scolding? You're not a little girl anymore, Himari. As long as you are my companion, you will still heed my wisdom.

Himari: You're right, I'm not a little girl. As long as your wisdom goes, you're not Captain Earth!

Comet is shocked by her foul words she pulled, then Himari suddenly felt terrible of what she said.

Himari: Master, forgive me, I didn't mean to-

Comet puts his hand onto her shoulder for her forgiveness.

Comet: I know, I miss him too. Your father was a great Spirit Knight and a great Samurai Warrior for his Ayakashi Clan, but the day goes on that I don't go by his wisdom. I've done my best since the day I taught him to become a great Spirit Knight, and he succeeded very well. And now, since he rested well with his wife, the time is now yours, you are capable of who he believes. Your father can count on you since the day you were young. Since I taught you very well, I think now we must leave our roles between master and student behind, and for now on, you are hereby to be known as the next Spirit Knight.

Himari: Master!?

Himari is shocked of what he just said. All of the sudden, the main council door opens. As Himari looks anxious about this decision making, Himari went through the darkness, leaving her in the center and Comet behind her. And then, the door closes quickly, leaving her in the center dark, until... The light came out as all the great leaders are standing in line and outcomes in front of Himari, Queen Silveria, giving her a new Ayakashi Blade Sword, "Yasutsuna" as she comes with 2 ribbons: the Ayakashi ribbon and the Millennium Kingdom ribbon. Himari is surprised by this meeting as Queen Silveria gives her a signal to move forward. Himari moves forward to the Queen and bends down to bow by her move as the Queen is placing her sword left and right of her shoulder.

Queen Silveria: Himari Noihara. By the right of the council decision, by the will of this fury blade of wisdom, I hereby name you the next Spirit Knight. Let the light follow you for justice.

And with that, the Queen Silveria then gives her a new blade of fury as she's now the NEW Spirit Knight, and then, Himari does a honor role move by kissing her in the ring of her hand. Himari is surprised by that news, until it got bigger by her success. Himari's parents as ghosts popped out from behind with a surprise visit. Himari was surprised with a tears of joy moment, but sadly, Himari can't hug them since they are ghosts, but her parents can. Her mother, Naomi kissed her in her cheeks, while her father places his ghostly blade, Yasutsuna onto her shoulder of her honor, as Himari does her classic tradition of the Ayakashi and bends down in both knees in the ground as she sits in the ground and does her willing. Moments later, Himari gets her good cheers by the crowd in the Millennium Capital as people begin throwing flower paddles from their baskets, as it looks like they are having a parade, as Himari walks down the aisle in the city, heading to the main barrack for the Star Force in the Millennium Kingdom.

Comet: Himari, your first mission is required by the Star Force. Are you ready to accept it?

Himari: Yes, I am.

And with that, their first mission begins with invading the orcs' territory.

Orc Captain: Hahaha! With so much firewall, they cannot get through the wall with more than 50 or maybe hundred or two-hundred, they can't take down our shield with so much men like an Spirit Army! Hahaha!

The Zergs and Orcs are standing outpost to guard their base territory.

Goblin: Enemy detected!

Orc Captain: Spirit Knights.

Goblin: Affirmative.

Orc Captain: How many? A thousand?

Goblin: No.

Orc Captain: 800?

Goblin: No.

Orc Captain: 600?

Goblin: No.

Orc Captain: 400?

Goblin: No.

Orc Captain: 200?

Goblin: No.

Orc Captain: ...50?

Goblin: No.

Orc Captain: Well, come on! How many!?

Goblin: 2, sir.

Orc Captain: WHAT!? GIVE ME THOSE!

The Orc Captain grabs his binoculars and looks at it by himself until he spotted two spirit knights riding through the floating motorcycle. The Orc Captain makes that weird facial reaction from this, but then, it's a trap. 4 large battleship cruisers launched their surprise attack, as the battle begins. Two Spirit Knights jump into the dense battle, wiping out zergs and the space orcs in action. Meanwhile, after that, Himari went back into a space into her fighter jet, as she went back to the same space where she came from, where the Star Force Defensive Barrier was what after she was distracted by the Shadow Spirit, Rio. Himari successfully cleared out the enemy, as the Star Force can make their offense move to weaken the Shadow Legion. Then, Himari went to the tundra planet to rescue the other spirit soldiers who are in trouble by the Saurian Droids, then Himari wiped them out, leaving Chameleon to surrender and escape from his failure. Meanwhile, with Comet as he is resting in his tent, until...

Spirit Captain: General Comet, the new siege impact was a clear mission, there hasn't been any Saurian enemies detected.

Comet: I know, we've been this mission for almost a month, please return back to your patrol station.

Spirit Captain: Yes, sir.

The Spirit Captain left as Comet sighs. All of the sudden, Himari comes out wet with her new Spirit Knight Armor. With her panty exposed since her armor skirt is short, you can barely see her panty. Himari was carrying the bag around her shoulder and then placed it on the counter.

Comet: What is that?

Himari: Lunch, sir.

Himari shows her lunch with dirt, bugs, and worms. And with that, Himari begins eating bugs and worms.

Comet: How could you eat that!?

Himari: But Master, you taught me how to be fed in the living forest.

Comet: That's not what I-

He sighs as he can't stand the look of her eating bugs and worms during the heavy rain.

Comet: Where did you get those?

Himari: From the enemy camp.

Comet: What!? From the Saurians!? How did you get through the shields?

Himari didn't pay attention since she was slurping the large worm through her mouth like spaghetti. Since Himari listened, she brings out the map, and then points out the location.

Himari: I manage to came out through the secret route where I can wipe out those disgusting Saurian Drones.

Comet: So I am assuming you went down into the sewer, shut down the Shield Generator, clear away the Saurians, and wipe out the defense shield generator to let our Spirit Armies overwhelm the Saurian Territory, correct?

Himari: Yup! All the things that I did, I manage to make them kiss my ass goodbye!

A Flashback appears of how Himari got through this mission. Himari walks through the deep cave with water floating through the legs, then she reaches the dead end as the water is reaching the height through the neck, and then, she jumps in through the sewer and then reaches the power generator shield. And then, Himari climbs through the wall and takes a peek to see Chameleon sparking up the drone to work.

Chameleon: Come on, you stupid piece of junk. Work!

Himari: Hmmm, now is my chance.

And with that, Himari turns into a cat, and without making a noise and walking through the wall, she turns back to normal and didn't make a noise as she loosen up the marbles and scatter around the ground, but when she's about to leave the ground, someone grabbed her pony tail from behind and pulled her up in the air.

Himari: MEOW!

Siege: WELL WELL WELL, IF IT ISN'T MOUSEY'S WIFE!

Chameleon: It's her! Get em!

Himari suddenly grabs his neck with her legs, does a hurricanara, and throws him hard right at Chameleon along with the drone. Other Drones begin firing lasers at her, but Himari managed to dodge them as she manage to escape just in time, until the marbles she lay out explode, destroying the power generator.

Chameleon: Oh no, our shield is destroyed!

Spirit Captain: The shield is destroyed, begin invading the enemies' territory right now!

The Spirit Army of the Star Force begins to overwhelm the Saurians' base camp and destroyed it completely.

Comet: Wow.

He pats her in the back.

Comet: That was impressive.

Meanwhile, in the Shadow Main Command Center.

Chameleon: PLEASE, MASTER! DON'T HURT!

He begins screaming in pain like Daffy Duck as the Death Knight grabs him in the neck and smashes him through the wall.

Chameleon: I...CAN'T BREATHE!

Death Knight: YOU SAW HER! YOU SAW HIMARI, DON'T YA!? YOU AND YOUR DAMN SAURIANS SHOULD HAVE HAD HER!

Siege: I almost got her, master, but she got my neck and threw me off.

Then, the Death Knight grabs him in the neck with anger issues.

Death Knight: You could have had her right where I want her, you two made me sick. Himari is my biggest victim I want. If it wasn't from you two goofing off and not being on track, you two could have capture her in the easy way!

The Death Knight then hits them two in the head and then throws Chameleon down hard in the ground like a squash! Then suddenly, Wraith grabs him in the arm to calm him down.

Wraith: Death Knight, you must resolve your mind, this Himari targeting is really getting strong into your mind. You must rely on your Shadow Legion, they are weakening so far since she is now the leading guard of the Star Force.

Kurumi: Mousey, calm down. I know you want Himari imprisoned so she doesn't get in our way of our plans, but she's here to change you, and we don't want that to happen, especially for me and Lord Illidan. This is the warning that we have to tell you for your own safety.

And with that, Mouse Boy's mind is starting to get nauseated from this as he's starting to lose balance.

Death Knight: Hi..Mari..iii...Arrghhh...

Kurumi: Mousey, you ok?

Wraith: Kurumi, I guess this is a bad sign right there.

The Death Knight is about to fall, but Kurumi managed to grab him.

Kurumi: I knew it, Wraith. I got this covered.

Kurumi takes him to their beautiful romantic private room. Then, Mouse Boy makes his move as he begins taking off his BRS Strength Armor and his mask to show his real face to cool off his body from his steam issues. His eyes are still red with a red clock eye, his skin is still gray, and his hair is still white as his tail is falling flat in the ground tired as his mouth is open with his tongue out as he's deep breathing in tiredness.

Mouse Boy: K...Kurumi?

Kurumi: Yes, it's me, Mousey.

Since the Death Knight kissed her clone, the REAL Kurumi gets the chance to kiss him. Suddenly, the real Kurumi kisses Mouse Boy to get him back to his senses for the Shadow Legion and to help calm himself down from this.

Mouse Boy: Kurumi...You're really mean to me.

Mouse Boy gulps.

Mouse Boy: I love you.

Kurumi: I'm sorry. I should have warned you when it comes to that kind of stuff when Wraith and I show up on time. I really have to protect you for your own safety.

Mouse Boy: I see what you're trying to do with me, you are trying to protect me from death since I confessed my love to you.

Kurumi: Yep. I can't let this couple break together.

All of the sudden, with a surprise, a bat came by and lands on her shoulder with a beautiful flower on his mouth, a chocolate cosmo flower for Kurumi.

Mouse Boy: Special delivery to my loved one.

Kurumi gasps.

Kurumi: For me?

Mouse Boy: Yes, for you, shadow angel. My heart really means it to you.

The bat crawls through the arm, lets go of that beautiful cosmo chocolate flower on her hand, and then flies off in peace.

Kurumi: Aww, I love it. Thank you, Mousey. ^^

Mouse Boy feels better from Kurumi's love and her protection of his kind.

Kurumi: I'm glad I'm here to make you feel better from what happened recently.

He placed his hands on her shoulders.

Mouse Boy: You are my kind, Kurumi. *squeak squeak*

Kurumi: Thank you, Mousey. ^^

All of the sudden, Kurumi starts to lose her clothes as she goes naked for Mouse Boy.

Mouse Boy: Kurumi?

He suddenly blushed.

Kurumi: Mousey, I felt like we should have some alone time for a while. I think we need a break from what happened recently.

Mouse Boy: Yes.

Mouse Boy closes his eyes as his lips begins to touch Kurumi's lips. Kurumi does the exact same thing as well, as they start making out with each other.

Kurumi: Oh my, I'm really liking this now.

Mouse Boy: I'm starting to like this too.

Mouse Boy loses some of his part armor and his clothes as he goes naked. Kurumi blushed for the first time ever seeing him naked.

Kurumi: Oh my, I can't believe this is the first time I've seen you naked. Your body feels so warm there.

Mouse Boy: Mmhmm...

Kurumi: So, shall we do each other together?

Mouse Boy: Yes.

For the first time ever, Mouse Boy grabs Kurumi's butt with both hands grappling. Suddenly, Kurumi starts to blush from that. And with that, Mouse Boy and Kurumi begins hugging each other naked to naked and are starting to make out. After Kurumi and Mouse Boy are sleeping joy together while sharing naked bodies with each other with hand to hand, meanwhile, the next day, the Shadow Legion managed to clear away with a huge adventure from planet to planet. From a jungle to a tundra, to a neon city alike planet as the Shadow Legion is in a huge advantage in this war with more victories and more surrendering from the incident civilians from Zealots, Foreign Aliens, Xavai, and Spirits! The Shadows are making their biggest remark moment as the Spirits are now facing big fear in this third war, until...

Illidan: COME ON, DEATH KNIGHT! USE THE ORTHODOX, KNOW YOUR DRILL!

Without knowing what's going on, the Death Knight and Lord Illidan are having their personal serious training with sword fighting to learn to conduct their power in the upcoming serious mission from the Phantom.

Lord Illidan: How many times do I have to tell you? Control your sight!

Kurumi cannot believe what he's serious about from his new upgrade of his BRS Strength Armor with more arms he is using to weaken the attacks from the enemies with his light sabers, along with his scorpion tail from his back and summoning his demon hands more often from his dark magic.

Lord Illidan: Good work, Death Knight.

The Death Knight is coming right after his attack, but his surprising giant tentacles smashed him through the portal, then the amazing combat move back and forth from Illidan and the Death Knight as they trade portal to portal with demon hands and claws coming through to attack, and both at them at the same time dodged their attacks and then clash each other with their swords.

Wraith: Kurumi, are you learning from them?

Kurumi: Well, I already did from Lord Illidan before, so I've already gotten stronger from him. Besides, it's more like the Death Knight is learning from Lord Illidan to become strong as well.

Since the Death Knight and Illidan barely outmatch themselves, Illidan got him good. Wraith begins to clap to support their training.

Lord Illidan: Next time...Try lightly...

Death Knight: Your training served me well, Lord Illidan. It has rewarded me within trophies.

Lord Illidan: Don't let that reality get into you, my Death Knight. Remember what I taught you, the same lesson that I taught my child a long time ago. The only way to succeed to defeat the great spirit is to have powerful dark strength with fear, surprise, and intimidation on your side, and that's how I taught my daughter and successfully invaded the Millennium Kingdom where we shocked the universe in this unforgettable event where I 'Killed the FIRST King of the Millennium'.

Death Knight: You tutored Kurumi very well, Lord Illidan.

Kurumi: Nice, Mousey, I'm impressed by your and Illidan's strength right there.

Siege: Hey boss, look what we have for today.

Siege comes out with Lord Dragaunus as he brought out Rin Kagamine and Celestia.

Lord Illidan: Hmmm, what interesting elements we have in our side?

Kurumi: Let's just say the priestess, Rin Kagamine and one of the former Hope's Peak Academy students that we got the 2 crystals from, Celestia Ludenberg.

Lord Illidan: Good. Good.

He speaks to Kurumi.

Rin: Mistress Kurumi, Celeste and I got the Hope's Peak Academy files like you asked us to. Sorry that took so long to complete that, we had to deal with that stupid monochromatic bear, so Celeste distracted him for me while I take the Hope's Peak files and make an escape without letting him notice us doing it.

Kurumi: Excellent, Rin, now this will give me information about what is Hope's Peak Academy and anyone else who also attended there besides Celestia and Makoto.

Lord Illidan: Good work on your recruitment for your new deadly alliance, my child.

Kurumi: Thank you, my lord.

Rin gives Kurumi the files as she goes through it. As Kurumi reads the files, she finally knows that Hope's Peak Academy is a government-funded school that only students that can be in expertise and have given their titles "Ultimate" can enter, and if they graduate from it, they'll guaranteed for a successful life. Once Kurumi heads to the students' files with the 78th class, she noticed that 15 students attended in that class, including Makoto and Celestia, and they also have their ultimate titles, with Makoto as the Ultimate Lucky Student, Celestia as the Ultimate Gambler, etc. However, while continue gathering information, she recognized one of the students that was mentioned there, who goes by the name of "Chihiro Fujisaki".

Kurumi: Wait, is that? I recognized this person before.

Wraith: What did you find?

Kurumi: Somehow, there's this one person I recognized before. Well, I haven't known her, but I saw her last summer while I was investigating the new plan from the Shadow Legion.

Kurumi points at the photo of Chihiro Fujisaki from the files.

Kurumi: This girl, I recognized that she used to work in a group at Alpha System D of creating droids and programming them, that is until she retired after Professor Melanthia took it over and created General Aczroid.

Wraith: I see, they want the government agency to have a smarter scientist to command the stronger droids as their defensive squad.

Kurumi continues onto the files to head to Chihiro's information, including her title, the Ultimate Programmer.

Kurumi: Well, that girl's the Ultimate Programmer, so I bet she have programmed the droids to make sure they work right for them.

Wraith: Hmm, with her genius mind, it'll be perfect for her to be on our side to help with our Saurian drones to create a new impact against the spirits.

Kurumi: Exactly, now this makes it another shadow knight for mine and the Death Knight's group.

As she continues to gather Chihiro's information...

Kurumi: Wait a second.

She recognized the gender and saw that it's male instead of female.

Kurumi: Chihiro's really a guy?! I don't get why would he dress up like a girl like that, but it doesn't matter. I have all the info I got about her, or him, if that's Chihiro's real gender.

Rin: Kurumi, I know this guy before. Chihiro and I were close friends at college ever since several months ago after I graduated from Mousey's school that I was at with him and Himari and after Chihiro graduated from Hope's Peak with the other students.

Kurumi: I see. Now that gives me an idea to trap him and bring him here.

Wraith: Hmmm?

Kurumi: So, Rin, I want you to find Chihiro, knock him out, and bring him to us immediately. I recommend using your transformation spell to transform into your old self to avoid any suspicions from him for this.

Rin: Yes, Mistress.

Rin uses her portal and jumps to it to head to Earth to find Chihiro for Kurumi. Meanwhile, with Lord Illidan and the Death Knight.

Lord Illidan: Death Knight, I think it's the best for you to retreat and break them, that's the only way to ensure your victory and have your trophy.

All of the sudden, Phantom arrives.

Phantom: Most wise, Lord Illidan, most wise.

Lord Illidan: Yes, Phantom.

Phantom: Report, Death Knight, how is the situation from the Shadow Legion?

Death Knight: The circumstances are working perfectly, Phantom. The spirits and the shadows have begin stretching from the outer worlds into the contains from our defenses.

Phantom: Good, it is time to strike, now it's time to end the spirits once and for all with our final operation!

She's preferring to Queen Silveria.

Phantom: Are you ready for your special mission?

The Death Knight suddenly smiles like Lord Illidan.

Death Knight: Yes, Phantom, the unsuspecting fools will not have what awaits for them.

Meanwhile, Rin teleported to Chihiro's room in his house from her portal and saw him on his computer, doing some programming in there with one of his programs, Alter Ego, as Rin used her transforming spell by using her transformation leaf to transform into her normal old self to act like the real Rin in order to trap Chihiro successfully.

Rin: Oh, hey, Chihiro!

Chihiro: Chiaki?

He turns around until...

Chihiro: Oh, it's only you, Rin.

Rin: Yep, I'm just here to visit for a while since I got done with my date with Len and have nothing to do as of right now.

Chihiro: Oh really, well, that's terrific!

Rin: Yep.

Alter Ego: Umm, master, something's not quite right with your friend here.

Chihiro: Hmmm... My computer is acting weird lately. I don't know why he is saying that there is a strange thing.

Alter Ego: Master, something's wrong with her. She's not herself. I sensed something like a dark presence in her.

Chihiro: Wait a minute, are you telling me that your scan really means something that the darkness is right...Behind me!?

Chihiro is scared to turn around until Rin has a smirk on her face as she speaks in her mind.

Rin: *Dammit, I never knew someone out there can still recognize me in this. Now I have to make this quick to get Chihiro for Kurumi.*

Suddenly, Rin summons her chloroform dust and uses it at Chihiro's face to make him unconscious. Chihiro quickly tries to get on the computer and defend himself before it's too late, but it already is as the dust is now taking effect on him, and he fell down and remain unconscious from it.

Alter Ego: Master? What are you doing? Why are you doing this to him?

Rin: I'm doing this for my mistress. She has plans with that guy of yours, so don't even think about trying to interfere.

Rin summons her portal as she transforms back into a dark priestess, grabs Chihiro, and escapes with him to the portal back to the Shadow Kingdom. All of the sudden, Chihiro wakes up and doesn't know where he's at.

Chihiro: Ugh...Where am I?

?: You're at the Shadow Kingdom. Looks like you finally woke up after such a long nap you had.

Suddenly, Kurumi shows up.

Chihiro: I heard of this from you! You're...KURUMI!

Kurumi: I'm surprised you known me already. I've been waiting for you, Chihiro Fujisaki.

Chihiro: Please, don't kill me, spare me, Kurumi. What do you want from me!?

Kurumi: Remember that time when you were working in Alpha System D with the others where you were all creating droids and programming them to keep the Spirit World at protection last summer?

Chihiro: ...Yes, I did worked in there at studying and creating the new programming of the androids who make impact against any species during the war, just like how I created Chiaki before.

Kurumi: I see. And I heard that you retired from it since the time Professor Melanthia took it over and created General Aczroid in there, is that true?

He nods.

Chihiro: True.

Kurumi: I see. I saw the whole thing while I was investigating Professor Melanthia's plan for the second war that happened after that before she got arrested and General Aczroid got destroyed.

Chihiro: And I thought it was wrong to use them for destruction and to kill mankind.

Kurumi: Well, would it be wrong for you to join your friend?

Rin shows up beside Kurumi, now back as a dark priestess.

Chihiro: Rin!? Is that you!?

Kurumi: Yes, it is her, but she sees things in mine and the Shadow Legion's ways now, just like with one of your friends from Hope's Peak Academy that you, her, and the others went before you had your former summer job there. I was wondering if you can join us. I promise you'll be happy with our service, and we'll even help you on becoming strong, which is something you really want.

Chihiro: No...It's going to be just like those horrifying nightmares I had from my faith and humanity. I don't know if I want to take another risk to do this.

Chihiro suddenly grows nervous and is now in fear about those options.

Kurumi: I was afraid you'll say something like this, but however, looks like you have no choice. You'll now serve the Shadow Legion, especially me and your new leader.

Kurumi heads to Chihiro to make her move and suddenly bites him in his hand.

Chihiro: OHHH!

He tries to push her head out of this from biting his hand.

Kurumi: Oh, you're full of energy, aren't you? It sounds like you're trying to resist this dark feeling that's in you now, but not for long. Oh, Wraith, I'm gonna need help to lower Chihiro's resistance for me to make him another shadow knight, like what you did with Celestia for me.

And with that, Wraith appear in front of Kurumi to do this for her as he stares down at Chihiro.

Chihiro: Whoa! You look like a reaper! Please don't take me to my grave, I'm not ready to die yet!

He grabs his head.

Wraith: Calm down, cross-dresser, I need you to be on our side to be our programmer to create droids and our hacker to hack into the spirits' system, so we can roast them for us. In the name of the great ancestors of the Saurians' Sorcery, you will be one of us.

Wraith's eyes begins to hypnotize as he begins to stare at Chihiro's eyes to hypnotize his mind to make him one of us.

Chihiro: NOOOOOOOO!

And with that, Chihiro is finally brainwashed as he's now the member of the Shadow Legion. Since he has now surrendered, his eyes turned golden with a golden glow surrounding them, and his outfit changed into dark gray armor with a dark gray metal helmet with visor that looks like Sir Gawain's helmet and visor from Sonic and the Black Knight, and green diamond symbols on his gauntlets in his armor that looked like Sonic's gauntlet from Sonic and the Black Knight, allowing him to control magnetism and anything that's technology, including programs and robots, and since he's now became another shadow knight, he has now gained electricity powers, dark powers, and a dark sword.

Wraith: Now, bow to us to show your traditional shadow strength of who you are.

As Chihiro bows...

Chihiro: I'm now in your command, I'm willing to obey your orders to create droids with my programming skills, and I will use my hacking skills to reach into the system codes. I am yours, master.

Wraith: Excellent.

Kurumi: Now that makes it three shadow knights for me and the Death Knight.

Wraith: This is the only beginning since Illidan's revival of the new era of the Shadow Legion.

Kurumi: I know. Now no one can stop us this time. Now, Chihiro, since I heard that you really want to become strong, it seems that you lack in terms of physical strength, but we can't have that, not even for Lord Illidan. So, in order to fix this, I'll let your leader, the Death Knight give you some daily training to improve it, if he doesn't mind doing it, of course.

Meanwhile, with General Comet and Himari Noihara as they manage to defeat the Saurians from the secret generator.

General Comet: That's odd, the weather turns clear after we defeated the Saurians.

All of the sudden...

Spirit Captain: Comet, we got an urgent message from Queen Silveria!

As Comet turns on the Transmission to hear the message from Queen Silveria...

Queen Silveria: I'm very happy from you two. Your progress really helped us out in the war and hopefully to put an end to this misery for our mankind.

Drexnor: We heard an assistant that we obliterated, it seems another one was taken for promoting this conflict. We must stop this war for the sake of our Galactic Federation.

All of the sudden, she knows the victim that is promoting the war for the Shadow Legion.

Himari: ...Death Knight.

Comet is now worried about her demon flare since she mentioned the Death Knight as her main target to stop this conflict.

Drexnor: We are still under being questionable for this.

Queen Silveria: On the contrary, my information is quite more intelligent and accurate. As we all know that the Death Knight was the lead of this cause for numerous reasons, mainly reviving Lord Illidan. I heard scary news that the Death Knight and his army are closing into our Capital.

Comet: WHAT!?

Drexnor: We need you two to return back to the Millennium Kingdom immediately at once.

Queen Silveria: Good luck, my Spirit Knights.

*Ending Transmission*

Comet: I don't like where this is going. I have a bad feeling that this a turnaround.

Himari: Don't think about it this way, think about this as an "reconnaissance"?

Comet: Very useful word, Himari. I guess your English skills are really improving lately.

Himari giggles after she said that. Comet is happy about her confident and learning ability to become a better warrior like her father. Meanwhile, the Spirit Terrans are making their return back to the Spirit World.

Spirit Captain: Sir, we are not getting a signal of the vortex portal.

Comet: No portal in any area we are heading?

Spirit Captain: No sir, no any portal around us we are getting to get us back to the Spirit World.

Himari: It could be a setup by the Death Knight...

Spirit Magician: Sir! We are detecting a Portal nearby!

Comet: Is it safe?

Spirit Magician: It looks like it.

Himari: Whatever it is, we have to get going, we can't waste time. The Death Knight is heading nearby to assassin the Queen. Hurry!

And with that, Himari, Comet, and their comrades are entering the portal. But after they left, a girl came to the Spirit World with a laptop in her hand, only to figure out that nobody's here.

?: Hello, is anybody there? I think I could give some help from my brother here since he needs anyone from the Spirit World for that... I think.

Chameleon: Too-da-loo, suckers. Hehehe!

All of the sudden...

Comet: What the hell are we?

Spirit Magician: I'm not getting signals in there.

Comet: We are somewhere in the Arctic Tundra...This place seems very familiar, and it's starting to take me back.

As they enter this mysterious tundra wasteland, Comet spotted a rat and a white owl through the woods as he, Himari, and his Spirit squads are in position.

Himari: We need to find a place to look for and ask where are we.

Comet: Indeed, I still can't remember this place, but it'll be great to find out about this area. Uh oh...

Himari: I'm feeling a disturbance.

Comet: Yes, and it's about to come near us.

Himari pulls out her Yasutsuna and awaits for the enemy. All of the sudden, the giant snow monster with two horns surprisingly attacked the Spirits and wiped them all out. Himari joins the action as her Yasutsuna split the snow monster's stomach open. The snow monster is now angry and is going to go GORE at her. All of the sudden, Himari makes her super jump in the air.

Comet: HIMARI, NO!

And then, she uses her blade to stop the monster in the head, right into his brain. And with that, the Snow monster dies.

Himari: What?

She looks at Comet.

Comet: I think you wouldn't have done that.

He points at someone behind her. As she turns around, they spotted the Zealot Tribes with their warrior masks you've seen from Africa. And with that, Himari and Comet are the only 2 left to try to make peace and negotiate with them. Meanwhile, as Queen Silveria is in the hot spa naked, all of the sudden, the explosion triggered the shaking, and the siren begins. Queen Silveria immediately grabs the towel from his Xavai Guardians, until...

Drexnor: MY QUEEN, IT'S THE SHADOW LEGION! THEY'RE ATTACKING THE CAPITAL!

Queen Silveria: Then protect the Capital City, my apprentice. Defend the city!

The crowd runs with outcry and fear as the Saurian ships fly by and the Shadow Legion fighters begin the air attack, as the teleporters are dropping by the Shadow Demons and zergs to attack.

Death Knight: Scourge this city, in the name of the Shadow Empire.

It's the Death Knight, Mouse Boy who arrived, as his army rushed down to attack, and the Death Knight begins his game with his light saber.

Zealot: Drexnor, the Shadows are now beginning to block our escape route, the Shadow Legion is now making high impact through hyperspace. Our Spirits are now on hold, but they need help. There is the other way around, but it doesn't look safe as it used to be.

Drexnor: Then we must, it's the only way to make contact to the Zealot Sentinels and alert them that we need reinforcements and fast. Can you do it?

Zealot: Yes, sir.

Drexnor: Dru-fu-na-do-blish.

He speaks the Xavai language as it means "My God will protect you".

Zealot: Tu-nisha.

He speaks in Xavai language, meaning "Thank You". And with that, Drexnor will take care of the Shadows while Zealot will risk himself to fight their way against Zergs and the others to reach the new scenic route. Meanwhile, with Himari and Comet, as they arrived at the village inside the mountain, Himari begins to look sad of seeing the Zealot Natives' sad faces.

Himari: Comet?

Comet: Yes, Himari, only women and children.

Comet can feel Himari's mind since all men entered the war, possibly no survivors. Captain Comet and Himari arrived to see the head chief of the village to begin discussion with different language from women.

Himari: Should we ask them where are we?

Comet: It seems like those invaders are interrupting our path.

Himari: Wait, you can tell what they're saying?

Comet: Of course, since I've been taught well from my father. When you travel to the different universe, you'll learn well by discovering new things.

As the women continue to talk to the head chief, Comet begins responding to Himari of what they're saying in English.

Comet: Something is plaguing our land. Champion after champion have been sent out, but none have returned. They were choosing the other one you intervene.

After the women are done talking, the head chief begins responding to Comet and Himari with a different language, and after Comet is learning their language response...

Comet: I'm not sure if I heard this one right. It seems like you have to put your journey into fire.

Himari: WHAT!?

Meanwhile, during the battle in the Millennium Capital, Drexnor is in the veteran fighter jet and joins the attack against the airstrike of the zergs and the shadow demons. Drexnor fights his way through enemy by enemy through the buildings as he managed to be safe from this dangerous enemy encounter with multiple airstrikes by zergs and space orcs. But all of the sudden, as he begins to fly up in the air, all of the sudden, Kurumi's clones join in the attack. And with that, Drexnor begins activating a Proton shield to protect themselves from Kurumi. Drexnor begins firing at multiple Kurumi clones to try to get out of here until one of Kurumi's clones shot the wing, and Drexnor is starting to lose it as he's going down. Drexnor has no choice but to abandon the plane as it explodes from Kurumi's next fire. Drexnor flies down and gets hit by Kurumi, but gets protected by the proton shield and begins using his Xavai magic to kill Kurumi clones coming right at them. Meanwhile, the Zealot along with his other Xavai Comrades manage to fight their way against the shadows along with the Saurians as they enter into the free zone as they now manage to get into the portal and reach their Xavai Capital to contact the Sentinels. And with that, the Zealot returns with the huge comrade ships from the Xavai who arrived back to join the battle.

Siege: Lord Dragaunus, it seems like the Zealots are back with their reinforcements.

Lord Dragaunus: And tell the Shadows that we need backup, it looks like we are getting hit by their giant barrels since we are going heavy on the spirits in their space zone. Attack!

Meanwhile, with Himari and Comet as the head chief begins with the fire.

Himari: What is he saying?

Comet: They're summoning the spirits from the fire?

Comet begins the English translation from the head chief's words from the fire.

Comet: The mothers are weakened. The warriors are not returning back home. Our warriors have failed, failed to hear their mother into the forsaken winter. The strangers have come out of our existence. Why have they come to our land? What is their purpose?

As the women are beginning to worry, as the Chief continues on with the words from the spirit from the fire, all of the sudden, Comet realized the message they're saying.

Comet: They are saying that the ghost is hunting us for...Wait a second!

He grabs her sword and shows it the chief.

Head Chief: Ayakashi!

Comet: Wow, that escalated quickly.

Meanwhile, back in the Attack from the Millennium Capital, Rin Kagamine is in the battleground, beginning to tear apart starships with her clones. Meanwhile, Kurumi begins a shooting spree in ground against anyone until one of her clones got slammed into the wall multiple times like a rag doll as someone is controlling one of her clones. As the Kurumi clones turn around with their evil smiley faces, all of the sudden, they saw the Ambassador with his wizardry power.

Kurumi: Well, if it isn't the Ambassador. How nice to meet you there.

Ambassador: You can't keep your trust against your own friends, isn't it?

The Ambassador was not happy from Kurumi's mistrustworthy.

Kurumi: Oh please, I have my own friends already, which are here to see things my way and the Shadow Legion's way.

The Ambassador uses his force to grab the Kurumi clone who was talking to shut her trap by slamming her to the wall and making her collapse with heavy falling bricks. After that, the Rin Kagamine clone goes after him, but the Ambassador's Xavai special lightsaber from his knuckles like Wolverine slice her up, split open from her body, and she laid there in the ground dead while she disappeared. And then, the Ambassador does The Rock style to tease the Kurumi's clones to bring it. Suddenly, Kurumi's clones and Rin's clones surrounded the Ambassador as they all start attacking him. Meanwhile, while the Ambassador is surrounded by the Kurumi and Rin Kagamine clone army, who knows what will happen to him. Himari Noihara is on her birthday suit as she's about to begin the test from the dune worms from the Head Chief from the Native Zealots. Comet begins responding to Himari in English Translation from the Head Chief.

Comet: He said this may hurt a bit.

As the Head Chief threw the dune worms at Himari's body, they begin to move around with the color lines as it looks like she's getting an Indian tattoo.

Himari: Meow! Is this really necessary!?

Comet: It's part of the Indian tradition, Himari. You must be respectful.

As the dune worms continue to go through her body, Himari is calm, and as the Chief starts talking, Comet begins responded back to Himari in English Translation.

Comet: You must follow the wind for it's the mothers' cry. Travel her tears. They are frozen with fear. Enter the mothers' mouth to awake her in the flame.

After that respect tradition from the Tribes, Himari is going on the quest to help the Zealot Tribes.

Comet: I'm glad you are showing your respect, Himari Noihara, but I have a strange feeling that you have never been on the trail. This war has tested more than a trail. Remember, Himari, you must show your trail to your spirit knights, the one you'll never truly face.

Himari: Yes, but I got to do what is right for our people, and I will what I must do to save our people from the flame.

As she hops on the snow mammoth...

Himari: I'm a Spirit Knight, like my father. I will not fail you, Comet.

Comet: No, Himari, don't fail yourself.

And with that, Himari is starting to feel confident and begins to ride off with her Crimson Blade and the snow mammoth.

Comet: I'm proud of you, Himari.

Meanwhile, in the entrance bridge to the Millennium Kingdom, Galaxy and his comrades are in the barrier attack against the upcoming invaders of the Shadow Legion.

Galaxy: This is Captain Galaxy, speaking of the Spirit Knight, our barrier is being overrunned by the Shadow Legion at the Empire Road in the Entrance Bridge, we need reinforcements now!

All of the sudden, he almost got attacked by the voracious man-eating zerg coming right at him, but Galaxy dodges, hits him with his M8 gun, and shot him down, and then, with this incredible combat, he managed to wipe out many zergs that were coming right him with karate move and shoots them down along with Space Orcs that were coming as well. Galaxy got one of the Space Orcs' neck and twisted him apart to kill him, and he then throws the dead body at the Space Orc to knock him down and shot him down. He quickly picks up a grenade and throws it at the upcoming space orc tank, and explodes. All of the sudden, he heard Kurumi's laughter, and outcomes Kurumi's clones coming by to help her Shadow Legion to overrun the bridge.

Galaxy: Damn it! Not her again! Fall back, my Spirits! Fall back!

All of the sudden, Kurumi's clones are being trapped by a giant lightning ball, and being electrocuted to death! And then outcomes the Ambassador who survived!

Ambassador: HOLD YOUR POSITION!

As the Ambassador joins the fight, all of the sudden, the scary dinosaur roar begins closing by at the bridge, which outcomes Yoshino in her Inverse form with her demon king, Lucifuge. And then, the huge roller coaster clones of Kurumi fly by in the sky along with Yoshino's Lucifuge to outrun the Spirit Barrier Force in the Entrance Gate of the Millennium Capital. But all of the sudden, there is a huge roller coaster air attack by oncoming Xavai Fighters who arrived with giant battleships.

Ambassador: Drexnor, you made it! Quickly, fight, my brothers!

All of the sudden, Dark Tohka arrived to join in the fight as she fights off against the Ambassador with her demon king, Nahemah. The incredible picture of this battle begins as the Ambassador squares off against Dark Tohka with her Nahemah, while Galaxy is on the shooting spree to defend the Spirit Barrier Force against the oncoming attack from the Zergs, Space Orcs, and Shadow Demons. Yoshino, Lucifuge, and the Yamai Twins are in the air attack against Drexnor and his reinforcements from the Xavai Capital from the Zealot in the outside territory of the Millennium Capital. Meanwhile, with Queen Silveria as she's at her main throne, watching the battle cry outside from her window with explosions going on from her Capital, until she heard the door bell.

Queen Silveria: Come in.

Then, the great spirit warriors, Arusu, Mariana, Rinne, and Natsumi arrived.

Rinne: Queen Silveria, we must take you to shelter immediately!

Queen Silveria: The battle is far from over...

Rinne: Queen Silveria, we must follow the safety protocol and get you to-

Queen Silveria: I will not be a coward from the face of this treachery attack from-

All of the sudden, they heard a scary noise. And with that, the Spirits are wondering around up in the air, and thinking what the heck is that noise, as they begin to take precaution. All of the sudden, she sensed something huge is coming.

Rinne: Silveria! He's here!

All of the sudden, the explosion happened, and Queen Silveria is alright, thankfully. Then, outcomes the Death Knight, who is coming out from the black smoke. Queen Silveria gets up from this bomb explosion and begins to face down against the Death Knight.

Queen Silveria: So, it was you who lead the cause of this madness. You're the cause of this treachery of supporting the war and raising the poverty of your cause of your domination of the shadows, I say!

As Silveria begins to facedown even CLOSER TO the Death Knight's face, his face looks serious as it looks like he's about to make his first move.

Queen Silveria: I will not stand down against you nor your returning of Lord Illidan at this. Let me make this clear that the Spirits will not fall by your act of terror reigning down upon our world and you may think that I-

Without warning, his tail is slowly making his assassination attempt as his tail has a sharp claw on the tip of his mechanical mouse tail. And with that, Rinne uses her gravity force to grab Silveria from safety as she was ALMOST killed by the Death Knight's tail.

Rinne: STOP HIM!

And with that, as Silveria's Spirit Sisters begin taking her to safety, the Spirit Soldiers and Magicians surround him.

Death Knight: Grrrr...

And with that, the battle begins in the Black Rock Shooter scene, as the Death Knight dodges every magic attack from the Spirit Soldiers and kills them one by one with his tail, light saber, and his dangerous strength from his big mechanical hands. Meanwhile, with Silveria and her Spirit Sisters, they got backup with them just in case. As they reach to the end of the point, Arusu press the elevator, and they are hoping that it'll come as fast as possible before the Death Knight comes. And with that noise, they are now afraid that the Death Knight is coming after them.

Rinne: Stay behind me, Silveria.

Queen Silveria: Yes.

Mariana is ready for her attack if he comes. All of the sudden, the battle sounds end, as the door explosion happens as the Death Knight is making his run to assassinate Queen Silveria. Mariana makes her attack move on the Death Knight, but then, he dodges her move, along with Natsumi's summoning of the skeletons as they begin attacking the Death Knight, but he easily killed them with his Strength, but then, Rinne manage to target him in the right timing as her thunderbolt struck him down through the hole. Thankfully, the elevator opens as it finally arrives, Silveria and her Spirit Sisters along with the Spirit Guardians with her are now being taken to the elevator. All of the sudden, the Death Knight comes out of the hole as he quickly gets up, until Arusu begins using her special sound wave attack as the rubble crashes hard onto the Death Knight to stall him. And with that, the elevator closes and they begin to move down.

Rinne: Those sound waves are very incredible, Arusu.

Queen Silveria: I say, quite powerful, indeed. That sound wave almost blew my eardrums off.

Meanwhile, the Death Knight goes angry as he comes out of the rubble and smashes the elevator door with his strength, and looks down at the elevator.

Death Knight: DIE!

As the elevator continues to move down, all of the sudden, the Death Knight is making the run as they spotted him in the elevator, just looking at them, racing down the floor, until the Spirit Guardian begins setting up a Bazooka and gets set to aim as he targets it at the Death Knight and fires away. Queen Silveria begins coughing from the smoke after a Bazooka fire at the Death Knight.

Queen Silveria: Good grief!

As they arrived in the lower floor...

Rinne: Quickly, my sisters!

All of the sudden, their flying debris attack from the shadows cleared away the Spirit Sisters, along with the Guardians, leaving Queen Silveria harmless and defenseless. And then, upcoming from the air as the person lands in the ground. It's Lord Illidan! Queen Silveria is shocked and terrified to see Lord Illidan back. With his smile, he shows Silveria's private love photo of her and his husband, King Star.

Lord Illidan: Now, history will repeat since the second War of the Ancients. Now you'll be next to lay with your husband in the grave, Queen Silveria.

And with the grief look of his face, Lord Illidan's demon blade is in the air, ready to kill Queen Silveria, but all of the sudden, he gets blown away by Arusu's sound wave. And then, the Death Knight comes by and stops Arusu's sound wave. Queen Silveria then uses her special Ice blast right at Lord Illidan to weaken him with her blizzard attack. And with that, Queen Silveria, her Spirit Sisters, and her Guardians are alright as they're back up in their feet, and they ran away from them. Meanwhile, the ice on Lord Illidan is melted as Kotori arrived to fire away the ice shield to break Illidan free from Silveria's attack.

Death Knight: Quickly, my master!

Rinne: Spirits, we need backup! Now!

Spirit Guardian #1: The communication has been jammed, and we are out of backups, we're on our own!

All of the sudden, Celestia and the other Shadow Knights, Shido and Chihiro arrived to join the party as they block their passageway.

Celestia: Going somewhere?

Rinne: Arusu!

Arusu: I'm on it!

Arusu stood by and begins using her sound wave to clear away Celestia, Shido, and Chihiro. However, Celestia used her card manipulation to make a card shield to shield themselves from the sound waves. And with that, it successfully distracted her as Rinne jumps above them as she carries Queen Silveria with her, along with Mariana and Natsumi out of this, and they manage to get out of there safely, leaving Arusu alone along with her Guardians.

Celestia: Boss, the queen's getting away. Stop her.

Arusu begins her attack along with her Guardians against Celestia, Shido, and Chihiro.

Celestia: My friends, get them, let's do this for our leader!

She points at Arusu and her Guardians. The Death Knight, Lord Illidan, and Inverse Kotori arrived with Celestia.

Death Knight: Damn it, Celestia! Don't let them get away!

Celestia: Sorry, sir. They ran off while I was protecting myself and the rest of us.

Lord Illidan: Hurry!

Celestia, Shido, and Chihiro join the chase with Lord Illidan, Inverse Kotori, and the Death Knight on going after Queen Silveria.

Celestia: Yes, sir.

Meanwhile, with Himari as she continues riding on the winter mammoth as she begins following her journey after she followed the words from the Zealot Chief.

Comet: The mothers are weakened. The warriors are not returning back home. Our warriors have failed, failed to hear their mother into the forsaken winter. The strangers have come out of our existence. Why have they come to our land? What is their purpose?

And with those words, Himari arrived at the cave as she entered what Comet told her "The strangers have come out of our existence". Himari spotted the fire as she followed the words correctly. Himari entered the cave with Ancient Drawings from the Native Zealots in the past. All of the sudden, Himari is starting to vision it in animation, as it looks like she's on high as the ancient drawings of the aliens came alive. The animation of the alien came to life as it begins to show their livings in the past. Himari is about to go insane as she starts watching it. 2 female native zealots came out of the village and begin picking out crops until a giant monster ate one of her own as the other escapes while trying to get help. As her wife signals for help, her husband comes to the rescue as the Zealot Native picks out the spear and begins slaughtering the monster. After the last monster was slain, the villagers of the natives begin to celebrate. But one day, the shadow begins to arise, the same zealot who saved us all was attacked and got killed as all of the villagers are beginning to polarize by the shadows. The last survivor was in fear, which is a little girl, and is being taken safely with her parents, and it outcomes LORD ILLIDAN! Himari's vision snapped as she went down in terror as she realized that the vision she is seeing was the EXACT SAME THING when her hometown of Ayakashi was destroyed by Lord Illidan, so it was the same Shadow Wizard who was also involved of destroying the native village. Himari's emotion has changed as she walks out the cave and realized the fear that is changing the lives of other species. Meanwhile, in the Millennium Kingdom, Arusu and her other spirit sisters are jumping through one bridge to another, until...

Chameleon: HEY, CELESTIA! WE FOUND HER!

And with that, Celestia point them out as the other Shadow Knights join in for the attack.

Celestia: My friends, get them for our leader!

And with that, the chase begins, as Arusu fights off against Shido and Chihiro in a 2 on 1 battle. Arusu begins using her sound wave to move out of their way, as the others manage to get through.

Death Knight: Damn it!

The Death Knight misses the assassination attempt as Arusu dodges his move as Natsumi and Mariana signaled them to go there. And with that, they enter the hyper train as they jumped on the rooftop.

Natsumi: I think they're coming.

And with that, Celestia, Shido, and Chihiro arrived, and the fight begins. Shido fights fire with fire against Mariana, while Natsumi fights Chihiro with her dangerous shadow magic, and Rinne fights against Celestia with her magic against the Ultimate Gambler. Celestia uses her cards to send them to attack Rinne while Chihiro uses his magnetokinesis to take the parts from the train and use them against Natsumi. Queen Silveria is watching them as she's defensiveness, until Lord Illidan jumps by in front of her until she decided to square off with her magic staff as her sword. Queen Silveria suddenly used her flash attack at Lord Illidan which knocked him off, but all of the sudden, his tentacle managed to reach the train from it. As the 4 on 4 battle continues as Illidan manages to enter in the train until, target sited.

Siege: Target sited, Death Knight.

Death Knight: Fire away.

Siege fires his bazooka right at the train, almost a friendly fire at Celestia and her army as it also wiped out the Spirits.

Siege: Are you sure about this!?

Death Knight: Yes, I got them right where I want them.

The Death Knight jumps in.

Death Knight: They survived...Luckily...

As Celestia gets out of the flame, being alright along with Shido and Chihiro as Shadow Knights.

Death Knight: They're heading to the lobby, Saurians, head to the Terminal, we got em there.

Siege: Roger.

Wraith: I'm in.

Chameleon: Let's show them no mercy, boss!

As they run through the entrance gate, they enter the terminal. As the multiple fast train passes by, all of the sudden, Siege, Wraith, and Chameleon joins in.

Siege: Surrender now!

Wraith: Or face the consequences.

As Arusu turns around, all of the sudden, Death Knight and his Shadow Knights arrived, as they all have their swords/lightsabers pointing at Arusu.


	9. Act 5: Queen Silveria Kidnapped

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Date A Live, Vocaloid, Omamori Himari, Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series, Danganronpa, etc., but Mouse Boy(my friend's OC from the pic of it on SuperOddBros's channel banner that is like the one from the pic citybear made on DeviantArt) aka now the Death Knight belongs to whoever owns him and the other villains and characters that are not from franchises may belong to my other friend who I did this RP with**

* * *

Queen Silveria is in the huge 1 on 1 battle to the death against Lord Illidan. Meanwhile, Arusu squares off against the Ultimate Gambler, Celestia. In the Huge warfare in the train station, Chihiro and Shido as Shadow Knights fight against Rinne and Mariana. While Queen Silveria goes on one track and another in a huge risky battle to the death against Lord Illidan, the Death Knight fights off against the Spirit Guardians surrounding him and manage to kill them all with his strength and his dangerous mouse tail. When the Death Knight makes his clear move, he makes his attempt to kill Queen Silverware for Lord Illidan, UNTIL he gets speared, crashed, and burned through the column, as the Ambassador is here, along with Galaxy and his crew.

Siege: We'll not stand for this!

Siege is going after Galaxy and the others along with Lord Dragaunus, Wraith, and Chameleon.

Chameleon: Prepare to taste my laser, you alien scums!

Wraith: Die in the name of the Shadow Legion!

Lord Dragaunus roars and breathes his fire attack at Galaxy. There's a Huge warfare brawl in the train station, as Chihiro and Shido square off from one rooftop to another train rooftop against Rinne and Mariana with magic firing back. Celestia continues to square off against Rinne, while Lord Illidan faces against Queen Silveria in the personal battle. Kurumi's Saurians square off against Galaxy and his backups after they took care of the Inverse Spirits, and the Death Knight fights sword to sword against the Ambassador in the incredible picture. Meanwhile, with Himari, her nightmare continues through her head from the visions of Lord Illidan. All of the sudden, she sees the future, Queen Silveria gets killed by Lord Illidan, and the other standing by from the firing red ashes of hell from the burning Kingdom is the Death Knight, caring the headless death of Mouse Boy! Himari has enough as her eyes are growing into her demon form as she grows angry as she realized her fear of the future. Himari is free from her vision and runs back to the Zealot Native Village. Meanwhile, back in the battleground in the Millennium Kingdom Train Station, all of the sudden, the large dome of the train station blew up as Inverse Tohka and the rest of her Inverse sisters show up.

Galaxy: DAMN IT! NOT THEM AGAIN!

Inverse Tohka: Time to-

All of the sudden, Drexnor arrived to hold them off with the Zealot Sorceries.

Drexnor: There is no way you can escape from this!

Meanwhile, Queen Silveria manage to cut off Illidan's arms and kick him out of the train rooftop. When she sees her spirits attacking their own spirits in their Inverse forms, she then realize on how to get rid of the Inverse effect. With her special powers like the Ambassador, she's using the special dark soul to remove the inverse powers, as she manage to jump by in front of Shido and Chihiro and manage to turn them back to normal.

Shido: Where the heck am I!?

Mariana: Queen Silveria...?

Queen Silveria: Quickly girls, take them to the escape pod at once!

Shido: KOTORI!

With that, Queen Silveria manage to save herself from Kotori's flaming attack and hits her in the head to activate the dark soul power by the Ancients of the Xavai Sorcery power to remove the Inverse form, and Kotori is free as she fainted.

Shido: Kotori!

Queen Silveria picks up Kotori and quickly gives her to Shido so he can take her to safety, until...

Chameleon: Hey, guys! Queen Silveria is using her ancient sorcery power from the Xavai Wizards to turn Kurumi's Inverse Sisters back to normal.

Death Knight: WHAT!?

The Ambassador tries to punch him in the gut, but he grabs him in both hands with his Strength and then tosses out of the air. Then, the Death Knight flies back up and then, with short combat moves, the Death Knight smashes him down in the ground hard in the track, as the hyper train is coming right at him.

Queen Silveria: Ambassador!

Death Knight: YES!

With his chance, he's using his vicious claw from his tail to kill Queen Silveria, until Natsumi sliced off his tail. And with that, Queen Silveria manage to get the Ambassador safely in about a millisecond before getting runned over to death by a high speed train.

Death Knight: DAMN IT, INVERSE SPIRITS! AFTER THEM!

And with that, Dark Tohka, the Yamai Twins, and Yoshino went after them.

Celestia: You're forgetting someone, my leader?

Celestia points at the unconscious Chihiro that was left behind. All of the sudden, Chameleon picks Chihiro up.

Chameleon: Got him.

As Silveria sees the Inverse Sisters coming at them in full force, all of the sudden, Silveria uses her all of the power with her staff to call the eternal strength with the dark soul power to have enough power to strike them down to turn them back to normal. With the light flaring them up, it worked. Tohka, the Yamai Twins, and Yoshino are back to normal.

Chameleon: Hey miss, I got him!

Until Arusu uses her sound wave to knock Chameleon off to rescue Chihiro and runs off.

Arusu: Thanks, freak!

She ran off with Chihiro.

Queen Silveria: Quickly!

As the one train passes by, all of the sudden, the Death Knight surprisingly appeared like Jason Vorhees and tries to kill Mariana, but misses as she dodged his move as they stand back from his dangerous strength as the Death Knight uses his Strength to punch Mariana, Natsuni, and Rinne out of his path and faces down against Queen Silveria, along with Shido, Kotori, and Chihiro being carried by Arusu as he comes closer.

Death Knight: And so it ends. A brilliant talent I say, but as you can see, ultimately futile. Now Spirits, prepare yourself, for you are about to leave this world.

Without warning, Queen Silveria uses her secret force to tie up his cape into the high-rail train.

Queen Silveria: I don't think so.

As the traffic signal turns green, the high-speed train buzzes off with the Death Knight with him.

Queen Silveria: That'll show them.

After she looks around the mess, she can tell the warning that Lord Illidan is coming back, so Queen Silveria and her spirit sisters need to get out of here now. As Quene Silveria left with her Spirit Sisters, along with Tohka and others, the Saurians are back in the battleground against Galaxy and the others with Celestia.

Drexnor: Quickly, my minions, stop those monsters!

Chameleon: How can we get from there since those numnuts are in our way?

Lord Dragaunus: Not to worry, the Death Knight will take care of it while we take care of them.

During the upcoming Space Orcs' invasion...

Galaxy: Where the hell is Comet?

Meanwhile, with Queen Silveria.

Arusu: Go Queen Silveria, save yourself.

Queen Silveria: Wait, what about you?

Arusu: I'll stall them.

Queen Silveria: Don't tell me you're going to make a sacrifice move.

Arusu: I won't fail you, my Queen, they're becoming strong, but I'll take them down for sure.

Rinne: Arusu, please don't attempt to do this, it's not right.

Arusu: I think it's right for me, I want you sisters to protect the Queen.

Queen Silveria: This selfish sacrifice will be a long memory to the archive of the Spirit Knight's order.

As they both left to the high-speed train, Arusu was left behind and ready to use her spirit to attack the oncoming shadow army. As Himari escapes, all of the sudden, she is seeing a giant prison lab. She believed that she escaped, but nope, this is just the beginning. Himari goes in demon eyes and begins on the spy without being caught, until she saw something unimaginable after climbing through the ceil. She saw the remaining prisoner being taken to the tube, and as the mad scientist with a gas-mask pressed the button, the mysterious toxic green water begins to pour on this Zealot Native man.

Himari: NO!

Himari breaks though the ceiling and begins attacking the space orcs around him with a screaming cry of war.

?: AN AYAKASHI!? BUT HOW!?

As the mysterious shadow wizard can't stand of seeing the Ayakashi Warrior outlasting every Space Orcs one by one...

?: RELEASE THE SPECIMEN!

Mad Scientist: But they're not ready, milord.

He grabs the device and pushes him out of his way.

?: I SAID RELEASE THE SPECIMEN!

He presses the button, and all of the sudden, then outcomes the mutated Zealot Native Men with the Saurians' mechanical weapon against Himari.

?: ATTACK!

He's pointing at Himari as their target.

Himari: No! Wait! Stop! You must stop this! You've all been alternated! I don't want to harm you! Look at yourself! You've all been mutated and mind controlled by the evil shadows. They are using you to destroy your own kind, you must control yourselves!

?: Too late, and you shall not pass. Die in the name of the shadows.

The mysterious shadow cloak responds.

?: Now, my new minions, STRIKE!

As those poor mutated Native Zealots attack Himari, she then decides to go on the defense mode instead of harming them. As the Zealot Native is being zapped, he recognize the Omamori she's wearing, as an symbol of the Ayakashi Family. As Himari continues to play jump and dodge away from their attacks, all of the sudden, the prisoner was set free and being mutated. Himari turns around and looks after the prisoner breaking himself free and tackling Himari..WAIT! No, he tackled his own men and helped Himari out. The Native Zealot Prisoner is speaking a different language, showing the way on how to save his brotherians.

Himari: Ohhh...

And with that, the Native Zealot tries to kill Himari, but misses the head, and she sliced off the mechanical chest that was controlling those poor mutated prisoners. And with that, Himari and that freedom prisoner helps out the other Mutated Zealots. And after that mission, the Native Zealot who wasn't mutated points out the signal of the cause, the Shadows. Himari is with them and is showing her blood of the demon to stop those shadows once and for all. Meanwhile, with Arusu, she begins fighting against a large group of Shadow demons, along with zergs who are coming in their path, and goes 1 and all in the battle of survival. One by one, Arusu took the difficulty in the hard way, slashing away vicious man-eating zergs, space orcs, and shadow demons, as she can take them all like a big boss. Meanwhile, Himari arrives at the crystal from the power generator that is causing this mess to hose poor mutated zealots. As Himari jumps through the air and tries to reach the crystal to destroy it, all of the sudden, she's been tackled hard, got hit to the wall, and landed in the ground with her knees in light pain until... It's ShadowWing.

ShadowWing: You will not dare to make this. Those mutated Zealots are mine.

Himari: Never...

Himari goes berserk.

Himari: You will never harm them for their family, their wives, their children! You foul demons must die! DIIIEEE!

And with that, Himari goes angry as the ground starts shaking.

ShadowWing: WHAT!?

ShadowWing flies back and tries to protect the crystal, until Himari goes on a full-fledge demon mode and smiles as she launches the attack on ShadowWing. Himari dodges her move by jumping through the wall to avoid the deadly claw attack by ShadowWing. Then, ShadowWing tries to do a fire breathe attack at Himari, but she got slightly hit by it, with little bit of a degree burn. Himari goes angrier and fights back even harder with dangerous combat skills against her in full demon mode and ShadowWing. And with that, Himari plays a mind game with ShadowWing as she manage to get through her path to destroy the deadly crystal with her Crimson Blade and destroys it.

Himari: MEEEOOOWW!

She screams as the crystal explodes after she destroyed it as she got hit through the wall after that full force of the explosion impact. Then, the lab begins to blow up with roof-tops beginning to torn apart and lot of debris falling off, as Himari is still in the ground, badly hurt after she destroyed the crystal.

ShadowWing: NOOOOO!

ShadowWing is killed, after being hit hard with a hard landing debris. He was being rebuild and reborn as an half dragon and half droid, and now, he is back as ever. After the lab was destroyed and the arctic broke the ice, the space orcs and the shadows are losing force as the Zealot Mutated Men are free, as Himari gets up and stands tall and strong, facing down with her heart and strong as a hero. As they look up, they started with a victory roar and cheers for Himari as it looks like they're saying 'Hero' at Himari. Meanwhile, back at the Native Village, they sense the visitors heading nearby the village, as the Native Zealot women and children are gathered around, along with the Chief and Comet, as they couldn't believe what they're seeing. It's the Native Zealot Men, who are back home free with Himari, as the women are shocked that their men survived. But all of the sudden, their faces change when they see their men showing up as mutants.

Comet: What the!?

As the Native Zealot Men return home to see their wives and children, they don't look uncomfortable of seeing this, but one of the children came out, as the little zealot girl knows the feeling as she steps closer and recognize the look of his face since he's been mutated. She saids "Pa'Pu' as father, as the Mutant Zealot smiles and gives her little daughter a hug as he's happy to see his wife and his little daughter. As the women are happy to see them back with their normal lives, women and children run to their husbands and hug them with tears of joy. Himari looks at them like a strong hero, just like her father. As the men are being healed by their wives, they begin to celebrate in night with food, music, and dancing in joy as they celebrate their new livelihood for the Native Zealots.

Comet: Himari.

Himari looks at him.

Comet: You've done a great thing for these people. Well done. I never seen you change like this, tell me, Himari. What were you experiencing when you entered the cave?

Himari: I listen to my mother, since the shaman said it. I was shown with the vision of the past and the future. Do you think... we will be able to reclaim our own homelands for ourselves?

Comet: With your great changing heart, I believe we will, as long as they are willingly to accept themselves.

Meanwhile, back from the Battle of the Millennium Kingdom, Queen Silveria, Mariana, and Rinne have arrived to safety.

Rinne: Mariana, take them to the nearest clinic at once! Be safe!

Mariana: Roger, chief.

And with that, she left with the high-speed train and hits to the nearest medic, as Rinne and Queen Silveria are heading to safety, until-

Rinne: We should be safe here, my Queen, as long as-

The lights turn off.

Rinne: It's a trap!

She begins lighting up from the darkness since the lights are off.

Rinne: SHOW YOURSELF, DEATH KNIGHT!

All of the sudden, the laughter happens...It's KURUMI! And her eyes popped out with a surprise, along with her clock. Kurumi comes out of the light, facing down against Rinne as she guards Queen Silveria from behind.

Rinne: No...Not you...

Kurumi: That's right. If you want to live, you better tell me where Shido and Chihiro are at, otherwise, the queen will be back with her husband in death.

Rinne: Shido, I hope you and your girls will have a better life without me, bless your soul and be brave, big brother...

She speaks to Kurumi.

Rinne: NEVER!

Rinne launches the attack on Kurumi, as the battle begins, but she dodged it.

Kurumi: Well then, looks like you'll be heading to your own grave.

Rinne screams and fights back with her combat moves, while Kurumi defends herself with her guns in her hand, along with dodging her attacks. As the battle continues on, Kurumi is somehow taking an advantage.

Kurumi: Aw, look at you. You spirits think you're so strong to take me on, but guess again. No matter how much you try, you can never defeat me in any chance.

Rinne suddenly uses her big flare attack on Kurumi to weaken her mind against her, but as Rinne gets closer to Kurumi since she's dying, it's a trap. The Kurumi clone successfully made an attempt to kill the spirit.

Rinne: Goodbye...Ugh...Shido...

Kurumi: Hehehe, may your gods rest in peace for all eternity, especially you, and now, Queen Silveria will be next.

After Rinne is down, Queen Silveria is shocked as she walks back away from them, until she bumps into someone in the back, and no, it's not Kurumi, it's the Death Knight.

Queen Silveria: Noooo...

Death Knight: You are now mine, Queen Silveria.

Queen Silveria: NOOO...You wouldn't dare kill the Supreme Chancellor of the Millennium Kingdom.

All of the sudden, with her powerful mind like a book, she can recognize the face, along with the force.

Queen Silveria: Wait a minute, I remember you, that feeling, that mind, that-

He grabs her in the neck.

Queen Silveria: Gumph!

Death Knight: YOU ARE LUCKY THAT THEY WANT YOU ALIVE! LORD ILLIDAN IS WAITING FOR YOU!

Queen Silveria: I know who you are...

Arusu: QUEEN SILVERIA!

And with her attempt to stop her, all of the sudden, the shadow demon hands came out with an surprise and grabs her in the legs.

Arusu: ARGH!

She fell into the ground.

Arusu: Kurumi!

Death Knight: Hahahahaha! Welcome to your death, spirits. I guess you won't be seeing her again!

Kurumi giggles in joy as they watch the Death Knight in the shadow, stabbing Arusu in the chest, and then, she dies.

Lord Dragaunus: YES...YES! WE GOT HER!

Siege: Fire up the engine, Chameleon! We got her right where we want her!

Kurumi: Hmm, if this is what we're really here for, looks like the queen will be waiting for a surprise from Lord Illidan.

Chameleon: Ready and go, sir!

As the Death Knight and his Shadow Guardians are taking Queen Silveria as her hostage...

Ambassador: QUEEN SILVERIA!

As Queen Silveria enters the ship, the Death Knight heard the scream and faces down against the Ambassador until he uses his magic attack and hits him in the heart!

Death Knight: GAHH!

The Death Knight got hit hard when he got distracted by the Ambassador shouting and trying to attack him, but his magic hits him down, as the Death Knight is on his knee. The ship closes the door, and they finally escape the battle as they captured the Queen.

Drexnor: The Shadows are leaving, Ambassador! There is something fishy about this!

Galaxy: Ambassador, the spirit sisters are dead, they have must captured our Queen.

Ambassador: No...

The Ambassador is shocked and can't believe what just happened. Meanwhile, with Himari and Comet, after they took care of the Native Zealot in care and will after Himari saved the Native Zealot Men, the ship finally detected them and begins taking them back to their main station.

Comet: Himari, the most difficult trail the Spirits must face is to look inside one self. Often, we see things we don't like, but these aspects are not set in stone. It is our decision to shape our destinies.

The computer drone begins to pop out from the ceiling and faces Comet.

Computer: Incoming transmission from the Ambassador.

Ambassador: COMET, HIMARI! The Spirit Sisters have been deceived. The Death Knight has abducted Queen Silveria. You must return her back to the Millennium Kingdom immediately. This is a dangerous situation, guys. You must rescue Queen Silveria before she gets killed by Lord Illidan.

*Ending Transmission*

Himari: Death Knight...

She goes berserk after hearing the words, Death Knight.

Himari: Spirits, battle station! All fighters, prepare to jump into the hyper space! Move!


	10. Act 6: Rescuing Queen Silveria

**Note: For those who are wondering about a new girl who previously appeared in act 4, she's now revealed in this act, unless you already guessed that it's Chiaki Nanami since she'll be the only Danganronpa 2 character who'll make an appearance in this. Also, if you wondering about what happened to Makoto, I know we haven't heard of him since act 3, but you'll see later on in another act after this, as well as Alter Ego too.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Date A Live, Vocaloid, Omamori Himari, Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series, Danganronpa, etc., but Mouse Boy(my friend's OC from the pic of it on Matt E. Dangerously's channel that is like the one from the pic citybear made on DeviantArt) aka now the Death Knight belongs to whoever owns him and the other villains and characters that are not from franchises may belong to my other friend who I did this RP with**

* * *

A deadly battle rages between the Spirit Alliance and the Shadow Legion, as the Shadow Legion's flagship, Lord Illidan, and the Death Knight held Queen Silveria captive. Crashing their Spirit Starfighters into the main hanger, Himari Noihara and General Comet are surrounded by hostile shadow forces as their rescue mission begins. But this mission will also be deadly when Himari Noihara faces down against the Death Knight, who she believes is the one who is going to kill her Young Lord. Himari and General Comet arrived as they crash landed in the main hanger inside the ship as they begin their mission, while the spirit alliance along with Fraxinus resume the battle against the Shadows.

Kyouhei: Give everything we got for Kotori!

Reine: Calling the medic to see how Kotori is healing.

Meanwhile, at the Millennium Capital National Hospital, Shido, Kotori, and Chihiro are at the medical room, until...

Drexnor: Ambassador, we just had a call from an Analysis Officer from Ratatoskr, they want to hear the report of the progress from Kotori's treatment.

Ambassador: Tell her she's fine, nothing wrong from her, but somehow, she is not awaken yet after Queen Silveria learned to possess the soul stealer by freeing the spirits from their inverse forms. The scan shows that she's currently blackout, no damage from any of her body, I have the same results from the other 2 as well. I hope Kotori will be awaken as soon as she can.

Drexnor: I hope she'll be awaken.

Meanwhile, without knowing, Kotori is awakening from her inverse spirit as she's back to normal.

Kotori: Where am I? Why am I here?

All of the sudden, the explosion happened from the main entrance. Then, the fire alarm broke out.

Ambassador: Oh no.

Drexnor: Don't tell me it's her again!

Ambassador: Prepare yourself, brother!

Meanwhile, the Xavai and their Dragoon (Spider drone tank) army launched the attack.

Drexnor: It's her again! BACKUP! BACKUP! Activate your proton shields!

Drexnor's orders went success as their Dragoon moves back away from Kurumi clones as their proton shield backup is activated.

Kurumi: Now mes, strike down and take down every opponent who gets in our way. We're here to get back our targets we lost. I cannot tolerate of losing any recruits we have for this Legion, like what Queen Silveria did with Shido, Chihiro, and our inverse sisters.

Kurumi's mes laugh as they're in group to get ready to devour them of their sorceries' souls.

Ambassador: She's going after the spirits who are in treatment. My brothers, don't let them reach the ammunition!

Until then, everyone in the Hospital room, where Shido, Kotori, and Chihiro are at, heard someone yawning from the outside near it.

Ambassador: Stand back!

The Troops are moving back as they continue to fire their proton lasers at Kurumi's clones. The Ambassador slice one of Kurumi's clones' head off after one of them came out of the wall and tried to do a sneak attack.

Ambassador: NICE TRY...

But more of the Kurumi clones come out to attack the Ambassador and the troops as the Ambassador attacks them back one clone to another.

Ambassador: Get those bugs off from me! There's too many of them.

He continues to fall back as they reached the elevator. Meanwhile, the girl who was yawning near the hospital room revealed herself to be Chiaki Nanami as she came there with a laptop with Alter Ego in her hand, trying to keep herself awake.

Chiaki: Have we made it alive now..? Where's our dad?

She wonders where she is now, until she saw Chihiro, who's still unconscious, which made her gasp.

Chiaki: Dad... You're ok... Thank goodness I found you here. But, what happened here?

As Chiaki looks around the hospital room...

Chiaki: Huh? Nobody's here except those patients with my dad. That's weird... Dad, please be okay. I hope you'll try to wake up from something I never heard of... I think...

Chihiro: ...

Chiaki: Dad, if you're still alive, please wake up.

As Chiaki begins to worry, all of the sudden, she heard a battle cry along with Kurumi's evil laughter coming through the hallway.

Drexnor: BACKUP! BACKUP!

As we zoom in further to the hallway from Chiaki, Drexnor, the Ambassador, and his Xavai Dark Wizards, along with the Spirits' Special Enforcers, who are backing up through the gates they locked up as those 2 left his comrades behind to quickly head back to the room where Shido, Chihiro, and Kotori are rested.

Drexnor: Kurumi is still there!

Ambassador: While the rest of them have the Queen in custody!

Drexnor: Probably they want us to surrender, that's for sure!

Ambassador: And Kurumi wants her Inverse army back, but she's not going to get one. We have to protect them and dislocate this place. With that, Kurumi won't be able to find her prey.

Drexnor: Are you sure this will work? I hope the great Spirit Knights will lead their army to stop the Shadow Legion on the kidnapping of Queen Silveria.

Ambassador: Let's hope Himari's ego is not interrupting the Spirits' Orders.

Meanwhile, Chiaki's hearing the battle cries that's going on outside the hospital room she's in.

Chiaki: Wha... Is this battle the reason this is causing that? I don't know where this is all coming from...

Kurumi: Don't think this is over yet. Out of my way or you'll be sorry. I'm glad that I'm not alone on this.

Xavai Sorcery: We will not let you pass.

After she said that, she performed her magic attack on Kurumi, but she dodged it.

Kurumi: You're gonna have to try harder if you want to use that stupid magic of yours.

The Xavai Wizards and Sorceries continue on their assault against Kurumi's clones. Meanwhile, Drexnor and the Ambassador arrived at the right floor from the elevator.

Drexnor: Quickly.

Ambassador: Right.

The Ambassador quickly ran to the device near the room to try to deactivate the location spot so Kurumi won't find them, but all of the sudden, they're too late as Kurumi lay a huge dropkick right at the Ambassador as he hits hard through the wall.

Drexnor: Ambassador!

When the other Kurumi clone is coming right at him with a dropkick, Drexnor quickly uses his proton shield to protect himself from Kurumi's dark magic and shield himself from Kurumi's dropkick and shot her in the gut, which sliced up her body apart. Meanwhile, someone's awaken from that noise. Until the Ambassador is getting backup, suddenly, the REAL Kurumi stood by in the sexy stretch of her legs as her foot is on the wall, as her gun is locked on his forehead.

Ambassador: You think killing me will help you find the way to find your inverse spirits? I think not.

Kurumi: Oh really?

Ambassador: You are one true monster created by the dark lord who worships you to give you that lone dark spirit of yours so you can have your living of killing anyone to make you happy and using those prey as your appetite to add more dark power of yours. You are the main reason that the Ark of War is happening that is affecting many lives of men, women, and children. You are the cause of this habit to the universe.

Those words really hit Kurumi heard after she was born like this by Lord Illidan with the same blood as the spirits, but being darker, more powerful, and more deadly.

Kurumi: You guessed correctly, but don't think of me as the major cause of this, especially with Lord Illidan.

Ambassador: That creator made you a monster, do you think your father had non-sense of destroying other livelihoods for fun, to take over the universe and believe that he's the better god of yourself?! Is this the way of how this Ark of War turns out to be?!

Kurumi: And I'm all doing this for him and the Dark Lord.

Without knowing, Kurumi got exposed!

Ambassador: And you've done it even worst. I just realize something, you're stealing the love from Himari, you outta be ashamed yourself, do you realize what you have done?!

It gets even worst as the Ambassador cannot believe what he's visioning AFTER he's READING KURUMI'S MIND!

Ambassador: Not only it makes Himari mad, but in the vision I'm reading in your mind, it's also going to lead to his death with unfortunate events! THAT DEATH KNIGHT IS ACTUALLY THE MOUSE BOY, AND THE CLAIM OF LOVE FOR KURUMI TOKISAKI!

Kurumi: Wha... How did you know about that?

Ambassador: Are you really in love with that Mouse Boy, or are you using him as your death bait? The death awaits for the Mouse, and you're using him as a sacrifice so you'll rule the universe whatever you want with Lord Illidan around you!

And with that, Kurumi can't believe what she's hearing as her mood suddenly starts to grow angry.

Kurumi: That's none of your business there! I'm gonna go full power on you if you don't stop and let me pass immediately.

Ambassador: What's more important, yourself...Or the Mouse? If you want to do this for the Shadow Legion, then kill me. If you wish to save Mousey from an un-expecting death, then go!

In meaning, leave him behind or go stop Mouse Boy before the unexpected changes happen.

Kurumi: You're just trying to lie! There's no way I'm using him as a sacrifice. He's already strong enough to not let that happen.

Ambassador: I'M TELLING THE TRUTH! THOSE TRUE WORDS HURT, BUT I'M DEAD SERIOUS OF WHAT I'M SEEING IN YOUR FUTURE VISION! I'M NOT PULLING A TRAP WITH LIES! IT'S ALL TRUE! DO YOU WANT MOUSEY TO END UP BEING IN HEAVEN LIKE THIS!? I'M NOT YOUR ENEMY, MADAME! I'M TRYING TO HELP YOU BEFORE HE DIES!

Suddenly, Kurumi starts to get a headache from this.

Kurumi: Please, no more! You don't know anything about me!

Kurumi's eyes glow brighter like Illidan's due to her anger as she summons her angel, Zafkiel.

Kurumi: Zafkiel!

All of the sudden, the Ambassador raised his hand and grabs Kurumi in the head.

Ambassador: YOU MUST TRUST IN THE TRUTH! WITHOUT THE TRUTH, YOUR LOVED ONE DIES! AS I SEE YOUR PAST AND FUTURE, YOU HAVE GONE A KILLING SPREE FOR THE SAKE OF YOUR LOVE, THE MOUSE BOY AND YOUR FATHER, LORD ILLIDAN, WHO HAS BEEN CULTING YOUR MIND SINCE YOU'RE A CHILD! YOUR MIND IS ALREADY FULFILLED BY ILLIDAN'S ORDERS, AND NOTHING CHANGED INSIDE OF YOU! LET THIS BE KNOWN, KURUMI!

His eyes begins to glow as his power of dark sensible magic is running on Kurumi's mind. Not only by killing her, by telling the truth. Also, he already shockingly figured out that the Death Knight is actually the Mouse Boy. After reading inside her mind as he plays around her timeline, he realized the shock that Kurumi didn't kill that poor baby mouse, she fell in love with that poor, cute creature, as she decided to leave that innocent creature to a new home in the new world called "Earth". Kurumi was sad and wishing that she will see that cute Mouse Boy that she felt sad for him and hoping that she wants to be friends with him that will perish away his poor little nightmare and hoping that they can be together forever as the precious gift she will ever get.

Ambassador: So... Your kindness has changed your character. Your precious gift of your life, was the Mouse... Without him...You are nothing.

All of the sudden, her eyes stopped glowing as she's trying to fight the evilness that's controlling her because of this.

Kurumi: Ambassador, please run. I can't be able to control myself much longer. Please, save yourself and Mousey for me.

Suddenly, it didn't last for long due to it being more powerful than before as the glow on her eyes are back again.

Kurumi: You may have won this time, but if you wouldn't let me pass, then I'm taking my shortcut for it.

Kurumi uses her shadow to teleport herself from Comet to head to Shido, Chihiro, and Kotori. As the battle continues, the Ambassador gets back up as he can't believe what he discovered inside her mind.

Ambassador: I have never imagine the changes that they're getting from all mankind. Seeing the Mouse and that dangerous lethal spirit could not be possible that these two can be related, and I'm even shocked that the Mouse Boy, is actually...The Death Knight of the Shadow Legion...

As the Ambassador tries to stand up, suddenly, Drexnor appears out of nowhere and lands in the ground, as he's getting weaken from getting beaten by Kurumi's mes. As Kurumi gets one look of him and gets ready to eat him, all of the sudden, the firing explosion appeared out of nowhere, and it's Kotori, back to normal in spirit mode.

Kotori: I'm back with all firing blood, time to bring revenge against the returning Shadow Legion...

Ambassador: Kotori, you're back!

Kotori manage to wipe them out easily with her Camael. The Kurumi clones have been defeated.

Kotori: Ambassador?! I can't believe you survived this purgatory from Kurumi.

Ambassador: Kotori, you would not believe what I just found out from this. But this will not be pretty to tell you this...Mouse Boy is the Shadow Legion's leading Death Knight.

With the shocking reveal, Kotori and the others cannot believe what she just heard.

Shido: Huh?! Are you serious?!

Tohka: ...No...So he's a traitor now?

Kotori: I believe so...

Ambassador: We already had Himari and Comet in action to find and stop him from this mess.

Meanwhile, the real Kurumi arrived to the hospital room, only to find out that Chihiro's only in there, not recognizing that Chiaki is also there with Alter Ego.

Kurumi: What?! Shido and Kotori are gone?! I must have been too late, but at least I still have Chihiro, and this time, I'm not letting the same mistake happen again.

Kurumi gets closer to Chihiro while he's still unconscious and bites him in his right hand to get him back as a Shadow Knight again. While Chiaki's playing Sonic Rivals 2 on her PSP while waiting for Chihiro to wake up, she saw Kurumi finish biting him as she feels shocked and puts her PSP in her cat backpack.

Chiaki: Huh? Are you... The villain in this? This is like a video game already, but what are you doing to my dad?

Kurumi: He'll now be back with us for all eternity as soon as he wakes up. There's nothing you can do now.

Chiaki: Wha... Alter Ego is right about this... I think... So that's what he's been telling me about what happened to Dad... Please don't hurt me...

Kurumi: And who are you supposed to be? Are you related to that guy of yours?

Chiaki: Yes, I'm... Chiaki Nanami... The Ultimate Gamer and a student from Hope's Peak Academy. I'm also an AI program created by my dad right there, along with my brother, Alter Ego...

She points at Chihiro.

Kurumi: So, Chihiro's your dad, huh? I don't get this. You look exactly the same age as him, but if he really did created you and your brother, I guess that may be the reason for it, but wait until your father takes care of you when he's back in my side.

Chiaki: No... You don't mean, I'm gonna need someone to help my brother find someone in there named Himari, contact her, and give her the message I found in her house, if only someone else is here...

She takes out Rin's message to Himari she got from Mouse Boy and Himari's house from her left jacket pocket. Suddenly, because of Kurumi's bite, Chihiro's outfit is changing once again into his armor as he's now back as a Shadow Knight, as he opened his glowing golden eyes.

Chiaki: D... Dad...?

Alter Ego: So that's why he's been taken. Idk why would they made Rin do this for them.

Chiaki: Wha... No... This is like the mind control variations from certain video games I've played. I can't believe that this is turning into reality... Especially with my dad like this...

Chihiro: Hehehe, I'm here as yours, my mistress.

Kurumi: Good boy. Looks like your son and daughter are here to see you again.

Kurumi points at Chiaki holding Alter Ego.

Chiaki: Dad... What happened to you?

Chihiro: Join me, my computer daughter, work for your father so we can put faith in the Shadow Legion to take over the universe as father and daughter! Join me!

Chiaki: This can't be... I wouldn't... My brother and I'm not meant for this... You are my and Alter Ego's dad, but you can't let this control you.

Alter Ego: Chiaki, be careful. Don't go near him or let him go near you like this. He has some kind of power he can use that can affect us.

Chiaki: Please, dad... You can't do this.

Chiaki stands back from Chihiro with Alter Ego in her hand as he gets closer to her.

Chihiro: You cannot escape, there is nowhere to hide, and there is nowhere to be safe. You have no choice but to join us, my computer daughter.

Suddenly, the green diamond symbols from Chihiro's gauntlets glow as he's now using the power from them to take control of Chiaki and Alter Ego as Chiaki starts struggling from it.

Chiaki: Aah! Alter Ego... Please get someone to help you on this... And send this message to Himari right away...

Chiaki puts the message on the laptop as she pushes it out through the door, leaving Alter Ego behind.

Alter Ego: Chiaki!

After that, Chiaki stops struggling, and the symbols from Chihiro's gauntlets stopped glowing, indicating that he's now taken complete control over Chiaki, as her eyes turned the same color as the symbols from Chihiro's armor.

Chihiro: Chiaki... Speak to me, my daughter.

Chiaki: You're right, Dad. It feels better to be in the Shadow Legion with you... It's too bad that my brother escaped during all this, but we'll deal with him later when we encounter him again to make him see things our way and be back in our family again. As your daughter, I'll do whatever you tell me...

Chihiro: Don't worry, Chiaki-

Wraith & Chihiro: We will stick together as strong shadow knights, as the Shadow Legion will never fall.

Chiaki: Yes, Dad...

Wraith: Hmmm, something specious from Kurumi?

Kurumi: For some reason, I'm sensing something from the Ambassador.

Wraith: Oh, that powerful alien wizard?! How prodigious. What illusion did you find from the Ambassador?

Kurumi: I think... He knows about my relationship with Mousey.

Wraith: I'm guessing Kurumi's manifest on her relationship is becoming really factual.

Kurumi: I know. I don't get how he really knew that.

Wraith: I have no words to say about those wizards, those wizards have the ability to disseminate details by entering the vortex of visionary inside the person's mind like an open book.

Kurumi: He did it with me. He also tried to fill me with lies about Mousey being in danger and is about to die.

Wraith: It seems like they're trying to play-

?: A mind game against my child, huh?

Kurumi: Lord Illidan?

It outcomes Lord Illidan as his hand is on her forehead.

Lord Illidan: Wraith, those creatures create a vision to sprawl in her mind. My child will not distract the Death Knight's order.

Wraith: Yes, master.

Kurumi: Then what are we supposed to do about the Ambassador since he has that power?

His hand is on tight on Kurumi's forehead.

Lord Illidan: Those Dark Wizards of Xavai are corrupting my child, like how they done against other victims from the past!

And then, Kurumi's mind gets hit hard in the head by the Ambassador as her vision still shows that in the future, she will lose Mouse Boy from the un-expecting death.

Kurumi: Ow! Wha... What is this? Get out of my head!

All of the sudden, Illidan felt something as he felt her mind is loosing it. Illidan grabs her eye and opens it wide.

Illidan: Listen to my heeling words, those scums are playing trick cards on your mind. The dark is spawning you like an empty mind, and it's using you to propagandize our impact!

Kurumi: You're right... I listen to nobody but you and the Shadow Legion, and my Shadow Knights only serve me and the Death Knight as leaders of them.

Lord Illidan: I'll have my eye on you, my child.

Kurumi: Yes, my lord.

All of the sudden...

?: LORD ILLIDAN!

As the screen pop out, it's Chameleon.

Chameleon: We are in huge trouble from Juggernaut Ship Sector 3A.

Wraith: Uh oh, that's where the Death Knight is in, sir.

Lord Illidan: Who is invading Sector 3A?

All of the sudden...

Chameleon: It's the Spirit Knights, Comet and Himari, sir!

Kurumi: I see. Then I guess we have to help the Death Knight, but as for me, I had some business with one of my Shadow Knights and his daughter first. His daughter can't go out like this. She doesn't have anything to fight, not even powers or weapons that can make her strong.

She points at Chihiro, but suddenly, she saw Chiaki sleeping with her hood on.

Kurumi: Umm, Chihiro, your daughter's asleep. You might want to wake her up.

Chihiro: Wake Mode, activate.

As he said that to Chiaki, her hard drive heard the response and begins to wake up, but she's still under Chihiro's control.

Chiaki: Is it morning already...?

Kurumi sighs.

Kurumi: We're gonna need to work on that. Anyways, Chihiro, we're leaving right now with your daughter. We're gonna have to upgrade her to make her stronger for the Shadow Legion. From what I can tell, she doesn't have anything to fight, not even powers or weapons, so she can't go out like this. I know we should have find your son and get him back on your family, but we shouldn't go near the Ambassador because of what he's trying to do to me. We'll get your son back once he shows up, as long as the Ambassador isn't nearby.

Chihiro: Yes, milady.

Kurumi: Now, let us return to get our business taken care of. The rest of you, don't fail me or Lord Illidan on this.

Kurumi uses her shadow to teleport her, Chihiro, and Chiaki back to the Shadow Castle. Meanwhile, in the Juggernaut Ship Sector A3.

Shadow Pilot: Death Knight, we just spotted 2 Spirit Knights invading our ship.

Death Knight: Blast those damn Spirit Knights out of here! Release the Proton Force Field!

Shadow Pilot: Yes, sir.

As Himari and Comet entered through the hallway through the hanger after they cleared away the Shadow Demons in this crazy combat battle, all of the sudden, they came in the right timing from the upcoming force field.

Comet: Damn it! A force field! Great, now what?

Himari: Hmmm...

As Himari tries to destroy the force field with her Ayakashi blade, but it didn't work as she got electrocuted.

Comet: Do you have anything else in mind?

Himari begins to cough puffy, black smoke after being cooked. Space Orcs begins to retroop as they surround Comet and Himari to handcuff and interrogate them to the main cockpit where the Death Knight is at. All of the sudden, they found Queen Silveria sitting on the throne, being tied up with rope as she's being captivated by the Death Knight.

Death Knight: Well, well, well, if it isn't Comet, and..Ahhhhh! Himari Noihara! I've been waiting...For you. That wasn't much of a rescue, huh?

The Space Orc gives him a thumbs up.

Space Orc: You're welcome!

Death Knight: Aaahhh, I never expect you to wear this new outfit, I was expecting your reputation to be a little...Ego.

As Himari's chin is up, looking up at him in the demon look way.

Himari: Death Knight...You look different then I expected when you killed my first love.

Death Knight: ...Good Riddance...

Himari: You will pay for this...

Comet: Himari, remember what I told you about this?

Himari: Yes. For the Young Lord.

Death Knight: Hehehehehe! Once I killed you, Himari, you will be resting heavenly next with Mouse Boy with a special tombstone we made just for you.

Comet looks at his equipment surrounding him.

Comet: He has a quite number of weapons around him. He's almost quite inevitable.

Himari: Not this time.

Himari does her surprise attack as she throws a marble containing a smoke bomb to distract the Death Knight along with Space Orcs and Imperial Shadow Demons.

Death Knight: CRUSH THEM!

And the battle begins in the main cockpit in Juggernaut Ship Sector 3A.

Death Knight: Show them no mercy.

As the Death Knight is attempting to escape...

Death Knight: Stay at your station, my minions!

As Comet and Himari outsmart them in the combat battle...

Death Knight: Don't get distracted, pilots, keep the ship in orbit.

Orc Pilot: Roger!

As Himari does her backflip in long range as she reaches the Death Knight to stop him, Himari faces down against the Death Knight, and it's all coming back to them. Meanwhile, with Kurumi, the secret scared magic that is still affecting Kurumi's mind hits her in the head again. As her vision shows, the Death Knight is fighting against Himari, only to make things worst.

Kurumi: Ugh, not this again.

Until she remembers what Lord Illidan said to her to get her back to her senses.

Kurumi: Chihiro, we got to make this quick. I felt that something bad's going to happen with your leader. He's facing against Himari this time, and I have a bad feeling about it.

Meanwhile, in the Juggernaut Ship Sector 3A, Comet cleared away the reinforcement 1 by 1 against the Death Knight as he stood by to surround him.

Himari: Your time is up...

All of the sudden...

Death Knight: Hahaha! Queen Silveria is a hologram! If you want to save her, come to the Shadow City. That is where you can save her!

With the Death Knight's laughter, he quickly grabs a dagger, throws it at the glass window, and breaks it through as he sucks himself up through space, as Himari and Comet quickly grabs the handle to hold onto their dear lives. As he entered through space, the Death Knight unleashes the rope that's snatched to the wall like a magnet as he pulled himself near the escape pod to escape. As they climb their way to escape the cockpit from danger, all of the sudden, Himari decides to go after the Death Knight besides evacuating.

Comet: Himari?! It's too dangerous!

As they waste time, Comet has no choice but to escape safely besides risking his life to go after the Death Knight as the ship begins to abandon. Kurumi can't believe what she's visioning, and it's all thanks to the Ambassador.

Space Orc: Sir, the Juggernaut Ship Sector A3 is being abandoned as the ship is about to be destroyed.

Lord Illidan: I never expect this demon to turn around something like this... What is the Death Knight doing? Lord Dragaunus, go after the Death Knight and guide him to see what he's up to. He's using the escape pod. Please report me this instant from his latest progress.

Lord Dragaunus: Roger that.

And with that, the Death Knight escapes as Himari begins chasing him behind his tail. General Comet decides to re-join the combat with Himari as he brought backup. The Death Knight is on the ambush as he's being hunted down by Himari and Comet as they surprisingly entered the AST Base in the unknown city in the unknown planet. After the Death Knight ambushed the mission after Queen Silvieria was a hologram, the Saurians were ordered to help the Death Knight from his ambushing mission from being attacked by the Spirit Knights, Himari Noihara and General Comet, who is on their tail to hunt down the Death Knight from his unknown attack as he heads to the planet, Asajj, the AST's secret military base with small Anti-Spirit Squad troops, but what they're about to witness will be something, a far more greater danger they'll expect to happen...


	11. Act 7: The Hidden Enemy

**Note: For those who are wondering happened to Alter Ego, during Kurumi's fight with the Ambassador to save the Death Knight, while this part was not shown in here, Chihiro fought against Kotori to get Alter Ego back and has successfully taken control of him to get him back in Chihiro's family again like what he did with Chiaki in the previous act.**

 **Also, don't worry, Makoto will be revived later on in the story. As you can seen, he's already dead from starvation with no food for a couple of days he spent in the dungeon, but since Reine is taking care of him, she'll try to revive him as soon as possible.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Date A Live, Vocaloid, Omamori Himari, Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series, Danganronpa, etc., but Mouse Boy(my friend's OC from the pic of it on Matt E. Dangerously's channel that is like the one from the pic citybear made on DeviantArt) aka now the Death Knight belongs to whoever owns him and the other villains and characters that are not from franchises may belong to my other friend who I did this RP with**

* * *

The planet, Asajj is where the city, Corona held the AST Military Corp, who is siege by the Shadow Army after the Death Knight went into the hidden camp while being targeted by AST for trespassing. General Comet is hoping to save lives in planet Asajj from any destruction as he will try to confront the AST from this, along with Himari as she begins to hunt down the Death Knight, before his plan to ambush Corona commands. With just a small detachment of the device, it will trigger the location of where the trap is held by the Death Knight, so with that, the Spirits will hunt him down as well. It's a raining day in Corona with dark and heavy clouds around the big buildings. General Comet's comfort with the AST went out well, as the AST begin the lockdown after Comet confirmed that the Shadow Demons are hitting nearby the city.

Origami: Are you sure that the Death Knight is here somewhere?

Comet: I'm sure, Origami, since you detected him 3 hours ago. I can't believe you and your AST are really behind this kind of situation, don't you think you are getting off track and hopefully get your AST handled before something bad happens?

Origami: I'm positive, what I'm doing right now is in my own path, and I'm doing this for Shido.

Comet: Ah, I see.

He takes his radio transmitter to contact Himari.

Comet: Have you found the Death Knight yet?

Himari: No, not yet.

As she replied back... All of the sudden, from Origami's binoculars, she dictated the explosion from the main avenue as she spotted the fleet of the Shadow Army along with the tanks.

Origami: Comet, I found-

All of the sudden, the siren hits as the Zergs are right behind them. Comet ducks Origami after almost being attacked by the vicious man-eating aliens as Comet and Origami quickly grab their weapons as they begin attacking the zergs. The Shadow Army are now beginning to make rampage downtown.

Himari: What the- Captain, call the reinforcement!

With that, Himari rushes into the action, as the captain quickly calls for help and backup in Corona. Meanwhile, the General of the AST calls in battle station in large fleet against the incoming attack by the Shadow Legion. Himari suddenly breaks though the window, and it shatters all over the floor as Himari joins in the attack to save Origami and Comet from the invasion. Himari manage to dodge and protect herself with her blade from the zergs as she quickly slash them all with her comet samurai skills.

Comet: Great work, Himari!

Origami: Yeah, but the attack is already-

Captain: Origami, this is your Captain speaking, report to the front gate, we are getting manhandled by the enemy front!

The AST Captain called her to report to the front gate immediately from the AST Headquarters. But then, the shadow dragons come by to distract them.

Origami: Damn! There is more!

Comet: Quickly to the front gate! Himari!

Himari: I got this, you go take care! I'll take care of them by myself!

With that, Comet and Origami abandon safely from the air attack by the Shadow Dragon, as Himari jumps through the wall, so she can jump higher to attack them easily. But all of the sudden, from Himari's cat ears tingling, she heard the firing noise launching far away from the other building, as the torpedoes are coming right her, and boom. Who fired those torpedoes? Why isn't it the Death Knight? But then, he sensesdsomething strong, as Himari escaped from being a target, and she jumps through other building. As the Death Knight is in the weaker spot right now, he jumps by to another building to escape far away as possible from Himari. Meanwhile, Comet and Origami joined the fleet with AST against the oncoming attack by the Shadow Legion in the front gate of the AST Headquarters as the downtown is facing a serious lockdown. Luckily, the spirits arrived to bring backup to help the AST, but all of the sudden, Comet realized something is wrong. Torpedoes came in to destroy the transportation ship to ruin the backup plan for the Spirits of the Alliance. Origami looked up, until she realized that it's the Death Knight. Origami began calling her air fleet to attack the Death Knight, snipping on the building. A huge battleground picture appears as the large Shadow fleet is taking over the streets as AST is on the serious lockdown in downtown of Corona, as Origami and Comet are stuck in this battle royal warfare. After Origami called in the fleet, the AST Air Fleet is now in the air, as they target the Death Knight in the tall building he's at. As the AST begin firing their machine guns at him, the Death Knight disappears as he appeared in the different tall building and begins firing more blazing torpedoes at them. Their shields are running out of juice after being hit hard by the Death Knight's Torpedoes. The AST Soldier is calling from her radio transmitter.

AST Soldier: Origami, we spotted the Death Knight, but we are losing our shields! We are in a deep mercy situation here!

Origami: Damn it!

With frustration from this impact, Origami has no choice but to stop the Death Knight to help her air fleet, as Origami took off from this dangerous battleground.

Comet: Origami, no! Don't! Damn it! She left.

Comet begins calling backup.

Comet: Transporter, this is General Comet, I need you at once!

Captain: Copy that, over.

Comet's transporter arrived, as he jumps high from the ground to jump into the ship and flies away. Comet begins pinpointing the direction of the Death Knight's location as he can tell where Origami is going. Meanwhile, the AST Air Fleet are continuing to get weaken by the comet attack against the Death Knight, until all of the sudden, Origami arrived.

Death Knight: Wait a minute, I sensed high energy detecting nearby...A high class spirit, Origami Tobiichi... She's here.

Origami, with her AST suit, quickly used her light saber and begins colliding with the Death Knight, but then, with his dangerous iron fist, he fist punched her right in the gut and right at her face to knock her in the ground. But then, the Spirits are here with more backup fleet, along with Comet who arrived against the Death Knight's Panel. The Death Knight makes his escape as he enters the building from the rooftop.

Comet: He's getting away, my Spirits, stop him! Origami.

He quickly checks in on her.

Origami: He's escaping.

Comet: You need to cool it, he's too dangerous to handle this by yourself. Don't let your instinct tell you what is not right to do, okay?

Origami nods as she gets help getting up from the ground by Comet. As the spirit fleet are on their tail against the Death Knight, the Death Knight suddenly tries to pull a trap on them to make a giant hole so they can't get through him.

Death Knight: Haha, let's see how they can stop me like this.

But all of the sudden, he heard a cat noise, and it's Himari tackling him through the window and crash landing in the balcony in the middle of the floor.

Death Knight: Grr...Not you again...

Himari: You will never escape this time, Death Knight.

Death Knight: Let's see how far you can beat me this time.

And with that, Himari and the Death Knight are going 1 on 1. But then, before the FIGHT BEGINS...

Chameleon: Welcome to the jungle! We all got fun and games!

It's the Saurians! They invaded in their territory as Chameleon decides to help the Death Knight with Chameleon's War Machine which it looks like something from War of the World. The Death Knight jumps by on top of the War Machine as Chameleon begins firing lasers at Himari as 2 on 1 begins. Meanwhile, their move-on is being halt as the Saurians are blocking their way. Comet, Origami, and the fleet are now in the battle in the middle of the floor with the Shadow Demons and Wraith.

Wraith: You shall not cross!

Comet: It's him!

Comet went into the frontier after he dodged the fireball attack from Wraith. Meanwhile, in the main command ship from the Saurians.

Lord Dragaunus: Chameleon, Siege! Did one of you find the Death Knight yet?

Siege: No, not ye-

Chameleon: Yes boss, I found him, but he's too busy attacking Himari since he's on top of my War Machine.

Lord Dragaunus: Blast it, Chameleon! Get him back into our command ship immediately! Distract those baster-lion spirits!

And with on the rush, Chameleon presses the button to trigger the air droids to join the fight against Himari. Himari is looking at them in a furious, berserk look, and with seconds, she makes her move as his droids and war machine fired away as the Death Knight fired a missile at her, but Himari dodged the missile from him and quickly slashed his droids in a millisecond. Himari also slashes off the War Machine legs to make him fell off from the balcony from thousand feet in the air.

Chameleon: Maday! Maday!

As his war machine begin to fall off, Himari and the Death Knight are fighting during the FALL! As Himari and the Death Knight are fighting on the ship, Chameleon has no choice but to abandon ship as he shoots himself out of the air and quickly parachutes himself in the middle of the air. Chameleon then teleports himself back to the command center. Meanwhile, the Death Knight notice that he's getting closer to get killed to the ground, as he jumps through the next ship, which is where Siege is in. As he flies away safely as the Space Droid joins in to distract Himari, but Himari slashes one of the droids and the second one to jump in and does a double jump to jump into the next building with an upset defeat as the Death Knight escapes with Siege. Meanwhile...

Lord Dragaunus: Wraith, this is Lord Dragaunus, call off the attack! We got the Death Knight with us.

Wraith: Saurians, retreat!

Wraith teleported himself as he summons the portal back to the main command ship with his Saurians' fleet and left.

Origami: No. They must've got the Death Knight with him! We are too late.

Comet: Grrr, we must call the Spirits and let them know that the Saurians are on the fleet since they got the Death Knight.

Meanwhile, the AST manage to fight back against the Shadow Legion as they called it a victory, but it doesn't sound like the victory since their downtown city is in complete mess with chaotic warfare. Himari is back with Comet with minor injuries during his combat against the Death Knight. Origami's friends are in the treatment, looking to get recovery. Origami must stay on pursuit with the AST as she secretly thanked Comet for her help as Himari and Comet left safely out of the AST control planet, along with his spirits to continue on the hunt against the Death Knight. Meanwhile, with Lord Illidan.

*Incoming Transmission*

Wraith: Lord Illidan, we successfully aided the Death Knight to safety with us from this deadly battle with the Anti-Spirit Team from the planet, Asajj.

Lord Illidan: Excellent, where are you guys heading now?

Wraith: We are taking the long route since the shortcut is being blocked by the AST Watch Towers.

Lord Illidan: Be safe, and make sure you be careful from any attacks from the Spirits or the DEM. Understood?

Wraith: Yes, Lord Illidan.

*Ending Transmission*

Lord Illidan: What is happening with my daughter lately? She has been acting strange since I cleared her mind after her obsession with...Could this really?

Meanwhile, with Kurumi, her clone sisters told her the good news from the Death Knight, but bad news is that she told her that the hunt still continues by the Spirits, DEM, and AST.

Kurumi: Just as I expected. I knew that this is gonna happen ever since the Ambassador tried to predict on what's going to happen to Mousey in my future, but I can't let this happen to him. So, Chihiro, any progress on the upgrading for your daughter to make her stronger like us?

Chihiro: She's on the sleep mode right now, but hopefully, when she gets enough energy, she will be back on her feet in no time, mistress.

Kurumi: Wow, no wonder it's already gotten late right now. Hopefully, this will be done when she wakes up. I'll contact Lord Illidan and your leader about this immediately. I'm sure they'll be surprised to see your daughter as our new living weapon.

The Ambassador has been dispatched to Jedask in order to convince the Zriar to ally themselves with the Spirits of the Alliance. However, the Death Knight learned the Ambassador's mission and has his own plans to force Emperor Jedask into an alliance with the Shadow Legion. As the Xavai ship is near the small moon, they find the Saurian ships awaiting them... Meanwhile, with the Saurian main command ship.

Death Knight: If we get to convince them to join with the Shadow Legion, then we'll be as almost as immortal we can possibly be against the Spirits, so we can have our prize possession.

Lord Dragaunus: Right, and then, we can get the hands on that wretched cat demon that has been following in our path. Then, there will be no one left to stop the Saurians.

Death Knight: Once we have the others to unite in one hand, we will destroy the spirits, DEM, and the world, and I'll have my trophy to myself.

Meanwhile, after the talk, the Saurians arrived first as they landed at planet Zriar in the Capital of Oscil. As they landed in the Landing Pier to the near Capital Building, the Death Knight, Siege, Wraith, and Lord Dragaunus exit out of the ship as they're greeted by the Emperor and his imperial guards.

Lord Dragaunus: Greetings, Xiz'ihn of the planet Zriar. We are the Saurians, I am Lord Dragaunus, the Overlord of the Saurians, and these are my allies.

Death Knight: Death Knight, the first shadow knight of the Shadow Legion, and one of the most deadly warriors in the galaxy.

Wraith: Wraith. I am the Warlock of the Saurians, who has learned dark powers of the Saurian ancestors.

Siege: Siege, the engineer of the Saurians and the strongest one of these allies.

Jedask: Please to meet you all, welcome to the planet Zriar, we are happy to have you to negotiate to create objectives of this alliance treaty. Come and make yourself comfy when we begin our discussion in peace, if you may?

Lord Dragaunus: Yes, Emperor Jedask.

Meanwhile, with Chameleon, he detected the oncoming ship heading to Zriar, and it's the Xavai ship.

Chameleon: Hold up, who goes there?

As he checked the next shot of the screen from his radar...

Chameleon: Oh no, it's the Ambassador of the Xavai Sentinels! Well...Two can play with that game.

As he presses the red button, the Saurian Hunter Drones appeared from the invisible cloak and begins a surprise attack on the Xavai ship.

Xavai Zealot: Ambassador, we got enemies detected at the 100 meter closed range at us!

Ambassador: We must have full force to enter the planet as possible!

As the Xavai Ship race through the Saurian Hunter Drones, they manage to escape them as they enter the gravity area, but gets shot in the wing as they're about to make a crash landing near the ridge. Meanwhile, in the lobby, Chameleon makes a emergency call with Lord Dragaunus.

Chameleon: Umm, master, you may not like this, but the Xavai ship has arrived in Zriar.

Lord Dragaunus: What?! Where are they now? They cannot interfere our mission!

Chameleon: We tried to stop them, but we can interfere the Adulrik air zone, sir, that will violate their order of trespassing.

Lord Dragaunus: You three, stop the Xavai for invading our privacy with Emperor Jedask, don't let them interfere Xiz'ihn.

Death Knight: Got it.

Wraith: Well do.

With that, the 3 of them left to start their new operation. Attack the Xavai and don't let them invade the Xiz'ihn capital of Oscil. Meanwhile, with Kurumi and her shadow knights.

Chihiro: Kurumi, I detected the Death Knight, who's located in the planet Zriar with the Saurians, and it appears the enemy is detected with them as well.

Kurumi: What? And I was about to contact him about our new living weapon we're working on. Who is that enemy that's about to strike him and the Saurians down?

All of the sudden, as Chihiro shows Kurumi the screen, it's the Ambassador, the one who tells Kurumi a deep scared truth behind the future of her loved one's death, which she doesn't believe in, as Kurumi is not amused by this situation.

Kurumi: Wha... I don't believe it. Why is he here, and what does he want with the Death Knight?

Chihiro: According to your personal mail from Lord Dragaunus, his goal is to make Jedask and his Xia'ihn to be allied with the Shadow Legion against the Spirits, but the Xavai is going to stop them from making it happen.

Kurumi: Well, damn. I can't let this happen to them, but I can't let the Ambassador do his wizardly stuff to me again. Idk what am I gonna do to stop this.

?: Perhaps I can be of insistence.

Suddenly, Rin shows up.

Rin: I knew this is gonna happen, but lucky for me, his magic, nor the queen's magic don't work on me, so I bet my magic can help on making you and your Shadow Knights immune to it like me.

Kurumi: Are you sure this will work, Rin? I've reprogrammed you to make you more stronger than those two.

Rin: Positive. Now hold still. This wouldn't hurt.

Rin taps Kurumi's soldier with her staff as it glows red to transfer her magic to her to make her immune to the Ambassador and Queen Silveria's magic that can cure her, and as it's now completed, her staff stops glowing.

Kurumi: Wow, I felt more power through me. Now they wouldn't stand a chance to bring me down this time.

Rin: Now if you excuse me, I have to do the same to your Shadow Knights and your new living weapon I heard you're working on to be on the safe side.

Rin taps Chihiro and Chiaki's soldiers with her staff as it glows red to transfer her magic to them to make them immune to the Ambassador and Queen Silveria's magic that can cure them, and as it's now completed, her staff stops glowing.

Rin: However, Kurumi, I must give you a warning for this. It still doesn't mean that it can protect you from turning back to normal. If you and the Death Knight were both back to normal, then the same can happen to your Shadow Knights, so not only you have to protect yourself, but the Death Knight too. Now if you excuse me, I have to give this magic to your another Shadow Knight, Celeste.

Rin heads off to transfer her magic to Celestia.

Kurumi: Wait, Rin, while the Shadow Knights, our new weapon, and I'm gone, you're in charge of this castle and make sure the demon Guards are doing their job on guarding the dungeon where we imprisoned Makoto in. He's gonna die of starvation as long as they're nobody who can save him now.

Rin: Yes, Kurumi.

Meanwhile, as the Xavai is making a move until-

Siege: With those new droids in our hands, we will stall them in no time! FIRE!

The Spider Droid Hunter launched fire at the Xavai Sorceries and Wizards.

Ambassador: My brothers, battle!

The battle has begun.

Death Knight: I'm glad you calmed the Xiz'lhm's Corp, now we can take care of them ourselves.

Wraith: It's the only way to have a clear shot against them without disturbance.

And with that, the Death Knight makes his move against the Zealots.

Ambassador: It's him!

And with that, the Ambassador suddenly uses his secret dark power to force Siege's Drones and crushes one of his other Spider Droids.

Siege: Why you little maggot wizard!

Siege runs at the Ambassador until the fight collides. The Zealots are in the battle against the Death Knight, as they're surprisingly no causalities during the fight. As Siege puts a bearhug onto the Ambassador, all of the sudden, he's beginning to weaken him with his eye vision to weaken his mind as he puts Siege into sleep, as the Ambassador is free. As Wraith fights off against the other Xavai crusaders, the Ambassador jumps in to stop the Death Knight before he kills off his wizards until he made it just in time. And with that, things change between him and the Death Knight as he shockingly figure out his identity. The moment you all been waiting for is going to happen, but- Meanwhile, with Chameleon.

Chameleon: What the?! Another one hitting by? I hope it's not those spirits again.

As he switch screens to check who they are...

Chameleon: Hello! It looks like we have just reached our limits here!

Meanwhile, in the battle between the Xavai Crusaders and the Saurians.

Ambassador: Mouse Boy, I'm shocked by your impiety against your own people and your wife to put up a war like this.

Death Knight: So, you may expose my truth self of the Death Knight's secret identity, let this treachery be forever rotten your head for this moment that I will secretly destroy the Millennium Kingdom and the world by the true overlord of all the Shadow World, Lord Illidan. I will seek my goal by taking over the universe for him. In the name of the Shadow Legion, we'll take over what's ours. Are you with us or are you against us?

Ambassador: You are one pathetic mouse boy, you had broken the code of honor of the Spirits. You must be punished! Have at you!

He lights up his light saber and begins colliding against the Death Knight with his Strength Iron Fist. The Ambassador launches his magic lighting bolt at the Death Knight, but he dodged around against his attacks. The Death Knight launched his torpedoes at the Ambassador, but he shields himself against his fire. Meanwhile, with The Emperor of Jedask.

Imperial Guard: Sir, we reach the disturbance reported near the east ridge of Karihr Highland.

Lord Dragaunus: Oh no...

Emperor Jedask: And who are those outsiders?

Imperial Guard: Our spies reported that the outsiders are in the battleground against Lord Dragaunus' allies.

Emperor Jedask: I see, and Lord Dragaunus is showing us the prove if the Saurians and their so called 'Shadow Legion' had what it takes to create a new livelihood in the new civilization. Let's see?

Lord Dragaunus is nervous of this progress since his spies captured the disturbance of the battle between the Xavai Crusaders and the Saurians. Meanwhile, Kurumi and her minions arrived at the scene as the Death Knight launched more torpedoes at the Ambassador, as he unleashes his reapers from beyond to create an army of himself to destroy his torpedoes until the Death Knight wasted his torpedoes and decides to fight with his Iron-fist. With back and fourth dodging and missing with his fist, and the Ambassador's lightsaber, all of the sudden, he dodged away his iron fist to make his clear special attack on the Death Knight with his powerful magic attack that shoots him through the rocky slopes and knocks him out for good.

Ambassador: I have enough of you, you are one pity of this, I cannot believe you would join the Shadows like this. Whoever did this to you must be punished.

The Ambassador gets closer to him with his angry look of his face.

Death Knight: Heh, you think you can stop me that quickly? Then you are too late, just you wait.

All of the sudden...

Death Knight: What are you doing?

Ambassador: I'm making sure that you won't use your dark powers and such since you turn yourself in from us, I'm using this special power that you-

All of the sudden, Kurumi appears.

Kurumi: You're not laying a hand on the Death Knight if I were you.

Ambassador: I know that voice... I guess it's time for you to learn your empathy of your crime, Mouse Boy. Do you want your life energy to die like this? I'm calling upon Archons, help me guide myself!

And with his magic, his reaper friends are here against Kurumi's minions.

Ambassador: Kurumi, your future is in great danger, and I'm giving you a warning, you must leave now or face the consequences. If this is what you want, then may god have mercy on your soul along with that Mouse Boy.

Kurumi: Too bad your power doesn't work on me anymore. I know what you're up to. If you want to hurt Mousey, you have to get through me and our servants first.

Ambassador: I see, but do you think you can trust your new power like this? How can you not know what lies we had in store against you and your Death Knight? Do you think you can get away that easy?

Kurumi: I know what you're trying to do, and you ain't gonna fool me with your stupid lies this time.

Ambassador: You think so?

With his secret trick, he successfully used his eye laser right at the Death Knight's eyes with his powerful vision to tell the secret unfortunate future that is going to affect him dearly if he keeps up like this. All of the sudden...

Death Knight: ARGH!

The Death Knight covered his face, as the light is hitting inside of him as he dazzled around crazy.

Death Knight: AARRGHH! WHERE AM I!?

Kurumi: Mousey!

Ambassador: You must understand your feelings! Don't let the negativity put you through like this! Suffer the consequence, Death Knight!

The Death Knight continues to dazzle around as it looks like he's retreating the battle.

Kurumi: No, Mousey, don't let him get to you. I know you're strong enough to fight this. You love me, don't you?

Ambassador: So, the Death Knight has a devotion to Kurumi? Tell me...the truth.

All of the sudden, the Ambassador uses his eye laser at his eyes again.

Death Knight: ARGH!

The Death Knight falls back hard landed in the ground. He tries to get up, and a disturbing part is that the blood is coming out of his eyes with a disturbing look of his face. The Death Knight fears his truth can hurt them, as he decides to escape his faith and humanity as he retreats the battle, leaving Kurumi from his hand.

Kurumi: Mousey, where you're going?

Kurumi can't believe what is happening to the Death Knight.

Ambassador: I guess he figured out the truth behind you, Kurumi. Somehow, your relationship will not work behind the goals of the Shadow Legion.

Kurumi: You... You monster!

Ambassador: You are making this too easy, don't let your ego control you like this.

Kurumi: Ok, you're pushing me to the edge!

Kurumi uses her gun at the Ambassador's face to stop this. As Kurumi's guns were pointed at her, all of the sudden, the reapers came out of the portal behind her and grabs her on hostage.

Ambassador: I won't let you do that if I were you.

Kurumi: Hey, let me go! What is the meaning of this?! Just say out of the way! This is our mission!

The Ambassador gets closer to her and then uses his light saber to STAB her in the stomach.

Ambassador: This is what you did to my wife and my children, you chopped their heads off!

But all of the sudden, the Kurumi he stabbed was a clone. The Ambassador goes angry and furious after slicing off her clone.

Ambassador: I have enough of this.

The Ambassador unleashes his deadly magic to wipe out Kurumi's clones with the same magic he uses back in the Ancient War, sucking them in the black hole purgatory. The Ambassador and his reaper friends begin the battle against her clones, and it looks like a landslide victory for the Ambassador. Meanwhile, with Mouse Boy.

Mouse Boy: My eyes...My eyes...

And then, the flash hits him in the eye again! ARGH! Mouse Boy lands on the ground with his knees as he begins a flashback of his real mother and father who were killed in the Ancient War.

Mouse Boy: Mother...Father, is that really you?!

In the vision when he was a baby, he saw a flaming tree falling down.

Mouse Boy: Mother, look out! MOTHER!

And then, he begins to cry after the giant flaming tree landed on her. And when he opens her eyes, he was shocked to realize that Kurumi saved him from getting killed by the giant tree.

Mouse Boy: Kurumi?

Kurumi: Don't worry, Mouse Boy, I'll find you a new home.

*Flashback over*

Death Knight: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

He shows a dramatic scream in pain of his shocking reveal, as frustration is hitting him hard from the effect inside his mind from the Ambassador.

Death Knight: ...What is...Happening to me...?

Meanwhile, as the Ambassador clears away Kurumi clones in the clone battle, all of the sudden...

Siege: Well then, it looks like it's time to roast that alien!

Siege comes out with his mega droid tank as he's ready to fire his weapon.

Siege: Well then, you may get away this easy, but I don't think you can't get away with this!

Siege and his other droid tank army joined in.

Ambassador: We fight strong! We stand tall! Victory for the Xav'aii!

The Reapers and the others begin to fight, as Siege presses the button to fire away cannons and firing blaze. As the battle collides, Siege begins firing cannons one by one against his reapers, as one reaper appears in front of him.

Siege: Taste my iron fist, you scumbags!

He sucker punches right at him.

Siege: Hehehe!

As the Ambassador does his incredible ninja skills as he dodges away the attack from other droid tanks, he sliced one of them to another, and he did that to another droid tank.

Siege: Well then, I guess you deserve to be cooked this time! Taste this!

Siege does a ultimate combo attack with firing attack and cannon at the same time, but the Ambassador appeared out of nowhere and destroyed Siege's droid tank. Siege has been defeated.

Ambassador: Kurumi, you are making this a grave mistake of your life. You may be gone, but we'll come back...Non-stop.

Meanwhile, with the Emperor.

Lord Dragaunus: Damn it!

Emperor Jedask: Well then, it appears that your follow warriors has been defeated. I guess I made up my mind of what I said about the Shadow Legion.

Lord Dragaunus: What... You can't do this...Come on, we can rearrange this, I mean, this is all-

Emperor Jedask: I'm sorry, the discussion is finalized.

Lord Dragaunus: Damn you, Spirits!

Lord Dragaunus teleports himself back to the station.

Kurumi: Damn it, how could I let this happen to Mousey? If this wouldn't have happened to him, we would have win this, but I was too late to save him. Why haven't I learn from those stupid mistakes that I let them to happen?

Her face is now in deep severe emotions from all of this.

Kurumi: My shadow knights, especially Chihiro's daughter, head back with the Saurians now, I'll return later once I cure your leader from all of this.

Chihiro, Chiaki, & Celestia: Yes, Kurumi.

Kurumi left to calm the Death Knight down from what's happening to him while the Shadow Knights and Chiaki head off to head back with the Saurians. Meanwhile, with the Death Knight.

?: Well, well, well, I'm wasn't expecting that, Death Knight.

Death Knight: Wraith...Is that you?

Wraith: Do you believe in such impiety time of this non-historical future event, or would you prefer that the time shows meaningless of your instinct?

Death Knight: It's hurting me! Something in the past! My real parents are dead! And that girl...

He looks at his eyes, as they show a little bit of loose blood coming out of his eyes.

?: Mousey! Where are you?

Wraith: Hmmm, I see. That vision you saw was the truth, that girl saved your life. Without her, you wouldn't exist right about now.

?: Mousey!

Death Knight: Kurumi? Was that you... You saved me?!

Kurumi: There you are, Mousey. Yes, it is me. Are you okay? I was so worried about what happened to you. I'm sorry that I couldn't save you from what that Ambassador did to you. I should have take you back to the Shadow Castle to get Rin to help you on this before this happened, like what she did to help me from what the Ambassador tried to do to me, and same thing with our Shadow Knights and our new living weapon to be on the safe side for them.

Wraith: I don't know if my magic could be capable of healing this un-forsaken magic that he used. The Ambassador's magic was used to vision him behind the truth about the past and the unspeakable future.

Siege: Those maggots used that magic to rotten his mind with that fortunate telling.

Kurumi: Don't you get this? I've reprogrammed Rin to make her more stronger than the Ambassador and the Queen, even making her immune to their magic, so her magic helped on protecting me and our Shadow Knights from the Ambassador and the Queen's magic.

Outcomes Chameleon.

Chameleon: Then how come the Death Knight is not protected then? Hmmm?

Kurumi: Rin haven't used her magic on him yet. I didn't know that this is going to happen to him like what he did to me.

Lord Dragaunus: Fall back, my minions, we have lost our alliance that we are supposed to have against the Spirits!

Kurumi: This is all my fault. If I could have taken Mousey back to the Shadow Castle and let Rin used her magic on him, we would have had our victory, but I was too late for this.

Kurumi starts crying because of her stupidity from this.

Chameleon: Hey, hey, don't cry, Kurumi, want a chicken?

As he pulls out a chicken leg and tries to give it to Kurumi.

Kurumi: Thanks, but I don't think it'll cheer me up that much.

Death Knight: Argh...

Siege: Should there be a cure for this?

Wraith: I can't find a solution for you two.

Kurumi eats the chicken leg that Chameleon gave to her until she received an incoming transmission from Rin.

Rin: Kurumi, I have bad news. Somehow, this Makoto person who was imprisoned in the dungeon has escaped, and the demon guards who are guarding it have been knocked out. I think that someone broke into it and got Makoto out. I really don't know who did this. I was going to take a look, but she escaped with him in her hand, and I don't want her to notice me gathering info for this.

Kurumi: What? First, the loss to get the Xia'ihn on the Shadow Legion's side, and now, this? He's supposed to stay dead in there.

Rin: He looks like it due to no food for a couple of days he spent in there, but someone took him out of the dungeon. This is not good right there.

Kurumi: Well, damn. As soon as he recognized that his two friends are now with us, he's gonna be in true despair right now.

Rin: Anyways, I've heard that you said that you and the others had the loss to get the Xia'ihn on the Shadow Legion's side. What seemed to be the problem that caused this?

Kurumi: It's Mousey. The Ambassador did something to him like what he did to me before.

Rin: Well, damn, I know that this is gonna happen. Please take him back to the Shadow Castle immediately. My magic can help on protecting him from the Ambassador's magic.

Kurumi: Gotcha. The Saurians, my Shadow Knights, our new living weapon, and I will head back immediately.

*Ending Transmission*

Kurumi: Everyone, we'll have to head back now. I think it's the best to take a break from all this to make Mousey feel better, including myself.

Kurumi then begins to pick up Mouse Boy from the shoulder as they're ready to set off from Zriar.

Death Knight: Mother...Father...What happened to you two?

Kurumi can't believe this is happening to Mouse Boy.

Kurumi: Mousey, I hope you'll be okay. I'm not letting you end up like what happened to me before.

Death Knight: Mother...Father...

Chameleon: Oh, he's really having a deja vu here.

Lord Dragaunus: Let's get out of here.

Siege: Hold still, teleportation, on!

And with that, they all have been teleported out of the planet and back to their main station. At the end, the Ambassador and the Emperor Jedask shake hands with each other and the crowd is strongly pleasef by this decision, AFTER they were displeased by the news of teaming up with the Shadow Legion.

Ambassador: We should stand strong and fight our fears, because that's what the Spirits strive for to protect our home from danger. If we can do this together, we can end this nightmare, once and for all!

The crowd begins to cheer for him. The citizens of Oscil are happy with that decision, which led Xiz'ihn to become one of their allies with the Spirits and the Xavai Crusaders. And with that, the Spirits of the Alliance now has the Adulrik Force in their alliance, along with the Xavai Crusaders in this huge third war they're experiencing against the Shadow Legion, the Saurians, and the DEM. Meanwhile, at the main station.

Death Knight: Mother...Father...What happened to you for real?! I need to know!

Chihiro: What in the world happened to the Death Knight, mistress Kurumi?!

Kurumi: The Ambassador did something to him like what he did to me before. No wonder we didn't got a chance to get the Xiz'ihn on our side because of this. I should have sent you and the others to help me on protecting him before it's too late since he's your leader, but it's already too late for that.

Chihiro: Damn, that blows! How can we outrun this war without having him as our battle companion, mistress Kurumi?!

Kurumi: I don't know how are we gonna think of a strategy for this right now. If only we could have kill the Ambassador, we would have had our victory and the Xiz'ihn could have change their mind on having their alignments with us, but I don't know how it's gonna work since every time we battle against him, he always win.

Chihiro: Don't you worry, we'll get him back for what he did to the Death Knight, even if it takes the risk to kill him for you!

Kurumi: But what if you try to end up like with me and the Death Knight? I can't let this happen to you, your daughter, or Celestia.

Chihiro: Let us guide you on the next quest, mistress Kurumi.

Celestia: And once he comes, we'll give him a taste of his own medicine.

Celestia comes out of nowhere to join up with her. And then, Chiaki appears as well, but this time, with a red robotic left eye, robotic ears (which cannot be seen due to her jacket hood covering them), and bionic arms (which the hands and tools are only seen due to her jacket covering her arms) with many tools thanks to Chihiro upgrading her.

Chiaki: My dad's right. Thanks to him, I'm now a living killing machine to those spirits with all of those new tools, powers, and weapons he gave to me...

Kurumi: Everyone, thank you.

Kurumi wipes her tears off from her eyes.

Kurumi: Get it together, Kurumi. Rin already made you stronger, so you can't let the Ambassador put you and the others down like this.

As she stops talking to herself.

Kurumi: So, Chihiro, have you figured out who's the one who broke into the dungeon and got Makoto out?

Chihiro: Well...

He starts shivering.

Chihiro: Thankfully, I-I-I-I got the tape in...And...

Kurumi: And what? Who is that person who got Makoto out of the dungeon?

Chihiro: It's...It's...

Kurumi: It's who? Tell me.

Chihiro: It's Kotori.

And with that, Kurumi is angry like the scene from Date A Live Episode 9 where she caught Shido in the roof from his attempting suicide.

Kurumi: Let me see the tape.

Chihiro: ...

Without words, he is too scared to show it to Kurumi.

Kurumi: Come on. You can't defy your mistress, can't you? I just only want to see how she did it, that's all.

Chihiro: ...*gulp* Okay.

Chihiro stands up and begins handing her the tape he got from the dungeon. Kurumi puts the tape to the player and presses play as the screen starts showing the footage. The footage that she was watching is her demon guards being under attack and then, the jail cell is being burned. And outcomes, Kotori, who freed Makoto out of the dungeon. Kurumi is not happy to see her rival, Kotori breaking into her dungeon and freeing her prisoner.

Kurumi: Wha... I don't believe this. How did she know about this?!

Chihiro: I don't know. I hope we'll not facing crisis during the war for the Shadow Legion, mistress Kurumi.

Kurumi: I hope so. Wait a minute, what's she holding right there?

Kurumi rewinds the tape and then pauses it to see Kotori carrying a laptop, meaning that she has Chihiro's program, Alter Ego with her.

Chihiro: Why in the world she is using the laptop for?!

Kurumi: I think she has your son, Alter Ego. The one from that same laptop your daughter, Chiaki had before she pushed him out of the door. Kotori must have found him in there.

Chihiro: Damn it! I cannot let her get away like this! My IQ is now ruined!

His tears begins to run from his eyes.

Kurumi: Don't worry, we'll just have to take him back from her. Since you can be able to control technology and magnetism, you can use that to make him be back with you and Chiaki again.

All of the sudden...

Demon Guard: Death Knight, you don't look well, we are just trying to- AAAAHHHH!

*Boom!*

Kurumi: What the?

The Saurian drones tried to calm him down, but his power became unstoppable, thanks to combining power from Kurumi and the Ambassador after his future vision's dark power that is affecting him inside. He's growing more insane after what happened to him in the past.

Death Knight: GET OUT OF MY WAY! I MUST FIND MY PATH TO STOP THIS! AMBASSADOR!

Kurumi: Mousey?

Death Knight: The Ambassador must pay for this! I must get this curse out of my head! It's the only way to stop the Ambassador from this! I cannot let him curse anyone with his dark mystic power!

Celestia: Death Knight, you need to get that curse thing out of your head, the Ambassador was using that decoy power to play tricks in your brain cell! Death Knight! Death Knight!

All of the sudden, the DEATH KNIGHT IS CHOKING CELESTIA!

Death Knight: I feel wariness through you! GET OUT OF MY WAY!

Then, she throws Celestia through the wall hard.

Death Knight: I MUST GET HIMARI AND THE AMBASSADOR WHO WILL PAY DEARLY!

His eyes' vision is hitting him again by the Ambassador's dark magic.

Chihiro: Death Knight! Please! As your dark servant, I cannot allow you to tolerate and harm any of your-

Then, HE CHOKES CHIHIRO AS WELL, as he gets closer to his face.

Death Knight: You and your abhorrence daughter, Chiaki can try to use a virus for once to destroy those damn fore spirits! WHY CAN'T YOU BRING THE VIRUS AND DESTROY THE SPIRITS, YOU CROSS-DRESSING NERD!?

Chihiro: ...*cough*...*cough*... Mmmm...Why...Are you..Doing this...?!

Kurumi: Mousey, please, calm down. Do you recognize us?

Rin sighs.

Rin: Well, I tried using my magic on him to cure him from all of this, but it seems that it has made him unstable.

Kurumi can't believe what is happening to poor Mouse Boy, thanks to the Ambassador.

Kurumi: What did I just witness? This is reminding me of the time Kotori went out of control after Chameleon invaded our time at the spa.

After the Death Knight's secret transmitter call.

Death Knight: I must leave at once! I must proceed my call! Kill that Ambassador before I'm being FRAMED!

The Death Knight is entering the teleporting ship.

Kurumi: Wait, Mousey! That's what the others and I already planned!

All of the sudden, Kurumi grabbed him in the arm as the Death Knight gasped.

Kurumi: Mousey, please, you're not thinking like this. You remind me of Kotori from all of this. Please calm down. I'm sure we'll think of a strategy to get our revenge.

Mouse Boy: Kurumi, my time is wasting, I know what is happening! Don't let that ego tell you to let them win!

But Kurumi still holds him.

Kurumi: But with your attitude like this, you're gonna make yourself get hurt even more. Please, do you still care for me?

Then, his vision hits him hard after she said that.

Kurumi: Mousey?

Death Knight: I'm sorry, Kurumi...I must go... Now!

As the Death Knight lets go...All of the sudden, Kurumi refuses as she grabs his mechanical tail!

Kurumi: Mousey! I'm not letting you go, nor will I would ever let you go and pay for what you did to your own servants who are trying to help you! Damn it, Mouse Boy, I'm never letting you go!

The Death Knight is feeling angry. All of the sudden, BOOM! Chihiro, Celestia, Chiaki, and Rin are shocked to witness this. The DEATH KNIGHT SLAPPED KURUMI IN THE FACE AND KNOCKED HER IN THE GROUND!

Death Knight: You have disgusted my soul by your foul move. My time is wasted.

The Death Knight left as he was upset after Kurumi grabbed his tail.

Kurumi: Mousey...

Her face is now in severe emotions because of this, and it's all thanks to that dark magic from the Ambassador on Mouse Boy.

Chihiro: ...M-M-M-M-M-Mistress?

Celestia: Oh my god..Kurumi, he wouldn't.

Chiaki: Wha... What happened here? I was in the middle of finishing up my game.

The Death Knight left, as Kurumi gets back up with a slap mark shown onto her cheek from him.

Kurumi: Why? Why did he have to do this to me? I was trying to protect him.

Chihiro: Kurumi, it's not his fault that caused this, remember that magic that is hurting his brain? It is affecting of what future lies in stores for him. It is telling him to not stay in hands with you or else, an unspeakable punishment will happen, maybe that is why he is abandoning us! I can tell from his feeling!

Kurumi: I know. If I could have protected him from what happened to him, this wouldn't have happened. Whatever the Ambassador did to him, he's gonna pay for this! I want him dead for this!

Chihiro: I will track the Death Knight down for this. I'm assuming he's going after the Ambassador, Mistress!

Kurumi: I knew it. I have to make sure he's safe out there.

Chihiro: Ummm, I just hacked into his transmitter, Kurumi.

Kurumi: Wow, at least that'll help us on finding him. I knew you can do this, Chihiro.

While Chihiro hacked into the Death Knight's Transmitter, it appears that Westcott and his representatives of the DEM are in the the hunt in the planet, Weis, where spies reports that this planet is home of the industry planet of the Terran (Earth Military Group). The Ambassador along with his Crusaders hope to extract crucial information captured by his droids that the "Shadow Virus" can be a serious deadly weapon against mankind. The Ambassador must stop that virus before the Death Knight, Shadow Legion, nor Westcott's new spirit can get it. Meanwhile, with Comet and Himari as they're on the Commend Ship X5 in the frontier defense barrier where Himari protected them during the battle before the spirit came by to distract Himari.

*Incoming Transmission*

Kotori: General Comet, this is Kotori speaking, we just a receive a daunting report from the Ambassador that the largest factory in the planet, Terrandor has contained the most deadly virus that was spreaded in the continent of Weis, it's called a 'Shadow Virus', and it was meant to be used as an deadly nuclear test to instantly kill the swarms so they can be used in a harming way to stop them from swarming them into Earth. If one of these enemies get that virus, we can face a serious formidable against either DEM or the Shadow Legion. Find the virus and destroy it as possible before they get it.

Comet: A 'Shadow Virus', eh? That seems a burdensome situation, Captain Kotori.

Kotori: It sure is, General Comet, I'm going to lay out a direction for you guys, a location of the main factory so you can grab it and execute that virus before it's too late. You and your comrades must start your new mission, destroy the 'Shadow Virus'. Good luck.

Himari: Hmm...

Himari and Comet left as his comrades join by for their new blueprint operation. In the planet, Tessandor, a jungle grassland planet that holds the largest factory and the human military terrain, that is closely related to Ratatoskr as they gold the largest military lab that hold a scary deadly shadow virus after it was lost after their lab was attacked by the zergs. The virus remains hold inside the underground lair of the Terran Lab in the middle of the land of Weis. The Ambassador arrived at the scenes along with his group of wizards who have already settled camp and begins their quest through the ruins of Terran Lab in search of the 'Shadow Virus'. After the setup they built, the Ambassador has still not found the shadow virus yet until he triggered an alarming net. And then, DEM trapped the Xavai Crusaders along with the Ambassador. Ellen Mira Mathers, the DEM Captain is leading the operation to hunt down the virus as well.

Ellen: Well then, I guess you guys will be locked up in our cage once we deal with that Shadow Virus.

Ambassador: I guess I'm going to need backup for this.

He signals the alarm to Kotori about this. And with that, Comet and Himari got the message as they arrived at the scene. Surprisingly, Tohka is here as well with Shido as he got a call from Kotori.

Kotori: Shido, I want to you use that cannon to attack those DEM Droids that are spotted in the battleground. Do you know how to use them?

Shido: Yes, just like how I did in video games.

Kotori: Alright, you gaming nerd, let's see if you know how to use it!

Ellen: Tohka? She's back? Stop them!

The DEM Droids begin with the attack as Tohka fights on the action along with Shido in this serious combat attack.

Alter Ego: Kotori, how's my master's friend, Makoto going? Are you sure he's going to be okay?

Kotori: He's going to be okay. Don't worry, Reine will try to cure his sickness. Please be safe.

Alter Ego: Did you give him some food before we left? He looks like he's been starved ever since he was imprisoned for a couple of days without it.

Kotori: I'll try to save your master from this as possible, you'll take care of yourself. Reine, make sure Makoto gets well and cured while you take care of him.

Kotori ends the transmission and resumes back to the mission. Meanwhile, the DEM Droids are in action as they take full action against Tohka along with her Sandalphon. The battle breaks through, as Shido comes by with a tail gunner to protect Tohka from the DEM Droids.

Shido: Don't worry Tohka, I'll stop them for you!

And with that, Shido begins firing a tail gunner against the highly advanced droid tanks from DEM as it's a couple battle against the DEM Army. Meanwhile, with the Ambassador and Ellen in the underground.

Ellen: You won't get away that easy, you foul alien!

Ambassador: I remember that foul traitor face of yours, I will always remember you back when you're a disgrace to the spirits' legacy by turning your soul to the dark side!

And with that, the battle crashes inside the underground as 2 fleets collide in one big battleground between the Xavai Crusaders with his Wizards against the Droid Foot-soldiers of the DEM, and the Ambassador gets the advantage against the DEM Fleet as Ellen backs it up. Meanwhile, with Tohka managing to fight off well against the DEM Droids, and it's all thanks to Shido, as Comet and Himari crashes in to help them with their backup spirit soldiers who arrived. As Ellen tries a different way to avoid getting attacked by the Xavai Wizards, all of the sudden, she luckily found a shortcut which shockingly leads to the secret Shadow Virus that they've been looking for!

Ellen: Is it really...?

As she takes a closer look, it is!

Ellen: It is! I found that dangerous virus. It's all ours!

As her hand is about to grab the Shadow Virus from the capsule, all of the sudden, the dangerous robot hand claw grabs Ellen's hand painfully, and outcomes from the shadow of the robotic tail, the Death Knight makes a scary appearance out of the shadow. Ellen looked at a consternation from the Death Knight's surprise as his eyes turn redder than ever.

Death Knight: Where is the Ambassador?

Ellen: The Ambassador?!

Without words, the Death Knight raises his gun out of his armor, points at it at her head, and then shot her to death. Meanwhile, the battle continues on from DEM Foot soldiers and Xavai Crusaders, the Ambassador and his Xavai Wizards manage to clear the fleet with electric hazards. All of the sudden, without warning, the missiles with high noise came, crashing in and destroying his fleet. The Ambassador and the small remaining Wizards survived, until he realized someone who did this.

Ambassador: DEATH KNIGHT!

Death Knight: I've been looking for you, Ambassador!

The Death Knight brings out his lightsaber to fight against him and his wizards.

Ambassador: So, you still haven't figure out yet! And you decide to take this the hard way! Death Knight, I know who you are, please bear with me. I know what happened to you in the past BECAUSE I READ ABOUT YOU, AND WE ALL KNOW THAT YOU ARE WORKING WITH KURUMI! SHE DOESN'T KNOW YOU AND ONLY DOES THIS UNTIL YOU LET HER WIN THE WAR AND EVENTUALLY WILL DOUBLE CROSS YOU! DON'T LET THIS VISION TO BE FAKE. IT'S REAL!

Death Knight: The only person I'll be doing this for is my real mother.

Ambassador: You have not heard what happened to your real mother? Because I know what happened to her a long time ago in the Ancient War. Let me vision it to explain it to you all of who killed your mother, so your ego will go away!

Death Knight: They're invisible.

Ambassador: And besides, you cannot escape from my dark reapers! Give me back the Shadow Virus, and please, come and I'll help you stop this before you get hurt even worse!

And with words can't describe of how is he going to react, he cannot think of it since his anger goes strong from his vision, and he believes that it's making him weaker. And with that, the Death Knight launches the attack on him in combat.

Death Knight: I WILL NOT FALL TO YOUR PITY FORTUNE TELLER! I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED IN THE PAST! YOU ARE ONLY DOING THIS SO I CAN SURRENDER FROM THIS!

Ambassador: Oh really?

And with his incredible back and fourth combat between the Ambassador and Death Knight, the Ambassador's reaper sliced his stomach torso open as the Death Knight is hit hard. The Ambassador grabbed him in the neck.

Ambassador: You still haven't thought of what happened to your parents?

Death Knight: I already have enough of your fortune telling! My REAL parents were called in the war because of you and the rest of the damn demons!

Ambassador: Wrong! The shadows killed your parents. It's not all of us, let my vision explains this into your head. Let my vision tell the truth behind your parents' death.

His vision begins to flare up into his eyes hard to go behind deep behind the time where his parents were killed. Eye to eye, connected like wire tubes.

Death Knight: NOOOOOO! I HAVE ENOUGH! STOP IT!

Until then, a gun shot hit the Ambassador at his face to stop the vision.

Ambassador: GAHHH!

The Ambassador is shot from his face, letting go of the Death Knight, and he is down hard and not moving after this. And outcomes from the shadow, Kurumi Tokisaki and her gun where she shoot him in the face. But unfortunately, Kurumi has dark shadow aura surrounding herself with her red eyes glowing brighter like Lord Illidan's, meaning that she's now uncontrollably angry.

Kurumi: Don't. Hurt. My. Mousey. Or. You're. Dead.

And with that, the Ambassador and his reapers formed up in the Ambassador's side. And the Ambassador's remaining fleet who are known as Hybrid Destroyers are on his side against Kurumi.

Ambassador: Kurumi, what vision I did to Mouse Boy was actually you going to betray him to lead your Shadows to win the war, and now, you are too late.

He's pointing at Mouse Boy.

Ambassador: Once his vision is complete, he'll later reveal that you killed Mouse Boy's parents from your act of war against mankind. You must surrender. I can tell what you are going through this. If you wish to stay on the path of darkness, then so be it, but let me tell you something. There is no coming back.

Hybrid Destroyer: His vision can tell that you are going to use that Mouse Boy as your food bait and use him to eat his powerful soul, you foul creature! How dare you led the person you love to go on this such love treason?!

Kurumi: I'm not letting you.

Her anger has now made her more faster and stronger as she got rid of the Ambassador's reapers and Hybrid Destroyers easily. She's now become like Himari in her demon form. The Ambassador formed himself to be even more stronger to protect himself as he's now in his twilight form against Kurumi's shadow form.

Ambassador: Kurumi, I cannot let you do this. Even with Mouse Boy, he's already following my path, you must stop now or else death will occur unintentionally for you and Mouse Boy. Is death the only reason you want to be with him?

Kurumi: Lies!

Kurumi pushes Mouse Boy away from the Ambassador quickly and shoots him once again at his face. The Ambassador teleported himself to avoid getting shot by Kurumi.

Ambassador: You don't get it! I'm doing this to save Mouse Boy's life and to avoid his death penalty from his act of treason. Unlike you, you want him to be with you so you and Mouse Boy can continue to bring extinct against mankind and love bringing war to yourself.

The Ambassador uses his electric hazard to wipe out Kurumi's mes.

Kurumi: I must. Kill you!

Kurumi uses her speed to attack the Ambassador multiple times to make him let go of the electric hazard.

Ambassador: IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT TO LET YOUR MOUSE BOY DIE?! IF YOU DECIDE TO KILL ME, THEN THE FORTUNE WILL NOT BE THE SAME! IT WILL CREATE SOMETHING EVEN MORE TERRIFYING! WHY CAN'T YOU TRUST MY INSTINCT!?

Kurumi: I'm only protecting him! You're nothing but a liar!

Kurumi continues to attack the Ambassador with her speed and power as she and the Ambassador are in equalizer in this combat.

Ambassador: I'm no lair, the truth has been spoken! Disobeying the truth will create things much worse! That Death Knight must be stopped, and I cannot allow you to get close to his sin!

Kurumi: Shut up and stay dead!

Ambassador: Just like how you killed my wife and my kids, you killed Mouse Boy's real parents, you dark, cold, sorry motherf***!

The Ambassador's attempting for a kill, but Kurumi dodges it.

Kurumi: I know every move you make.

Kurumi teleports behinds the Ambassador and attacks him multiple times. The Ambassador grabs her arm and arm drags her out of here like a ballpark. And then, the Ambassador is going to attempt to kill her with his deadly reaper attack, but she teleported away from the attack and back to her own spot.

Kurumi: Zafkiel!

She summons her angel, Zafkiel as her hands with her two guns pointed at 7 o'clock on the clock, and the shadow was absorbed into the muzzle of Kurumi's handgun. She aims the handgun at the Ambassador to freeze him.

Ambassador: My darling Monica, my children, daddy is coming to visit you if I die in this very spot...

And with the pray, the Ambassador roared the attack against Kurumi with his reaper attack until Kurumi uses her Zafkiel and freezes him along with his reapers. And all of the sudden, her Zafkiel power actually works!

Kurumi: Hehe, it works on all of you. Now then, say your prayers, you lying traitor.

As Kurumi's about to shoot the Ambassador at the head to finish him off, all of the sudden, Chiaki came with her left bionic hand turned into a saw blade as she stabbed the Ambassador at the back with it to kill him for Kurumi.

Ambassador: My Queen, forgive me... Save yourself...AArrrrrrgggggghhhhh!

With his crying roar of death, the Ambassador was shockingly slain by Kurumi along with Chiaki from this shocking defeat since the first King of the Millennium was killed by Lord Illidan. Let this history be told that the first chancellor of the Millennium was KILLED by Kurumi Tokisaki! And then, Chiaki begins killing the reapers and the Hybrid Destroyers by slicing them in half with her saw blade.

Kurumi: This is for intruding our business with the Xia'ihn and getting them on your side instead of ours and for using your stupid magic at me and Mousey. Once you made the wrong choice, you'll be left with death.

Chiaki: You ok?

Kurumi's breathing heavily from all the anger that has been pushed up to her to get her revenge that she's trying to calm down to avoid going out of control and end up attacking her allies, even Mouse Boy.

Kurumi: I'm fine now. I finally got my revenge on that Ambassador and saved the Death Knight from his stupid lies. I'll catch up with you and the others later once I get Mousey better with Rin.

Chiaki leaves as her saw blade turned back into her left hand to let Kurumi do her job with the Death Knight and Rin. After the scary truth behind the death of his parents, the Death Knight is back up until-

Kurumi: Mousey, are you alright? Say something.

Death Knight: ... Mother... Who killed you? Speak to me...

The Death Knight is breathing heavily until Kurumi shockingly realized that he's being stabbed on his stomach by the Ambassador, and he's bleeding badly.

Kurumi: Oh no, this is not good. I tried to warn you about handling the Ambassador all alone, but you could have listened to me and our servants.

Kurumi kisses the Death Knight in the lip to care for his safety. Mouse Boy suddenly lightly touches her face with a surprise look by Kurumi.

Death Knight: ...Grrghh...Kurumi...

Kurumi: Mousey, are you going to be okay? You can't let the Ambassador get to you. That's what our servants, the Saurians, and I've been trying to tell you for your own safety.

Death Knight: ...Who...Killed...My mother? I want to know what happened when I was...an infant...

His tear from the eye suddenly begins to drop.

Death Knight: Mother...Who killed you?

Kurumi: I'm afraid I cannot tell, otherwise, it'll make your pain worse. You have to forget all of this and move on.

Death Knight: I must know, the truth...

Kurumi: Remember what Lord Illidan told me when I got affected by what the Ambassador did to me? He told me that those enemies of ours are playing trick cards on my mind, and it's spawning me like an empty mind and using me to propagandize our impact, so Illidan helped me on letting those kind of stuff not get to me. You could have done the exact same thing like I did.

Death Knight: ...No... I want know what my real mother is...Please... If it's true about this...I'll be happy... I love you, mother...

Kurumi: Please, Mousey. You still have me, I hope you still love me, even from all of this.

Kurumi starts to cry as she hugs the Death Knight after what happened to him as she carries the Death Knight and teleports themselves to Rin as Kurumi gives him to her.

Death Knight: Wait...

Kurumi: What is it, Mousey?

Death Knight: Please... If you ever find...Himari...Give her to me...Please?

Kurumi: But why?

Death Knight: I want her into me...Trust me...

Kurumi: I wish I can... But I can't. I don't want to give up my love. I'm not letting this happen, otherwise, my anger will make me go out of control if she tries to steal you from me. I don't want to end up going unstable like what happened to you.

Death Knight: Please...Do it for me...Kurumi.

His lip reaches closer to her lips and then, his lip touched Kurumi in the lip with the seductive kiss as she starts blushing from this as she speaks in her head.

Kurumi: *But Idk what the others are going to think about this, including Lord Illidan and our servants. They'll punish us for that, and Himari's supposed to be our enemy.*

Suddenly, Kurumi feels speechless as she's having trouble on deciding to give up Mouse Boy from her love. Kurumi and Mouse Boy continues to make out until his lip lets go out of her drooling mouth.

Kurumi: Mousey?

Death Knight: Remember my message...Kurumi.

The Death Knight finish giving her a message and lets her take him to get help.

Kurumi: Rin, take Mousey back to the Shadow Castle. He needs to be in the better shape before he can continue on his quest with me and the others, and I really want him immune to the Ambassador's magic like with me and our servants. If your magic can work on erasing certain memories as well, I also want his memories of him wondering about his parents and his past erased out of existence, especially his old times with Himari so that wouldn't interfere our quest.

Rin: Yes, mam. Finishio.

Rin teleports with the Death Knight back to the Shadow Castle, leaving Kurumi and the others behind as Kurumi wipes the tears off from her eyes and the drool off from her mouth. Rin carries the Death Knight to his aid as Kurumi has tears of joy after that hot kiss she had with Mouse Boy.

Kurumi: Mousey, I hope you'll be okay once you're fully healed.

Meanwhile, in the underground lab, someone grabs the shadow virus, and it outcomes Himari Noihara!

Himari: What the heck is this?

Comet: That must be the shadow virus that Kotori mentioned. We must not allow someone to have it or else- AMBASSADOR!

Comet is shocked to see the Ambassador killed. He rushes in to check, along with Himari.

Comet: No...Ambassador...

Himari feels the pain from the loss of the Ambassador after holding the Shadow Virus on her hand.

Comet: Ambassador...

Ambassador: ... Comet... Himari...

Comet: Ambassador?!

Ambassador: I'm coming, children...*cough* Daddy needs to talk to someone for a second... Her mind is already lost by the Shadows, her mind is obsessed with that Death Knight...Don't let her kill you, don't let her kill anyone...Please...Have mercy on Mouse Boy's soul!

Comet: Damn it, Kurumi... Damn you to hell...

Himari: Mouse Boy?! I thought he was dead?!

Ambassador: Comet...Himari... Don't kill the Death Knight...Because I found out that...the Death Knight...Is actually...Mouse Boy!

Himari felt devastated after what she heard that Death Knight is actually her husband.

Comet: Are you bloody insane?! That Death Knight who lead the Shadow Legion is actually Himari's husband?! Is he mad?!

Himari's knees landed hard in the ground, as she can't believe that her husband is alive, only to be found out that the Death Knight is actually Mouse Boy.

Himari: That...That...IS NOT TRUE! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!

The Ambassador's hand manage to move up and touches Himari's face to calm her demon ego down.

Ambassador: Himari... Please, don't let that ego tell you to kill him, the Death Knight's mind is being controlled by Lord Illidan. Kurumi is using him for his flesh. Please stop his ego before he leads his Shadow Demons to victory.

Himari: This can't be...

Ambassador: I know his past, let me share his past to you so you can help him destroy the darkness inside his head... Save him...Do this for Mouse Boy. Ash-tu-fal-na-rar.

The Ambassador's eyes glow as he begins sharing Himari's memory with Mouse Boy's deep dark past from his childhood to present, so she can understand his memories and duplicate his story to Mouse Boy if he loses his memory from the Shadow Legion.

Himari: Mousey...Why?

Ambassador: Use your demon form wisely. Save that Mouse from his shadow ego. Do the right thing, do what your father thinks that is the right thing to do for freedom! Do what is right as an Spirit Knight, for your family! Save ourselves...Himari Noihara...

The Ambassador is now dead. As the Ambassador lay rest in his soul, Himari feels a shadow after the death of the Ambassador and the reveal of the Death Knight.

Himari: I will seek revenge. As the proud warrior I am, I will not fail your father, Ayakashi...I will save you, Mousey.

Suddenly, Kotori arrives with Rin's message to Himari to give to her, but this time, she doesn't have the laptop with Alter Ego with her.

Kotori: Quick, find the Shadow Virus! Himari! Oh, thank goodness you're here.

All of the sudden, the explosion came as the Saurian droids come out through the smoke, and it's Siege and Wraith!

Siege: When you are here, we come!

Wraith: Surrender that Shadow Virus!

Kotori: Oh, you wish!

Now the battle crashes to see who will get that Shadow Virus. Himari fights off against Siege, as Siege avoids getting killed by her Crimson Blade. Wraith manages to use his magnetic power to capture the Shadow Virus.

Wraith: Gotcha!

Kotori: Oh no you don't!

Kotori fights off with her Camael to swipe away Wraith with a Shadow Virus, but Wraith dodges it and tries to escape, but Kotori is right behind his tail.

Himari: Meow!

Siege: Blast! They're going after Wraith!

DEM Droid: He has a the shadow virus! Shoot him down!

Meanwhile, one of the DEM Droids detected Wraith getting away with a Shadow Virus, as the DEM Droid Army begin firing their weapons at Wraith.

Wraith: Rrrrr...

Wraith got defected by the attack, high in mid-air, and suddenly, his hand let go of the Shadow Virus, as it begins to fall off from the sky.

Kotori: Comet! It's falling down! Don't let it get destroyed! It's way worse!

Meanwhile, Celestia came as she saw that Comet is fighting over the Shadow Virus with the Saurians.

Celestia: Oh my, I finally found a man who can be in pretty use to be my servant ever since Galaxy got away from me before I got him for that. Time for me to finally test out this dark power I have.

Celestia's weapon ring touched the black rose from her dress, imbuing its dark curse or dark power into the ring. Meanwhile, all of the sudden, Himari jumped so high that she manage to get a big lead to grab the Shadow Virus, and she lands on the tall rainforest.

Himari: Meow, I got it!

DEM Droid (Who look more like Decepticons): There she is, after her!

Himari glares in Ayakashi demon style, puts her Shadow Virus in her Samurai clothing and starts slashing away against the DEM Droids and defeats them all in one incredible combat. Himari comes out with victory after the DEM Robot Army was defeated.

Chameleon: You may have won this battle, Spirit Knights, but this war is not over yet!

Siege: We're out of here!

Wraith, Chameleon, and Siege grouped up and been teleported back to their station.

Celestia: Oh, come on! Guess I'm gonna need some help on that.

Siege comes out of the teleporter and grabs Celestia to retreat.

Siege: Come on!

He takes her with him back to the station.

Celestia: Hey, I was about to test my dark power at that guy, you moron!

Kotori: Yeah, you better run, cowards!

After the Shadows retreat, Himari puts her knee down in the ground as she couldn't believe when she heard that Mouse Boy is actually the Death Knight of the Shadow Legion. Kotori turns as she realized her demon ego is hitting her hard after the loss of her husband as a Shadow Demon and noticed the mail she has from Rin Kagamine to Himari Noihara. She walked by through the shadows to give Himari her attention, and as Himari looks up to her, Kotori responded.

Kotori: Hey, get up Himari. There is no mercy in the code of honor of the Spirit Knights. You got to show your strength to your father's will. By the way, this is important, I haven't got a chance to mail this to you because of the tough situation we got handled by...the Death Knight. Reine, save this mail for me before he and that bitch Kurumi turned me Inverse. I thought you might understand the situation that is happening from everyone's livelihood of how war is changing everyone's lives right now.

Himari stands up like a woman and grabs the mail from Kotori, as she begins reading the letter from Rin Kagamine before she turns into her alter ego with Kurumi. The letter says "Dear Himari,  
I'm sorry I failed at protecting Mousey for you while I'm on a date with Len. Apparently, he got turned into some kind of dark knight, and he took Miku. He was going to do the same with me, but my spiritual power protected me, and I manage to escape for me to write this message to you. I don't know what am I going to do to save Mousey, but as soon as you get this message, I hope you'll figure out the strategy for this.  
From, Rin Kagamine". After Himari finishes reading...

Kotori: Unfortunately, Rin Kagamine didn't make it from this, so we lost her to the Shadows of Darkness. It's up to us to stop them from harming others' lives and hopefully put the end to these cruising Shadow Gods for sabotage.

Himari: Those shadows are nothing more than the smell of death...For Mouse Boy...

She turns away from her.

Kotori: Hey, don't let that mind settle it too quickly. Don't be too hard on yourself for this. Listen to your mind from your Ayakashi family. Do you want to settle like this?

Himari looked at her back as she stops.

Kotori: Listen, the whole universe is in great danger, and I don't want to see you end up being in the shadows. Do you want to help or not?

Himari: I'm in.

Kotori is calm as she's happy that Himari is on her side. Meanwhile, in the Shadow Castle with Kurumi, all of the sudden, three unknown aircraft have arrived as Chihiro and Alter Ego recognized them.

Alter Ego: What are those unknown aircrafts? Computer, scan the unknown intruders.

All of the sudden, from the security cam, it's LORD ILLIDAN!

Alter Ego: Oh my gosh, it's him! We haven't seen him for a while! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!

Kurumi: About time he came.

As his Shadow Imperial is guarding him through the Shadow Castle, Miku stands by with a surprise by Lord Illidan with a greeting.

Miku (Vocaloid): Greetings, Lord Illidan. It's good to see you coming here.

Lord Illidan: Hmmmm...

With a smirk, he begins walking by along with his Shadow Imperial Guards. Then, he suddenly approaches Rin Kagamine.

Lord Illidan: Where is my child?

Rin: She's in another room. I'm taking care of the Death Knight right now since the Ambassador did the same thing to him like what he did to her. But while the Death Knight and Kurumi are talking, one of her clones recently told me that she successfully killed the Ambassador, but the Death Knight's now in really bad shape, so I'm healing him up, and to make things better for him, I'm erasing his memories of his past so he will not remember his old self and stay this way for the Shadow Legion.

Lord Illidan: I need to see the Death Knight at once.

Rin sighs.

Rin: If you say so.

Rin follows Illidan and his guards to the Death Knight's nurse room. Meanwhile, with the Death Knight and Kurumi as Chihiro left with Alter Ego to let themselves do their own work.

Kurumi: Oh, Mousey, please tell me you're going to be alright once you're all better.

Death Knight: I'm still feeling the strong sense in my heart of my lost mother. I cannot do this without the truth behind the death of my mother. I need to know. These tools are...

He smashes in the ground hard.

Death Knight: USELESS!

Kurumi: Mousey, please. This is the past, and you need to move on from it. This is why Rin's here to help you with that.

Death Knight: HELP...ME? FOR GETTING RID OF MY MOTHER INSIDE MY HEART?! I WANT TO KNOW WHO KILLED HER SO I CAN BE STRONG TO AVENGE SOMEONE FOR THIS!

He goes angry and begins using his shadow demon to kill any shadow near him along with destroying nurse kits around him. And the Death Knight is losing it again!

Kurumi: Mousey, Lord Illidan's already coming, and he's not going to like this with that attitude of yours. You really need to calm down.

As he didn't listen to Kurumi, she has no choice but to stop him, but the Death Knight pushes her to the floor as he's about to go to the door. BOOM! Lord Illidan arrived!

Kurumi: Told you.

All of the sudden, the magic is hitting him in the eye from the Ambassador of his mother's past from the vision by Lord Illidan. And then, from the look of Kurumi's dramatic surprise face, Lord Illidan places his hand onto his forehead.

Lord Illidan: What has gotta into you lately, Death Knight? What makes you believe your mother is killed by the shadows? Do you believe the mythology was told by the Xavai Sorcery that they, the Shadows killed your mother?

Death Knight: I need to know who killed my mother! My avenge is to find the enemy who are involved of killing my mother and kill them to avenge my mother!

Lord Illidan: You have no guts on it, and doing something like this make things worse. Kotori and Comet are the highest point in the enemy territory, how can you avenge them with that?

Death Knight: I will have my revenge, I will not fall on this!

Lord Illidan: I know the Ambassador has been playing a myth card on you for it, but the real truth is that when we invaded the Spirit World, your mother was not killed by the shadows.

Death Knight: ...The Shadows didn't? ...No...This can't be possible.

Lord Illidan: Yes way... I know everything in my path I remember since entering the Spirit World to destroy the original capital of the Millennium Kingdom. There is no way the Shadows will destroy your mother, because-

All of the sudden, THE DEATH KNIGHT ATTEMPTS TO ATTACK LORD ILLIDAN!

Kurumi: Mousey, no!

Kurumi blocks the Death Knight's way to protect Lord Illidan. The Death Knight suddenly stops when Kurumi arrived, but then, his tail that has a dangerous claw goes around her underskirt and goes after Lord Illidan to stab him!

Kurumi: Mousey, if this is how it's going to be, then...

Suddenly, Kurumi points her gun at her neck.

Kurumi: I'll kill myself for real.

Death Knight: Why are you doing this to me?!

Kurumi: Mousey, I can't tolerate of you trying to attack me and our allies, including our servants, when we're trying to help you on this, and I really don't want to loose you like this.

All of the sudden, Kurumi can hear a dripping noise coming from...LORD ILLIDAN as she gasps.

Kurumi: Lord Illidan!

As Kurumi turns around, the Death Knight actually stabbed him in the heart as his demon shadow blood is coming out of his chest. But then, the blood stops from Kurumi's eyes, and it went back inside his chest as it surprisingly heals up. The Death Knight cannot believe this. All of the sudden, out of nowhere, the demon tentacles from Lord Illidan is attacking the Death Knight hard!

Death Knight: Stop! Stop it!

Lord Illidan: Do you think I will believe your mercy on your soul?

Kurumi: Mousey... You got to stop or I will pull the trigger on myself.

All of the sudden, Lord Illidan grabbed her gun out of her suicide attempt.

Kurumi: Wha...?

Lord Illidan isn't pleased by Kurumi's move as the shadow demon hand from beyond pushes Kurumi politely to stay out of this as the problem is on Lord Illidan and the Death Knight.

Kurumi: But I- God dammit. Now I don't know what am I going to do to stop this.

As Rin gets back, she sees Lord Illidan and the Death Knight fighting each other.

Rin: Oh, what the? Not this again. Now how am I got to erase his memories to stop this?

Lord Illidan: Don't let those thoughts you got from that Ambassador fool you! Do you really believe those stories are true?

As he continues to strangle his head with his demon tentacles, suddenly, his tentacle begins electrocuting the Death Knight! Rin hides under the table and turns herself invisible to let Illidan and the Death Knight be in their own business with this and avoid being seen. Illidan suddenly smiles and starts petting the Death Knight in the head.

Illidan: My oh my, little Death Knight, I want you to be in a better leadership with my shadow children, don't let me down, do you want this world to be your world? Then destroy your enemies. Come on, you're not going to follow that dupe story about your fallen family. Do you know who is to blame...

He opens his eyes with his demon claws.

Illidan: The demon family from Ayakashi is to blame.

Death Knight: What?!

Lord Illidan: Those refugees we took out are not friendly with other beings. When their emotions drop, they turn themselves as violent as a demon, and they kill anyone who they see. They are responsible of killing your family and your people. You must have revenge against them and have a demon pride to kill them for you to win! You are the ONE!

Somehow, he uses his eye laser at Mouse Boy's eyes, and poor Mouse Boy goes delusional, rolling around on the floor.

Death Knight: Mother, I will have my revenge! THEY'VE DONE THIS! I'LL KILL THEM FOR KILLING MY MOTHER!

Lord Illidan: Hahaha, with your ratio amount of demon power you'll gain, the more amount you'll outmatch your enemies with your dark powers I owe to you.

Kurumi can't believe what she is seeing from her secret lover, Mouse Boy, as his body is now in Shadow form, just like Lord Illidan, and this time, his eyes are purple and Illidan's demon eyes are red, and his hands are now vicious demonic hands as he looks like a vicious berserk mouse you have ever seen. His face is so scary that they add him a new mask to hide his face.

Lord Illidan: Hahahahaha!

Kurumi: I don't believe this. Now he looks more deadlier than before. I just really hope he'll try to defeat Himari and the others like this, but I have to make sure he's safe along with myself so we wouldn't get any more pain like this again.

Death Knight: I will bring revenge against the Spirits and find the Ayakashi demon to punish them for killing my family!

The Death Knight is now reborn, rebuilt, and reclaimed. Rin stops hiding and turns back to visible again.

Rin: Wow, you did my job for me. I could have erased his memories myself, but you somehow altered them to make him stay in the Shadow Legion and turn them against the Spirits and the Ayakashi.

Lord Illidan: Save your energy, Rin, use your power against your enemies.

Rin: Gotcha.

Kurumi: What about me, my lord?

Illidan: Kurumi, my child.

He pets Kurumi in the head.

Kurumi: ^^ So, does that mean that I have to protect Mousey in case if something bad happens to him again?

Lord Illidan: My child, look at this creature.

He's seeing the Death Knight breathing like an angry demon dog.

Lord Illidan: This new Death Knight is much stronger and can outmatch any Spirit Knight with his demonic hands. I have an idea, how about you and your demon pet mouse collide as an team?

Kurumi is blessed from her father's brilliant idea.

Kurumi: Oh, I love this idea. Thank you, Lord Illidan.

Kurumi hugs Lord Illidan for giving her an amazing idea.

Lord Illidan: Oh, Kurumi.

He begins petting her after she hugged him.

Kurumi: ^^ But what about our servants, the Shadow Knights, Celestia and Chihiro, and our new weapon who is Chihiro's daughter, Chiaki?

Lord Illidan: You two have this in control with them, while I'll take care of the DEM. You should help your shadow knights as well to take care of the Spirit Knights in this war. You two should settle the score against the Spirit Knights, Comet, Himari, and the others.

Kurumi: Gotcha, my lord. We wouldn't fail you this time.

Illidan begins petting Kurumi after that.

Kurumi: ^^

Lord Illidan: Chihiro! Rin! Celestia! Chiaki!

Everyone showed up, except Celestia.

Chiaki: You called?

Rin: What is it, Lord Illidan?

Lord Illidan: I want you to be with me along with your 2 head leaders, Kurumi and the Death Knight, because I need you allies to get rid of the frontier of the Deus Ex Machina who has control over the fleet between the planets, Ryloth and Asajj. Our goal is to destroy this patrol area so we can have our way in without getting exposed.

Chihiro: But if they send the emergency letter to the head leader of Deus Ex Machina, how is this going to affect us?

Lord Illidan: That is why you are a great hacker, don't let them alert the leader of the DEM.

Chihiro: I must find a way to enter the system.

Lord Illidan: Chameleon will handle it for you.

Chihiro: Roger.

Lord Illidan: Anyways, time is wasting, let's move along so we can understand our operation. I'm counting on you and more importantly to you, Kurumi.

Kurumi: Gotcha, but wait a minute.

She gasps as she realized that Celestia didn't show up for this as she facepalms.

Kurumi: This is just great. Out of all our allies, Celestia hasn't shown up, and this is an important task for all of us. We're gonna need someone to find her for us.

All of the sudden, Illidan receives a message.

Orc Chief: Lord Illidan, our shadow strike force is heading near to their destination of the territory fleet of DEM!

Lord Illidan: Time is wasting, Kurumi.

Death Knight: We must help them.

Chihiro: I will get the hacking ready!

Chiaki: I got all of my tools and weapons prepared for this...

Kurumi: Alrighty then, but who's gonna find Celestia for us?

Rin: I will. I'll track her down to get her to our task.

Death Knight: Good, let us resume our campaign, Kurumi.

The Death Knight is calm after what Illidan did to him and bows down to her.

Kurumi: You bet ya, my love.

And with that, Kurumi's Shadow Minions begin their operation, allying with Lord Illidan, along with the Saurians against the DEM, but the DEM is not the only one, the Spirit Knights are in the battleground as well, along with Kurumi's rival, Kotori.


	12. Act 8: Battle of Ryloth

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Date A Live, Vocaloid, Omamori Himari, Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series, Danganronpa, etc., but Mouse Boy(my friend's OC from the pic of it on Matt E. Dangerously's channel that is like the one from the pic citybear made on DeviantArt) aka now the Death Knight belongs to whoever owns him and the other villains and characters that are not from franchises may belong to my other friend who I did this RP with**

* * *

As ordered by Lord Illidan, the Shadow Legion and the Saurians had begin invading the fleet territory of the DEM that is blocking their shortcut between the planets, Asajj and Ryloth. While Westcott's DEM Army plunders the planet of its treasure, his fleet of ships have formed blockade in orbit around Ryloth to prevent any relief getting into their power. Meanwhile, the Galactic Federation has sent the orders to the Spirit Knights, Comet and Himari to destroy the DEM's blockade as well, but they're about to be greeted by the outsiders in this blockade operation. Meanwhile, with Kotori and her fleet.

*Receiving Incoming message*

Drexnor: Kotori, we received the radar that the Shadows are making their mark as well!

Kotori: What? What they can possibly want against this?

Drexnor: I don't know, I guess it's every man for themselves, the DEM is almost as crazy as Illidan is. I guess they're don't like each other. They're trying to see who will bring the dominance against the universe, which is my concern to this.

Kotori: I got to report to Comet and Himari about this before things get out of hands once we enter.

Drexnor: Oh, I just got the report that if the DEM sends the alert, they will send in their dangerous droid troops to the DEM Frontier, and we'll be in serious trouble. But don't worry, our Xavai Crusaders will be on their back. By the way, where is the Ambassador? I have no words from him within 24 hours.

Kotori: I don't know what happened, but I will try to send my scout to go check out his latest activities and hopefully get some answers. I will answer you back.

Drexnor: Thank you for your help, Kotori. Ash-tu-fla-na-ma.

*Closing Transmission*

Kotori looks serious as her mind can't get off from her serious rival, Kurumi Tokisaki. Meanwhile, with the other fleet from Comet and Himari, Tohka, Yoshino and the other spirits who are free from their inverse spell are with Shido.

*Receiving Incoming Transmission*

Kotori: Attention spirits, this is Commander Kotori speaking. We just received reports that the Shadows are closing in against DEM as well. I want you guys to stop the DEM from wrecking the innocent Civilians from the planet, Ryloth. Your goal is to destroy the DEM main core in the DEM Fleet.

Comet: Roger that, Commander Kotori.

Kotori: And Shido, I expect you to be strong on this.

Shido: Gah, I will, Kotori.

Kotori: And put some muscles to it, geez, you sound like you're acting like a puny whip. Be brave for once! Signing out.

*Ending Transmission*

Comet: Okay, Himari and I will take care of the main core of the ship.

He points at the Yamai Twins.

Comet: You two will take care of the Saurians' fleet.

He points at Yoshino, Tohka, and Shido.

Comet: You three will take care of the Shadow Legion's fleet while Himari and I will take care of the DEM. Has anyone got a question?

Yoshino raises her hand.

Yoshino: What if someone gets hurt or is going to get killed?

Comet: I'm glad you asked, that is why I got you all a retreat watch system. Whatever you're dying from any attacks, just press the button from your watch, and it'll teleport you back right here from the ship so the clinic will take care of your wound.

The agents begin handing them their watches.

Tohka: Wow, this looks nice.

Comet: This battle is going to be a rough one, Tohka, so I expect you to be wise with your powers in this combat battle against Deus Ex Mechida Core.

Shido: This one is going to be a rough one, ladies. I want you to stay in your operation, don't worry about me, I got your back.

Tohka: Shido, will you?

Shido: Of course, like I said, I got your back. Trust me.

Tohka smiles from Shido's trust. All of the sudden, the ship is being hit as they're under attack!

Spirit Soldier: General, the ship is under attack! The DEM must have spotted us!

General Comet: Battle station!

And with that, Himari, Comet, and Shido are on their fighter jets while Tohka, the Yamai Twins, and Yoshino are in space since they can breath through space since they're spirits as they are going into their battle plans. Meanwhile, with Lord Illidan, while he is giving a blueprint to Kurumi and her minions, all of the sudden...

Orc Captain: Lord Illidan, the DEM made their first strike against the Spirits of the Alliance. It appears we are onto them as well.

Lord Illidan: Did they?

Orc Captain: But that's all, I just captured the radar that the Spirit Knights are in the action.

As Illidan looks at the screen, it's Comet, Himari, and Shido in the jet fighters fighting against the DEM Droids. Illidan smiled after what he saw.

Chameleon: The Spirit Knights are into this? Should they be involved into it as well?

Chihiro: It will make sense if we hack into their system. Just imagine what we can do with their droid army.

The Space Orcs are liking this idea from Chihiro.

Lord Illidan: Impressive thinking skills, you two are going to sneak into the system hard-drive of the system core and hack it.

Chihiro & Chameleon: Will do!

Kurumi: That's a great idea, Chihiro. Since you can be able to control anything that's technology and magnetism, you can make those droids do whatever you say, like what you did with your daughter, Chiaki and your son, Alter Ego. With those droids in our side, it'll make this a lot more easier for us to achieve our victory.

Chihiro: Yup. ^^

Lord Illidan: Enough! Let them take care of the DEM Frontier Ship, while we take care of the DEM in the planet, Ryloth, we'll have their system hacked and take control of Ryloth, and we'll overpower them against the Spirit Knights nearby and capture their fleet completely, along with the spirits, so my child can reunite them as Inverse sisters.

Chameleon: I LOVE IT!

Chihiro: So charming, so evil!

Chameleon: Such a dazzling idea.

As the Space Orcs and his shadow minions are starting to heat up with this...

Lord Illidan: Captain, tell the Saurians to begin their operation. Because we are ready to fire up this joint.

Orc Captain: Yes, Lord Illidan!

Meanwhile, the planet, Ryloth has been invaded by Lord Illidan's minions as his swarm zerglings march in to attack random villages. His fleet manage to arrive at the small outpost of the DEM, as Illidan's army manage to out-swarm them with his zergs. Siege laughs in joy as he's riding along with the Saurian tank to progress this operation. From the DEM Frontier Ship, the battle is getting even between the Spirits and the DEM Droids who are in serious actions. Shido got Tohka back as she's taking care of the droids with her Sandalphon, and as for Himari and Comet, they're taking care of the DEM battle cruisers one by one. Meanwhile, with Lord Illidan, he got an emergency message from Siege.

Siege: Lord Illidan, those spirits have spotted us! And they are attacking our Saurian Droids, causing our strike down against the DEM Core to be delay! It's the Yamai Twins!

In the background, he sees Wraith fighting along with his droids, and his shadow form undead against the Yamai Twins, along with Yoshino and Zadkiel, as he slams his fist on the computer counter.

Lord Illidan: Damn it! They caught us!

Lord Dragaunus: Those spirits are onto us already?! Those fools must be taught a lesson!

Kurumi: How did they know we are onto this?! They're smarter than I thought.

Lord Illidan: They must have spotted us...

Lord Dragaunus: We'll take care of those spirit rats out of this. Take care of the DEM system.

Kurumi: Gotcha, Lord Dragaunus.

As Kurumi starts speaking in her head.

Kurumi: *I hope Rin will be back with Celestia soon. I can't let them stalling for too long.*

Meanwhile, with Wraith and Siege.

Siege: Fire the cannons!

As his Saurian Droids fired their cannons at Zadkiel, it didn't get much effect from it. Zadkiel fires back with an ice breath, and the Saurian Cannons are now frozen.

Siege: Grrrr, those damn spirits!

Wraith: Thunder strike!

Wraith uses his thunder strike, as it successfully hit Kaguya as she is in half pain alright.

Yuzuru: Sister!

Yuzuru fights back with her swirling lighting attack at Wraith, and he gets hit as well.

Siege: Damn those spirits. With this giant monster like this, how can we stop him?!

All of the sudden, Kurumi arrived to help them.

Siege: It's about damn time, Kurumi!

Kurumi: Sorry I'm late for this, but now I'm here for action.

All of the sudden, Zadkiel steps in action against Kurumi and Siege as they begin to step back. Kurumi begins summoning her clones as they all attack Zadkiel along with the real Kurumi and Siege. Kurumi suddenly sees Wraith fighting against the Yamai Twins from the sky in the stormy battle. Wraith fights off in a even battle thunder to thunder, clashing each other like gods battle against the Yamai Twins. The desert wasteland is being blown into a dust from the battlefield as Zadkiel continues to strive his way to fight off against Kurumi's clones.

Siege: Back it up! And refill your cannon to fire again!

Meanwhile, in the DEM Core Station on the land, Chihiro managed to enter the system with help by Chameleon. They're lucky since Siege and his Saurian droid army were delayed due to the attack by the Spirits. Meanwhile in space, Tohka and the Spirit Jetfighters continue their way against the DEM Colony space. As they're down with 1 ship, all of the sudden, Tohka got hit in the shoulder.

Shido: TOHKA!

Then, Tohka can't press the button due to her shoulder injury, as she can't move her hand to reach the button to teleport herself back to the station. Shido turns back and goes rescue Tohka. As he gets closer to Tohka, he jumps out of space with no oxygen, but he manage to caught Tohka, and pressed the watch button to teleport them back to the station, luckily. As Shido left, Comet and Himari manage to finish off nicely but firing the cannon from the DEM Battlecruiser at the DEM Core Station. Comet and Himari also activate a self-destruction in the Battlecruiser and left safely as the DEM Space Station near the plant of Ryloth has been destroyed. Kotori's troopers celebrate when they saw the screen of the DEM Station destroyed as Kotori is please by the victory from Comet, Himari, and Shido. Shido arrived safely at the clinic and takes Tohka to get help from her shoulder.

Shido: It's okay, Tohka, there you go...Phew!

Shido receives an incoming transmitter.

Comet: Shido, we did it! We destroyed the DEM Core Station. We got em!

Shido: YES!

Tohka: Did we win?

Shido: Yes, Tohka, we got em!

Tohka: Alright! Oww!

She accidentally pushed herself when she lift her arm up to celebrate as her shoulder bothers her.

Shido: Whoa, careful, Tohka!

After the celebration, Kotori received breaking news from the planet, Ryloth. Since Chihiro and Chameleon successfully hacked the DEM Droids, now they're creating a CORP to take control of the cities in Ryloth. And also, the Yamai Twins and Yoshino are under attack.

Kotori: Damn! I hope the Drexnor is making his arrival as well, those guys need help. Move out, we are going to rescue the civilians from Ryloth. Move out! Captain, call out Himari, Shido, and Comet for a new operation.

Captain: Roger.

Thanks to the bravery and ingenuity of Shido Itsuka for saving Tohka, Comet and Himari manage to destroy the DEM Core Station to remove the blockade between the planet of Ryloth and Asajj. However, the DEM proton cannon batteries are not the planet's surface as it still prevents the Spirit of the Alliance from landing. It falls to General Comet to clear these obstacles and create a new safe landing area for the liberating shadow army... Meanwhile, in Comet's command center ship with Himari and his squadrons, as Shido is at the clinic with Tohka.

*Receiving incoming transmission*

Kotori: General Comet, I'm pleased by you, Himari, and Shido for your effort by taking down the DEM Core Station. Unfortunately, that station you destroyed landed on the wrong surface of the planet, Ryloth, which prevented our army to land close to the enemy encounter, but we are receiving an even more grueling situation. The DEM Droid army is being hacked by the DEM Colony Station in a land area located northward of Ryloth. It appears it had made a CORP operation against every citizens under a military lockdown. It reveals that the Shadow Legion has hacked the CORP operation and manage to control the city one by one. Our goal is to fight towards northward of Ryloth and stop the CORP operation from being hacked by the Shadow Legion. You guys help them, and I'll deal with Kurumi to save our spirit sisters.

Meanwhile, in Ryloth in a random city, those poor children are in tears in the fear of the scary DEM Droid Army as they're holding onto their parents, inside their home, as they're in lockdown. Chameleon is happy that they manage to control the military weapons as well, but all of the sudden, he spotted a large group of fleet arriving at the scene from Xavai and Spirits of the Alliance.

Chameleon: Oh no! It's them...

Chameleon immediately contacts Chihiro of what is happening. And when Chihiro receives an emergency message from Chameleon, he is surprised by it. He begins to immediately contact his droid army to begin attacking, as the large DEM Droid fleet march through the main avenue along with the DEM tanks to get ready. The Xavai Crusaders and the Spirits of the Alliance have arrived in the northward of Ryloth to begin their battle station as they're on the move through boulder by boulder to reach closer to the main city. The Xavai Crusaders manage to release the caterpillar looking tank called Reaver as they're almost unstoppable to destroy them as their laser tower failed to stop them, and Reaver made a clear shot to destroy the gate, as the Xavai army and the Spirit army launched a battle against the DEM Hacked Droid Army. Himari and Comet both used their ninja skills by jumping through the city wall and destroy the towers. Meanwhile, in the battleground from the Yamai Twins and Yoshino against Siege, Wraith, and Kurumi's clones, Siege receive a radio transmitter from Chameleon.

Siege: WHAT?! WHAT'S THAT YOU SAID?! WHAT?! THEY'RE HERE?! ... TWO OF THEM!

Siege runs by in the other side, looks through his binoculars, and saw more fleet flying by, heading towards northward.

Siege: Grrr, those damn Xavai crumbs and Spirits are here! Don't worry, I got backup.

Siege gives a signal to the swarm group of zergs and signals them to go northward to a new route to reach against the Spirits and Xavai.

Siege: Hehehe, these zergs are going to enjoy their new meal against those two. Hahaha!

Kurumi: What? The Spirits and Xavai are here?!

Siege: Yeah, they heard that we took over the military corp system of Ryloth, and now they're going after them.

Kurumi: Just what I suspected.

Space Orc: Target on lock. Shall we fire?

Siege looks up as he realize his tanks targeted the Yamai Twins.

Siege: Hahaha! Bye bye, you two.

He's responding back to the Space Orc.

Siege: FIRE AWAY!

Siege's Demon tanks launched a heavy flare attack at the Yamai Twins, but all of the sudden, it missed!

Siege: WHAT?! IT WAS SUPPOSED TO HIT THEM! IT MISSED?!

With the Yamai Twins still alive in pause, along with Wraith, all of the sudden, the flare attack came out of nowhere like magic, and it HITS WRAITH!

Siege: WHAT?!

Space Orc: Wraith got it, sir. It appears someone was controlling our missiles!

?: Awwww, do you miss me, Kurumi?

Kurumi: Alright, who's there?

All of the sudden, as Wraith is down, it outcomes Kurumi's longtime rival, Kotori Itsuka, the fire spirit along with her hatred of the Xavai Templar Wizards.

Kotori: Whoops, did I mean to harm your little wizard friend here? Oh, that's too bad. No no no, I cannot allow you to harm you any spirits like that.

Kurumi: Wha... How could you made that missile aim at him instead of the Yamai Twins?! We were about to knock them out!

Siege: Ummm, take a good look of yourself. That girl has her alien friends with them.

That was the same army that the Ambassador was with when Kurumi slain him back in the planet, Asajj.

Kurumi: The hell?! How are they still alive?! I thought Chiaki slain them when I killed the Ambassador!

Kotori: Awwww, are you going to cry? That's good! From the look of your face, I can tell you're mad at me. And I'm starting to love this, a little payback after what you did to the Ambassador.

Kurumi: If that's a payback you want, it's a payback you'll get to knock yourself out.

Space Orc: Target lock!

Siege's demon tanks targeted Kotori.

Siege: How do you like this, Kotori!? FIRE!

Siege's demon tanks fire away right at Kotori. All of the sudden, Kotori gives his Xavai wizards a magic signal. And then, boom! It hit them.

Siege: Ha! Take that, you firing creep! ...Wait a second!

He suddenly sees the flare from the heavy smoke clearing up as Kotori is still alive!

Siege: WHAT?!

Space Orc: Target failed.

Kotori: Is that the best thing you can do? Here, let me show you how it's done.

All of the sudden, she turned her Camael into a deadly cannon, Megiddo and begins firing them with huge full force with a heavy flare attack, and it destroys Siege's Tank Army!

Kotori: Love the fire, babe.

Siege: GAAAHH! MY TANKS! GONE!

Kurumi: How is that possible?!

Kotori: Hehehe, looks like it's time for you three to say you're sorry before I blast you three into pieces. Wizards, shield up your protons.

Siege: Grrr...

Kurumi: D... Damn you!

All of the sudden, the showering purple flare successfully attacks Kotori and her Dark Templars from destroying Siege, Kurumi and Wraith.

Kotori: Aaah!

Siege: What the...?

Kurumi: Who is this?

Wraith: Look!

As Kurumi looks, all of the sudden, the giant colossus army is responsible for the attack.

Dark Templar: They stole our colossus, Kotori!

All of the sudden.

Lord Illidan: How does it feel when I'll become victorious?

It's Kurumi's master, Lord Illidan!

Kurumi: Lord Illidan!

Lord Illidan does his bow as it plays around like he's a true king around here.

Lord Illidan: I'm sorry, that colossus belong to the shadows.

Kotori: I don't like your attitude, and I can't believe you infected that colossus!

Lord Illidan begins to act like a Joker and play games as always with his delicate words.

Lord Illidan: Awww, it looks like I stole someone's favorite toys, and I upgraded my colossus with something...More mortal.

Dark Templar: Our colossus has been infected by the zergs' blood, Illidan has our colossus.

Kotori: That ugly butthead is going to face a death penalty right now!

Lord Illidan: Hahahaha! You know what's funny? You want to bring justice to the universe, but it looks like you're letting your people down by killing them, like how you did to Origami's parents a long time ago. I know who you are, I know everything, I'm not just god, I'm now overlord.

Kotori: FLAWS! I would never kill her parents nor any people! It's a myth! I'm wasn't there at that time!

Lord Illidan: You still disappoint me, Kotori, I have proven that you're taking people's place from their deaths, even though I would do exact something, but that is cold.

Kotori: SHUT UP, LORD ILLIDAN!

Meanwhile, with Shido.

Reine: Shido, Kotori's emotional measure is reaching in the high level of angry. Illidan is messing around with her.

Shido: What?! TOHKA, SAVE THE CITY FOR ME! I'LL BE BACK!

Tohka: SHIDO?!

Himari: Tohka, look out!

Himari comes by to save her from getting hit by a DEM Hack Droid again.

Tohka: Thank you, Himari.

Himari: Come on!

Himari and Tohka resumes back in their operation. Meanwhile, in Lord Illidan and Kotori's showdown.

Lord Illidan: Come on, Kotori, you know how much evil you are on the inside. I can tell you've been secretly evil, and you've been changing things forever.

Kotori: I'm not, unlike you, you just like killing people for power and domination.

Lord Illidan: Don't talk like that! You're not like one of them, you're not! Even though you like to be, but to them, you're just a freak. Like me! You...Complete...Me. Look at my children, they.. Love me...They understand my true feelings, they know they're on the right track with success and domination, because I'm right. Hehehe...Listen, when I finally shatter the new Millennium Kingdom, just like I did to the old one in the Ancient War, people will eat each other to death, and then, they'll become undead. Listen, Kotori, I'm not a monster.

He claps his hand once to refresh it.

Lord Illidan: I'm just a god.

Kotori launches the attack on Lord Illidan.

Kotori: I HAD ENOUGH! DIE, LORD ILLIDAN!

Lord Illidan: Awww, you don't want to hear more stories? Ohh, that is sad. FIRE, MY COLOSSUS!

The Colossus begins firing the flare attack at Kotori. Kurumi watches the huge combat battle between Kotori and Illidan in DBZ style as they teleport each other over and over again, colliding each other as the infected Colossus fleet fights off against the Dark Templars. And then, Kotori tackles Lord Illidan as his Camael is targeting his neck.

Kotori: ..I had enough of your mouth, Lord Illidan...

Lord Illidan: Oh, someone is breaking the rules.

Kotori: Which is?

Lord Illidan: The only sensible way to live this world is without rules, and tonight, you're going to break your own rules.

Kotori: I'm considering it.

Lord Illidan: No, there is only one, you have to play my little game if you want to save your spirits.

Reine: Shido, quickly, Kotori is losing herself.

Lord Illidan: For a while then, I thought you are already dead, the way you almost killed your little brother, Shido.

All of the sudden, Kotori snapped and goes berserk at Lord Illidan as his surprising clones came to stop them, and Kotori annihilated them all! Illidan is down, but then, he started to laugh?!

Reine: SHIDO, QUICKLY!

Kotori: DIE! DIE! DIE!

Kotori continues to use a special attack on Lord Illidan, non-stop from her Camael. Then, the laughter broke out again by Lord Illidan.

Lord Illidan: The more you hurt me, the more it's going to hurt you. XD Wow, look at you go, Kotori! I'm loving it! Keep hurting me, babe!

Kotori is about to go Inverse.

Lord Illidan: The only matter is to learn your strength, learn how to change your life, learn how you want to make things right for yourself, I can help you!

Illidan smiles unconsciously as Kotori is going berserk as hell.

Lord Illidan: Like this!

Reine: Shido- Huh?!

The background screaming happened, and then, Kotori heard the boom noise from the sky, and it's her Fraxinus ship getting destroyed! It got destroyed for the first time ever! Lord Illidan breaks down the insane laughter with a huge trap he did on Kotori.

Siege: LOOK!

Kurumi: Wow, he destroyed Kotori's ship.

Kurumi can't believe how smart his father was. All of the sudden, the cannon attacked Illidan out of nowhere, and it outcomes Shido who did this.

Shido: KOTORI!

Kurumi realized the voice.

Shido: KOTORI! ARE YOU-

Kotori's face is berserk as her mind is out of control.

Shido: Oh my god! What have they done to you!?

Kurumi: Hehehe, I'm afraid you're too late, Shido. She belongs to us now as back to being my inverse sister again.

Illidan comes out with a laughter and grabs Shido with his demon tentacles to show Kotori that her Inverse form is developing through her body.

Illidan: Look at your little sister, she's changing into a better demon spirit like she was...A LONG...LONG...TIME AGO! LOOK AT HER! SHE LOOKS AMAZING! BACK TO THE WAY SHE WAS! HER TRUE FORM OF THE SPIRIT DEMON!

Shido: Gah...KOTORI...PLEASE SNAP OUT OF IT!

Kurumi: Oh, poor Shido. Losing his own sister again like in a long time ago before she became your sister. She's back as my sister again, and later on, the same thing will happen to the other spirits who are with you, including Tohka. You have no hope for your future now.

Lord Illidan: Now, Shido, prepare yourself to see your parents again... Once I put you back into your grave!

Kotori: NOOOO! DON'T KILL HIM!

Lord Illidan: Like how much you love killing people, please become like me, my Inverse Kotori!

All of the sudden, Illidan STABS HIM as Kotori is devastated! Shido is dying right now from getting stabbed in the chest by Illidan's demonic sword. Shido is having a flashback from his childhood to here right now with Kotori, Mana, Tohka, and others.

Shido: Kotori, sorry that I failed you. I don't want you to end up like this. Please, don't lose it. I love you, Kotori. Your dearest brother, Shido.

Kotori screams in angry mode and begins losing herself as light begins to flare around her like she's about to explode.

Siege: Whoa, the light is blaring onto us!

Wraith: She's changing!

Kurumi: Yes, make it happen. Now, Kotori, come back to your true family with me as your real sister.

Kotori is in a new form that is way different than you can possibly imagine. Instead of purple from what Kurumi did, now she's black with black eyes, black hair, and no bow.

Siege: She lost her bow...

Wraith: She's way different than the old one.

Kurumi: Even if she looks different than before, I'm still liking this.

Lord Illidan: Arise, Inverse Kotori, the new day has just begun! Let's go, my new child! Let's help you get started to redecorate this world!

Illidan and Kotori are leaving Shido down as they're getting outnumbered by the huge backup fleet of the Xavai Crusaders and the Spirits of the Alliance.

Lord Dragaunus: Siege, Wraith, this is your overlord speaking, return to the new station that we took over, the enemies are coming back with a backup. Return now!

Siege: On our way!

Meanwhile, Drexnor arrived at the scene of Shido dying.

Drexnor: What the... That must be Kotori's big brother... Dark Templars, take him to our stations!

The Dark Templars who survived against the infected Colossus takes Shido to get healed. Lord Illidan and his Shadow Legion successfully took over the military system that is occupying the planet, Ryloth, but the Spirits' victory is at hand! General Comet leads the Spirit Force and the Xavai Crusaders to liberate Ryloth's capital City of Zipolis, where Chihiro and Chameleon have main control of the military system. It is up to General Comet and Himari to stop them before they lead to a dangerous cyber attack to the unknown network across the universe!

Chameleon: Oh boy! This is not good! This is not good, Chihiro!

As he looks from his binoculars, the enemy fleet is heading to the Capital. He quickly crawls to the wall to reach Chihiro about this.

Chameleon: Quickly, you two! Do something! We are so dead!

Chihiro: Not to worry! Since this military controls the bridges, I will deactivate them and set up a booby trap so they cannot enter!

Computer: Access code required.

Chihiro: Chiaki, release the codes.

Chiaki releases the codes with help from Alter Ego.

Chiaki: All done, dad.

Alter Ego: Now they wouldn't try to stop us this time.

Computer: *Beep* Access Code Accepted.

Chihiro: Excellent!

With the screen showing, the booby traps are set with deadly cannon towers set on lock, along with spikes, and a hologram bridge is being deactivated with deadly attractive landmines that will trigger if you step closer to it, and it'll come after you, and boom, you're dead.

Chihiro: Hahaha! With those traps, nothing can stop us! And once I get the codes from the other network with help from Chiaki, we can have control access to every system, so we can control the universal network with my very own hands!

Chihiro is going insane as you can possibly imagine from him in Danganronpa if he was the mastermind. XD

Chameleon: Speaking on master-handing the network, how about we hack Ratatoskr as our first victim? Think about the dangerous weapons we can control and use to destroy Earth! This will be perfect!

Chihiro: Yes! Perfect! That will make us more powerful than we ever thought we'll be against the universe! Chiaki, search the Ratatoskr Network.

Chiaki: Yes, dad...

She searches the laptop to look for the Ratatoskr Network until she found it.

Chiaki: Dad, I found the Ratatoskr Network. However, it appears that the Fraxinus has been destroyed by Lord Illidan.

Chihiro: It's still available since it got destroyed, but now, we need to scan that network so we can steal the code and then take over every data in this network!

Chiaki: I'll get that covered.

She scans the network in order to get the code.

Computer: Now accessing Ratatoskr Network...

Lord Dragaunus: So... you successfully took control of the Ryloth military system network, I'm proud to say that we successfully took over Ryloth in our hands.

Chameleon: We sure did, Lord Dragaunus!

Chihiro: Haha! It's easy than making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, sir!

Chihiro gives Lord Dragaunus a thumbs up for it.

Chameleon: Boy, you really need to work on your humor, my good sir.

Chiaki gives Lord Dragaunus a thumbs up as well.

Alter Ego: Speaking of taking over every data, say, master, I have a brilliant idea once we have control over the universal system, including every system in Earth. I've been monitoring Earth's transmissions over TVs and technology people possess to give out powerful influence to those humans in Earth and use mind control at them to mesmerize them into becoming slaves to the Shadow Legion and making that planet belong to us.

Siege: Hey boss, bad news, the enemy fleet is coming close to our territory.

Siege, Kurumi and Wraith arrived from Lord Dragaunus' orders.

Wraith: But the good news is that Lord Illidan has successfully captured Kotori's soul, and now, she is one of us.

Kurumi: Now she's back to being my inverse sister again. One down, 4, 5, or 6 to go.

Lord Dragaunus: Excellent, but I need you guys to defend our city. We got to make sure Chiaki's scan doesn't get distracted, one slip out, and then we can't hack into the Ratatoskr Network.

Chameleon: Operation, defend our city!

Siege: Roger that, Lord Dragaunus.

Wraith: Things are getting heated up.

Kurumi: I got this, Lord Dragaunus.

The Shadow Legion is under the command of the DEM War Core System that still occupied Ryloth. The Spirits of the Alliance's victory is at hand as the Spirit General, Drexnor leads his Xavai Crusaders to liberate the Trionia Capital of Limbu. Meanwhile, with Lord Dragaunus as he indicated enemies coming near their territory.

Lord Dragaunus: Grrr... The Spirits are bringing their backup fleet, eh? Well, two can play that game.

He hits Chameleon with his binoculars to wake him up.

Chameleon: Wah! Wah! Wah! Chameleon reporting for duty!

Lord Dragaunus facepalms.

Lord Dragaunus: We got company nearby, contact Chihiro to report our Droids that we hacked into our defense mode, the enemies are coming!

Chameleon: YES, SIR!

Chameleon immediately contacts Chihiro about the enemy fleet heading nearby.

Chihiro: No way, don't worry, I got the cannons and others under control.

Chiaki is still hacking the Rataskor's Network.

Alter Ego: Master, I have a brilliant idea once we successfully hacked Rataskor's network. Remember what I said before about what we should do once we have control over the universal system? Chiaki equipped me with a new hypnotic shock that can put anyone in a trance, meaning that you can be able to control them easily. Perhaps I can be able to get into Rataskor's network and test it at the members of Rataskor so we can be able to use them to use Rataskor to cause destruction to those spirits, including the Spirit Knights.

Chameleon: Fantastic!

Chihiro: But her hacking system is still in progress. Hopefully, we can make it quick as possible before the fleet gets here.

Alter Ego: So far, the progress is only halfway done. I'll make sure to keep an eye on it with Chiaki until it's complete on time.

Wraith: Then we should proceed in combat mode.

Siege: Time for some reckoning against those clumsy spirits!

Chihiro: Time to fire up the cannons and the Droid Army!

Kurumi: Let the combat begin!

Meanwhile, 500 yards away from the territory of Limbu.

Spirit Captain: General Comet, Drexnor and his Xavai army have arrived for backup.

General Comet: Excellent. Tell them to get ready for the Reaver to destroy the cannon towers.

Spirit Captain: Yes, sir.

Himari: Hmmm... I sense something bad coming from the main system, but they shut down the bridge, which leads to the main entrance.

General Comet: Not to worry, master. You must not let that thing get to you. You must figure it out in an alternative way.

Himari: Yes, General.

All of the sudden, Himari thought of something.

Himari: There has to be a backup generator that can re-activate the bridge so our army can cross there so we can attack the enemy fleet.

General Comet: Now you're thinking.

Drexnor: Use my Dark Templar Wizards, they can reactivate with all the bolt power they can bring to regenerate that bridge back open. Just be careful, cat girl!

Himari: Okay!

She sighs after she doesn't like to be called like that, as Himari and the group of Dark Templars are on the secret mission. Meanwhile...

Lord Dragaunus: I know you guys are here. Come on out, you cowards...

Himari is in the other side of the city without distracting, beginning to search for the backup generator to open the bridge with a surprise. The only way to re-open the bridge is to start the backup power vaults with ultra gigawatts. As Himari and her Dark Templars arrived at the Power Vault Generator, Himari gives Comet and Drexnor a signal for a surprise attack, and Comet and Drexnor got the message. All of the sudden...

Lord Dragaunus: Ah ha! The enemy is spotted, my friends! Now then-

Himari: NOW!

All of the sudden, the Dark Templar begins using their mana to re-generate the backup hologram bridge to re-open.

Lord Dragaunus: WHAT THE-?! WHO OPENED THAT BRIDGE!?

Chameleon: MASTER, LOOK!

The huge fleet of Xavai Zealots were invisible all the time with a surprise attack, as they were waiting for the bridge to be open, and now, they are coming in!

Lord Dragaunus: NO! NO! SIEGE! WRAITH! LAUNCH THE ATTACK! THEY ARE COMING!

Siege: What?!

He turns around without warning.

Siege: Did someone must have hacked Chihiro's system or something?! FIRE AWAY, MY DEMON TANKS!

The Reaver tanks manage to destroy the cannon towers as Comet jumps in with a surprise.

Siege: It's that Spirit Knight!

Wraith: Die in the name of the Saurians!

Wraith uses his lightning bolt attack at Comet, but he dodged it. The battle begins to broke out with flame and armageddon throughout the capital city between the Space Orcs, DEM Hacked Droids, Saurian Drones, and the Spirit soldiers along with the Zealot and the Spirit Knights.

Chameleon: Do not worry, Lord Dragaunus, I'll stop them!

Chameleon quickly rushes in the tower and sets up the cannon to fire at the enemy. And from his sight, he spotted Himari and her Dark Templars.

Chameleon: Oh, it's that pussy cat! So, you must have found out the way to re-open that bridge!

Chameleon now begins targeting Himari and her Dark Templars, but they did their magic absorb to teleport to avoid getting hit by lasers from Chameleon. All of the sudden, Himari arrived along with the Dark Templar, and out of nowhere, Himari dropkicks Chiaki who was currently hacking Rataskor.

Himari: Nice try, Shadow Legion.

Computer: Hacking access failed...

Chihiro: NO!

Reine: Thank goodness.

From Rataskor...

Shido: What happened?

Reine: Someone was trying to hack into our system, but it got destroyed.

Shido: Oh, thank goodness.

Chameleon: NO! THE MOMENT WE CAN HACK AND TAKE OVER RATASKOR IS RUINED! Taste my wrath of my mortal combat! Ohhhh!

He does his Mortal Kombat skills and then gets squashed by Himari.

Himari: How pathetic.

Alter Ego: You got to be kidding me! We almost had it, and I was about to test out my new power!

Chiaki's left hand turns into a cannon as she aims at Himari and shoots her with it while getting back up. Himari dodges her move, then manage to attacks her with her blade, and knocks Chiaki down unconscious.

Himari: Now it's time to end this shadow virus off your head.

She lifts her blade to kill her.

Chihiro: NOOOOOO! PLEASE SPARE MY DAUGHTER! PLEASE! DON'T KILL HER! PLEASE SPARE HER! Please! I surrender! Please! Spare her! I don't want my computer daughter to die!

Chihiro suddenly goes on a breakdown as he doesn't want to see her computer daughter getting slain. Himari spares her until...

?: Well, well, well, you must be a Spirit Knight, aren't ya?

Himari turns around in sight as Lord Dragaunus spotted by!

Lord Dragaunus: And as I, Lord Dragaunus, the most powerful overlord of the Saurians, allying with the Shadow Legion to create a better formation for the New World Order.

Himari: Huh, are you afraid to surrender?

Lord Dragaunus: Hell, I would not dare to surrender by your pity cat samurai, and your Xavai Crusaders and other spirit allies ruined our control operation! You haven't seen how dangerous I am.

Himari: By the look of your dragon face, it looks like I'm not afraid by your fire breath.

Lord Dragaunus suddenly smiles with a laughter on the inside.

Lord Dragaunus: Then why don't you and your friends try me?

Himari: Hmmm...It seems like you want to fight to the death, eh?

Dark Templar: Be careful, I sense some unknown traps behind him.

He speaks to Himari.

Himari: Do not worry, I bet it's something that's going to be affected by our dark magic.

As Himari didn't notice, Chiaki got back up and took out her PS Vita with the Persona 4 Golden cartridge in it from her backpack as she turns it on.

Chiaki: Go...

After Chiaki turns her PS Vita off after saying this, Himari was confused by all of this until a giant rock monster appears out of nowhere behind her.

Himari: What the?

The monster grabs Himari and then throws her out of the DEM military system into the water. Himari comes out of the water and stands up against Chiaki's monster as he punches Himari and uses his rock pieces at her.

Lord Dragaunus: Haha! You don't stand a chance, Himari! Is this what you call yourself a spirit knight!?

Himari gets back up after getting hit after a rock torn into pieces as the monster still continues to attack Himari by throwing rock pieces at her. Himari begins dodging the throwing rocks by the giant monster and uses her crimson flaming blade. However, due to the monster's rock body, her blade didn't work on slashing him, no matter how many times she tried to use it at him.

Himari: What?!

Lord Dragaunus: Do you think that blade will work?

Himari jumps back out and lands in the ground with her blade starring at the giant rock monster by Chiaki.

Lord Dragaunus: Looks like those Xavai Wizards don't stand a chance. There is no way you can escape from this.

However, the giant rock monster uses his crystal shards at Himari, pinning her to the wall away from her blade. Himari is hurt from this giant monster controlled by Chiaki.

Lord Dragaunus: Haha! How do you like it now, Himari? Are you planning to forfeit or else, die?

The monster prepares to crush Himari if she doesn't choose to forfeit. But all of the sudden, the tornado hits the giant rock monster and blows him away in thin air.

Lord Dragaunus: What the?!

Chihiro gasps.

Chiaki: Huh?

This trap was involved by the Yamai Twins, the spirit mastermind of the wind. Kaguya is still hurt, while Yuzuru manage to help them out.

Kaguya: I got your back...*cough* Himari.

Lord Dragaunus: Drats!

Chihiro: Chiaki, stop... Please don't let yourself get killed like this, I beg of you.

Chiaki: I can't let those spirits try to interfere.

She turns on her PS Vita again and summons another giant monster while turning it off, but this time, another monster looks like a dragon, but it's black and deadly and can use purple fire.

Chiaki: Help my other monster on stopping those spirits and don't let them get in our path.

The giant dragon monster flies off to take care of the Yamai Twins with the giant rock monster.

Dark Templar: Himari, I found the weakness from this female droid.

The Dark Templar shows Himari as he points out her PS Vita. And with that, Himari does her surprising dash attack right behind Chiaki and stabs her in the back as her blade comes out through her stomach! Chiaki's PS Vita drops to the ground and gets destroyed by Himari's blade.

Chihiro: Chiaki...

Chihiro is shocked after what he witnessed.

Chiaki: Hey, that PS Vita cost my dad a lot of money before he modified it...

Chiaki feels sad of seeing her PS Vita destroyed with her Persona 4 Golden cartridge next to it, still alright, however, because of the stab in the back, her system is not working on her own as she felt like it's glitching and being overloaded from the damage she's taken, and she's now too weak to fight.

Alter Ego: Sis, no...

Chihiro: Chiaki...Please.

Chiaki: Even as an AI in the computer or not as an android, I'll never die... I'm the Ultimate Gamer, and video games are my hobby, even when in battle. I think I need some fixing. I can't go out like this... I think...

Chihiro: I will repair you, Chiaki, it's going to be okay, it's going to be okay.

Chihiro hugs her tight.

Chiaki: Thank you, Dad...Dad... Please fix my PS Vita as well. I haven't even finished up Persona 4 Golden yet, and that system cost a lot of money...money...

Because of Chiaki's PS Vita being destroyed, the monsters she summoned somehow disappeared.

Kaguya: They're gone?

Yuzuru: Himari must be behind this.

Meanwhile, in the battleground in the Capital City.

Siege: Destroy the Spirits and Xavais! Don't let them perish our outpost! FIRE AWAY!

Siege and his demon tanks fire away to attack their enemies as Comet squares off against Wraith in the battleground. As for Himari, she got dropkicked from behind and lands hard in the ground.

Lord Dragaunus: I cannot let you get away with this.

Himari gets back and begins a square off against Lord Dragaunus. Chihiro picks up Chiaki, her broken PS Vita, and her Persona 4 Golden cartridge and evacuates the battle, as Chameleon and his droids are on the battle in the main headquarters against the Dark Templars. Himari is also no match against Lord Dragaunus as well, as his wrist band is also a shield, and he protects himself from the upcoming blade by Himari. At the same time, both Himari and Comet are hit hard and landed in the ground. And with that, they don't give up as they manage to get back up.

Wraith: What's wrong, Comet? Can't handle my powerful dark magic?

Lord Dragaunus: The way you are fighting have no skills against my ultimate power.

Himari and Comet gets back up and fight back against evil, until all of the sudden, they were hit by an attack from someone. Himari fights back against Lord Dragaunus, along with Comet and Wraith. All of the sudden, Comet takes down Wraith, and he realized that his Spirit Army and the Xavai Armies are winning so far, as the enemies are falling back.

Comet: Looks like a tough loss, huh?

Wraith: Just you wait. We'll return, this war between you and the Shadows is not over yet!

Wraith manage to teleport himself from getting killed by Comet. Siege is getting manhandled by Drexnor as his Crusader Squad manage to defeat him and his demon tanks. As for Himari and Lord Dragaunus, Himari gets grabbed hard by Lord Dragaunus on her arm.

Lord Dragaunus: Any last words before you get roasted?

Himari: I will not die by your inferno fire of hell...

All of the sudden, Siege crashes through Lord Dragaunus out of nowhere.

Lord Dragaunus: What the?!

Pfft! All of the sudden, it was Drexnor who threw him through the wall and broke through the Main Military Core Base, as the Spirits manage to defeat the Shadows to save Ryloth.

Drexnor: This battle belongs to the Spirits and Xavai! Now we stand as victorious!

Himari: Comet...You did it?

Comet: Yup, but the battle is not over yet.

Chameleon: *gulp* We will never surrender to you! Not now! Never!

Himari stood strong, along with her fellow companions, Kaguya, Yuzuru, Drexnor, and Comet along with her Spirits and Xavai alongside. Lord Dragaunus, Siege, and Chameleon are facing surrender from the landslide victory by the Spirits and Xavai from the Battle of Ryloth, but suddenly... Another attack was laid on Himari again by someone not here. He reveals himself as Galaxy, but his eyes are now blank and empty, meaning that he's being controlled by certain someone as she giggles and comes out to reveal herself as Celestia Ludenberg.

Celestia: Do you like my new servant now? And I'm here for my second one ever since that moron, Siege stopped me from making him mine.

Comet: ...Ga...Galaxy...What happened to you?

Celestia: He has now seen things my way as my servant and butler, but soon enough, you'll be my next one, Comet.

Comet: How contrail, your mind powers don't seem to be a chance you can get through me.

Galaxy: You and me, and we'll fight to settle the score to see who's the true warrior in the existence!

Drexnor: They are using you to destroy his success, they do it what they want to take over the universe and show gods no mercy. They always take what they can, look what they've done to the other great warriors we lost since the Ancient War.

Celestia: However, Comet, since you look pretty strong, I can't try to control you on my own so I need someone to help me weaken your strength for me, and that will be Galaxy, my first servant. Don't worry, you'll be joining him once he lowers your strength to fight for you to be my another servant and butler.

Comet: Galaxy, I don't like fighting you. I don't like how they're doing this to you.

Galaxy: Comet, I don't want to fight you either. But if you choose NOT to join me and my mistress, then our friendship is over.

Celestia is pleased by Galaxy's words.

Celestia: Now, Galaxy, fight your own friend, Comet for me, but don't kill him. Once his strength is weakened, he'll be back with us as another servant and butler for me.

Galaxy: So be it, Comet.

Lord Dragaunus: You'll pay for this!

Lord Dragaunus has his surroundings so his allies are forced to leave with his teleportation back to their command station while Celestia is left behind to watch the battle with Galaxy and Comet so she can have her chance on getting Comet on her side.

Comet: Galaxy...You used to be my close fellow comrade...I know how much your emotion is hitting you often due to your loss of your mother...

Drexnor: At least we took care of it.

Himari: I felt sorry about his feelings, but the war has changed our livelihood around. Mouse Boy is now converted to the dark side.

Drexnor: And now you can see why this is affecting every civilization across the universe. God knows how bad this is getting, and it's up to us who can change this atmosphere to help Queen Silveria. God chose Queen Silveria, so she can lead to the better revolution in the name of humanity since the Ancient War!

Himari: And for my father, I know how hard he worked to do this for his people. And I'm going to do the exact same thing like my father did by saving our civilization and destroying the Shadows who are hurting our family, friends, and their loved ones.

Comet: But Himari, it ain't about how hard you hit, it's about how hard you can get hit and keep moving forward. The way the Shadows have always gotten into us, we keep moving forward and stand up to winning. Surrendering is not the answer to our problem.

Drexnor: No. By the light in our hand, we have the strength that we believe in, that's how great we are. We show the god in our hand that we have our better livelihood that he gives, and we'll show our gratitude with courage and power. Himari, you are the one of every Xavai who faced this kind of reality against the Shadows a long time ago. You must step it up and fight. Save your loved one and our people.

Yuzuru: Those strong words by the great ancients who faced life and death from this mess. Even with the spirits, we lost our home a long time ago because of this.

Kaguya: Yeah, more spirits who once lived in harmony and justice were lost because of this catastrophe.

Himari: Thank you for your words. Words really mean to me as a development of my courage and dignity as a Spirit Knight.

Comet: Job well done.

He pats her in the shoulder.

Comet: Well, we got to clean up this mess to show honor of our victory to the people in Ryloth.

Kaguya: Leave that to us, General Comet!

Drexnor: Let's head back to our main station and report this to the Sentinels.

Dark Templar: Yes, milord.

Meanwhile, back at the Fraxinus.

Commander: Reine, good news, Shido and Tohka are making a good recovery from their severe damage they had from the battleground.

Reine: Thank goodness, I think we might-

An explosion happened.

?: Reine, I think we've been-

All of the sudden, Fraxinus has been attacked as the Fraxinus from the Ratatoskr radar is lost. From the victory from spawn ashes from the Capital of Ryloth, the people in Ryloth are now relief as the Spirits of the Alliance and the Xavai Crusaders stood victorious to save their homeland as they defeated the Saurians and the Shadow Legion. Unfortunately, they received a deceive report that the Fraxinus ship is reportedly lost according to the reports from the Xavai messenger. Now, they're facing even more heavy impact from the Shadow Legion as they survived from the battle of Ryloth and are now ready to create a new blue-print for vengeance. General Comet allows them their reprieve, knowing that the power of the Shadow Legion will forever be broken and that the universe is now in our hands once again.


End file.
